MLP la oscuridad del mañana
by piolloverdades
Summary: la curiosidad mato al gato, esto aprenderá twilight al encontrar un poder que de no haber tocado Ecuestria no estaria en esas condiciones tan deplorables, ¿que le aguarda el futuro a esta pony? advertencia: anthro
1. Capitulo 1 un cofre dorado

queridos amigos míos, seguidores de mentes enfermas, les tengo una buena y una mala noticia, la buena es que la calidad de esta historia mejorara, la mala es que nos tenemos que despedir de este (perdonen la palabra) ¡GROTESCO FORMATO! así que si el capitulo que sigue después de este esta en un formato distinto es por que no lo he actualizado y les sugiero que esperen a que eso ocurra.

ADVERTENCIA: para leer este fic tienes que tener la mente muy abierta debido a cambios drásticos en el aspecto de los personajes pertenecientes a hasbro (la compañía que odiamos y amamos) me tome muchas libertades con esta historia y si eso no les gusta siempre pueden irse de aquí para leer algo mas, entrar a alguna red social, buscar algún tema de tu agrado y sobre todas las cosas paginas con mas de una "X"

sin mas por el momento comenzamos con esto ¡CARAJO!

* * *

Manos temblorosas, de eso se dio cuanta Twilight Sparkle al tratar de escribirle a su querida princesa Celestia, el no poder sostener la pluma entintada daba como resultado una letra poco uniforme y repleta de manchones, la silla y la mesa eran frías y si las juntamos con la sensibilidad del momento, le impedía escribir correctamente "querida princesa Celestia, no tengo idea alguna de si leerás las palabras que hoy escribo, estoy asustada, en el pasado me enfrente con retos de lo más desalentadores pero nada como esto, te platicare los últimos días que he vivido, aunque me parece que escribo más para desahogarme que para ser escuchada"

Pero estamos muy lejos de los orígenes de esta situación, para entenderla mejor tenemos que retroceder en el tiempo, a cuando todo era un mundo mejor, para ser precisos, cuando Twilight solo tenía la edad de 15 años.

A pesar de ser una pony joven ya había tenido muchas aventuras junto a sus amigas, derrotando seres de gran poder, siempre tomándose de las manos mientras un rayo mágico detenía el mal pero ya hace un tiempo que ese tipo de cosas no ocurren, como si todo lo negativo tuviera cierta distancia con la especie pony.

Cabe resaltar que los ponys de esta Equestrita no eran como uno esperaría, caminaban sobre sus par de pesuñas, mientras más subías por su cuerpo notabas la apariencia humanoide en ellos, del trozo y las manos eran casi humanos de no ser por el pelaje fino y el hecho de que sus manos solo tienen cuatro dedos, pero de las caras y patas no eran muy diferentes a los cuadrúpedos que todos conocemos, su civilización es más avanzada en esta dimensión, contando con tecnología, transporte y grandes ciudades.

Tenían tiempo para ser felices de muchas formas, con chistes, juegos, amistosas competencias y por su puesto la reina de las diversiones, las fiestas, pero esta no es cualquier fiesta, hablamos de la gran gala del galope, curiosa forma de llamar a un espectáculo tan fino ¿No creen? y como ya era costumbre, quien organizaría esta delicada pero esperada reunión era nada más y nada menos que la pony más organizada de toda Equestria.

Twilight repasaba una de sus ya famosas listas, se encontraba sola puesto que le había dicho a su asistente Spike el dragón que estuviera ayudando a Rarity con el vestido que usaría esa noche, pues era consciente del crecimiento en la felicidad de su amigo cuando se encontraba con la unicornio de sedoso cabello índigo. Mientras tanto estaría por los pasillos de Canterlot con sus ropas habituales, falda larga entre amarillenta y grisácea, una camisa blanca debajo de un suéter azul medianoche de 10 botones y un par de bolsillos frontales.

Leía una y otra vez la lista buscando alguna imperfección en la misma de una manera que podría caer fácilmente en la paranoia.

-veamos, revise la mesa de invitados de estatus superior, los bocadillos de la medianoche, el platillo fuerte, siento que algo falta.

\- ¿Qué tal relajarse? – dijo una voz amable y de acento sureño, Applejack se topó frente a frente con Twilight cuando esta se giró al darse cuenta de su presencia.

La yegua se había arreglado mucho para la ocasión, cosa que era tan común como el hablar con ella sin que mencione la palabra manzana, sus cabellos caían pos su cabeza como dorados risos, un vestido que si bien le incomodaba usaría para complacer a su amiga Rarity.

\- creo que eso no lo anote.

\- ¿estas consiente de que eso no va en las listas?

\- todo debe estar en las listas amiga, todo tiene que ser perfecto.

\- jeje – soltó un poco la risa, no podía hacer mucho para dialogar en eso, después de todo sabía bien que trataba con la pony más ordenada de todas.

– no es para tanto caramelo, no quiero tentar a la suerte con lo que estoy por decir, pero ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar esta noche?

\- muchas cosas.

Saca una hoja arrugada de un bolsillo de su suéter y se la entrega a Applejack

– Anote las posibles catástrofes aquí.

Serró los ojos esbozando una sonrisa orgullosa por su preparación y mientras la yegua de pecas blancas leía esas notas Twilight proseguía a decir lo que estaba escrito.

\- traición, manipulación, irrupción pero sobre todo bromas pesadas por parte de Discord.

\- no sé por qué no me sorprende ver que escribiste todo esto.

Bajo la mano que sostenía el papel y vio a Twilight un poco preocupada.

– esto no puede ser bueno para ti.

\- no he terminado, la ira, rencor, un virus o ente maligno en el aire, haría que fácilmente nos traiga devuelta a Nightmare moon y con los elementos en el árbol de la armonía será muy difícil que luna regrese a su estado original.

Mientras la princesa divagaba con sus pensamientos de malos augurios Applejack leía la hoja con cierta incredulidad.

\- ¿una criatura gigante que aparezca en el cielo? ¿Enserio Twi?

-es más probable de lo que parece.

\- estas bajo mucho estrés, y la abuela Smith siempre dice, el estrés es malo para el corazón.

-pero qué tal si…

-ap, ap, ap, quieta ahí señorita ¿crees que yo a mis 18 años estaría con vida si me preocupara cada insignificante y minúscula posibilidad de fracasó? La respuesta es no

\- una pony de granja que me dice que tengo que despreocuparme, ya lo he visto todo.

-una buena amiga me enseño que antes del trabajo está tu propio bien estar, ¿quieres su nombre? Creo que lo conoces.

\- soy yo – contesto algo extrañado- yo fui quien estuvo detrás de ti cuando te dejaron toda la cosecha de manzanas.

\- aprende a seguir tus propios consejo cariño, faltan muchas horas para la gala, mejor ve a buscar un vestido o Rarity enloquecerá al verte así.

-Rarity le está dando los toques finales a mi vestido, eso lo tengo controlado

\- entonces estas suficientemente preparada como para darte un respiro, llevas días sin dormir, de todas tú te volviste la más ansiosa por este evento.

La razonable y agradable vos de Applejack hacia reflexionar a Twilight, se tranquilizaba al punto que en un suspiro comento – está bien, guardare la calma.

-esa es mi chica, ¿vienes a buscar un bocadillo? Mi estómago empieza a tener vos propia y no es nada simpático.

\- adelántate tú, yo iré con Rarity antes de que haga algo demasiado llamativo a mi atuendo.

\- si eso hace, no la sacaras de su zona una vez empiece. Nos vemos luego, deje a Apple Bloom y sus amigas en otra parte -habla muy bajo- espero que tengan algo comida – se marcha tranquilamente por el pasillo dejando a Twilight con el eco de los cascos de su amiga en sus oídos.

Twilight respiro hondo y se dirigió a la biblioteca, su lugar favorito, en donde se podría relajar o eso pensó para engañarse a sí misma, puesto que su plan siempre fue ir a la biblioteca, en la puerta la esperaba de brazos cruzados su asistente.

-tardaste más de lo que esperaba.

-¿no se suponía que estarías con Rarity?

\- se encuentra con Fluttershy, quiere ponerle moños y corbatas a las golondrinas, la verdad termino tu vestido antes de que yo llegara.

\- no pudiste estar a solas con ella ¿no?

-no importa, con que la vea sonreír me vasta, ¿te gusta mi esmoquin? Lindo, lo sé, el color hace resaltar mis ojos.

\- solo lo dices porque Rarity te lo dio ¿verdad?

\- ella sabe de moda, no me culpes por darle la razón.

\- bueno Spike, eres un dragón adorable – la princesa pasa a la biblioteca privada, dejando a su asistente en shok, Spike tenía la boca abierta y un tic nerviosos se notaba en su ojo derecho – Spike – le llamo Twilight desde adentro, solo entonces Spike reacciono.

\- ¿adorable? – pregunto un poco molesto mientras seguía a Twilight por toda la biblioteca, durante el camino en el que la princesa admiraba las estanterías y recordaba cuando leyó los libros que en ellas se encontraban, Spike continuaba preguntando con indignación en sus palabras- ¿te parezco adorable? ¿De verdad?

Twilight sonrió y asintió con la cabeza sin detenerse a mirarlo.

Spike se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de caminar y se volteó a otra parte – no soy adorable, me estoy volviendo grande.

Twilight continuaba su búsqueda sin poner mucha atención a Spike – ajam – pasaba su mano por los lomos de los libros.

-y fuerte.

Twilight lo miro con ternura – lo que digas fortachón ¿quieres que te lleve en mis hombros?

-no lo necesito, tengo piernas.

A la princesa le parecía muy gracioso el cómo su dragón se molestaba y hacia rabietas, era un poco cruel de su parte, pero sabía que pronto se le pasaría el coraje, la búsqueda termino, pues encontró el sitio.

Era una abertura entre los estantes, tan estrecha que apenas y se pensaba en entrar, más para Twilight esto era pan comido, su cerno soltó un brillo morado y en un destello ella ya se encontraba del otro lado, sacudiéndose un poco el pelo de la nuca para refrescarse le comento a Spike

– no sé por qué mantienen este sitio oculto ¿no te parece innecesario?

-em… Twilight.

La princesa giro la cabeza para ver a Spike.

-una ayudita – dijo la vos ahogada del dragón, puesto que se había atorado en el estrecho camino, sus pulmones apenas podían inflarse un poco, lo suficiente para dar secas y rasposas palabras, con sus garras raspaba la madera en un intento desesperado por liberarse.

Twilight camino hasta él y se inclinó un poco para tenerlo cara a cara.

\- abecés desearía ser un unicornio.

\- eres muy exigente con la vida Spike- lo toma de las garras y apoya un casco en la estantería cuya pared aplastaba a Spike, tirando con fuerza, soltó un gemido y liberó a su amigo, ambos cayeron al suelo por la fuerza y Spike cayó encima de Twilight con la cara en sus pechos.

Twilight se sobo la nuca, el golpe que se dio contra el suelo fue suficiente para no notar donde se encontraba su amigo.

Spike abrió los ojos lentamente pero su visión era muy limitada, la cara se le puso colorada al reconocer el collar de Twilight, esa delgada cadena plateada con el sol y la luna en figurines de plata. Se levantó colocando sus manos en los senos de Twilight por error.

-¡Spike!

-lo siento – se incorporó lleno de miedo y vergüenza- te juro que no era mi plan.

Twilight al igual que Spike se puso de pie, acomodando su sostén por encima del suéter azul, frunció el ceño viendo a Spike.

Spike se quedó sin palabras, no era su culpa y ahora le había tocado los senos a… Twilight, ¿Qué clase de ser inter dimensional enfermo querría que eso ocurriese? ¿Quién había puesto los pilares de su desdicha? Si le hubiera ocurrido con cualquier otra pony seria incomodo, pero nada se compara con Twilight, la pony que lo crio como un hijo propio ahora tenía una mirada acusadora que Spike interpretaba como "pervertido" no era un pervertido… bueno, al menos conocía los límites de las cosas, ni a Rarity intentaría hacerle algo parecido.

-lo…lo siento.

Twilight se conmovió al ver la mirada triste de Spike, el cómo tartamudeaba por los nervios y jugaba con sus garras viendo las mismas y evitando el contacto visual con Twilight.

-fue un accidente, lo juro.

La princesa se puso firme y con un rostro serio le comento – si tienes tanta curiosidad, puedes pedirme un libro de anatomía pony.

Spike siento un poco de alivio, pero aun quería demostrar que no era culpable, sus ideas segadas por la adrenalina y la pena solo pudieron llegar a la conclusión más sencilla.

-fue un accidente- insistió.

-ya olvídalo ¿quieres?, es normal que busques información ¿Quién soy yo para negártela?

-pero fue un accidente – le dijo ahora con tintes de furia.

-hablamos de eso luego, Ayúdame por aquí – camino dándole la espalda a Spike, ella estaba un poco apenada por haberle hecho pasar eso a Spike, sospechaba que si bien eso fue un accidente, las ganas de indagar sobre el tema estaban presentes en el dragón pero ¿Quién lo culpa? Vivir entre ponis y esperar que se interese por las dragonas es un poco ilógico en especial por que las pocas experiencias que ha tenido con su especie fueron sumamente desagradables.

-¿ahora quieres subir a mis hombros?

Spike bajo la mirada, ahora no estaba molesto si no muy acomplejado, se sentía terrible por lo ocurrido y pensaba en ya no tener contacto corporal con Twilight en un tiempo, no vaya a ser que en una de esas otra vez agarre algo que no debería nuevamente.

-ya tranquilo, no pasa nada – intento animarlo sin éxito alguno, Twilight pensaba en mil maneras de hablar con él y que volviera a su comportamiento habitual- aquí es – le dijo mientras habas paraban de caminar para admirar un estante alto y vacío- ¿puedes pasarme el cofre Spike?

\- ¿cuál? Aquí no hay nada.

Twilight señalo el punto más alto del estante, en él estaba un cofre dorado bordado con perlas brillantes, casi luminiscentes

Spike levanto la vista lo más que pudo hasta que perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas, en donde pudo apreciar aquella maravilla, quedo hipnotizado por la belleza del objeto, incluso la idea de comérselo paso por su mente.

-¿esa cosa?

-precisamente, como recompensa tendrás mi rebanada del pastel de esta noche.

\- yo lo haría sin esos premios.

\- como gustes.

-espera, no dije que no la aceptaría.

-está bien glotón, tendrás tu recompensa, ahora ve por el cofre.

Spike se puso firme y coloco su mano derecha en la frente como un soldado, inmediatamente trepo como pudo por la falta de escaleras, se aferraba con sus garras de las superficies y las trepaba como una iguana en las palmeras.

Al llegar a la sima tomo el cofre entre sus garras y lo levanto en pose victoriosa, a Twilight le daba risa el momento, fácilmente pudo haber toma el cofre por su cuenta, pero el que su asistente le ayudara era la forma ideal de sacarlo de su estado de vergüenza.

Por estar actuando de busca tesoros, Spike perdió el equilibrio y resbalo de la sima precipitándose al suelo serró los ojos con fuerza con una expresión de dolor al ver lo que se avecinaba, pero antes de que se diera el golpe de su vida una aura morada brillante lo rodeo, deteniéndolo en el momento exacto.

-ten más cuidado- le dijo la princesa Twilight, con una de sus manos brillando al igual que su cuerno, la palma apuntaba al dragón para levitarlo.

El dragón sonrió entre serrando los ojos mientras le daba un par de palmadas al cofre.

\- tenemos cofre.

\- y uno muy especial – la pony lo baja delicadamente hasta el suelo, una vez en la superficie Spike le ofreció el cofre que ella tomaría con gusto.

-¿Qué hace eso exactamente?

-no lo sé, pero según mi investigación aquí hay algo que nos ayudara.

-¿con que?

-con todo – reviso el candado viendo sus gravados – Equestria ha estado muy tranquila últimamente, sin los elementos de la armonía estamos en un riesgo colosal ante cualquier amenaza, por eso me dedique a la tarea de buscar alguna otra forma de defendernos y según unas notas de Starswirl en este cofre se encuentra un gran poder, algo que nos puede ayudar en una emergencia.

-¿qué?

El confundido dragón se rascaba la cabeza y vio el candado sospechando

-quiero abrirlo, pero no tengo la llave, así que mejor lo dejaremos aquí para cuando encontremos la forma de abrirlo.

La pequeña flama envolvió al candado, despareciéndolo y reapareciéndolo en la garra derecha de Spike.

-listo.

Twilight no se había dado cuenta de lo sucedido, solo se percató cuando vio el candado fuera de su lugar, estaba impresionada.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-de la misma manera que mando tus cartas a Celestia.

Sopla una llama mostrándole a Twilight con orgullo su llama.

-esta clase de cosas se protegen con hechizos para evitar su profanación, eso incluye la llama mágica de los dragones.

\- ¿y que otro dragón tiene una llama mágica?

\- mejor no pienses en eso, veamos que hay aquí rápido para poder volver con las chicas y terminas mis labores como la supervisora.

Spike se sienta en una tabla de la estantería, la más baja para ser exactos.

-creo que Celestia te da demasiado trabajo.

-es mi deber Spike – abrió el cofre, estaba un poco nerviosa puesto que no sabía qué clase de arma contra el mal se encontraba ahí, se quedó inmóvil al verlo, estaba un poco confundida pero una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

\- ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? – pregunto entusiasmado el dragón.

\- es… un libro.

\- ¿qué? ¿Un libro?

Decepción se notaba en el hablar de Spike, más para Twilight ese libro era como un regalo, parecía echo para ella, el color de la pasta que protegía las paginas era negro y tenía pintada una pluma morada, tanto a Twilight como Spike sintieron un escalofrió por la coincidencia.

-¿eso es todo?

-¿Qué mejor que un libro? Debe tener muchos secretos consigo- lo abre y admira el manuscrito, la letra era una hermosa cursiva, casi impecable.

-mira cuantos hechizos, no conozco ninguno – se sumergió leyendo en voz baja.

Spike se puso de pie, algo llamo su curiosidad, un libro peculiar con la imagen de la luna en su lomo, camino hacia el sin saber si era buena idea tomarlo.

Detrás de Spike un brillo segador pareció, iluminado todo el lugar, Spike se dio la vuelta y con una mano cubrió la luz de sus ojos.

-¿Twilight?

Un destello muy fuerte apareció convirtiendo el lugar en un lienzo blanco.

Cuando la luz termino, Twilight se encontraba un poco mareada, no entendía muy bien que paso exactamente, el cansancio le hizo acercarse a una pared para reposar.

-Spike, toma nota, no probar hechizos nuevos antes del almuerzo.

Paso una mano por su frente sudorosa, se miró la mano y noto como le temblaba, daba le sensación de que era un anciana por sus movimientos, logrando incorporase vio a su alrededor, todo estaba más oscuro de lo habitual.

-¿Spike?

La princesa Twilight ahora estaba sola, iluminado su cuerno observo su entorno, admiro las cenizas que se encontraban en lugar de los estantes de madera, camino para salir por donde entro, un escalofrió recorrió todo su ser al ver como la biblioteca también se encontraba convertida en cenizas.

-Spike, esto no es divertido ¿Qué paso con los libros? Más te vale que no les hayas echo nada.

Caminando por la zona los nervios y el miedo se sentían cada vez más presentes, trago saliva al ver la salida.

Creando un contraste exagerado, afuera parecía aún más brillante que de costumbre, sintió la necesidad de caminar hacia la luz y así lo hizo.

-muy bien, quien sea el que organizo la broma ya entendí, debo relajarme más, he aprendido la lección por octava vez este año.

Entrecerró los ojos ya que la luz le molestaba las pupilas, una vez afuera todo fue más claro, aun sentía molestia en los ojos pero por lómenos podía ver.

Grande fue su desdicha pues lo que encontró no era nada que esperara, las paredes desquebrajadas, trozos de estructuras desaparecidos por completo, las torres del castillo parecían haber sido cortadas con un cuchillo gigantesco he imposiblemente afilado, parte de Canterlot había caído por la colina donde se encontraba y los escombros eran visibles desde donde Twilight se encontraba.

Su respiración se agitaba cada vez más, no quería creer lo que veía, se tapó su boca para evitar gritar mientras retrocedía.

¿Qué paso? ¿Quién es el culpable? ¿Dónde están sus amigos? Entre más pensaba más preguntas la atormentaban, y todo empeoro cuando sintió algo detrás de ella, se giró con rapidez y en el fondo una silueta que apenas se distinguía por las hondas de calor que movían las imágenes lejanas como si fueran serpientes que bailan al sonar de una flauta.

Con la mano tapando el sol en sus ojos intento ver de quien se trataba pero de la nada algo le cubrió la cabeza no sin antes arreglárselas para meter lo que parecía ser un calcetín en la boca de la princesa, la tomo de las manos y la tumbo boca abajo, intento algún hechizo para escapar, pero era inútil, algo no andaba bien con su cuerno y ahora se daba cuenta de ello.

El agresor no parecía hablar, solo se limitó a amarrarla de cascos y manos.

Twilight se llenó de frustración he importancia cuando sintió como la levantaban y le llevaban en un hombro, no sabía a donde la llevaban ni mucho menos que quería el sujeto, gemía y deba patadas dobles con sus cascos amarrados, trataba de gritar por ayuda, su rostro se volvía rojo por el esfuerzo y la tela que le metieron a la boca le secaba la boca.

Paso un rato así hasta que por fin la bajaron, sentándola bruscamente en una silla, le quitaron la funda de la cara y ella escupió el calcetín tomando aire.

-te lo pongo fácil.

El perpetrador cargo un par de pistolas jericho 941.

-oh hablas, o te mueres.

Twilight vio a su secuestradora, sintió una confusión he ira inmensa al ver de qué se trataba de una Pegaso azul de cabellos color arcoíris, vestía un taje café con franjas del mismo color de su cabello desde sus hombros hasta el inicio de sus muñecas

-¿Rainbow Dash?

-primera pregunta ¿Quién eres? – "se acerca y le apunta en la frente"

Twilight se sentía traicionada, la ira en su interior incremento más cuando Rainbow Dash le insistió a los gritos.

-¡¿quién, eres?!

-¡soy Twilight! ¡Maldita loca!

La cara de Twilight se volteó con un chocar de la mano abierta de Rainbow, la bofetada la dejo con la cara adolorida y algo dormida.

-¡quiero tu nombre real!

-Twilight Sparkle – dijo con vos entrecortada y baja.

Otra cachetada no se hizo esperar.

-¿Cómo mierda sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Cuántos están infiltrados?

\- ¿de que estas hablando?

\- empiezas a aburrirme escora – le escupe en la cara a la princesa.

Twilight intentaba liberarse, arrugaba la cara en un esfuerzo por hacer brillar su cuerno.

-esto ya es demasiado, primero intentas engañarme y ahora te haces pasar por mi amiga muerta, es todo hoy mueres – "coloca el dedo en el gatillo"

\- ¿tengo cara de simulador? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Soy yo! ¡Escúchame! ¡Soy yo!

La puerta detrás de Rainbow se abre de golpe.

-¡alto!

Rainbow gira la cabeza y guarda su arma.

Scootaloo se notaba más grande y madura, llevaba una playera blanca de mangas cortas franjas negras en los hombros y mangas, un pendiente en su oreja derecha, un short gris oscuro y rodilleras

Las alas de la pegaso se desarrollaron mejor de lo que muchos esperaban, siendo eso lo que más llamo la atención de Twilight Sparkle

-te dije que te quedaras afuera Scoot.

-lo sé, pero hay algo que tal vez debas saber, creo que ella si puede ser Twilight.

-Twilight está muerta.

-¡No es verdad! ¡Dejen de decir que estoy muerta! – chillo.

Rainbow Dash mira a Twilight sospechando luego regresa a Scootaloo - ¿cómo puedes estar segura?

-piénsalo un segundo, los simuladores se dieron por extintos ¿Qué posibilidad hay de que regresen?

-lo veo más probable que la resurrección.

-las dos situaciones suenan muy locas, pero, ¿te arriesgaras a matarla?

Rainbow volvió a ver a Twilight y soplando un poco su fleco se dirigió a ella cruzada de brazos.

-dame una razón para creerte.

Twilight levanto la cara viéndola llena de coraje.

-eres bisexual.

-eso cualquiera lo sabe.

-alcohólica.

-sigues sin sorprenderme.

-cuando tu tortuga estaba por hibernar saboteaste el invierno.

Rainbow Dash se molestó un poco por la mención de su tortuga.

-no metas a Tanque en esto.

-Rainbow…- le llamo la Pegaso anaranjada- es Twilight.

La princesa continúo.

-tienes problemas de aprendizaje, no por que seas de mal coeficiente intelectual, sino porque tu forma de aprender es diferente. Tú y Fluttershy se conocieron desde muy pequeñas, tú la defendías de los niños. Te gustan las bromas, el brócoli, soy Twilight por todos los ponys.

-twi…?

-pero si eso no te parece suficiente, entonces te diré que te sientes mal porque te atrae el hermano de tu exnovia.

Los ojos de Rainbow se volvieron húmedos, se acercó a Twilight y la abrazo con fuerza.

-no puedo creer que seas tu.

\- ¿quieres soltarme?

Rainbow se separó y esbozando una sonrisa le desato cortando las cuerdas con un cuchillo.

Scootaloo sonrió

-final feliz para todos.

-perdóname Twilight, de haber sabido que si eras tú jamás te atacaría.

Twilight se levantó un poco cansada y sobándose las mejillas.

-quiero saber que está pasando.

-no estoy llorando, algo se metió a mi ojo- se excusó la Pegaso azul.

-hablo de todo, ¿Qué pasa con Canterlot? ¿Quién lo hizo?

\- entonces… no lo sabes… ¿Dónde estabas?

Twilight noto un poco de rencor en las palabras de su amiga, solo podía deducir que algo terrible ocurrió mientras estaba ausente buscando el cofre.

-solo... fui por un libro.

Rainbow Dash esbozo una sonrisa y aguanto la risa por unos para luego explotar en carcajada mientras apreso a Twilight en sus abrazos, la levanto como trofeo.

-¡no sabes cómo te extrañe cerebrito!

Scootaloo se limitó a verlas con simpatía, hace un tiempo que no veía a Rainbow tan feliz.

Ambas pegasos sentían que todo mejoraría a partir de ese momento, pero no podemos decir lo mismo de la princesa, que a pesar de que se alivió de ver a su amiga contenta aun tenia preguntas.

-Rainbow, bájame.

La orden de la princesa fue obedecida.

-dime, ¿Qué paso aquí?

\- princesa – interrumpió Scootaloo- primero tienes que entender, que ha pasado un tiempo desde que todos te daban por muerta.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Scootaloo tomo aire y lo saco tratando de hacer tiempo.

-¿y bien?

\- llevas… 5 años desaperciba.


	2. capitulo 2 ¿por donde empezar?

bueno, ya esta corregido el segundo capitulo, recuerden que aunque cambie un par de detalles, el resultado sera el mismo, no olviden las reviews que con eso puedo mejorar o ya de paso puedes insultarme de forma gratuita ^^

* * *

El silencio inundo por completo la zona donde se encontraban las tres yeguas, Twilight miro a Rainbow Dash mientras ella esperaba alguna reacción de su parte.

¿5 años? Eso es imposible, pensaba la princesa pero… ¿Qué hay con Scootaloo? Sin duda era ella, la misma mirada noble, el cabello un poco más largo pero sin duda era el mismo cabello magenta, vestía como patinadora y aunque aún era más pequeña de estatura que Rainbow Dash, estaba más alta que la última vez que la vio, si uno se fijaba mejor y aunque suene inapropiado estaba más desarrollada.

-entonces… 5 años.

-Twilight, tienes que decirnos– le comento un poco angustiada la Pegaso anaranjada, coloco una mano en su hombro – por favor, ¿dónde estabas?

\- en ninguna parte, esto…. Esto es imposible, según yo no hace más de una hora estaba con los preparativos de la gala.

\- el mismo día que cuando desapareciste – reflexiono Scootaloo colocando una mano en su barbilla.

\- que importa, Twilight, estas aquí – en un reflejo abraza a la princesa muy contenta, levantándola y balanceándola de un lado al otro - ¡estas viva! ¡Viva! ¡Mi amiga está viva!

Twilight no sabía qué hacer, muchas preguntas cruzaban por su cabeza y los asfixiantes abrazos de Rainbow solo la ponían histérica.

-¡suéltame ya!

Scootaloo solo reía ante lo que veía, puesto que ni ella se creía la vuelta de Twilight, algo en ella le decía una y otra vez como las cosas mejorarían a partir de ahora.

-estás loca si crees que te soltare, jamás te dejare ir de nuevo, jamás abandonaras mis brazos ¿me oíste? Jamás.

\- espera, necesito pensar que ocurre.

Rainbow Dash haciendo caso omiso a lo que ella misma dijo, dejo a Twilight en el suelo.

-no lo entiendo Rainbow, no hay forma en que esto esté pasando… tiene que haber un error.

La Pegaso anaranjada se recargo en un muro cruzada de brezos mientras veía afuera atravesó de la puerta, su mirada se perdía en la distancia a la par que las chicas junto a ella hablaban tratando de guardar la calma, Rainbow por su lado controlando su emoción Twilight intentando no caer en su modo psicópata.

-quiero saber que paso exactamente, después de que desaparecí.

-¿no es obvio? El infierno Twilight, eso paso.

Scootaloo se acercó a la puerta abierta posando delicadamente su mano sobre el borde de la misma y respirando hondo, una sensación de mal estar recorrió su cuerpo.

-debes de explicármelo todo.

La alicornio insistía cada vez más frustrada, frustración que le fue contagiando a Rainbow, puesto que apenas entendía el malestar de su amiga.

-hey, chicas.

Las yeguas vieron a la joven pony, mostrándose muy atentas ante su llamado

-creo que tenemos que irnos ya, oscurece

-¿ya? ¿Tan rápido se pasó el día?

Scootaloo asintió con la cabeza, su cabello se sacudía al ritmo de su cabeza

-ni hablar, Twilight, síguenos si quieres vivir

-no estoy de ánimos para bromas

Scootaloo se aclara la garganta.

-Twilight.

Twilight deja de ver a Rainbow para mostrar total atención a la pegaso anaranjada.

-no es ninguna broma.

Las palabras de Scootaloo le sonaron tan severas a la princesa que en ese instante su visión de Scootaloo como una niña se rompió en mil pedazos ¿Dónde quedo esa potrilla? ¿Por qué de repente ella parecía más madura que la misma Rainbow Dash?

-si nos damos prisa, las chicas no nos sermonearan otra vez.

-las palabras de Sweetie Belle no me hieren, puedo manejarlo.

-sí, pero yo no.

-mmm, es un buen punto, mejor empecemos a volar.

Ambas pegaso salieron del cuarto a lo que quedaba de los jardines de Canterlot despegaron del suelo casi al mismo tiempo mientras tanto Twilight Sparkle las veía partir mientras reflexionaba acerca de lo que ha visto.

Scootaloo ha madurado mucho, tal vez demasiado ¿Qué clase de cosa les habrá pasado para estos cambios tan drásticos y esta destrucción en el entorno? Le preocupaba el resto de sus amigas, su hermano y especialmente su asistente, el instinto maternal de Twilight le hacía recordarlo más que a nadie, ¿Cómo se encontraría? ¿Cuál sería su reacción al verla? El único alivio que tenía es que posiblemente lo que ocurrió fue un hechizo de tiempo y tarde o temprano volvería a su época como la vez que viajo una semana al presente… pero, eso solo duro un minuto, ya tenía que estar de vuelta en casa ¿no es verdad?

-TWILIGHT.

Le llamaron desde las alturas, sacándola de sus pensamientos de golpe y poniéndola a volar, las chicas la esperaron siendo conscientes de que a pesar de que Twilight contara con una alas mas grandes que las de un pegaso, no era la mejor en el vuelo, cuando por fin llego con ellas continuaron su camino

De un momento a otro, Twilight Sparkle se percató de una buena noticia

-¡Scootaloo! ¡Puedes volar!

-em… si ¿Por qué no lo aria?

-bueno… yo recuerdo a una potrilla que no podía hacerlo

-jaja, es verdad, tus alas eran tan pequeñas que no podían levantarte del suelo

Scootaloo se sonrojó, su expresión se vuelve incomoda y un poco de enfado se percibe en sus ojos pues quería olvidar esos momentos en los que se sentía una pegaso inútil

Twilight noto el estado en el que dejo a la chica, su intento de felicitarla fracaso brutalmente e intento disculparse, pero antes de poder decir una palabra, ya habían llegado a su destino, la única torre del castillo que estaba aún de pie, pusieron sus cascos sobre las ultimas escaleras y tocaron la puerta.

Quien abrió era una unicornio blanca como la nieve, de cabello compuesto de partes roza claro y purpura pálido, tenía puesta una playera rallada de franjas roza claro de manga larga con un chaleco roza más oscuro, un pantalón amarillo que le cubría hasta sus botas rojas que se mantenían serradas con broches dorados, tenía una mano en la cintura y golpeaba repetida veces con su casco derecho el suelo como una madre que se preocupaba por sus niños que salieron sin permiso.

Su visión se limitaba a Rainbow y Scootaloo quienes tapaban a Twilight.

Scootaloo sonrió avergonzada e intento evadir el regaño de una de las dos amigas más cercanas de su niñez.

-hey, Sweetie Belle, adivina que paso.

\- ¡¿Dónde estaban?!- Gruño con rabia – me tenían preocupada.

\- surgió algo Sweetie, encontramos a alguien y… mejor vela tu misma.

Las ponis se movieron a los lados dejando ver Twilight quien no pudo evitar sonreír al ver cómo había crecido la niña a quien le dio clases en algún momento, a quien le enseño a usar su magia de manera más eficaz.

Sweetie Belle abrió los ojos por completo, su boca temblaba intentando pronunciar algo.

– m… ¿maestra?

-te había dicho que me llamaras Twilight.

Sweetie Belle mostro una pequeña sonrisa y cayó de espaldas como pino en bosque, scootaloo fue a levantarla inmediatamente mientras Twilight se quedaba sin palabras al notar la reacción de Sweetie Belle, giro la cabeza hacia Rainbow como tratando de disculparse, pero antes de que pudiere decir una sola palabra Dash la tomo de un hombro y le indico que pasara.

Oscureció y con la oscuridad llego una tormenta, los truenos hacían que la estructura retumbara poniéndole los pelos de punta a Scootaloo.

Velas color carmesí fueron colocadas para iluminar el cuarto, manteniendo la distancia de las cosas inflamables, el tendedero que pasaba por en medio de la habitación con piezas de ropa de todas las ponis que ahí residían y la cama.

Sweetie Belle ya había despertado pero su estado no era el mejor de momento, tenía expresión de miedo y les preguntaba de ves en cunado a las pegasos si ellas también veían a Twilight.

-soy yo, tranquila.

-jaja, me hablo – dijo muy nerviosa- me hablo, no estoy loca, no estoy loca – se repetía a ella una y otra vez.

-si continuas hablando así, empezare a pensar lo contrario –comento Scootaloo con humor.

-siento que te cause una impresión fuerte, si te hace sentir mejor estoy tan sorprendida como tú.

Sweetie Belle se tomó las rodillas respirando hondo y pasando de nerviosa a angustiada.

-¿Qué te paso Twilight?

-creo que fue un hechizo de tiempo, un muy potente

La puerta se abrió de golpe apagando las velas de la habitación, los truenos y relámpagos dejaron ver por segundos una silueta siniestra, un pony con orejas muy extrañas y alargadas a los lados, una mano sosteniendo la puerta y la otra tomando un objeto que parecía peligroso, una hacha para ser exactos.

Twilight se echó para atrás por la impresión, pero entonces la puerta fue cerrada y tras un suspiro por parte de Sweetie Belle con su magia encendió las velas apagadas, iluminando todo el lugar.

Apple Bloom estaba empapada, lo que parecían orejas muy extrañas en realidad era su moño rozado y mojado, usaba un paliacate verde cuadriculado al igual que su camisa roja de cuadros compuestos por líneas naranjas, un pantalón de mezclilla sostenido por un cinturón del mismo color que su paliacate.

La chica soltó el hacha y camino para sentarse junto a Sweetie Belle, su amiga se apartó de ella puesto que estaba empapada.

Apple Bloom parecía no percatarse de la presencia de Twilight, se retiraba el agua de su cara con su mano y se notaba cansada.

-¿todo en orden? –pregunto Rainbow.

\- el pozo – musito Apple Bloom furiosa- el estúpido pozo.

Twilight vio el hacha que Apple Bloom soltó hace unos momentos, noto los rastros de sangre en la misma, comenzó a sospechar de la yegua, solo Celestia sabe qué clase de pony es ahora.

-¿Cuántos eran?

-solo dos, pero el agua de ese pozo ya no es consumible- gira la cabeza y se pone de pie impresionada al ver a Twilight en un esquina.

\- ¿sorpresa? – dijo Scootaloo viendo en intervalos a Twilight y Apple Bloom.

Twilight tomo aire y se levantó para acercarse a Apple Bloom y verla mejor.

-sabía que serias alta, no tanto como Applejack pero si has crecido mucho.

Apple Bloom le sacaba un par de pulgadas de altura a la princesa, se encontraba callada he inexpresiva, miro a Rainbow como esperando una explicación.

-no es un simulador por si te lo preguntas.

Apple Bloom vuelve a Twilight y la mira con cuidado, el que no mostrara ningún tipo de emoción solo provocaba que la alicornio le tuviera más miedo y respeto.

-¿princesa Twilight?

-sí, si soy yo.

-¿Dónde estaba?

-Apple Bloom, no me hables tan formal por favor, entiendo que estés molesta por… mi ausencia, pero tienes que entender que ni yo sé lo que ocurre, es una larga historia.

Apple Bloom negaba ligeramente con la cabeza mientras entrecerraba los ojos y retrocedía

-esto no está pasando

-yo tampoco lo creo – dijo Sweetie Belle

\- ¿Cómo pueden verla y no creerlo? Es Twilight maldita sea, esto no podría…

-Scoot- interrumpió la otra pegaso – dales tiempo.

Rainbow Dash se subió a la cama de pie, mostrando actitud de mando ante las chicas.

-Twilight es ahora nuestra nueva líder, seremos leales a ella y nada más a ella ¿entendieron?

Scootaloo se echó para atrás con las manos en la nuca a la par que decía un "ya me lo esperaba"

-pues… si es Twilight en verdad, la seguiré hasta el fin del mundo.

-esperen por favor, no quiero culpar a nadie pero…

Twilight se puso de pie oponiéndose a la decisión de Rainbow Dash.

-alto, quiero saber que pasa- insistió cansada de hacerlo.

-pero Twilight.

-pero nada Rainbow Dash, me dirás todo lo que ocurrió desde que desaparecí o si no me será muy difícil ayudar con todo esto.

Rainbow Dash se sienta de un salto en la orilla de la cama rebotando un poco, suspira y mira al techo como si arriba se encontraran las respuestas a sus dudas.

-fue la gran gala del galope, el evento estaba por comenzar, yo y Pinkie jugábamos con el confeti que ella tenía.

 **5 años atrás**

Como Rainbow Dash mencionaría años más tarde, ella y Pinkie Pie hacían de las suyas aventándose bolsas de confeti sin tomar en cuenta lo que pensaría quien organizaba el evento.

¿Qué podría hacer un poco de confeti? Pensaba Rainbow mientras le viseaba una bolsa entera en el alborotado cabello de Pinkie Pie.

Ambas reían y jugaban como todas unas chicas infantiles mientras en el fondo de la sala las veía nada más y nada menos que la princesa Celestia.

-es bueno que se diviertan pequeñas ponis, espero que a Twilight no lo moleste tener que lidiar con todo este desorden.

Pinkie Pie escondió una bolsa de confeti en su espalda y esbozando una enorme sonrisa comento.

-oh, hola princesa, Twilight nos encargó de llenar color al salón.

\- ¿enserio? ¿Eso dijo?

-pudo ser guardar el calor en el salón, pero nos encargamos de eso luego.

La pony rosada serró los ojos y sonrió mostrando los dientes, Celestia dejo que continuaran con sus "labores" ella tenía asuntos más importantes que atender y claro no le molestaba que sus súbditos disfrutaran de una buena pelea de confeti.

-hey Pinkie ¿quieres ver un truco?

-yo adoro los trucos.

\- prepara tu mejor cara de sorpresa, este lo llamo, el torbellino de colores.

-¡chicas!

Corriendo venia el dragón asistente de la princesa Twilight, al llegar a donde estaban las ponis coloco sus manos sobre sus rodillas con la cabeza agachada, jadeando por tanto correr, levanto la mano derecha solo mostrando la garra índice para que le dieran un momento para recuperar el aliento.

-hola Spikey wikey ¿a qué juegas? ¿Alguien te persigue? ¿Puedo jugar también?

Rainbow Dash le dio una palmada en la espalda a Spike y este se enderezo por la sorpresa.

-un poco más de ejercicio no te caería mal.

Entre jadeos unas palabras chillonas y rasposas por la falta de aire se alcanzaron a escuchar.

\- ¿han visto a Twilight?

\- ¿Cómo dices?

Spike tomo una bocanada de aire y por fin sus palabras eran entendibles.

-Twilight, ¿han visto a Twilight?

-seguramente esta por ahí hacienda alguna escena porque faltan cubiertos o algo así.

-no, no, no esto no está bien, tengo que encontrarla.

-hey Spike, calma aún faltan horas para el inicio de la fiesta, seguramente Twilight ara una aparición espectacular.

\- no lo entiendes Pinkie, creo que algo malo le paso, ella, solo se desapareció.

\- pero Twilight siempre desaparece y aparece en otro lugar.

-no hablo de tele transportación.

-pff, Spike, te preocupas demasiado, quédate conmigo y Pinkie, tenemos confeti.

-ahora no pue… un momento.

El dragon mira a su alrededor, nota la cantidad de confeti regado por todos lados y se molesta un poco.

-¿Qué han hecho?

-em… ¿fiesta de confeti? ¡Dhuu!

Pinkie Pie sonrió mientras Rainbow giraba los ojos con fastidio.

-¡pero esto solo es…! arg, maldición, ya no importa, ayúdenme a recoger todo esto antes de que Twilight aparezca.

Se giró para correr y buscar alguna escoba pero fue detenido por la yegua que tenía detrás.

-por todas las nueces Spike ¿Qué te ocurre? Parece que viste un fantasma, y uno muy feo.

-spike cree que Twilight está perdida – atajo Pinkie.

-¿perdida? Para nada, fue a relajarse como lo receto su amiga y servidora.

Mientras todos discutían sobre donde se podría encontrar a la princesa de la amistad, Rainbow Dash aprovecho para tomar una copa y ponerle un poco de sidra la cual bebió sin culpa alguna.

-¿enserio Dash? ¿Ahora?

Applejack la cuestiono un poco enojada, pues sabia como terminaría todo si la Pegaso continuaba con los tragos.

-oye, un poco de sidra no le hace mal a nadie.

Applejack toma a su hermana y la abraza alejándola un poco de Rainbow

-hay niñas presentes.

-¡oye! No soy tan niña, vi como tu y Big Mac se acabaron la sidra de la abuela en un momento de tristeza.

-hablamos de eso después- le susurro entre dientes.

-por favor, ¿Qué no ven que este tiradero meterá en problemas a Twilight? Y si ella está en problemas- traga saliva- yo también lo estaré.

 **Actualidad**

De pronto Rainbow Dash paro de contar su historia y echándose en la cama suspira y mira al techo

-es todo lo que recuerdo

-¿es enserio?

-bueno, a la mañana siguiente…

 **El dia después de la desaparición de Twilight**

Rainbow Dash abrió los ojos lentamente para lastimárselos un poco con los rayos del sol, se cubrió la cara con las manos por la horrible migraña y quedo bocabajo en el jardín de Canterlot, el ambiente era triste, pues ni la gala se pudo celebrar con la búsqueda de la princesa desaparecida

Delante de la Pegaso, se posó una yegua de cabello dorado y pecas blancas, mirándola con descontento

-Rainbow ¿sigues viva?

-¿Qué paso?

La confundida pegaso mira a los lados

-¿Dónde están las servilletas?

La yegua que la observaba le da la espalda para dirigirse a su hermana

-¿ahora sabes por qué no quería que tomara "su última copa" por doceava vez?

 **Actualidad**

-y fin

\- me gusta esa historia, es muy graciosa –comento Scootaloo

-pero eso no me dice mucho, rainbow no quiero saber tus aventuras con la bebida, quiero saber que paso y donde están todos.

-yo…no quiero hacer eso – le contesto desviando la mirada.

-Rainbow Dash.

-será mejor que alguien diga la verdad. – comento Apple Bloom

-lo que dije es verdad.

-pero no la es toda la verdad.

Rainbow Dash se recuesta cubre su cara con la almohada y recarga la nuca sobre sus manos.

-lo hablamos en la mañana.

-¿que? ¡no! no puedes hacer esto rainbow, necesito respuestas.

-no quiero hablar de eso.

-pero…

-no lo hará Twilight- se adelantó Apple Bloom.

La alicornio empieza a desesperar, se toma los cabellos apretando los dientes y viendo con furia a su amiga por evadirla de esa manera, respira profundo y baja más manos.

-me amordazaste, me golpeaste, me apuntaste con un arma y aun así ¿no piensas decirme porque todo está en ruinas? ¿Por qué estas vestida tan… tan extraña? ¿Dónde están todos? ¡quiero saber!

Rainbow Dash se retira la almohada de la cara.

-¡está bien! ¡Todo está mal! ¡La sociedad colapso! ¡la mayoría de la población está muerta incluyendo a las todas las princesas!

Twilight la miro por segundos, la ira y tristesa que reflejaban sus ojos la mantenían quieta, coloco sus manos sobre la boca para ahogar el lamento, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras tomaba asiento.

-¿Celestia? ¿muer…?

Scootaloo veía a Rainbow con angustia, sabía perfectamente lo mucho que le duele hablar del tema, Sweetie Belle intento consolar a Twilight posando una mano sobre su hombro, Apple Bloom exprimía su moño en una cubeta y lo colgaba en el tendedero para que se secara, lo mismo con su camisa ya que le tenía confianza a sus amigas, trataba de ignorar lo que ocurría con Twilight, dándole la espada a la situación mientras quitaba hojas secas de sus ropas, mas no pudo evitar comentar.

-no sé dónde estabas Twilight, pero no es tu culpa y tampoco puedes hacer nada para corregir lo que ya ocurrió.

-es cierto- interrumpió a Apple Bloom-esto ya ocurrió para ustedes, pero no para mi.

-espera ¿que?

-¿no lo ven? Si un hechizo me trajo hasta aquí, un hechizo me llevara devuelta.

Rainbow Dash admira la ilusión en los ojos de la princesa, ilusión que pronto se le paso a ella.

-podría funcionar.

-pero los hechizos de tiempo no son tan… fuertes – dijo Sweetie Belle un poco insegura.

-¿Cómo crees que llegue aquí? Solo tengo que… ay no-su desdicha crecía, puesto que lo que la trajo aquí ya no estaba más con ella- el libro ¿Dónde está?

-¿de qué libro hablas?

El que tenía en mis manos cuando hice el hechizo, ¿no lo han visto? Negro con una pluma morada.

-no había ningún libro cuando te encontré y… bueno, atrape.

-es porque no viajo con ella- "reflexiono Scootaloo"

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿lo has visto?

Scootaloo asiente con la cabeza.

-¿dónde?

-no estoy segura, solo se quien lo puede tener.

-pero no hemos tenido contacto alguno con nadie más en mucho tiempo – le dijo Rainbow a Twilight.

-pero ¿saben dónde están?

-eso creo.

-perfecto, iré a buscarlos.

-wow, espera un segundo – la freno la pony de cabello rojo- no se si sepas lo que te puedes encontrar ahí.

Rainbow Dash reflexiona.

-tienes razón Apple Bloom, por eso iremos con ella.

-espera ¿QUE?

-así es, tomen sus mochilas, nos vamos a buscar ese libro.

-no, no, no, es una locura Rainbow, aquí por fin no cresen las mazorcas y los tomates, ¿enserio abandonaremos este lugar para buscar un hechizo de viajes en el tiempo, sabiendo lo impredecibles que son, buscando de aquí para haya un libro y arriesgando nuestras vidas?

-básicamente- dijo Twilight.

-lo siento princesa, pero yo tango unos nabos que cuidar y no creo que sea buena idea partir.

Scootaloo interviene.

-quien tiene el libro, es Spike.

Twilight sintió un alivio al escuchar eso, Spike aún tenía una esperanza de vida, pero lo que la sorprendió mucho fue como Apple Bloom con los ojos bien abiertos miro a Scootaloo y de un segundo a otro su actitud dio un giro de 180°.

-¿Quién necesita esos absurdos nabos? Iré por las mochilas.

Dicho esto camino hasta un baúl y comenzó a rebuscar dentro.

Twilight miro a Scootaloo preguntándole con la mirada que estaba ocurriendo.

-Spike se volvió muy cercano a nosotras, era como un miembro más de las cruzaders.

\- ¿su club secreto?

Rainbow Dash desenfundo el sarcasmo.

-sí, muy secreto.

-Sabía que no era la única que lo extrañaba – se unió Sweetie Belle- esos bobos chistes, sus actitud de caballero, el cómo intentaba ayudarnos de manera casi obsesiva, la manera en el que se aferraba a los libros cuando le insistíamos en salir a explorar.

-¿recuerdas cuando le enseñábamos a bolar?

-jeje, como lo odie por eso.

Twilight solo veía a las chicas hablar de su dragón sin saber de todo lo que se había perdido, miro a Rainbow Dash.

-¿sabes algo sobre eso?

-créeme twi, ellos nunca se separaban.

-¿Qué le paso a mi bebe dragon?

-los ponis cambian y los dragones aún más, yo no lo llamaría un bebe ahora.

En ese momento Apple Bloom vuelve con su cuatro mochilas, solo una no tenía dueña aun.

-no se separen de sus mochilas por nada en el mundo, y recolecten todo lo que les parezca útil.

-tranquila AB, aún tenemos que esperar a que amanezca.

-lo se, pero quiero repasar las reglas antes de irnos ¿alguien tiene un mapa?

-¿mapa? Pff, no lo necesitamos, conozco el camino de regreso a Ponyville.

-pero ahí no esta Spike – comento Apple Bloom.

-talvez no, pero nos ayudaran a buscarlo, por ahora traten de descansar, es un camino largo y no todas podemos volar.

Scootaloo se aclara la garganta mientras propina ligeros golpes con el codo a Apple Bloom, ella reacciona apartándola con un leve empujón con ambas manos.

Scootaloo se recostó en una alfombra con las manos en la nuca y las piernas cruzadas, respira hondo y suspira relajada.

Sweetie Belle saca su bolsa de dormir y la desenrolla delicadamente para luego meterse tratando de no arrugar su cobijo.

Apple Bloom toma si bolsa de dormir la cual estaba en el suelo y sin enrollar, ni siquiera entro en ella, solo se recostó sobre la misma, viendo al techo con una emoción que se podía apreciar en sus ojos, la posibilidad de volver a ver a Spike la ponía muy contenta al igual que a sus amigas, pero a ella se le notaba sin dudas.

Scootaloo con un aleto apago todas las velas, oscureciendo el sitio.

-Rainbow – le hablo Twilight mientras su cuerno creaba una luz, la suficiente para iluminar las caras de ambas chicas.

-oh, perdón, tu puedes dormir en la cama, buscare mi vieja bolsa de dormir.

-no, no es eso, tenemos que hablar sobre… yo, lo siento, creo que toque un tema delicado para ti.

-olvídalo, eso ya no importa, toma la cama por favor.

Twilight obedeció a Rainbow, ya no quiera causar más problemas, se relajó y apago su cuerno, en la oscuridad, hizo la última pregunta de esa noche.

-Rainbow, después de todo este tiempo ¿aun somos amigas?

-no hay razón para pensar lo contrario… por lómenos… no contigo.

Eso dejo con más dudas a Twilight ¿Qué había ocurrido? Sin duda alguna la angustia le aria muy difícil conciliar el sueño, pero tenía que descansar, no había de otra, pues mañana, iniciaría su viaje, uno que aunque no lo había demostrado, le tenia miedo.


	3. Capitulo 3 por las vías de el tren

formato cambiadito ^^ seguimos trabajando por un producto mejor ¡voten por mi! :v (chiste malo) un comentario o critica no me caería mal, siéntete en confianza (y en esta) ¿quien dijo eso? (shh) O.o hay dios que miedo

* * *

.Twilight Sparkle no pudo dormir del todo bien, durante la madrugada despertaba con la respiración agitada y sudor frio, innegablemente estaba llena de pesar, ¿las princesas muertas? ¿Era verdad?

Por un lado su cuñada Candace, siendo la encargada del reino de cristal no puede estar muerta ¿Qué pasara con esos ponis de aquel mágico reino? ¿Qué hay del peligro que resguardan? ¿Qué hay del rey sombra? ¿Estará libre?

Luna, ella ¿también? ¿y quién resguardara los sueños de los ponis? De echo, su ausencia se notaba puesto que los pocos momentos en los que conseguía serrar los ojos, solo veía oscuridad.

Y por último, Celestia, ¿por qué? ¿Cómo? Y lo que más la asustaba ¿quién?

Twilight no podía evitar soltar una lagrima al recordar que todas ellas, ya no estaban más en este mundo, pero… todo estará bien ¿no es así?, todo lo que tiene que hacer, es volver ¿verdad?

Sintió una mano en su hombro, la cual la agito sutilmente seguido de la agradable voz de Scootaloo.

-ya despierta Twilight, amaneció.

-espera ¿tan rápido? – se quejó cansada.

-noche difícil ¿no?

-pues… algo.

-no te preocupes, con la caminata de hoy seguramente dormirás como toda una bebe esta noche.

Scootaloo se aleja no sin antes recordarle a la princesa que no había tiempo que perder.

La princesa estaba sola, viendo la habitación con detenimiento, no se había movido casi nada, lo único que faltaba o por lo menos lo que ella noto ausente fueron las mochilas y las bolsas de dormir.

Se incorporó reflexionando sobre su situación actual, era difícil aceptar que el mundo en el que creció ya no se encontraba o por lo menos no de la misma forma.

Decaída y cansada pero muy curiosa, sale para bajar la torre, sus cascos tiemblan un poco en los escalones pero consigue bajar sin tropezar.

Respira hondo y se siente melancólica, este sitio tubo días mejores pensó para si misma, la curiosidad inunda su ser combinada con un miedo profundo, quería saber cada detalle de lo que ocurrió, aunque sea algo doloroso de escuchar.

Apple Bloom llego con una canasta llena de frutas y vegetales.

-buenos días Twilight.

-buenos…días.

Twilight la miraba, por un lado estaba feliz de la determinación de la ahora yegua al ir por todos esos cultivos cosechando lo que pudiera para el camino.

-mi misión es que no pasemos hambre.

Apple Bloom le dio una sonrisa sincera.

-me imagino que tú te encargas de eso.

-si no soy yo no es nadie más, Scootaloo y Rainbow son malas aguantando el hambre, seguramente se comerían todo antes de poder prepararlo y en cuento a Sweetie Belle, pues… no es la mejor cocinera.

-me lo imagino, y hablando de las chicas ¿Dónde están?

-dejándome todo el trabajo como siempre.

Twilight imagino que las pegaso se encontrarían haciendo uso de sus alas y miro al cielo para tratar de hallarlas.

Grande fue su sorpresa al notar al sol y la luna, ambos astros en lo más alto del cielo, el lado donde se encontraba la luna era ligeramente más oscuro que donde se encontraba el sol.

Tiene sentido, Celestia y luna no están mas aquí, pero había una pregunta presente.

-quieres saber cómo es que oscurece ¿verdad?

Esas palabras sacaron a Twilight de sus pensamientos, miro a Apple Bloom y asiento con la cabeza, prestando mucha atención.

Apple Bloom apunta a la lejanía, directo a unas nubes negras y espesas, alejándose poco a poco.

-esas nubes parecen estar sincronizadas con el horario, casi cada 12 horas aparecen para traernos la noche y tal vez lluvia como ayer, la ventaja es que así la tierra no se enfría y nuestros alimentos pueden crecer… lo malo es que…pues…

-con la oscuridad llegan ellos – atajo Scootaloo quien se acercaba a la par de Sweetie Belle.

-¿ellos? ¿Quiénes son ellos? –pregunto Twilight.

-ya sabes, los ponyzombis – le dijo despreocupada.

\- que no son zombis- chisto Sweetie Belle.

Apple Bloom vio a Twilight para sugerirle que no interviniera, pues era una discusión común entre ellas.

-¿Cuántas veces lo tengo que explicar Sweetie? Son irracionales, caníbales y se contagia por la saliva, si no son zombis ¿Qué son?

-son ponys muy enfermos, con algo parecido a la rabia, los zombis son muertos vivientes.

-esos no son.

-dile Twilight, dile cuanto se equivoca.

-em… ¿zombis? Esperen, ¿eso es verdad? ¿Debería preocuparme?

-estaremos bien mientras no oscurezca- la tranquilizo Apple Bloom.

-pues, supongo que en ambos casos contarían como zombis, así que las dos tienen algo de razón.

-¿ya ves Scootaloo? Nunca llegaremos a una conclusión.

-no me miras a mí, tu empezaste.

En ese momento Rainbow Dash aterrizo atrás de Twilight, con su mochila puesta y bien sujeta.

-¿listas?

-Rainbow ¿Cuándo me ibas a contar sobre los zombis?

Rainbow Dash se sorprendió un poco al escuchar eso y en pocos segundos, miro a las tres chicas con enfado.

Las yeguas se miraron entre si y se apuntaron las unas a las otras, echándose la culpa.

-lo siento Twi, quería explicártelo más lento.

-entonces son reales.

-para nuestra mala suerte así es.

-¿hay algo más que deba saber?

Rainbow Dash suspiro y le dio su mochila a Twilight junto con una bolsa de dormir

-tal vez

Rainbow se alejó volando bajo.

-¿ahora a dónde va?

-déjala Twilight, aún tiene muchas cosas en que pensar.

Después de unos cuantos preparativos más, entre ellos un botiquín repartido entre todas estaban listas para partir, cada quien tenía su cabeza llena de duda y nervios, al tener la oportunidad de ver nuevamente a alguien en especial.

Mirando atrás, Twilight aprecio las ruinas de Canterlot, un nudo se formó en su garganta al recordar aquel lugar lleno de guardas y diversos ponys de la realeza, posiblemente, todos muertos ahora según lo que dijo Rainbow Dash.

-y ¿Qué hacen en Canterlot? –pregunto algo tímida la alicornio, lo menos que quería provocar era una situación incómoda.

-nos gustó el habiente – adelanto Rainbow, dejando a las tres chicas que las acompañaban con ganas de protestar, pero ¿para qué iniciar una pelea?

Se acercaron a las vías y las siguieron como un camino, evitaban pisar donde no se encontraran las vigas en donde se apreciaban piedras grises.

Admiraban el paisaje como el terrorífico paraíso que es ahora, las aves pasaban sin problemas sobre sus cabezas y conforme se alejaban de las ruinas de aquel palacio, sentían como el sol les quemaba la cabeza.

-alto- ordeno Rainbow Dash.

Las ponis pararon, Twilight se sintió extrañada por la forma tan inexcusable de parar, o por lo menos eso creyó ella, pues no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que se encontraba en medio de las vías.

Allí yacía el cuerpo de un pony de joven edad, algo subido de peso, de cabellera moderado naranja y color grisáceo ópalo, boca abajo encima de una mancha de sangre seca, tan negra como el alquitrán. El olor era putrefacto, y la danza de moscas en el cadáver no ayudaba a hacer la imagen más amena.

Twilight se hizo un poco para atrás, entre el asco y la adrenalina de ver un cuerpo putrefacto se le salió un "por Celestia" vio a sus acompañantes solo para notar que estas no se inmutaban mucho por el hallazgo, pero ellas deben estar acostumbradas a estas cosas.

Rainbow Dash mira a las chicas y hace la pregunta.

-¿a quién le toca?

-¿Sweetie Belle?

-¿tienes la cabeza hueca? Es un unicornio.

-yo lo haré- se ofreció Apple Bloom descolgó el hacha del compartimiento de su mochila y se acercó, al llegar golpeo el cuerno del cadáver con la parte trasera del haca, rompiéndolo de un topetazo.

-como lo sentimos Snips.

-no te disculpes, el ya no está aquí- le dijo Scootaloo a Sweetie Belle.

Rainbow Dash se acercó y con su casco derecho lo empujo por un costado para que girara, lo aprecio un momento solo para alejarse repentinamente muy molesta.

-Rainbow- le llamo la yegua pelirroja de moño rozado.

-¡no me importa AB! ¡Cuando la encontremos la golpeare en el rostro!

-iba a decirte que no intervendría en eso, la verdad, yo también quiero golpearla.

-chicas.

Todas voltearon a ver a Scootaloo.

-hay que continuar ¿no creen?

Rainbow Dash respiro hondo, noto la mirada preocupada de Twilight, he intento fingir que nada había ocurrido

-caminen-dijo la pegaso con un hilo de voz, enseguida comenzó a usar sus cascos por las vías del tren.

A Twilight todo le parecía un reflejo de todo ese tiempo en el que ese "suceso" ocurrió, el momento en el que, como le había dicho su amiga de cabello arcoíris: la sociedad colapso.

Las chicas parecían tratar de decir alguna palabra, una frase, cualquier cosa de la que pudieran hablar sin que Twilight se preocupara demasiado. Ella se volvió la prioridad, el mantenerla convida les dará una oportunidad, una capaz de borrar todos los errores del pasado y poder vivir con tranquilidad.

Al llegar a un túnel pararon, Sweetie Belle formo un rayo de luz muy parecido al de una linterna de las que se usan en un día de campo, la luz recorrió las paredes de aquel túnel, buscando algo de peligro.

-despejado- vocifero para que todas escucharan.

El resto del camino fue incomodo, miradas nerviosas hacia la princesa, susurros que ella no alcanzaba a escuchar.

Twilight a pesar de estar junto a ponis que conocía, se sentía fuera de lugar, sentía que ellas no eran las potrillas a las que les enseñaba sobre diversos temas y su amiga despreocupada y rebelde, ahora tenía algo dentro, algo que la lastimaba pero se esforzaba por no mostrar.

-¿saben algo de mi hermano?

-no –dijo Rainbow Dash muy cortante

-¿creen que siga vivo?

-deja de hacer esas preguntas, solo asegurémonos de que vuelvas a tu época.

-oh… entiendo.

Esas palabras no tranquilizaban en lo más mínimo.

Después de unos minutos de horrible silencio, a la princesa por fin se le ocurrió algo que puede ser una buna conversación.

-y… ¿Cómo ha estado mi dragón?

Inmediatamente las chicas la miraron, Rainbow Dash estaba inexpresiva, Sweetie Belle dio una pequeña sonrisa por los recuerdos, Scootaloo miraba a Apple Bloom con temor mientras esta hacia cierto gesto de mal estar y algo de rencor a la princesa.

-¿dije algo malo Apple Bloom?

-no, solo… olvídalo.

Twilight soltó una risa nerviosa, esa yegua tenía algo en su contra, pero, ¿por qué?

-¿me lo dirán?

-no lo hemos visto en un tiempo- dijo Scootaloo alejándose un poco de la yegua pelirroja.

-¿pero cuando estuvo con ustedes?

Rainbow Dash mira a Twilight y con una leve sonrisa le dice

-es un gigante.

 **Ponyville: 3 años 9 semanas desde la desaparición de Twilight**

Apple Bloom en ese entonces contaba con 14 años: una edad donde una yegua ya podía empezar a considerarse como madura.

El sudor salado cruzaba por su rostro en el abrazante sol, empujaba agotada la carretilla llena de piedras del tamaño de sandias, entre el cansancio y la distracción resbalo y la carretilla se fue al suelo de costado, tirando todas aquellas piedras al suelo.

Apple Bloom cayó de espaldas, levanto su torso haciendo uso de sus manos y al ver lo sucedido, protesto levantando la cara al cielo.

-¡haaAAA!¡ME LLEVA EL CUERNO DE NIGHTMARE MOON!

-¡APPLE BLOOM!

La yegua agachó la cabeza serró los ojos con expresión de dolor y bajo las orejas, pues ya sabía de quien se trataba ese llamado engorroso, giro la cabeza y soplo sus desarreglados cabellos.

-¿Qué te he dicho de mencionar el lado escuro de la luna? – paso junto a ella con otra carretilla similar y piedras dentro

-lo siento Applejack – le contesto arrepentida y volviendo a ponerse de pie.

Applejack da un suspiro, se relajó y actúa de una manera más comprensiva.

-solo ten cuidado con lo que dices manzanita y levanta estas piedras, la zona norte del muro debe de estar lista para el viernes.

-valla, avanzaron más de lo que esperaba.

Detrás de ellas, estaba un dragón que se tenía que ver hacia arriba debido a su estatura: 2.15 metros, su crecimiento se vio acelerado de manera inexplicable en los últimos 3 años, lo único que se sabía es que había iniciado desde la desaparición de la princesa Twilight, pero hace poco parece que tan misterioso como inicio paro.

Ya no parecía un bebe, un fuerte y algo largo cuello sostenía su cabeza, tenía el osco más grande y lo que se haría pasar por cejas gruesas verdes como sus espigas que ahora aparte de tener 3 filas de ellas bajando desde su cabeza hasta su cola eran más picudas pero a la vez parecían flexibles.

Detrás de él una larga y poderosa cola que terminaba con algo similar a una punta de flecha: con la cual era muy fácil notar el estado emocional de Spike.

Las alas de 1.60 metros que le habían salido de su espalda le cubrían la misma cuando se encontraban serradas.

Pero si hay algo que resaltar son sus brazos, se notaban fuertes y las escamas más grandes y duras que le cubrían desde la pinta de las garras hasta los codos terminaban en una filosa punta, parecería que llevaba puestos guantes muy gruesos, esas manos eran enormes a comparación del resto de su cuerpo, solo podían ser comparables con sus patas en cuanto a dimensiones se refiere.

Un par de rasgos más a resaltar eran sus sentidos bien desarrollados, no tenía el mejor oído de todos pero superaba al de los ponys y su olfato era sin duda excepcional, capaz de reconocer a los individuos a varios metros de distancia solo por su olor.

Apple Bloom se puso de pie y se abalanzó contra el dragón abrazándolo de la cintura.

-¡Spike volvió! ¡por fin!

La felicidad de Apple Bloom era grande, debido a la ausencia de Spike en las últimas semanas.

El se ofreció como voluntario para asegurarse de que la alcaldesa de Ponyville llegara a su destino fuera del pueblo, junto con la distraída pero colaborativa Derpy Hooves.

-escuche una maldición cuando venia para acá ¿sabes quién fue?

Apple Bloom se sonroja y lo mira.

-¿podrías dejar de usar esos oídos cuando maldigo?

Spike sintió un leve golpe en su hombro por parte del puño de Applejack.

-me alegra mucho verte en una pieza amigo- Applejack nota cierta preocupación en la mirada de Spike- ¿tan malo fue allá afuera?

Spike se separa de Apple Bloom y encara a Applejack.

-pudo ser peor-contesto con un hilo de vos

-¿a qué te refieres?

-Spike ¿Qué tienes? – le cuestionó preocupada por él, Apple Bloom lo veía y notaba su

El dragón baja la mirada- la alcaldesa… no sobrevivo.

-un minuto, ¿está muerta?

Spike asiente sin verla lentamente sin poder ver a las ponis a los ojos.

Applejack se retira su sombrero colocándolo en su pecho-pe…pero ¿cómo?

-de todos los lugares donde pudo llegar una bala perdida… tuvo que ser… lo lamento, no pude hacer nada.

-oye- Applejack coloca su mano en la de Spike- no puedes culparte, ¿al menos hicieron el trato con las cabras?

-ya no nos causarán problemas.

-entonces, si la alcaldesa falleció ¿Quién dirigirá el pueblo? –pregunto Apple Bloom con algo de angustia y curiosidad.

Applejack se coloca su sombrero en la cabeza.

-tendremos que reunir al consejo.

Dicho esto Applejack se marchó, dejando solos a el dragón y su hermana.

-¿te sientes culpable por la alcaldesa?

Spike suspira y ve a Apple Bloom- un poco, pero mejor olvídalo ¿Cómo han estados todos por aquí?

-nada que contar, solo este cansado y aburrido muro.

-no quiero ser quien te de la mala noticia, pero se va a necesitar.

-sí, pero mejor no pensemos en eso, ¿vamos con las chicas? Seguramente te querrán ver.

Spike mira el muro en construcción.

-¿Qué hay del trabajo? ¿No prefieres que te ayude a terminar?

-llevamos mucho tiempo con esta cosa, un descanso no me caería mal.

Spike se gira con Apple Bloom.

-supongo que tienes razón Bloom.

Apple Bloom sonrió al escuchar como la llamo, desde hace un tiempo que le dice así de cariño y es algo que le agradaba mucho.

 **Actualidad**

De una patada se abrió la astillosa puerta de la cabaña que acababan de encontrar unos metros alejada de las vías, Rainbow Dash entro con ambas armas apuntando a todos lados, bajo sus armas y les indico que pasaran con un movimiento de cabeza.

Sweetie Belle levito un par de cuchillos de cocina sobre sus hombros y entro a la sala alfombrada aunque algo llena de polvo, la chimenea llamo su atención, sería bueno un poco de fuego.

-sala, despejada- Vocifero

Scootaloo entro a la habitación principal con bate en mano, reviso debajo de la cama y prosiguió con el closet.

Al abrirlo dejo ver 5 abrigos marrones y bien acolchados.

-habitación principal despejada- Hablo fuerte para ser escuchada pero sin llegar al grito.

Apple Bloom entro a la cocina y abrió la alacena, notando una gran cantidad de latas cubiertas de polvo, tomo una y le retiro la suciedad con la mano.

"pasta del señor paco" decía la etiqueta "fecha de caducidad 14 de enero del 2030"

Cual sea la empresa que produje esta pasta sin duda quería trascender pensó Apple Bloom pero sin comemos con esto, trascendió para mi

-alacena llena, hoy cenaremos como reinas o debería decir ¿princesas?

-suena bien AB, pasaremos la noche aquí chicas ¿alguna duda?

-muchas de echo- dijo Twilight con tintes de sorna.

No tardaron en acomodarse, cada quien se hacía respónsale de su bolsa de dormir, ya sea adentro o fuera de esta, todas se acomodaron en la sala, junto a la chimenea donde cocinaron la pasta junto con algunos de los vegetales que tenían, guardado más latas de pasta para el resto del camino.

Sweetie Belle tomo una foto de una mesita, con melancolía la admiro, sintiendo la felicidad de la potrilla en la foto bajo la custodia de su padre, quienes debieron vivir aquí supuso.

Scootaloo escribía en una pequeña libreta, echada de barriga sobre su bolsa de dormir.

-¿es un diario Scoot?

-algo así, es un registro, creo que debes estar familiarizada con eso.

-¿puedo echarle un vistazo? – pregunto muy curiosa la princesa.

-em…claro- tartamudeo la pegaso al entregarle la libreta a Twilight.

En el momento en el que vio donde estaba abierta, algo llamo su atención, un escrito en lo más alto de la última hoja usada

"día número 1572"

¿Eso que significaba? Es algo que no tardo en preguntar

-¿el numero?

-si ¿desde cuándo estas tomando notas?

-bueno…desde… la infección.

Twilight pensó en todo por lo que tuvo que pasar Scootaloo y le daba miedo invadir la privacidad de la chica, así que le devolvió su libreta.

Scootaloo la tomo.

-sabes todas empezamos teniendo uno de estos, pero solo yo continuo con mi diario. Esta no es la primera librea, tuve otras cuatro aparte, están en mi mochila.

-¿por qué?

-quiero que vean que el zombi al que mataron tubo una historia como la de ellos, es mi testimonio para cuando me toque a mí.

-Scootaloo- susurro con pena. ¿Cómo puede decir eso?

-no tienes de que preocuparte, después de todo tu repararas esto ¿no?

La ilusión en los ojos de la Pegaso le causo un vacío en el estómago a Twilight.

-are lo mejor que pueda.

-confiamos en ti Twilight, no es la primera vez que salvas a Equestria- dicho esto se cubrió con la bolsa de dormir y serró los ojos para descansar.

Twilight noto que era la única que seguía despierta, "ahora tendrás que dormir" pensó para sí misma, serró los ojos y todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

listo, fue un poco mas corto, pero creo que es el momento justo para que termine ^^

¿que haces leyendo esto? la historia se quedo aquí -_- no tengo comentarios ahora, sigue con tu vida ¿quieres?

oh, espera, ya se que.

esperen la corrección del siguiente :P


	4. capitulo 4 perdiendo la inocencia (1)

formato cambiadito ^^ tarde con este por que no sabia como "repararlo" solo cambie el formato, mejor dejo de retocar tanto los caps, conociéndome se me saldrá de control

* * *

 **MLP LODM**

El consejo estaba compuesto por 7 ponys, pero al morir la alcaldesa solo quedaron 6, las representantes de los elementos de la armonía (espeto Twilight, que se encuentra ausente por obvias razones) y la Abuela Smith, la más sabia de todo Ponyville, pero en la sala se encontraban dos ponys más, uno era Big Mac y el otro individuo era una pony cuadrúpeda, rosada y esponjosa, todos sentados alrededor de una mesa redonda con un tapete con el nombre del pueblo

-yo propongo a Fluffle Puff –toma a Fluffle por los cachetes – será la mejor representante de Ponyville, nadie le aria daño – dijo ella muy convencida

Applejack mira a Pinkie pie con mucha preocupación y duda mucho de si se podría razonar con ella en ocasiones- mmm, no lo sé Pinkie

\- ¿porque no le harían daño? – pregunto Rainbow Dash

\- es la pony más adorable y esponjosa de todas – la estruja causando el mismo sonido que hace un juguete masticable para perros – pachoncita

La pony cuadrúpeda procede a darle una lamida a la nariz de Pinkie Pie

Rarity cierra los ojos y alza la voz con obstinación- lo siento mucho, pero hoy en día se necesita algo más que la lindura para salir adelante Pinkie

Rainbow Dash mira a otro lado evitando a Rarity

-lo dice la misma pony que hizo los "útiles trajes de combate"-comento sarcástica

Todos los ponys del consejo pusieron total atención por la discusión que se acababa de detonar

Rarity mira a Rainbow Dash y se aclara la garganta un poco molesta

-son útiles, no se mojan, ni se desgastan y es muy difícil que reciban daño

Rainbow Dash gira los ojos semiabiertos viendo con disgusto a la unicornio

\- pero si mis enemigos me ven con un pans deportivo de arcoíris ¿cómo crees que reaccionaran?

Fluttershy trata de dar fin a la disputa

-tal vez deberíamos… - pero su tono tímido y casi inaudible no le permita hacer mucho

Rarity sonríe ligeramente con incredulidad – ¿desde cuándo la opinión del rival es importante para ti?

-chicas, que les parece si…

Rainbow Dash interrumpe ya enojada -desde que me veo ridícula ante ellos

-¿Por qué te molesta el arcoíris? ¿Qué no es así tu cabello? –comento Pinkie inocente como solo ella.

Fluttershy infla sus mejillas con rabia-si tan solo me dejaran opinar yo…

Indignada ni siquiera se percató de que Fluttershy intento hablar, Rarity comenzó a parafrasear - querrás decir presentable, es un estilo divino y aerodinámico, teniendo en cuenta los pocos recursos

Nadie se percataba de como Fluffle Puff mastica el borde del mantel de la mesa mientras la discusión seguía

\- y ¿si olvidamos el tema y…?

Rainbow Dash volvió a interrumpir a Fluttershy, se levanta de su asiento colocando ambas manos sobre la mesa muy molesta" - pero no es tan cómodo como crees

Fluttershy se cansó de que no la tomaran en cuenta y llena de ira empezó a gritar – ¡POR QUE NO SE CALLAN DE UNA BUENA VES!

Todos en la sala miraron a Fluttershy con sorpresa

\- wow – expreso la yegua de sombrero

Rainbow Dash se sienta sin poder dejar de ver a Fluttershy con asombro y cierto temor

Fluffle Puff da su característico suspiro y sale corriendo de la sala del consejo llevándose el mantel de la mesa entre su boca

Avergonzada, la tímida pegaso amarilla se aclara la garganta –perdón pero creo que hay cosas más importantes ahora

Pinkie pie sale corriendo detrás de Fluffle Puff" – ¡vuelve acá pachoncita bolsa de algodón de azúcar!

\- Fluttershy tiene razón – dijo la pony campirana, seguido de dirigir su mirada a su querida abuela - ¿tú qué opinas abuela?

La sabia anciana pega su mano a oído más cercano a Applejack- ¿dijiste algo sobre la cena? ¿No crees que es muy temprano para cenar?

La yegua se acerca al oído de la sorda pero sabía pony, levantando un poco la voz para que escuchara- dije, que ¿qué opinas? abuela

La Abuela Smith abrio los ojos como plato y sus pupilas se encojen al darse cuenta de que sus oídos la traicionan nuevamente –si, mi opinión, estaba a punto de decirla pero me interrumpiste -se excusó serrando los ojos con indignación

\- dinos por favor

-que necesitamos otro tapete

Big Mac susurra al oído de su abuela

\- ¿qué?... mantel, eso dije

-no hablaba del mantel – dijo Applejack

Abuela Smith se da cuenta y vuelve a abrir los ojos – cierto, cierto -se pone de pie- Rarity, tienes permiso de gastar más tela para hacer trajes más cómodos

\- será un honor señora Smith

Applejack gime fastidiada mirando al techo – me rindo

\- por todos los establos Applejack, no te pongas así no he terminado de dar declaraciones - se pone de pie- quien represente y dirija Ponyville, debe ser lo que la gente de este pueblo busca, y eso es confianza, quieren a alguien honesto

\- Applejack representa el elemento de la honestidad – fluttershy sonríe al haber encontrado la respuesta

Applejack se alerta y mira a su abuela con cierta duda -¿yo?

-exactamente, aunque no seas la más paciente - finge toser – eres lo que Ponyville quiere, ¿todos a favor?

Todo el consejo acepto la decisión de la abuela levantando la mano y diciendo si, a excepción de Applejack

\- pero no creo que… bueno… ya no importa

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA BIBLIOTECA DE PONIVILLE**

Scootaloo estaba junto a Spike en el balcón de la biblioteca mirando hacia abajo – vamos, solo salta

Desde abajo apoyando a su amigo mientras levita una cámara se encontraba la unicornio Sweetie Belle -tu puedes Spike, pero no mires abajo – agrego como consejo

El dragon estaba visiblemente nervioso y un poco asustado - ¿y cómo pretenden que aterrice? – le pregunta a la joven unicornio

\- con los pies, payaso – se burlo Apple Bloom

Spike mostro una cara de pocos amigos -no me refería a eso

-solo abre las alas y planea, no tienes que bolar aun

El dragón estaba entrando en la primera etapa de pánico y busca alguna excusa para salir de esa situación -¿porque no esperamos a que mis alas crezcan más?

La Pegaso anaranjada toma y revisa de manera rápida una de las alas del dragón y le da palmadas en la espalda"- ya son lo suficientemente grandes, no creo que crezcan más o tendrías que arrastrarlas de ser así, ahora quiero que empieces a ejercitar a esos bebes.

Spike se asoma del balcón y admira lo alto que es -nunca fui fanático de la altura

– ¡Scootaloo! ¡Empújalo ahora que está en la orilla!- grito la pelirroja justa antes de ser segada por el flash de la cámara de Sweetie belle

– ni se te ocurra – le advirtió Spike mirando a su amiga

Scootaloo se limitó a reír y levantar ambas manos en señal de inocencia

El dragón se resigna – está bien, solo podrían moverse un poco, no quisiera aplastarlas- refiriéndose a Sweetie y Apple Bloom

Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle hacen caso y se alejan de donde podría caer Spike

Entre pequeños temblores de nervios, traga saliva - está bien, ya no hay vuelta atrás

-aun tienes la opción de intentarlo otro día

\- ¿enserio? –pregunto con alivio

\- claro, pero eso te convertiría en una galli… digo, en alguien muy cobarde

Finalmente Spike se llena de valor y salta abriendo sus alas lo más que puede, empezó a planear avanzando rápido

Sweetie Belle se encontraba emocionada– ¡TE DIGE QUE FUNCIONARIA! – toma la fotografía del dragón en pleno vuelo

De pronto un fuerte golpe se escuchó, Spike choco contra un árbol maltratando la copa cayendo de espaldas contra el suelo, las crusaders gritaron asustadas al unísono- ¡SPIKE¡

En el suelo y sofocado Spike apenas pudo mover la boca para dejar salir un sofocado – rayos – se levantó atontado con una rama enterrada por debajo de su hombro

Las crusaders corrieron hacía su dirección para ver cómo estaba

\- ¡hay celestial! hay no, hay no – dijo ajitada Apple Bloom

–pero ¿qué pudo salir mal? – pregunto al viento Sweetie Belle

\- perdón, no debí forzarte – se disculpo la pegaso

Spike noto la rama que tenía y soltó un grito

Sweetie Belle estaba muy angustiada agitaba las manos desesperada mientras cerraba los ojos- ya no te muevas

Scootaloo se tomaba el rostro con la mirada clavada en la rama –solo sáquenle esa cosa

Apple Bloom por su parte estaba muda del miedo

De la nada Spike vio a sus amigas con una sonrisa que apenas podía disimular, si ponías atención, notabas que contenía un risa

Sweetie Belle hiso una mueca de molestia entre su confusión

\- ¿qué es tan gracioso?

Spike explotó de risa y mientras levantaba su brazo dejando caer la rama que solo se encontraba en su axila

\- debería ver sus caras, de verdad creyeron que me había lastimado

Se recarga en el árbol mientras se deja llevar por la risa, serrando los ojos y tomándose el estomago

Scootaloo enfureció – eso no tiene nada de divertido

Apple Bloom piso fuerte la tierra en una rabieta

– eres un idiota

– ¿qué les parece si le damos verdaderas razones para reírse? –propuso la unicornio antes de lanza un hechizo a asía Spike, esperando paralizarlo

No pasó nada, la magia le dio pero no le provocó absolutamente nada

– soy inmune ¿lo olvidaste? – se burló el dragón al sentir un cosquilleo

– no eres inmune a esto – lanza otro hechizo pero esta vez al árbol donde el dragón se estrelló

Al árbol le salen 4 ramas más, agarrando las manos y pies de Spike

Apple Bloom se trepo a su cabezo, sujetándola con todas sus fuerzas para que no pudiera moverse – quiero verte tratando de quemar el árbol – desenfundo con tono burlón

Scootaloo se acerco, poniéndose de espaldas y agitando las alas para que sus plumas rozaran con la escamas del dragón, provocándole cosquillas

Spike nunca fue bueno aguantando las cosquillas, así que se echó a reír por las mismas– ¿esta es su idea de tortura? -la cola de Spike se mueve empujando levemente asía atrás a Scootaloo – olvidaron la cola

Sweetie Belle continuaba manipulando el árbol para evitar que Spike se liberara – ya verás – pronuncio entre dientes

Al árbol le sale una rama más, la cual se enreda en la cola del dragón para que no se mueva y así permitiendo que las cosquilles continuaran

\- ¿para que hable? -suplico – lo siento, no fue apropósito, de verdad me estrelle

– ¿deberíamos creerle? – comento Scootaloo con picardia

Sweetie Belle reflexiono – el golpe se escuchó muy real

– y dolió como uno real

\- creo que exageramos chicas – dijo Apple Bloom

Las tres ponys, se dieron cuenta de que todo fue un accidente, un mal entendido, Scootaloo dejo de hacerle cosquillas, pero antes de que Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom lo dejaran tranquilo Spike comento

\- pero el golpe valió la pena por sus caras

Esto volvió a enfurecer a las crusaders e intensificaron la tortura un par de minutos más hasta que quedaron agotadas, Sweetie belle por usar su magia durante una lapso al que no está acostumbrada, Apple Bloom por tratar de dejar quieta la cabeza de Spike y Scootaloo en realidad no estaba cansada usa las alas todo el tiempo sin molestia alguna

Las 2 cayeron al piso tratando de recuperar el aliento, el árbol volvió a su forma original liberando a Spike mientras el dragón caía en seco al suelo y se gira boca arriba, Scootaloo solo se les unió para acompañarlos, las cabezas de los cuatro estaban pegadas y mirando al cielo oscuro por la nube que pasaba en ese momento

-eso te enseñara a no asustarnos- dijo la pony obrera entre su respiración agitada

\- no fue apropósito –se defendió Spike - pero fue divertido- agrego con una sonrisa

Scootaloo frunció el seño– ¿te parece gracioso el que nos preocupemos por ti?

\- me parece algo lindo

–oigan, lo que acabamos de hacer fue algo muy tonto- dijo la unicornio

-vale la pena hacer el tonto debes en cuando-soltó una leve risa-, parecíamos niños peleando

– que esta sea la última vez – ordeno severa Apple Bloom

– ¿por qué?

-porque ya no somos unos niños, ya no podemos perder el tiempo en estas cosas, hay que madurar

\- madurar no significa volverse una amargada

\- Spike tiene razón, es más inmaduro el pony que no se divierte

\- Apple Bloom, por un momento sonaste como tu hermana – dijo Sweetie Belle

\- no sé a qué te refieres

\- bueno, ella se ha vuelto un poco pesada últimamente y creo que ya te contagio – dijo Scootaloo

\- tendremos que empezarte a llamar Applejack – se burlo scootaloo

-cállense, ella solo intenta hacer lo correcto

-tienes razón, pero eso no lo convierte en lo mejor que se puede hacer, es lo mejor que ella puede hacer, son cosas muy distintas

\- ¿entonces qué es lo mejor que se puede hacer? – pregunto scootaloo con mirada reflexiva

\- yo no sé… pero no creo que sea esa la manera, aunque tampoco es una mala manera, quizás tenemos que comportarnos como niños pero sin olvidad nuestras responsabilidades

\- eso suena muy bien – dijo scootaloo

\- entonces seamos como niños, para siempre – dijo la unicornio muy convencida.

Poniendo un puño en el cielo, la Pegaso anaranjada pronuncio firme – yo lo prometo

Sweetie Belle pego el puño con el de su amiga – yo te acompaño

Spike se les une y levanta su puño para pegarlo al de sus amigas notando la diferencia de tamaños – cuenten conmigo

– no lo se

-vamos AB, no seas amargada

–de acuerdo- pone su puño como el resto -prometo divertirme como niña hasta el final de mis días

La cámara de Sweetie belle quedo flotando arriba tomando una foto más del momento bajaron las manos y un silencio se adueñó del momento durante un par de minutos

\- Spike- dijo con tímida scootaloo

\- ese soy yo

-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-adelante

\- se supone que ya no íbamos a hablar de eso, pero siempre me queda la duda de ¿si ya sabes porque tu crecimiento acelerado y repentino?

-¿es por la humedad? – se burlo Apple Bloom antes de ver a Spike y darse cuenta de su decaída por el tema

-perdón

\- es difícil saberlo, no hay datos de mi especie en los libros y por lo tanto no puedo estar seguro de muchas cosas sobre mi

\- ¿alguna teoría? – pregunto sweetie Belle

\- a decir verdad si, hay dragones que al perder a su madre este se desarrolla y madura de manera acelerada con el fin de sobrevivir –el dragón da un largo suspiro mirando a la nada – esa es la explicación más acertada a mi caso, Twilight era más una hermana mayor que una madre, pero… creo que eso cuenta

\- ¿la… extrañas?

\- ¿es una broma? - hace una pausa- bueno, cuando pasaste los primeros 10 años de tu vida junto a alguien, es muy difícil el no desear que vuelva una vez que se fue - una lagrima sale de su ojo derecho, se la limpia rápidamente –pero, tampoco me quejo, las tengo a ustedes

Apple Bloom se maldijo al notar como ella se ruborizaba con el comentario – no exageres

-enserio, son mis mejores amigas

\- no puedes tener tres mejores amigas, elige a una

\- elígela tu a ver si es tan fácil

\- mi mejor amiga es Rainbow Dash – mintió al no encontrar una respuesta rápida

\- traidora – jugo Sweetie Belle

Apple Bloom dramatiza– eso me dolió – coloca su mano en su pecho donde se encuentra su corazón – justo aquí

\- miento, tienes razón, es muy difícil escoger mejor amiga con tan buenas opciones

Un trueno coloco las miradas de todos en el cielo, seguido de unas gotas de lluvia sobre ellos

Todos se levantan y Spike tapa las cabezas de sus amigas con una de sus alas y él se tapa su cabeza con la otra

\- al final sirven para algo más que romperme la cara

\- pero tus alas se mojaran

\- pero no nos resfriaremos Bloom, en estos tiempos no podemos ponernos exquisitos con ciertas cosas

 **CAVAÑA (en la actualidad)**

Apple Bloom despertó del sueño que le había traído bellos recuerdos, la causa de esto fue un ruido afuera de la cabaña"

Sweetie Belle susurra–Apple Bloom, ¿esta despierta?

Apple Bloom también susurra"-sí, ¿escuchaste algo también?

El sonido de la madera siendo rasguñada, dejándolas heladas del miedo, seguido de un gruñido muy familiar, el cual habían escuchado al estar cerca de seres que hacía tiempo su corazón avía dejado de latir.


	5. capitulo 5 lo que fueron

**M.L.P. LA OSCURADAD DE EL MAÑANA**

 **CAPITULO 5: Lo que fueron**

Aun más gruñidos hicieron que tanto Applebloom como Sweetie Belle reaccionaran

Applebloom: "susurrando y asustada" – ¿ahora qué?

Sweetie Belle: "también susurrando" –espera, veré que es lo que hay afuera – "se arrastra de manera lenta pero silenciosa asía su mochil, saca un pequeño espejo y se arrastra hasta una ventana, se pone de espaldas y levanta el espejo con el fin de ver que está causando los ruidos"

Applebloom: "mueve a Scootaloo intentando despertarla y le susurra" – no hables fuerte, no hables fuerte

Scootaloo: "con su mano intenta quitarse a Applebloom de encima para que la dejara dormir" –ya, déjame…

Applebloom: "le tapa la boca con su mano izquierda, y con se coloca el dedo índice de la mano derecha en su boca indicando que se quedara callada"

Sweetie Belle: "regresa y susurra" –rayos –Maldijo con una expresión de inquietud- de verdad que eso huele mal

Scootaloo: "susurrando" – ¿qué pasa?

Sweetie Belle: "susurrando" –son terrestres, destruirán la cabaña si nos oyen

Scootaloo: - ¿pony zombis?

Applebloom: "susurrando" – ¿cuantos viste?

Sweetie Belle: "susurrando" – bastantes vi por lo menos una docena, pero creo que estamos rodeadas

Una alicornio morada empezó a moverse mientras dormía, como si tuviera una pesadilla

Twilight: "murmurando entre sueños" – no, celestial yo no quería abandonarla… ¿Qué hace con esa banana? ¿Por qué esa obsesión por las bananas?

Esto alerto a las crusaders y se arrastraron lo más rápido posible asía Twilight y le taparon la boca entre las 3

Twilight: "despertó asustada y con la intensión de gritar, pero sus gritos fueron ahogados por un montón de manos que asían presión en su boca, al darse cuenta de quienes le tapaban la boca se calmó y las manos fueron retiradas, el mensaje era claro, no tenían que hablar en lo más mínimo"

Scootaloo: "susurrando" – ¿dónde está Reimbow? – "se le quedo la piel de gallina, abrió los ojos como plato y las pupilas se le encogieron al sentir que una mano la tomaba por la pierna, pero antes de poder gritar, otra mano fu directo a su boca evitando que produjera algún sonido"

Reimbowdash: "agarrando a Scoot por la boca le susurra" –tranquilízate soldado, soy yo

Twilight: "susurrando pero muy asustada" – ¿qué está pasando?, huele a muerto

Reimbowdash: "susurrando" –eso es lo que pasa, tenemos muchos muertos alrededor, solo tomen sus cosas y síganme, se cómo salir de aquí – "se arrastra por el suelo y sale de la habitación"

El resto toma sus mochilas la sigue imitando sus movimientos siguiéndola

Reimbowdash: "toca una tabla que rechina un poco, y se hace un poco para atrás sabiendo que si ase un poco de más ruido, estarían en graves problemas, susurra" –no, no, no, por acá - "da un pequeño desvió evitando la tabla que rechina"

Sweetie Belle: "toca por accidente un recuadro con vidrios rotos provocando más ruido"

Todas se quedaron totalmente quietas, pero, no pasó nada, los pony zombis no escucharon para suerte de las viajeras

Reimbowdash: "llego a la chimenea y entro con cuidado de tocar las cenizas y comenzó a escalar por dentro de la chimenea"

De pronto unas manos de cadáver se sujetaron desde afuera de la chimenea

Reimbowdash: - carajo – "rabio como el niño al que atrapan a la mitad de la travesura"

La criatura no tardó en darse cuenta de la presencia de las ponys, soltando un grito extraño que parecía alertar al resto

Reimbowdash: - "baja por la chimenea y pisa las ardientes brasas con sus cascos produciéndole dolor que ignoraría hasta que estuvieran a salvo" – retirada, asía el sótano

Todas las ponys se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la puerta que querían evitar, las ventanas comenzaron a ser golpeadas mientras todas iban camino al sótano, el ponyzombi que se asomó por la chimenea callo por está entrando a la cabaña

Twilight: - no sabemos que puede haber ahí

Sweetie Belle: - sea lo que sea no puede ser peor que lo que viene – "con un hechizo abre el cerrojo y la puerta"

Applebloom: "al ver al pony zombi que entro cubierto de cenizas por la chimenea acercándose zafa el hacha que se encontraba en un compartimiento externo de su mochila y le da un fuerte golpe a el cráneo del zombi, dejándole caer el hacha enzima"

La sangre salpico a los costados del impacto y el zombi cayó al suelo

Twilight: "entra en pánico al ver tal escena y se queda completamente inmóvil"

Reimbowdash: "empuja a Twilight al sótano" – mantén la calma Twilight

Sweetie Belle: - ¡vámonos ya!

Scootaloo: - ¿tenemos opción?

De la chimenea cae otro ponyzombi, las ventanas empezaban a ceder, todo parecía indicar, que ni en el sótano estarían seguras, pero, esa era la única manera, era la una opción, ya todas dentro

Sweetie Belle: "cierra la puerta, carga mucha magia en sus manos y la libera cuando toca la puerta, después de eso cae de espaldas muy débil"

Scootaloo: "la alcanza a agarrar para que no se golpe contra el suelo"

Sweetie Belle: "casi desmayándose" – gracias

Scootaloo: - ¿y eso que fue?

Twilight: "se acerca a la puerta y la toca con duda y temor, pero se tranquiliza al ver lo que paso" – es un objeto inamovible, Sweetie ese hechizo no es nada sencillo, considérate aprobada

Sweetie Belle: "con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan, consigue levantar un puño levemente en señal de victoria" - toma eso sistema educativo

Twilight: -"suspira aliviada" - por un momento creí que era el fin

Reimbowdash: "sentada en un escalón soplándose en los cascos por el dolor que le causaban las quemaduras"- entonces estaremos a salvo, a menos que entre esos zombis haya algún unicornio

Sweetie Belle: "sarcástica y aun agotada" – gracias por ser tan optimista, eso sí que me ayuda

Scootaloo: - ¿alguien más cree que este lugar es un poco tétrico?

Applebloom: "burlándose" –no te llamare gallina si quieres salir "ayuda a Scootaloo cargando a Sweetie de los pies" – debe de haber algún lugar donde recostarla

Twilight: "su cuerno empieza a brilla al igual que las palmas de sus manos, iluminando el sótano" –este lugar es interesante… y muy sospechoso - "comienza a inspeccionar un librero"

Reimbowdash: - creí que debías reposar

Twilight: - la iluminación es el hechizo que requiere menos magia, no afectara en lo más mínimo si la uso un poco

Scootaloo: "recostando a Sweetie Belle sobre una mesa de villar y le susurra" – tienes que hacer un poco de dieta, estas pesadas

Sweetie Belle: "enojada pero aun cansada" – cierra la boca

Scootaloo: "se ríe levemente" – lo ciento

Twilight: "revisando unos libros" - y ¿cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí?

Applebloom: - hasta que salga el sol o esas cosas se aburran de tratar de entrar

Twilight: ¿y cómo es que aparecieron? Esas cosas

Applebloom: es una especie de brujería infecciosa o algo así "menciono con una pisca de apatía"

Sweetie Belle: "recostada corrige a su amiga" – hechizo, la brujería como tal no es real

Scootaloo: – yo no veo la diferencia

Applebloom: -cuentan por ahí que un pony enfermo solo porque si

Scootaloo: - pero eso suena tan absurdo, la teoría que es más aceptada entre la población es que los asimiladores enfermaron, pero al morir no se llevaron lo que los mato

Twilight: "pensativa" – eso es lo mismo que decir que un pony enfermo de repente

Scootaloo: -quizás no explique por qué comenzó la epidemia, pero si nos da una idea de porque esos tipos se extinguieron en menos de un mes, a diferencia de los ponys, ellos la contraían por medio del aire y los mataba como la fiebre

Twilight: - ¿como estas tan segura de que eso en verdad ocurrió?

Reimbowdash: "interrumpió" –yo estaba ahí, esa fue la declaración del último de ellos, antes de que… "Suspira un poco y cambia de tema repentinamente" – fue suficiente tortura psicológica por hoy, será mejor que durmamos un poco

Twilight: -acabamos de dormir Reimbow ¿que cosa me estas ocultando?

Reimbowdash: -enserio Twilight, no quiero hablar de eso

Scootaloo: "se recarga en un mueble con una lámpara en forma de Discord" - no hay necesidad de hacerlo, pero será un poco aburrido permanecer aquí sin… "la lámpara se mueva accionando un mecanismo que abrió una puerta disfrazada de librero"

Todas se quedaron sorprendidas por el hallazgo a excepción de Twilight

Twilight: "sonríe en señal de triunfo" - sabía que había algo malo con ese librero, es decir, nadie tendría tantas veces el mismo libro - "toma un libro y les muestra la portada"-¿las aventuras del macaco mágico? ¿Quién leería eso? - "deja el libro en el librero"

Applebloom: -que importa, la verdadera pregunta es ¿que trataba de ocultar este sujeto? "se acerca a el pasadizo secreto"

Sweetie Belle: "se levanta una vez se recuperó" – espera Applebloom, puede ser peligroso

Applebloom: "pisa un panel que activa una chispa que enciende cientos de candelabros que iluminaban un largo pasillo de piedra" – wow ¿peligroso? no tanto, pero sí muy escalofriante

Scootaloo: "tratando de esconder su miedo" –por favor AB, es solo un pasillo- "traga saliva"

Reimbowdash: - ¿tendrá final?

Twilight: - este tipo de túneles fueron construidos por ponys de siglos pasado, con el fin de facilitar el transporte, antes de los trenes, carros, motocicletas entre otras cosas

 **Aclaración de última hora (en esta realidad alterna no hay carretas pero son remplazadas por otros medios de transporte) ¿Qué porque? Te preguntaras pues Porque si XD y se la pellizcan**

Reimbowdash: - wow ¿y porque dejaron de usarse?

Twilight: los – los ponys supersticiosos decían que avían monstruos que causaban derrumbes

Scootaloo: "temblando viendo el túnel con terror" - ¿mo… mo… monstruos?

Twilight: - si, pero son solo leyendas, unas mentiras para que los ponys pequeños no se acercaran, pero los derrumbes son muy reales, aunque si esto no se a derrumbado en un siglo, ¿porque lo aria hoy?

Scootaloo: "da unos pasos para atrás encogida" – ese tipo de comentarios los hacen los primeros ponys en morir

Sweetie Belle: - Scoot ¿sigues traumada por esa película?

Scootaloo: "exaltada se pone recta para tratar de esconder su miedo" – no sé de qué hablas, a mí no me asustan esas cosas, llevo 2 años viendo ponyzombis a diario, ¿porque le temería a una película?

Applebloom: "grita de manera repentina" – ¡DISPARA VALHEIDES!

Scootaloo: "da un fuerte brinco asía atrás escondiéndose detrás de la mesa de villar"

Apple Bloom: "se avienta una buena carcajada recargándose en la pared y tomándose del estómago" – aun te asusta, a mí no me engañas, gallinita

Scootaloo: "se asoma de su escondite enojada con una cruz de venas saltadas en la frente" - ¡¿que?!

Twilight: - niñas, niñas no tienen por que pelear ahora

Scootaloo: "sin darse cuenta de Twilight, se pone de pie colocando sus manos sobre el tapis de la mesa"– ¿me llamaste gallina?

Applebloom: "coloca sus manos sobre sus axilas y mueve los codos como si estos fueran alas y empieza a ser el sonido de una gallina con una sonrisa maliciosa" –pop, pop, pop

Scootaloo: "roja de coraje rasga con sus uñas el tapizado de la mesa de billar" –para, me prometiste que nunca me volverías a decir así

Sweetie Belle: - si Applebloom, y ni siquiera asen así las gallinas

Applebloom: "deja de imitar a una gallina y mira a Sweetie belle con un hilo de incredulidad"- ahora resulta que eres muy madura, no es mi culpa que Scootaloo sea una miedosa

Scootaloo: "completamente fuera de si por la rabia, aprieta los dientes mirando a Applebloom entrecerrando los ojos y respirando fuerte" – ¿así?... pues...entonces… ¡por lo menos yo no fui abandonada por el chico me gusta cuando me le declare!

Twilight: "se le cae la mandíbula al notar el atrevimiento de la pegaso"

Sweetie belle: "se toma la cara con la mano para que no se le caiga por un lado por la vergüenza y por otro por la furia que tenía contra sus amigas en ese momento"

Reimbowdash: "hace un gesto de dolor"- auch

Applebloom: "suspira sorprendida y enojada" – ¿cómo te atreves? ¡él no me abandono, nunca digas eso!

Scootaloo: - tú empezaste tarada

Reimbowdash: - no hay tiempo para esto, estos túneles podrían ser más seguros que afuera

Twilight: - es posible, no parecen estar habitados por nada ni nadie

Applebloom: - bien- "se voltea a otro lado molesta y cruzando los brazos" – entraremos al estúpido tune

Scootaloo: "aun con una mueca de enfado niega con la cabeza viendo a applebloom"

Sweetie Belle: - ¿qué tan lejos crees que este la salida Twilight?

Twilight: - no pasan de los 10 kilómetros, cosas de la superstición que existía

Reimbowdash: - entonces no hay que esperar más, caminemos, Ponyville está a 15 kilómetros, y esto será una clara ventaja

Las chicas se pusieron a caminar por los túneles

Twilight: -mientras tanto ¿porque no me cuentas de los ponyzombis Reimbow?

Reimbowdash: - lo dije una vez y lo diré las veces que sean necesarias, no quiero hablar de eso, entre monos sepas mejor

Twilight: - me refiero a la criatura en cuestión, sus habilidades y desventajas, la información sobre ellos me podría ser muy útil cuando los veamos nuevamente

Reimbowdash: "suspira" –solo son ponys que se contagian con una mordida de otro infectado y al igual que los ponys hay 3 tipos, pegasos, terrestres y unicornios, los terrestres son un poco más lentos a comparación de los ponys vivos, pero no te confíes, dales tiempo y te acorralaran, son fuertes y resistentes, tienes que matar el cerebro para detenerlos

Twilight: "saco su lista y la volteo, empezó a escribir en ella todo lo que Reimbowdash le decía flotando la hoja y el crayón con su magia mientras veía atenta mente a Reimbowdash" - continua

Reimbowdash: - los unicornios son los más lentos de todos, el problema de ellos es que, ni dañando su cerebro los mata, tienes que desacerté del cuerno, está debilitado por el tiempo asique un solo disparo o un golpe fuerte lo destrozara, pero nunca lo toques, es afilado y contagioso te infectara con un rasguño, si alguno de esos se acerca a un objeto hechizado, absorberá el hechizo como espagueti, también son inmunes a la magia y por último, los pegasos. Son muy rápidos, corren usando sus brazos como patas como un animal cuadrúpedo, no vuelan porque sus movimientos siguen siendo tan torpes como los del resto de los infectados, pero si saltan mucho, planean con sus alas y escalan de ser necesario, su punto débil es que estos aun sienten dolor, y tampoco son tantos como los terrestres o los unicornios

Twilight: - ¿por qué?

Reimbowdash: - no lo se twi, creo que son propensos a lastimarse a la ora de correr

Twilight: "mira la hoja y continua escribiendo" – ¿ha habido algún caso en el que el pony se cure?

Reimbowdash: - no que yo sepa

Mientras Reimbow le contaba a Twilight todo lo que sabía de los ponyzombis, las crusaders iban unos metros detrás de ellas guardando silencio

Sweetie Belle: "escuchaba la plática de Reimbowdash, aburrida, por alguna razón todo esto le recordaba a la escuela da magia cuando Twilight se inspiraba demasiado y hablaba tanto que pareciera que ni ella se ponía atención"

Reimbowdash: - los pony zombis no pueden ser curados, son cadáveres, lo que los asía razonar ya no están ahí

Sweetie Belle: "suspira por el aburrimiento y nota que sus amigas se comportan extraño"

Applebloom: "al lado derecho de Sweetie, camina con la mirada a la pared a derecha, completamente muda"

Scootaloo: "del lado izquierdo de Sweetie, mirando el piso con sus ojos rosados y semi serados, encogida de hombros con tristeza y arrepentimiento"

Sweetie Belle: "en medio de una tensión entre sus dos amigas" – valla que es largo el túnel, ¿no? – "intenta saca conversación, pero nota que ninguna de las dos cambia de estado" -sería una pena que sea tan largo que terminemos cansándonos y rindiéndonos, ¿no? - "la ración que tanto deseaba Sweetie no llego, pues miraba a ambos lados y todo seguía igual que una grabadora que repite y repite la misma y sofocante escena" – ya olvídenlo – "mira al suelo con decepción"

Después de un momento de silencio incomodo

Applebloom: "con un tono triste y un poco cortante" – lo… lo siento

Scootaloo: "mira a Applebloom con culpa" – no, fui yo quien lo menciono, no tenía nada que ver con esto

Apple Bloom: -pero yo te llame gallina primero, aun sabiendo lo mucho que te afecta

Scootaloo: -sí, pero abecés puedo llegar a comportarme como una

Sweetie Belle: "tratando de subirle el ánimo a la Pegaso anaranjada" –entonces ¿cómo es que entraste aquí?

Scootaloo: "se da cuenta de donde esta y comienza a temblar" – hay no, no me acordaba

Sweetie Belle: "apenada" – ¿volvemos a las disculpas? – "sonríe de manera forzada"

Applebloom: "se acerca a Scootaloo y la abraza" –no temas amiga, yo estoy aquí

Scootaloo: "le responde el abrazo" – gracias Applebloom

Sweetie Belle: "las mira llena de ternura" – pero que lindo – "agita sus manos por la emoción y se le une en el abrazo"

Y todo esto sin que dejaran de caminar

Unos pocos metros adelante Twilight y Reimbowdash observaban atentamente todo lo ocurrido

Twilight:- veo que ciertas cosas nunca cambian

Reimbowdash: -jeje, ojala y todo el mundo fuera como esas tres

Twilight: - estoy segura de que tú y el resto arreglaran sus diferencias

Reimbowdash: "sorprendida finge que Twilight se equivoca" – ¿de qué hablas?

Twilight: - no soy tonta, quizás no digas nada directo, pero hasta un niño sabría que algo anda mal entre ustedes

Reimbowdash: "gime con fastidio" –de acuerdo, sí, tenemos problemas, yo cometí errores y ellas también, pero no sé si me perdonen y yo tampoco quiero perdonarlas –"pone una meca de molestia y evita la mirada compasiva de Twilight"- mucho menos viendo el resultado de su egoísmo

Twilight: "coloca una mano sobre el obro de Reimbowdash" – ¿puedes decirme?

Reimbowdash: "suspira" – no sé si pueda twi, no quiero recordarlo más

Twilight: - abecés para sanar una herida tienes que abrirla y sacar lo que sea que la haya provocado

Reimbowdash: "se queda pensativa un momento viendo al techo del túnel, buscando en su memoria y pensando en cómo decirlo" – fue hace unos años, Applejack había sido elegida para dirigir Ponyville después de que la alcaldesa muriera en las afueras del pueblo, se había terminado un muro que mantendría a los ponyzombis fuera, pero… ellos no era el mayo de los problemas.

 **ÑACA ÑACA**

 **Página de Facebook: Piolloverdades mames el producto de una mente enferma**

 **Dejen sus reviews no sean timid s mis camaradas sadic s, estoy abierto a consejos y correcciones**


	6. capitulo 6 perdiendo la inocencia (2)

**M.L.P LA OSCURIDAD DE EL MAÑANA**

 **Capítulo 6 perdiendo la inocencia (segunda parte)**

 **Ponyville (6 meses desde los sucesos de la primera parte de este capitulo)**

Como Reimbow Dash había dicho, el muro fue terminado, y los nuevos trajes de combate habían sido creados por Rarity

Rarity: "con una actitud un poco presumida" –esta es la nueva línea de trajes de combate de ¡Rarity! - "jala una cuerda y la cortina se levanta"- como se abran dado cuenta, cada uno de los diseños está inspirado en sus gustos y peticiones, para evitar conflictos futuros con pegasos color azul con cabellos de arcoíris – "finge toser viendo a Reimbow Dash" – Pinkie Pie lucirás un colorido, pero no menos encantador conjunto, con un una variedad de bolsillos para los artilugios que quieras

Pinkie pie: "levanta la mano de manera insistente" –ho, ho, ¿cabe mi cañón?

Rarity: "confundida mira el traje de Pinkie pie" – bueno, no lo creo, ¿pero para querrías llevar un cañón contigo?

Pinkie pie: - ¿pues para que más sirven los cañones tontita?

Applejack: - lo siento Pinkie, pero creo que un cañón es excesivo

Pinkie pie: - lo necesitaremos algún día y cuando ocurra, tu tendrás una sonrisa avergonzada – "pega su ojo con el de Applejack muy literalmente" –¡ya lo veras¡ - "vuelve a su silla sonriendo como solo ella"

Applejack: "se talla un poco el ojo que le sensibilizo la pony rosa" –Rarity, por favor continua

Rarity: "un poco distraída por lo sucedido" – ho, si, la siguiente es para… la más exigente de los pegasos

Reimbow Dash: "con disgusto"-oye

Rarity: -este diseño muestra, poder, velocidad, no se desgastara cuando lo lleves al límite y tiene unas hermosas franjas de arcoíris, con ellas se pueden evitar balas y cuchillos y lo ice extra cómodo para precaver quejas – "abre un ojo mira a Reimbow Dash, esperando su reacción"

Reimbow Dash: "mira su traje y levanta los hombros"- está bien

Rarity: - ahora tu Fluttershy, una sudadera verde aguacate, para evitar el frio, no se moja ni si desgasta, es muy fácil de lavar

Fluttershy: "levanta

la mano tímidamente"

Rarity: -si es amable con la naturaleza, no te preocupes querida "ataja"

Fluttershy: "sonríe y baja la mano"

Rarity: - este es para nuestra líder Applejack

Applejack: -enserio no me llames líder, te lo suplico

Rarity: - no interrumpan por favor - "se aclara la garganta para continuar"- es un humilde pero útil conjunto de granjera con el cinturón que tanto necesitas

Apple Jack: -eso es más que suficiente, enserio gracias

Rarity: - el siguiente lo ice para el musculo del equipo, Big Mac, que no les engañe el aspecto, resistirá los más fuertes golpes y si me lo preguntan bla, bla, bla bla

 **Actualidad**

Reimbow Dash: - bla, bla, bla…

Twilight: - pudiste decir que simplemente no pusiste atención

Apple Bloom: - yo aún sigo sorprendida de que recuerde el resto de los detalles

Scootaloo: - no interrumpan por favor, se estaba poniendo bueno

Reimbow Dash: - es exactamente por eso que no entendí lo que dijo Rarity, estaba muy bueno

Sweetie Belle: - aquí viene otra vez

 **Continua la historia**

Reimbow Dash: "ignorando por completo lo que dice Rarity, imagina a Big Mac en ese traje y se le suben los colores al rostro, casi se puede apreciar como gota baba por su semi abierta boca"

Rarity: - y por último, pero no menos importante, el mío, es elegante, brillante y combina con mi látigo

Applejack: - ¿no crees que es demasiado brillante?

Rarity: - tonterías querida, es magnifico

Applejack: - pues supongo que ahora solo queda felicitarte por tu increíble esfuerzo amiga - "voltea a ver al resto" - esfuerzo que espero todos demostremos el día que sean necesarios estos trajes, representamos los elementos de la armonía y depende de nosotros mantener a Ponyville de pie el día que intenten tirarlo al barro, espero que porten estos uniformes con orgullo todos los días de ser posible

Unos aplausos se escuchan haciendo eco en el salón

Fluttershy: "la única aplaudiendo, con los ojos serrados y sonriendo de orgullo, asta que se da cuenta de que todos la observan, se pone roja de vergüenza mientras se encoje en su silla" –perdón

Pinkie pie: "sorprendida" -¡hay estas!

Todos miran lo que Pinkie observaba

Fluffle Puff: "lamiendo el traje de Reimbow en donde se encuentra el arcoíris, voltea a ver a todos quienes la observan"

Rarity: "asustada se toma de las magillas mientras niega con la cabeza" – no, no, no, no, no, shu, vete

Fluffle Puff: "con la mirada perdida, le da otro lametón al traje esta vez más lento como queriendo torturar mas a Rarity"

Rarity: "casi arrancándose el cabello al tirar de el mismo" – ¡deja eso!

Fluffle Puff: "se le queda viendo un rato y repentinamente empieza a masticar el traje"

Rarity: "enojada" – tu, montón de pelos sucios y rosados

Reimbow Dash: "se levanta volando y toma el traje quitándoselo a Fluffle Puff de la boca" –jeje, no te preocupes Rarity, después de todo es muy resistente ¿no?

Rarity: - em, bueno si, pero…

Reimbow Dash: -eso era todo lo que quería escuchar, yo me aseguro de que no le haga nada a el resto de los trajes, ¡ven pequeña! - "sacude su traje para llamar la atención de él peludo pony"

Fluffle Puff: "da su característico suspiro y sigue a Reimbowdash con el fin de volver a mordisquear el traje"

Rarity: - ¿alguien sabe de dónde salió esa peculiar pony?

Pinkie – de un mundo maravilloso, donde todos los ponys son como ella, caminan en cuatro cascos y no usan ropa alguna, exponiendo con orgullo sus cutie marcks

Todos veían a Pinkie con duda y preocupación, preguntándose si es que acaso ella había ingerido sustancias de dudosa procedencia

 **Al día siguiente**

Un Pegaso azul despierta arriba de una nube blanca debido a unos gritos provenientes de abajo

Pinkie pie: "gritando" ¡REIMBOW DASH!

Reimbow Dash: "tallándose los ojos" – ¿y ahora qué quiere? - "se sorprende al ver una bizca y extraña pero a la ves tierna mirada que la observa muy de cercas"

Fluffle Puff: "empieza a marisquear el cabello de Reimbow"

Reimbowdash: - ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

Fluffle Puff: "sigue mordiendo su cabello de manera insistente"

Reimbowdash: -jeje de verdad que eres muy adorable

Fluffle Puff: "saca la lengua y sopla asiéndola virar y provocando un sonido muy parecido a un gas"

Reimbowdash: "la abraza y se tira de la nube con ella, pero antes de tocar el suelo abre las alas y frena la caída" – aquí está esta traviesa – "le alborota el pelo de la cabeza a Fluffle"

Pinkie pie: -dime Reimbow, como llego está loquilla a la nube

Reimbowdash: "estirándose" - estaba a punto de acerté esa pregunta- "se queda muda al ver a Fluffle y Pinkie rascándose la nariz y viéndose fija mente"

Pinkie pie: -seguramente piensa algo como, ¿te inspiras en mí?

Reimbowdash: - ignorare eso, no me busquen, estaré bañándome –"lanza una mirada seria a Pinkie pie"- y no quiero sorprender a una de ustedes dos espiándome de nuevo

Pinkie pie: - okey dokey lokey – "sonríe de oreja a oreja mostrando todos los dientes"

Reimbowdash: - quiero un Pinkie promesa

Pinkie Pie: - con cerrojo y sino arrojo un pastelillo a mi ojo

Reimbowdash: - perfecto – "se va volando"

Pinkie pie: "observa como Reimbowdash se aleja" – oye Fluffle

Fluffle Puff: "deja de rascarse la nariz y pone atención a Pinkie"

Pinkie pie: - tú no hiciste una Pinkie promesa

Fluffle Puff: "se acerca mucho a Pinkie"

Pinkie pie: "saca una cámara fotográfica y empieza a mover sus cejas de arriba abajo con picardía"

Fluffle Puff: "lame la mejilla de Pinkie"

 **a orillas del muro de piedra (mientras tanto)**

Sweetie Bell: "narrando" – nuestra acróbata está concentrada, apunto de romper el record de velocidad sobre skate - "pasa lista" – cronometro – "saca un reloj de bolsillo" – lista, camarógrafa

 **Actualidad**

Apple Bloom: - ¿enserio sweetie? ¿Tú también?

Sweetie belle: - recuerdo bien ese día y si Twilight tiene que saber lo que paso en ese lapso de tiempo yo se lo diré

Apple Bloom: - pero no aporta nada importante

Twilight: - me encantaría oírlo

Sweetie belle: - ¡JA!

 **Continuamos**

Apple Bloom: "detrás de una cámara sobre un tripie" – lista

Sweetie Bell: - rampa

Spike: "se pone de espalda, en cuclillas y acomoda sus alas creando una rampa" – listo

Sweetie Bell: -acróbata

Scootaloo: "se coloca sus googles y sonríe con orgullo" – listísima

Sweetie Bell: "grita" - ¡ACCION!

Scootaloo: "mueve las alas impulsándose de manera muy rápida asía las alas de spike usándolas y quedado pegando las llantas del skate del muro de piedra"

el muro crea un perfecto circulo alrededor de todo Ponyville

Scootaloo: "usa el muro como su pista de skate y se aleja de la zona de filmación, tardando unos tres minutos en recorrer todo el muro, pero no se detendrá ahí"

Spike: "se acercó a donde estaban Sweetie Bell y Apple Bloom"

Apple Bloom: "sorprendida da un pequeño salto" – hay, TONTO, casi me matas de un susto

Spike: "se ríe un poco" – perdón, ¿cómo va la acróbata estrella?

Sweetie Bell: - la primera vuelta fue en tres minut…

En ese momento se logra ver a Scootaloo dando su segunda vuelta

Sweetie Bell: "grita emocionada" ¡UN MINUTO TREINTA SEGUNDOS!

La tercera no tardo en suceder

Sweetie Bell ¡SINCUENTA Y SIENTE SEGUNDOS!

Tanto Apple Bloom como Spike quedaron mudos de la impresión

Sweetie Bell: ¡TREINTA segundos!

En ese momento Scootaloo empieza a reducir la velocidad dando un par de vueltas más

Scootaloo: "salta tomando su skate y colocando sus cascos sobre la tierra, arrastrándose unos cuantos metros frente a la cámara"

Apple Bloom: "emocionada" – ¡que entrada más espectacular!

Scootaloo: "tirada en el suelo respirando fuerte" ¿como lo ice?

Sweetie Bell: "corre asía ella" ¡TREINTA SEGUNDOS! "salta y le cae encima"

Apple Bloom: "se les une" -¡BOLITA!

Spike: "toma la cámara con su cola y se acerca" – treinta segundos amigos – "acerca la cámara a el rostro de Scootaloo" – esta pony tiene talento

Scootaloo: "muy emocionada" -¿Qué eres el presentador de un programa? -ya quítense de encima y tu quítame la cámara de la cara – "empuja la cámara con su mano"

Apple Bloom: - no hasta que grites muy fuerte "¡TREITA SEGUNDOS!"

Spike: "acerca más la cámara a la cara de Scootaloo" – dilo, ¡celébrate tu logro!

Scootaloo: "riendo como nunca" – jajá, de acuerdo, ¡30 SEGUNDOS!

Los cuatro no paraban de gritar y reír

Scootaloo: - ¿lo filmaron?

Apple Bloom: - todo

Scootaloo: - ¡¿todo?!

Sweetie Bell: - si amiga, hiciste historia

Apple Bloom: - para la bolsa de recuerdos

 **Más tarde**

Applejack: - tienen suficiente agua y comida para 4 días, eso ya es demasiado generoso de mi parte que tengan buen día

Reimbow Dash: "pasaba volando bajo junto al portón pero escucho a su amiga hablando con alguien" –¿qué está pasando aquí?

Applejack: "entro a Ponyville, a punto de cerrar el portón"

Reimbow Dash: "desde arriba y volando de cabeza, suspendida en el aire" – ¡bu!

Applejack: "da un salto del susto" -¡CELESTIA! Por todas las manzanas Reimbow, me asustaste… otra ves

Reimbow Dash: -¿ahora quien fue?

Applejack: -ese chico button, lo encontré robando, su madre quiso poner resistencia así que también quedo fuera

Reimbow Dash: "la mira con decepción y aterriza negando con la cabeza"

Applejack: -sabes cuánto detesto esa cara, así que retírala

Reimbow Dash: - no puedes seguir haciendo esto

Applejack: - hay que proteger todo lo que hay dentro de estos muros

Reimbow Dash: - y ¿sacar a los ponys de ellos es tu solución?

Applejack: "se marcha sin ver a Reimbowdash" – solo mantén el cielo despejado, ya temes suficiente lluvia con esas nubes negras

Reimbow Dash: –solo queda una de las blancas y es mía, no la esfumare es donde duermo. y en cuanto a tu estrategia para proteger ponyville, tarde o temprano nos afectara a todos, incluyéndote

Apple Jack: "para en seco y voltea a ver a Reimbowdash" – todos conocen las reglas, si las rompes, te vas, no es tan complicado, todos tienen la misma oportunidad

Reimbow Dash: "un poco desconcertada" -está bien Jack, si así lo quieres, no puedo negarme -"vuela y se aleja con cierto remordimiento en dirección a la casa de Fluttershy, esa discusión ya la había tenido y necesitaba apoyo para hacerle ver su punto de vista"

 **Casa de Fluttershy**

Fluttershy: -¿más te, Ángel? – "le pregunto a su conejo mientras sonreía con una taza de té"

Ángel: "niega con la cabeza"

Fluttershy: "le pone la taza frente a al conejo e insiste"- ho, vamos, te sentirás mejor

la puerta es golpeada 7 veces en una melodía no muy cordial que en una tradición al español significara un recordatoria de una madre

Fluttershy: - "se levanta del sofá y abre"– ho, eres tu Reimbow

Reimbow Dash: - hola Fluttershy, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Fluttershy: - por supuesto, pasa, toma asiento y dime que te acompleja – "regresa al sillón y señala donde se puede sentar" – pero me gustaría saber si… la próxima ves podrías no llamar a la puerta así- "le tapa las orejas a su conejo" – ángel podría imitar esos golpes

Reimbow Dash: -perdón, me gusta el ritmo no quería ofenderte-"obedece a Fluttershy se sienta junto a ella y respira hondo" – es Applejack

Fluttershy: "se preocupa" – ¿qué? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Esta muer…? Hay Celestia, ella no… "se agita como nunca y pone de pie tomándose la cara"

Reimbow Dash: "impresionada" –tranquila, ella está viva, déjame terminar

Fluttershy: "se tranquiliza y avergüenza tocando sus dedos índice con timidez" – lo siento es solo que ella es muy importante para mi

Reimbow Dash: - lo se

Fluttershy: "se da cuenta de lo que dijo y se pone roja como tomate" – es que… bueno yo… ella…

Reimbow Dash: - no tengas miedo Fluttershy, yo también me exaltaría como tu si muriera una de mis amigas

Fluttershy: "se tranquiliza nuevamente y sopla con alivio" –o bueno, pues, de que me querías hablar - "se sienta junto a Reimbow Dash y tomo una almohada colocándosela en el vientre mientras la abraza"

Reimbow Dash: -está sacando ponys del pueblo

Fluttershy: – ella no aria algo así, no es muy amable

Reimbow Dash: - me temo que ya la he visto en barias ocasiones, no te has preguntado donde esta Bool Bíceps?

Fluttershy: - pero eso no es nada bueno, así no es ella, yo… tengo que hablar con ella

Reimbowdash: - es probable que te diga lo mismo que a mí

Fluttershy: - nunca subestimes a tus amigas Reimbow –"se levanta y camina a la puerta"- talvez te sorprendas, hazme un favor y cuida a Ángel -"baja el tono de su voz pasando de confiada a temerosa"- claro, solo si estas desacuerdo

Reimbowdash: - está bien Fluttershy

Fluttershy salió en busca de Apple Jack con el fin de tener una necesaria conversación

 **Mientras tanto en una granja de manzanas**

Tres ponys y un dragón pintaban el granero después de que Big Mac los pusiera a trabajar cuando los vio desocupados

Sweetie Belle: - abecés tu hermano es un dolor de cabeza – "usa su magia para levitar la brocha a los puntos más altos"

Apple Bloom: - lo sé, pero una vez terminemos, podremos seguir con lo nuestro

Spike: - creo que están exagerando un poco

Scootaloo: - si chicas, no sean flojas

Apple Bloom: "gruñe con fastidio" - como ustedes si alcanzan- "se estira para pintar más arriba"

Spike: "enreda a Apple Bloom a su cola y la sube"

Apple Bloom: -hey, ¿qué crees que haces? –"dejo molesta sujetándose de los bordes de la cola de su amigo para sentirse más segura"

Spike: - te ayudo a con tus complejos

Apple Bloom: -si me quisieras ayudar, pintarías la parte que no alcanzo – "pinta la parte que le faltaba"

Spike: - ¿y convertirte en una yegua inútil? Claro que no

Scootaloo: - "ríe un poco" jeje, ahora tu eres el hermano mandón

Apple Bloom: "también rie"- tienes razón – "mira a Spike un poco enojada" - ¡ahora bájame!

Spike: "la baja y desenreda su cola" –saben que "los hermanos mandones" existen por algo

Sweetie Belle: -existen para que los amemos y odiemos a la vez, solo para terminar como ellos – "la imagen de su hermana se le viene a la cabeza causándole disgusto"

Scootaloo: - exactamente, solo Spike y yo nos salvamos - "levanta la mano" – dame esos cuatro amigo

Spike: "cambia su expresión a una de tristeza y evita ver a Scootaloo para evitar molestarse con ella"

Scootaloo: "nota que hablo demasiado" – ups, perdón

Spike: "respira hondo" - no importa ya

Apple Bloom: -terminado- "afirmo arrojando su brocha a el bote de agua"

Sweetie Bell: - perfecto, ahora tú y Spike van a inspeccionar el granero por dentro mientras Scoot y yo le devolvemos sus brochas a Pinkie pie

Apple Bloom: "nerviosa abre mucho los ojos con sorpresa" – ¡¿qué?! –"nota como spike la mira extrañado y la pony sonríe de manera forzada mientras suda"- ¿no creen que nos dejan lo más pesado?

Spike: - si quieres yo lo hago solo

Sweetie Belle: - no, esta es la granja de los Apple y si una Apple no ayudara con la misma entonces no merece ser llamada Apple ¿no crees Apple Bloom?

Applebloom: - em… si, supongo que es verdad

Scootaloo: "alza su mano derecha"-estoy a favor- "le giña el ojo a Apple Bloom"- vamos AB, no seas holgazán

Spike: -será mejor que empecemos- "entra a el granero y grita desde adentro" – ¡¿qué tengo que revisar?!

Scootaloo: "le responde gritando" -¡los trinches Spike, los trinches!

Sweetie Bell: "también gritando" –¡están hasta el fondo!

Apple Bloom: "molesta y susurra entre dientes con una mirada asesina dirigida a sus amigas" – ¿pero que creen que están haciendo?

Scootaloo: "con una mirada picara" –te damos un empujón, de nada

Sweetie Bell, se alejan corriendo en busca de Pinkie con Scootaloo volando detrás de ella

 **Actualidad**

Apple Bloom: - ¡NO ME JODAN! - "interrumpe roja de vergüenza"

Twilight: - ¿no están insinuando que…?

Scootaloo: - si, es lo que piensas Twilight

Twilight: - ¿Spike? Eso si que es… es extraño

Apple Bloom: - ya cállense, no me juzguen

Reimbowdash: - estamos en confianza amiga, dinos que paso ahí, ya me entro la curiosidad

Apple Bloom: - está bien pero… solo si me prometen no burlarse

 **Otra vez a la historia :P**

Apple Bloom: "respira hondo para relajarse y entra al granero para ver a su amigo"

Spike: "en el fondo de el granero con las manos y cabeza metidas en una pila de heno" – no veo ningún trinche por aquí

Apple Bloom: "se ríe un poco" – sal de ahí grandísimo tonto

Spike: "saca la cabeza y manos del heno para mira a Applebloom" – ¿dónde están?

Apple Bloom: - no lo sé – "se sienta en un enorme montón de paja" – déjame pensar

Spike: "se acerca y sienta junto a ella viendo todos los rincones de el granero" – ¿los trinches son como tenedores gigantes?

Apple Bloom: - algo así – "se recuesta sobre la paja y suspira angustiada"

Spike: "preocupado mira a Apple Bloom intentando entender que le sucede" – ¿te ocurre algo?

Apple Bloom: "respira hondo y aguanta la respiración mientras dice" – somos amigos ¿no?

Spike: -claro

Apple Bloom: "suelta el aire y vuelve a respirar normal" -entonces ¿te puedo contar un secreto?

Spike: "se recuesta junto a ella mirando al techo" –vaya, me siento importante

Apple Bloom: -hablo enserio

Spike: -yo también, puedes contarme lo que quieras y nunca lo diré, es parte de mi código de dragón

Apple Bloom: -la cosa no es si lo dices o no Spike

Spike: - ¿entonces?

Apple Bloom: -es que no sé qué pensaras de mí si te enteras

Spike: -te prometo que no te juzgare Bloom, puedes decírmelo sin miedo

Apple Bloom: -es que… yo - "mira a Spike"

Spike: "la mira aun tratando de comprender"

Apple Bloom: "muy nerviosa"–creo que estoy enamorada de un chico

Spike: "pone una ceja en arcada guarda silencio un segundo y mira al techo durante 13 segundos más antes de hablar" -¿eso era?, te preocupas demasiado, tranquila es algo normal a tu edad, yo también he pasado por eso

Apple Bloom: - es solo que, no sé si decirle

Spike: - ¿quieres un consejo del mayor fracasado en eso a lo que llaman amor?

Apple Bloom: em… si

Spike: -háblale, dile la verdad y se acabó

Apple Bloom: - no es algo tan sencillo

Spike: - lo se

Apple Bloom: - ¿Rarity?

Spike: -espera, ¿quién te lo dijo?

Apple Bloom:- Sweetie Bell me conto de cómo te metió una bofetada acusándote de querer abusar de su hermanita

Spike: "vuelve a guardar silencio otro poco" –aun no entiendo por qué, nunca he querido ni intentado algo como eso, creo que muchos piensan cosas así de mi desde que deje de ser él bebe dragón de la princesa… "habla con un hilo de temor" tu… no me creerías capas de esas cosas ¿verdad?

Apple Bloom: -no, creo que te juzgan mal, Rarity puede ser un poco…

Spike: -¿loca?, ¿exagerada? ¿De mente muy serrada? ¿una histérica que solo quería ser mi amiga cuando la ayudaba con sus cosas y me trataba como un esclavo?– "parecería que en ese momento se desahogó de todo lo que le hiso sentir Rarity en aquella ocasión donde ambos dejarían de hablarse tan bien como antes"

Apple Bloom: -iba a decir compulsiva, pero el resto le queda bastante bien

Spike: -lo acepto, sentí algo por ella, pero ahora es muy distinto y atacarme por ser amigo de Sweetie Bell, me dejo mucho que pensar

Apple Bloom: -yo hubiera pagado por ver todo ese drama

Spike: - creo que eso paso por no ser directo con lo que sentía y mejor ten cuidado que podrías acabar como yo

Apple Bloom: - dudo mucho que pase algo como eso, el… no me odiaría… o, eso espero

Spike: -pero enserio, por cómo van las cosas mejor díselo antes de que le ocurra o te ocurra algo

Apple Bloom: "se pone nerviosa" –es que es, complicado

Spike: - siempre lo parece, pero al final te das cuenta de que no es tan difícil

Apple Bloom: "se coloca arriba de Spike mirándolo directo a la cara" - tu no lo entiendes

Spike: -"abre los ojos con sorpresa" –wow ¿qué? Tranquila, se cómo se siente, termine enamorado de una pony, créeme que no sé qué podría ser más difícil que un sentimiento entre especies

Apple Bloom: -Ese es el problema - "le da un corto beso en la boca"

Spike: "se queda callado e inmóvil abriendo los ojos como plato viendo fijamente a Applebloom y escondiendo sus labios en su boca"

Apple Bloom: "se quita de encima esperando la reacción muerta de miedo"

Spike: "se sienta sin dejar de ver sin parpadear a su amiga con una mirada entre comprensión y preocupación" – pues… al final si era complicado

Apple Bloom: "se pone lo más roja que se pude" – perdón, ¿Te incomode?

Spike: "se pone de pie" – bueno, esto es… inesperado para mí, es que… tu eres mi amiga y… ¿entiendes verdad?

Apple Bloom: "se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas y mira al suelo con decepción" – por lómenos ya lo sabes

Spike: "muy nervioso y con una mano se soba la nuca"- tranquila… no es lo que crees, tu… tu eres muy linda y me agradas… pero… somos demasiado…

Apple Bloom: "ataja" – diferentes – "se recuesta gira quedando con Spike a sus espaldas ya no soportaba su mirada, solo quería que el momento acabara y que la dejara sola" – ya me lo esperaba

Spike: "mira al suelo intentando buscar alguna respuesta y vuelve a ver a su amiga cuando cree tenerla"- no quiero que te lo tomes mal

Apple Bloom: "habla con una voz cortante" – lo entiendo Spike… so… solo déjame sola un momento

Spike: "se queda sin ideas"- de verdad lo ciento, em… supongo que te veré después – "se marcha de el granero y se va volando a la biblioteca completamente perdido en su cabeza, atrapado por el sentimiento de culpa"

Apple Bloom: "empieza a llorar" –pero que tonta soy- "se da la vuelta quedado con la cara en la paja"

En el fondo del granero se escuchan a alguien lamiendo algo con insistencia

Apple Bloom: "se asusta y se levanta pensando que alguien vio lo ocurrido" - ¿q…qui…quien esta ahí?

De entre la paja sale una pony cuadrúpeda rosada y peluda como peluche con la mirada desorbitada y comiendo la paja que le quedo en la boca

Apple Bloom: "limpiándose las lágrimas" -y tú ¿qué quieres?

Fluffle Puff: "se acerca lentamente y le da un lametón en la nariz a Applebloom como si intentara consolarla, jadea y saca la lengua como un perro para luego sale corriendo"

Apple Bloom: "piensa como último intento de consuelo" –menos mal que es muda.


	7. Capitulo 7 perdiendo la inocencia (3)

**M.L.P. LA OSCURIDAD DE EL MAÑANA**

 **Capítulo 7: perdiendo la inocencia (tercera parte y ultima)**

 **Biblioteca de Ponyville (4 horas después de la declaración de Applebloom)**

Scootaloo: "toca golpe la puerta" – Spike, ¿estás en casa? – "entra al notar que no tiene seguro la puerta hablando con una voz melodiosa" – ¿hola? Bibliotecario, alguien podría robarse los libros

La biblioteca esta bacía, pero unos ruidos se escuchan arriba en las habitaciones

Scootaloo: – ¿hay alguien aquí? - "trata de llamar la atención de quien este arriba quien posiblemente es su amigo" – ¡espero que nadie note que tome un libro inapropiado para mi edad! – "sube las escaleras y entra a la que antes era la habitación de Twilight" – ¿qué haces? - "pregunto recargándose en el marco de la puerta cruzada de brazos"

Spike: "tirado en el suelo mirando al techo con 10 botellas de sidra vacías regadas por la habitación" – tengo problemas – "quita el corcho de la última que le queda y bebe"

Scootaloo: – espera, ¿este borracho? ¿Tan mal va el negocio?

Spike: "se limpia la boca con su grueso antebrazo"-mira Scoot, no quiero ser grosero pero no estoy de humor para tus chascarrillos

Scootaloo: - y tú no uses palabras que no entiendo me confundes cuando te pones intelectual

Spike- ¿intelectual la palabra chascarrillo? - "suspira" –no, no estoy borracho pero lo intente- "toma una botella que acaba de vaciar para observar su reflejo" – ¡estas cosas no sirven!- "avienta la botella por la ventana y se escucha estrellarse contra el suelo de afuera" – y ahora que lo mencionas, el negocio es terrible, los ponys ya no quieren leer, el ultimo cliente que tuve que atender ni siquiera se llevó un libro

Scootaloo: - ¿tantas botellas y no estas borracho?

Spike: - es culpa del estúpido hígado de dragón, absorbe demasiado rápido el alcohol, creo que después probare con veneno de cobra o pasare directamente a inhalar concreto molido para ver si así pierdo la conciencia un rato

Scootaloo: -Eso está en contra del código de dragón ¿verdad?

Spike: - no, no afecta en lo más mínimo, a menos que me ponga violento pero algo me dice que yo sería más bien un borracho torpe

Scootaloo: - me tienes preocupada ¿Qué te sucede amigo? ¿Por qué buscas perder la conciencia? Nunca lo intentaste

Spike: "toma un libro que tenía junto a él" –no lo sé, últimamente algo me hace falta- "mira con melancolía el cuadro de Twilight colgado en la pared"- ella siempre tenía las respuestas, y si no las tenía las podía encontrar en un libro… ella sabría que hacer

Scootaloo: - ¿es por Apple Bloom?

Spike: "mira a Scootaloo extrañado" – ¿cómo lo sabes?

Scootaloo: - vine de Sweet Apple Acres

Spike: - y ¿te enteraste de lo que me dijo?

Scootaloo: - ¿lo hiso ya? Pensé que no lo aria jamás

Spike: "sarcástico"- esto es perfecto, soy el último en enterarme

Scootaloo: -Sweetie y yo lo sabíamos desde hace un tiempo, solo nosotras tengo entendido

Spike: "vuelve a mirar al techo" – ¿des de cuándo?

Scootaloo: "se sienta en la cama" - le hice escupir la sopa cuando note que te veía diferente, desde que te dejo de ver como la mascota de la princesa

Spike: "la ve un poco molesto" –tratare de ignorar el comentario despectivo, muchas gracias

Scootaloo: "avergonzada" – hay, perdón, solo dije lo que dijo ella

Spike: - solo la próxima ves avísame para taparme los oídos - "se voltea por completo al lado opuesto de la cama con resentimiento"

Scootaloo: - entonces, ¿qué paso?

Spike: -me empezó a hablar de alguien a quien quería - "ase una pequeña pausa" – no se cómo no capte la indirecta

Scootaloo: - y ¿cómo te sientes?

Spike: -confundido, alagado, triste, ¿molesto conmigo? No lo se

Scootaloo: - ¿por qué?

Spike: - no supe que decir, lo que menos quería era hacerla llorar - "sarcástico" –que bueno que tome precauciones

Scootaloo: - eso explica porque no nos dejaba entrar

Spike: - ¿a dónde?

Scootaloo: -bueno, está encerrada en su habitación y no para de…

Spike: "se tapa la cara con sus garras" - llévame luna

Scootaloo: - Sweetie Belle se quedó con ella, quizás ya la tranquilizo

Spike: -hazme un favor y déjame solo un momento

Scootaloo: -podrías solo, decirle que no quieres nada, ella lo entenderá tarde o temprano

Spike: "se levanta tambaleándose un poco" – no es tan sencillo, lo intente y mira como termino

Scootaloo: - habla con ella

Spike: –no, lo siento, no estoy listo y no me acercare hasta que ella lo este también

Scootaloo: -entonces yo ya no puedo hacer nada aquí- "se levanta de la cama" –si necesitas hablar con alguien yo tengo un buen oído, no como el tuyo pero tu entiendes- "baja las escaleras mientras se despide" – nos vemos luego

Antes de abrir la puerta escucha como la llaman desde las escaleras

Spike: - Scootaloo, espera

Scootaloo: "aparta la mano de el pomo y se gira"- te escucho

Spike: - ¿podrías decirle a Applebloom que nunca la quise lastimar?

Scootaloo: - dalo por echo

 **Actualidad**

Scootaloo: - y esa fue la última vez que lo vi

Sweetie belle: - después de eso se fue de ponyville

Twilight: - ¿eso es todo? No dejo algún indicó o algo para que lo encontremos

Reimbow Dash: - yo lo vi ese mismo día

Twilight: - ¿y qué más?

 **Sigamos con el Flashback**

Reimbow Dash: "asiendo lagartijas con sus alas, con Ángel en la espalda, visualiza a un drago que se aleja y decide dejar a el conejo en el suelo e ir con Spike para ver qué es lo que ocurre, no tarda en alcanzarlo" –Spike, ¿a dónde vas?

Spike: - ahora no Reimbow Dash -"empieza a bolar más deprisa"

Reimbow Dash: "confundida, deja que su amigo se aleje, pesando que necesita un poco de espacio"

 **Actualidad**

Reimbow Dash: - eso es todo

Twilight: - sería divertido armar este rompecabezas si no se tratara de problemas entre mis amigos

Apple Bloom: - yo solo quiero una pista que me diga de que no me odia

Twilight: - tu no te preocupes, conozco a Spike y sé que nunca te odiaría solo por tener sentimientos por el

Apple Bloom: "evita ver a Twilight con una mueca de enfado"- ¿Cómo esta tan segura? Hace mucho que no lo has visto, no creas que no cambio

Twilight: "se queda callada, sabe que tiene razón y no quiere iniciar una disputa"

Scootaloo: - pero yo si lo conozco bien

Sweetie Belle: - muy cierto, de las tres Scoot es con quien más hablaba

Apple Bloom: - no me lo recuerden

Scootaloo: - el punto es que Twilight tiene razón, él no te odiaría, es más, seria incluso más comprensivo contigo

Apple Bloom: - dejen de hablar de el

Reimbow Dash: - no mames Apple Bloom

Twilight: - cuida tu lenguaje frente a las niñas

Scootaloo: - ya no somos niñas princesa

Twilight: - cierto, lo había olvidado, pero aun así no hay razón para ser mal hablada

Sweetie Belle: "mira a Apple Bloom"- ¿Por qué tan hormonal amiga? Si te odia te sientes mal, si no te odia también te sientes mal, ¿Qué debemos hacer para que dejes de actuar como la chica depresiva?

Apple Bloom: "mira la tierra que pisa con culpa"- perdónenme chicas, es solo que… estoy nerviosa, es posible que lo vuelva a ver pero… también puede que ni siquiera siga con vida

Twilight: - ¿crees que si dejamos de hablar del tema te sientas mejor?

Apple Bloom: - sigan hablando de lo que quieran, no quiero ser una molesta para ti Twilight, sé que todo esto es duro, nosotras vimos cambiar ecuestrita y también cambiamos con el mundo que nos rodea, pero el que todo eso te pase de golpe debe de ser terrible

Twilight: - tranquila, solo tenemos que encontrar el libro y nada de esto habrá pasado

Sweetie Belle: - ¿eso significa que no recordaremos nada de esto?

Twilight: "siente un escalofrió recorrer su espalda y para de caminar provocando que el resto también pare y la mire"

Sweetie Belle: - supongo que eso es un si

Reimbow Dash: - a mí no me importaría olvidar el infierno

Scootaloo: - como veras Twilight, no tenemos nada que perder, por eso te ayudaremos, no importa si desaparecemos

Twilight: - están seguras de eso

Apple Bloom: - si

Sweetie Belle: - dejen de hacerlo sonar como suicidio, seguiremos vivas, no sabremos que esto pasó pero, creo que así podría lograr mi sueño de ser cantante

Twilight: - creí que tenías pánico escénico

Sweetie Belle: - pues… si, pero aun trabajo en eso

Twilight: "ríe un poco"- ¿continuamos? – "camina y el resto hace lo mismo" - ¿alguien más tiene un sueño por cumplir?

Reimbowdash: - yo sigo esperando ser parte de los wonderbolts, ya no existen pero si logramos encontrar ese libro, seguramente tú te harás cargo de que sea diferente

Twilight: - cuenta con ello

Scootaloo: - la verdad yo no estoy segura de lo que quiero

Twilight: - ¿enserio? No hay algo que te llame la atención

Scootaloo: - pues no soy la mejor volando, pero si me das una tabla con ruedas puedo hacer magia, no literalmente, claro esta

Twilight: - ¿y tú Apple Bloom?

Apple Bloom: - pienso que si vuelves a tu época, Spike no se quedaría solo y no sería tan amigo nuestro, tal vez ni siquiera me enamoraría de el y no estaría triste por no corresponderle, no sé qué pensar

Twilight: - no estas segura de sí querer encontrar el libro ¿cierto?

Apple Bloom: - muchos ponys murieron, sería muy egoísta de mi parte no querer encontrar el libro

Reimbow Dash: - así se habla

Twilight: - pero aún tengo la duda de que cosa hacen tan lejos de ponyville, Reimbow

Reimbow Dash: - tenía la esperanza de que lo hubieras olvidado, pero bueno, veras, ese mismo día…

 **Flashback**

Reimbow Dash: "llegando a casa de Fluttershy y abre la puerta" –Fluttershy ¿ya hablaste con Applejack?

Fluttershy: "de espaldas, guarda cosas en una mochila sobre su mesa, se nota que esta recuperándose del llanto"

Reimbow Dash: "se acerca" – ¿qué paso? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Fluttershy: "sierra la mochila se gira sin voltear para ver a Reimbow" – ¿Dónde… donde esta Ángel?

Ángel: "sale de entre el cabello de Reimbowdash al escuchar su nombre"

Fluttershy: "se limpia las lágrimas y toma a Ángel guardándolo en un compartimiento de la mochila"

Reimbow Dash: "insiste" -¿hablaste con Applejack?

Fluttershy: "sin hacer contacta visual susurra" –si- "se coloca la mochila"

Reimbow Dash: - ¿y que paso?

Fluttershy: "sus ojos se vuelven cristalinos"

Reimbowdash: "observa con cuidado la mochila de Fluttershy" -hay no, ¿a ti también? No tienes por qué irte, hablare con ella

Fluttershy: -no

Reimbow Dash: - pero si…

Fluttershy: -¡no Reimbow Dash!, me voy antes de que termine como ella, ella ya no es Applejack, por lómenos no el que me agradaba- "sale de su casa con la intensión de volar" – perdóname por ser tan cobarde

Reimbowdash: -salir de Ponyville no es de cobardes, es de temerarios, pero no por eso tienes que hacerlo, somos parte del consejo quitémosle el mandato a Applejack

Fluttershy: - lo siento… de verdad no puedo seguir con esto- "se despide de Reimbow Dash con un tímido abrazo mientras le susurra" – este ya no es ponyville… este ya no es mi hogar – "se separa y se va volando"

 **Consejo de Pineville**

Reimbow Dash: "abre la puerta de la oficina de Applejack de una patada lanzada con enorme ira" – ¡APPLEJACK!

Applejack: "levanta la cabeza del escritorio con los ojos llorosos, intercambia miradas con Reimbow y vuelve a agachar la cabeza cubriendo su cara con sus brazos"

Reimbow Dash: - ¿Applejack?

Applejack: "levanta la vista, respira hondo y se pone de pie" - ¿qué?

Reimbow Dash: - has ido muy lejos con esto

Applejack: "explota"- ¡TU Y FLUTTERSHY SON IGUALES!

Reimbow Dash: "se hace un poco para atrás con sorpresa" - ¿pegasos?

Applejack: - solo me buscan para quejarse y decirme lo que hago mal ¡¿CREEN QUE NO ME DOY CUENTA?!

Reimbow Dash: - ¡entonces deja de hacerlo!

Applejack: - déjame tranquila solo un segundo – "sale del castillo muy molesta"

Reimbow Dash: "volando detrás de la pony terrestre" – estas comportándote como una zorra

Applejack: "se detiene y no voltea a ver a Reimbow Dash, agacha la cabeza y aprieta los puños" - ¿me llamaste zorra?

Reimbow Dash: "aterriza a dos metros de distancia"- hasta que llame tu atención

Applejack "se gira dejando ver su mirada asesina y se acerca muy amenazante a Reimbow" - ¿a qué debo esa falta de respeto?

Reimbow Dash: "mantiene su postura"- sacaste a Fluttershy del pueblo, ¿Qué hiso ella? ¿Robar? ¿Mentir? O ¿solo la sacaste porque has tenido un mal día?

Applejack: "entre la angustia y la ira" - ¿se fue? ¡¿Por qué no la detuviste?!

Reimbow Dash: - para empezar no la destierres idiota

Applejack: - eso no contesta mi pregunta, te lo advierto no me vuelvas a faltar al respeto – "mete la mano a su bolsillo sacando una herradura"

Reimbow Dash: - ¿me golpearas con eso?

Applejack: - nope, te enseñare a respetar a tus superiores

Reimbow Dash: - quiero verte intentándolo zorra

Applejack: "empuña la herradura con ira y la arroja lejos, en el aire se topa con la nube de Reimbowdash reventándola y esfumándola en un parpadeo"

Reimbow Dash: "se queda boqui abierta sin poder creer lo que vio"

Applejack: "se sacude las manos entre si"- espero que te sientas cómoda en tu nueva cama- "es empujada por la furiosa Pegaso y cae al lodo llenándose por completo y quedándose sin su sobrero que callo atrás de ella"

Reimbow Dash: - espero que te sientas cómoda en tu cama de lodo- "recibe una bola de lodo en la cara tapándole la vista" – maldita

Applejack: "se levanta y le propina un puñetazo en los dientes tirándola, ya en el suelo se le deja ir encima"

Los ponys de alrededor se alejaban del lugar, no querían meterse en esa discusión

Reimbow Dash: "se cubre la cara para evitar los golpes, pilla a Applejack del cabello y vuela a siegas" - ¡ERES LO PEOR QUE LE PASO A PONYVILLE!

Applejack: "consigue tomar una de las alas de Reimbowdash y la estruja cayendo ambas una cuadra más de donde empezó la pelea"

Ambas se llenaron de más tierra y raspones al golpearse contra la calle frente de Sugar Cube Corner

Reimbow Dash: "en el suelo, se limpia el lodo de los ojos y escupe sangre de la encía que se abrió el puñetazo de su amiga"

Applejack: "se levanta desorientada y fija su vista a Reimbowdash, camina decidida a seguir con la disputa"- ¡¿yo lo peor?! ¡Lo peor es la maldita peste que llego a nuestra vida! ¡y lo hubiéramos evitado si tan solo me escucharas!

Reimbow Dash: "se pone de pie y se levanta manga lista para atacar"

Pinkie Pie: "sale de Sugar Cube Corner, se pone en medio de las dos con los brazos extendidos mostrándoles las palmas de las manos" – ¡ALTO! – "protesto a los cuatro vientos dejando a sus amigas calladas viéndola directamente, inhala hondo y habla lo más rápido que puede, apenas se le entendía" – estaba muy tranquila con los pasteles y entonces uno de los pasteles pareció desear ser comido, por eso me lo comí, pero no todo, estaba delicioso y al ver por la ventana vi como caían pensé ¿son ángeles que caen del cielo? Me pareció muy divertido como se veían así que empecé a reír pero luego vi sus caras y me di cuenta, ustedes están peleando y eso no está bien porque si las amigas pelean entonces…

Reimbow Dash y Applejack: - ¡CIERRA LA BOCA PINKIE!

Pinkie Pie: "sonríe de manera tímida"- es por eso que les traje el resto del pastel – "les muestra un palto lleno de pastel" – quiero que lo compartan como amigas

Reimbow Dash: - buna ida – "toma el plato y le embarra el pastel a Applejack" – que lo disfrutes zorra

Applejack: "se retira residuos del paste pasando una mano por su cara"

Reimbow Dash: - empaca tus cosas Pinkie, vámonos de aquí – "se gira y camina en busca de Rarity"

Pinkie Pie: "mira a Applejack y se preocupa" – Reimbow

Reimbow Dash: "se detiene y gira"

Pinkie Pie: - ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Reimbow Dash: - a buscar a todos los ponys que esta tarada saco

Applejack: - entonces lárgate, pero más te vale que no te vuelva a ver

Reimbow Dash: - vámonos Pinkie

Pinkie Pie: - afuera solo hay tristeza, no quiero, Applejack es nuestra amiga

Reimbow Dash: - y Fluttershy también lo es, ella esta haya fuera sola, y todo porque no quieres hacernos caso

Applejack: - que se larguen todos que quieran, estoy harta de ser la niñera de todos, solo se quedaran los que sabemos perfectamente que es lo que se tiene que hacer ¿no es verdad Pinkie?

Pinkie Pie: - chicas, no me gusta cuando pelean

Reimbow Dash: - ¡ABRE LOS OJOS PINKIE!

Applejack: - ¡NO LE GRITES ESTUPIDA! ¡ESTO ES ENTRE TÚ Y YO!

Reimbow Dash: - ¡NOS MATARAS A TODOS!

Pinkie Pie: - ¡¿YA NADIE QUIERE PASTEL?!

Rarity: - ¡SILENCIO!

Lastres vieron a Rarity acercarse muy molesta

Rarity: - ¡quiero saber a qué se debe todo este alboroto!, ¡se están comportando como… como! ¡ANIMALES!

Applejack: "respira hondo aprovechando la pausa que todas hacían" – te quiero fuera en 6 horas, así que busca tus cosas, tic, toc

Reimbow Dash: - ¿Cómo te tomaras el tiempo si no tienes reloj?

Applejack: - ¡TIC!, ¡TOC!

Rarity: - ¿que sucede aquí?

Applejack: - Te lo explico luego

Reimbow Dash: - esto es a lo que me refería, no puedes con algo y lo mejor que se te ocurre es fingir que no existe, me sacaras y olvidaras que alguna vez existí como toda una cobarde

Applejack: - si no sigues tu elemento ¿entonces que eres? Se suponía que tu virtud es la lealtad, ahora que veo que ni eso tienes, entonces no tienes nada que hacer aquí

Reimbow Dash: - no soy la única que esta negando su elemento, ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad a ellas?

Applejack: - ¿quieres la verdad? Bien, la verdad esto se trata de sobrevivir, no de amigos, no de tonterías, simplemente tenemos que seguir respirando el mayor tiempo posible, porque ya no hay tiempo para otra cosa

 **En Sweet Apple Acres**

Scootaloo: "duerme sentada frente a la puerta de la habitación de Apple Bloom"

Sweetie Belle- "sentada junto a Scootaloo, la mueve un poco para que despierte" –hey, no duermas, es tu turno

Scootaloo: "despierta alterada" –ho, ¿qué? "se talla los ojos" –Apple Bloom- "bosteza y levanta los brazos estirándose con esfuerzo" – ¿estás ahí?

Apple Bloom: "desde el interior de su habitación" – ya vallase, esto es acoso

Sweetie Belle: -no nos iremos hasta que salgas y hables con Spike

Apple Bloom: "enojada" –no quiero

Scootaloo: - ¿ya mencione que dijo que no quería acerté llorar?

Apple Bloom: - solo quiero olvidarlo, deja ya de recordarme lo lindo que es

Sweetie Belle: - solo sal un segundo, por favor

Big Mac: "pasa por el pasillo enyesado del cuello y un brazo"

Scootaloo: - ¿Qué te paso Big?

Sweetie Belle: - ¿un accidente con los manzanos?

Big Mac: - NOPE

Scootaloo: - ¿te caíste del muro?

Big Mac: - NOPE ¿Qué hacen ustedes aqui?

Sweetie Belle: - intentamos hacer que tu hermana salga de su cuarto

Big Mac: - mmm, no saldrá

Sweetie Belle: - ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

Big Mac: "busca en sus bolsillos y saca un juego de llaves con el que abre la puerta"

Al dejar al descubierto que la habitación se encontraba vacía, la ventana abierta con las cortinas ondeando por el viento que entraba, los tres entraron y miraron por la ventana para ver como Apple Bloom salía de sweet Apple acres corriendo

Scootaloo: - ho, ho- "sale por la ventana y vuela siguiendo a Apple Bloom"

Sweetie Belle: - ¿hace eso muy a menudo?

Big Mac: - nope

Sweetie belle: - ¿debería seguirla?

Big Mac: - eeyup

Scootaloo: "alcanzando a Apple Bloom" – hey, détente

Apple Bloom: "corre más rápido para tratar de perderla" - ¡DEJAME SOLA!

Scootaloo: - te dejare sola cuando me digas a dónde vas

Apple Bloom: "se detiene levantando tierra con los cascos frente a la biblioteca, se queda pasmada al notar la ventana rota"

Scootaloo: "aterriza junto a Apple Bloom" – hace rato esto no estaba – "refiriéndose a la ventana rota"

Apple Bloom: "traga saliva y se acerca a la puerta con miedo, toma el pomo y lo gira lentamente para empujar la puerta y ver todos los libros desordenados"

Scootaloo: "se asoma por la puerta"- esto no se ve bien

Ambas entran con miedo, sin entender que es lo que paso

Apple Bloom: - ¿S… SPIKE?

Reimbow Dash: "colgando de una estantería de cabeza" – el no esta aquí

Scootaloo: - hola Reimbow

Sweetie Belle: "entra cansada por correr detrás de sus amigas" - ¿Qué pasa aquí? – "respira fuerte tratando de recuperar el aliento"

Reimbow Dash: - me pregunto lo mismo que ustedes

Apple Bloom: - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Reimbow Dash: - supuse que Spike tendría algún libro de daring doo, mi colección se vio afectada por el incendio de hace 4 meses y necesitare algo para distraerme – "baja de la estantería dando un giro y cayendo de pie" – tendré que irme

Scootaloo: - ¿otra misión de búsqueda?

Reimbow Dash: - lo siento mucho pequeña, pero se los digo como un adiós, no creo que vuelvan a verme

Sweetie Belle: - ¿Qué paso?

Reimbow Dash: - larga historia

Apple Bloom: - fue mi hermana ¿verdad?

Las tres vieron con atención he intriga a Apple Bloom

Apple Bloom: - me di cuenta de que saca a los ponys que no la obedecen

Sweetie belle: - pero que sangre pesada

Scootaloo: - no sacaría a Reimbow Dash ¿o sí?

Reimbow Dash: - por desgracia ella llego a un punto sin retorno, incluso parece que puso a Rarity y a Pinkie Pie de su lado, pronto este lugar no será más que una dictadura

Scootaloo: - entonces yo iré contigo

Sweetie Belle: "con voz de angustia"- ¡¿qué?!

Reimbow Dash: - ¿segura? Sabes que será algo peligroso

Scootaloo: - yo desayuno peligro "se hace la ruda frente a su heroína"

Applejack: - con que lavándole el cerebro a las potrillas- "de pie en la puerta" - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Apple Bloom: - ¿sabes qué ocurrió?

Applejack: "mira con cuidado a su hermana"- ¿estás bien?

Apple Bloom: - pues… si, pero ¿sabes que ocurrió?

Applejack: - no tienes de que preocuparte, el no te volverá a molestar

Apple Bloom: - ¿el? ¿Quién es el?

Sweetie Belle: - creo que habla de Spike

Apple Bloom: - ¿Dónde esta?

Applejack: - no sabía que fueras masoquista hermanita

Reimbow Dash: - también lo desterró, eso explica por qué no quería hablar conmigo

Sweetie Belle: - ¿lo viste?

Reimbow Dash: - no es lo único que vi

Applejack: - mejor cállate y sal de aquí ya, le ensucias la mente a las potras

Scootaloo: - si Reimbow se va, yo me iré con ella

Sweetie belle: - y si Scootaloo se va, yo también

Apple Bloom: - digo lo mismo

Applejack:- déjense de tonterías, Apple Bloom, a tu cuarto

Apple Bloom: - NOPE

Applejack: -¿NOPE? ¿ahora por qué tan rebelde?

Apple Bloom: - ¿y que harás? ¿Desterrarme?

 **Actualidad**

Apple Bloom: -había olvidado que nunca debo de desafiar a mi hermana, no volvimos nunca, no encontramos a nadie y solo nos quedó permanecer en las ruinas de Canterlot

Reimbowdash: -tengo la esperanza de que si Applejack te ve, recapacite y nos ayude a ayudarte

Twilight: - no se quien fue más inmadura de todas

Reimbowdash: "con mueca de fastidio" - si, si, lo se

Sweetie Belle: - pero tiene solución, ¿no?

Twilight: - eso espero

 **Afueras de poniville (2 meses desde la partida de las chicas)**

Las nubes tapaban el sol, oscureciendo Ponyville y sus alrededores

Applejack: –abuela Smith, vuelve es peligroso – "apunta a todas partes con una linterna"- Apple Bloom, volverá si así lo quiere, no podemos elegir por ella

Después de un rato buscando, un sonido desagravie salió entre los arbustos, un gruñido, proveniente de un cadáver andante

Applejack: "tomo su trinche y se lo arrojo al unicornio infectado, atravesando su cráneo, pero este aún seguía de pie, la yegua se acercó mas y le metió una patada a el mango del trinche, provocando que el cuerno del unicornio se rompiera y este callera al suelo, tomando de nuevo el trinche, escucho un movimiento entre los arbustos, haciendo que se alertara"

De entre los arbustos surgió una pony verde y anciana con una escopeta en sus manos, que cayó al suelo luego de mostrarse

Applejack: "preocupada, grito" –¡ABUELA! – "corre para tratar de levantarla"

Abuela Smith: "tosiendo en el suelo" –creo que no voy a encontrarla

Applejack: "nota como del vientre de la abuela Smith salen chorros espesos de sangre" – no, - "empieza a llorar serrando los ojos y apretando los dientes" –abuela, lo siento mucho

Abuela Smith: "ríe de manera cansada y leve" –tranquila Applejack, he estado en peores

Applejack: "abre los ojos para ver a su abuela con desesperación" - ¿ahora haces un chiste?

Abuela Smith: "ríe otro poco" –sabes, aun cuando estas en tus últimos momentos, el sentido del humor no debe de faltar – "tose y acaricia el cabello a Applejack" – antes de irme ¿podrías prometerme algo?

Applejack: - no abuela, no puedes dejarme, te… te llevare a ponyville, alguien sabrá como curarte

Abuela Smith: - calmate, sabíamos que esto ocurriría tarde o temprano

Applejack: "golpea el suelo con ira con el puño serrado" - ¡pero teníamos mas tiempo!

Abuela Smith: - fu… fue difícil perder a tus padres, fu… fue difícil perder a mi corazón de manzana… es… difícil despedirme y me duele saber que nunca me podre despedir de Big o de Apple Bloom… Applejack, no lo hagas más difícil, por favor

Applejack: "se limpia las lágrimas y trata de sonreír para que su abuela muriera con un lindo recuerdo" – lo que quieras abuela

Abuela Smith: - la familia es importante Applejack, nunca abandones a tu familia –"toma la mano de su nieta" - prométeme que se cuidaran entre ustedes, prométeme que te despedirás de todos los Apple por mi

Applejack: "aguantando las ganas de llorar y apretando con fuerza la mano de su abuela" – te lo prometo abuela, la encontrare, encontrare a Apple Bloom

 **Cementerio de Ponyville (en la actualidad)**

Una pony terrestre mira una tumba con la leyenda (sabia y dulce, te extrañaremos abuela Smith) mientras recuerda sus últimos momentos con quien se encuentra enterrada debajo de la lápida, dejo una flor sobre la misma pues ya hace un año que fue enterrada

Applejack: - te lo prometí abuela, ya estoy cerca- "no puede evitar llorar un poco" -encontramos una pista que podría llevarnos a Apple Bloom, al fin estará con nosotros

Big Mac: "sujetando a dos perros por su correa, a unos pocos metros de su hermana"

Apple Jack: "respira hondo"- y te juro que are pagar a quien nos la arrebato- "se levanta, se coloca su sombrero y agarra con decisión la misma escopeta que tenía su abuela el día de su muerte, camina asía Big Mac" – vámonos Big – "fija su visión en dirección a el bosque everfree" -hay una lagartija que cazar.


	8. Capitulo 8 otro camino

**M.L.P. LA OSCURIDAD DE EL MAÑANA**

 **Capitulo 7: otro camino**

Pasaron aproximadamente 3 horas de caminata dentro del túnel, al fin llegaron al final en otra cabaña en medio de la nada, muy parecida a la anterior, pero con fotos y muebles distintos, Twilight pensó que se trataba de algo que ni los dueños de las cabañas se habían dado cuenta, pero tampoco quería perder el tiempo con esas deducciones, tenía más conflictos en mente que aunque la idea era evitar que pasaran, tenía toda la intención de solucionarlos antes de volver a su época, después de todo no es la primera vez que sus amigas se peleaban (aunque nunca a tal grado) tenía solución según su criterio personal

Sweetie Belle: "saliendo de la cabaña se sienta en los escalones agobiada, agotada, decidida a querer quedarse ahí un buen rato" – denme 5 minutos y estoy con ustedes

Reimbow Dash: - tomate tu tiempo

Apple Bloom: "toma unos binoculares de su mochila y observa a la distancia" – ¡puedo ver Ponyville! – "exclamo entusiasmada"

Twilight: - ¿enserio?

Apple Bloom: -si y está muy cambiado

Reimbow Dash: -¿me dejas ver?

Apple Bloom: "le da los binoculares a Reimbowdash" – ¿qué es esa torre?, pareciera que quieren dar su ubicación

Reimbow Dash: "observa con los binoculares y deduce al ver la alta y delgada estructura de piedras al igual que el muro" –es una torre de francotirador, no nos conviene acercarnos por ahora- "le devuelve los binoculares a Apple Bloom"

Twilight: -no le dispararían a los ponys… ¿o si?

Scootaloo: -si, a menos que cierta granjera mejorara su comportamiento

Reimbow Dash: - yo no me arriesgare, aunque Derpy o Vinyl me reconociera, dispararían si así se les ordenara

Twilight: - y ¿si volaras lo más rápido que puedes? Vas allá les dices que es lo que pasa y regresas con nosotras, tendríamos un francotirador escoltándonos

Scootaloo: - nunca has visto a Derpy dispara Twilight, aunque todas fuéramos tan rápidas como Reimbow, no llegaría ninguna, tiene un buen ojo, de echo solo uno es el bueno

Sweetie Belle: -mmm conozco otro camino, es posible que haya uno que otro ponyzombi, pero no creo que sean muchos

Scootaloo: "sonríe con los parpado superiores a la mitad de los ojos gira lentamente la cabeza para ver a Sweetie Belle" – ¿mis oídos me engañan? ¿Escuche ponyzombi? – "dijo con voz provocadora"

Sweetie Belle: "un poco fastidiada gira los ojos y habla sin ánimos" – de acuerdo, si son ponyzombis ¿estas contenta?

Scootaloo: -muchísimo

Twilight: -y ¿dónde está ese camino?

Sweetie Belle: "sonríe y se jacta"-síganme – "se mete entre los arbustos y tropieza" –hay- "se levanta de golpe muy apenada y se aclara la garganta" – ahora sí, síganme

Apple Bloom: "riendo un poco" - creo que alguien más debería guiarnos

Reimbow Dash:- naa, yo confió en Sweetie Bell

Sweetie Bell: - gracias Reimbow, tu si eres una buena amiga

Scootaloo: -eso o tú eres la exigente

Sweetie Belle: - hay, aja

Después de unos minutos caminando

Twilight: "viendo el lugar" – yo conozco este sitio, es el castillo de las hermanas -"habla con sorna" - hogar de la pony de las sombras –"le da un ligero golpe con el codo a Reimbow Dash"

Reimbow Dash: "se ruboriza"-que tiempos, cuando el mayor peligro era tu imaginación, claro que yo no tenía tanto miedo, solo quería seguir la corriente

Scootaloo: "analiza el castillo con la mirada" – tampoco le deja mucho a la imaginación, de verdad da miedo

Twilight: -así funcionan las leyendas Scootaloo, hay algo terrorífico y los ponys comienzan a decir lo primero que se les viene a la cabeza

Del castillo salió un ponyzombie terrestre, caminando a tropezones, babeando, gruñendo, parecería que los ojos brillosos estaban fijos sobre las ponys aun sin pupila visible (como todos los ponyzombis)

Scootaloo: -creo que es mi turno- "saca un bate de su mochila y camina directo a su objetivo dejando caer ligeramente la pieza de madera sobre la palma de su mano" – ven aquí feo- "le da un golpe directo a la cien del zombi, haciendo que este caiga al suelo, justo alado de un pilar roto, Scootaloo se acercó al pilar y movió uno de los ladrillos y unos cuanto cayeron sobre el cráneo del ponyzombi"

Sweetie Belle: -perfecto, ahora podemos continuar, la verdad creí que abría más

Del castillo salieron 5 zombis más y uno de ellos era unicornio

Apple Bloom: -Sweetie, tienes boca de profeta en los peores momentos

Reimbow Dash: -muy bien, Scootaloo, orilla izquierda Sweetie Belle, orilla derecha, Apple Bloom, el tipo de morado, yo quiero a el unicornio y Twilight

Twilight: "asustada da un paso asía atrás y sonríe avergonzada" – no sé si pueda

Reimbow Dash: -de acuerdo, yo también me encargo del otro

Apple Bloom: "saca su hacha, de da un golpe en el cráneo con la parte trasera del hacha y ya en el suelo, le deja caer el hacha encima"

Scootaloo: "agarra vuelo y da un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula con su bate, matándolo al instante"

Sweetie Belle: "está a punto de recibir un golpe del brazo derecho del zombi, pero ella lo detiene arrojando un cuchillo con su magia asía la palma de su mano desviando el golpe, luego un segundo cuchillo apareció, y fue directo al cráneo"

Reimbow Dash: "se acerca al unicornio tomándolo de la cabeza, le da la vuelta y lo arroja contra el segundo zombi, clavándose en el ojo izquierdo, el unicornio cayo debido al peso del terrestre, listo para ser pisado por Reimbowdash y rompiendo el cuerno"

Twilight: "observo como un zombi pegaso salía de entre los escombros, saltando directamente encima de Sweetie Bell" –¡CUIDADO!- "de manera casi instintiva detuvo la cola del zombi con su magia dejándolo colgando"

Sweetie Bell "muy asustada" –aléjate, aléjate- "protesto mientras se encontraba arrojando los 2 cuchillo que ya había usado y matando al Pegaso"

Reimbow Dash: – buenos reflejos chicas, eso pudo haber terminado mal

Apple Bloom: - Twilight, usaste magia

Twilight: "tratando de calmase por el susto" – supongo que ya me estoy recuperando

Reimbow Dash: -¿seguimos? – "empieza a caminar rodeando el castillo"

El resto la sigue

Scootaloo: "se detiene al ver un grafiti en un muro del castillo" – que groseros – "comento con desagrado"

Sweetie Belle: "curiosa" – ¿qué ocurre? –"mira el grafiti"

Twilight: "nota que se detuvieron y regresa con ellas y también ve el grafiti" –ignórenlo, vámonos

Scootaloo: "se empieza a acercar" –no lo creo Twilight- "saca una botella de pintura a presión y pinta un "NO" color rojo entre las palabras "princesas" y "nos" convirtiendo el grafiti que decía, "las princesas nos han abandonado", por "las princesas no nos han abandonado" para luego regresar con sus amigas"

Twilight: -eso fue innecesario… pero lindo de tu parte

Scootaloo: -es solo que no me gustan las mentiras

Twilight: -¿sabes que paso con las princesas?

Scootaloo: - se tanto como tú, a Reimbow Dash no le gusta hablar de eso

Sweetie Belle: - hay muchas cosas de las que no quiere hablar

Apple Bloom: "grita metros adelante" – ¡¿que tanto secretean?!

Scootaloo: "gritando para que Apple Bloom escuche" – hablamos de lo mal que hueles

Apple Bloom: "un poco molesta" ¡¿QUE?!

Scootaloo: "se ríe un poco"

Sweetie Bell: - hay que ir con ellas o creerán que estamos tramando algo

Las tres empiezan a acercarse a donde Apple Bloom y Reimbowdash se encontraban

Reimbow Dash: ¿qué asían allá?

Twilight: - nada, solo avía un arte urbano muy ofensivo

Reimbow Dash: – ¿ven esos árboles? –"señala los más grandes, varios metros de altura" – ahí acamparemos, una de esas nubes se está acercando, las hojas nos podrán proteger de la posible lluvia y podremos descansar

Apple Bloom: em… no quiero ser negativa, pero soy una pony terrestre

Twilight: "confundida" – ¿entonces…?

Sweetie Bell: "con sorna" – yo tampoco quiero ser negativa, pero que creen, soy una unicornio –"se inclina" -encantada de conocerlas

Apple Bloom: - ¿no lo entienden? Terrestre, tierra, mi lugar es en el suelo

Twilight: - por favor Apple Bloom, no me digas que te asusta la altura

Apple Bloom: "pone sus brazos detrás de su espalda y mueve su casco derecho de un lado al otro colocando la punta del mismo en el suelo"

Twilight: "sorprendida" – espera, ¿tu? ¿La misma pony que entro sola al bosque everfree a los 8 años, en busca de una cebra acusada de brujería?

Apple Bloom: - "se avergüenza y ruboriza"

Scootaloo: - tranquila, no te pasara nada- "le da una palmada en la espalda buscando consolarla"

Apple Bloom: - pero ¿y si no guardo el equilibrio?

Reimbow Dash: -yo me encargare de eso, solo denme sus sacos de dormir y las sogas

Reimbow Dash amarro los sacos de dormir en las ramas del árbol, creando una especie de hamaca con cada una de las bolsas, para esto ya había oscurecido y tanto Twilight como Sweetie Bell proveían de luz a el resto

Reimbow Dash: "apretando un nudo" – ya están listos

Scootaloo: "metiéndose en su bolsa de dormir" –se siente muy parecido a las nubes, las blancas y esponjosas, no como esas cosas negras y pegajosas

Reimbow Dash: - lo sé, yo también extraño dormir sobre las nubes- "toma a Sweetie Bell por la cintura y vuela para que alcance su bolsa de dormir"

Sweetie Bell: "se acomoda en su saco de dormir de forma delicada y con propiedad" – o sí, no tendré problemas esta noche

Scootaloo: - mientras Reimbow no ronque

Reimbow Dash: - yo no ronco, bueno… no demasiado

Twilight: - "ya acostada" – la verdad yo no me acostumbre, prefiero una cama normal, pero esto tampoco está mal

Reimbow Dash: "toma a Apple Bloom por la cintura"

Apple Bloom: "salta del susto" –hey

Reimbow Dash: "aun tomándola por la cintura" – tengo que subirte, aquí abajo es más peligroso

Apple Bloom: "cierra los ojos con fuerza y temor" –está bien, pero hazlo despacio

Scootaloo: "se ríe con ganas" – te va a subir para que duermas, no te va a quitar la virginidad

Apple Bloom: "enojada y roja frunce el ceño" – ¡no es gracioso! mal pensada

Sweetie Bell: "riendo un poco" – tampoco fue tan malo

Reimbow Dash: -"subiendo a Apple Bloom y aguantando la risa" - señoritas, no se rebajen a ese nivel están ante una princesa, discúlpalas Twilight

La bolsa de dormir de Twilight comenzó a temblar

Twilight: "explota de risa" – jajaja, Scootaloo jaja, ¿como se te ocurre? -"se sales las lagrima por el esfuerzo que asía por tratar de contenerse" – depravada- "coloca las manos en su boca para callar la risa"

Reimbow Dash: "sorprendida pero también ríe un poco" – jeje, ¿donde quedo la decencia princesa?

Twilight: "aun tratando de aguantar la risa" – lo siento jajá, es que la verdad si sonó muy extraño

Scootaloo: - "riendo" – lo siento Apple Bloom, no pude evitarlo

Apple Bloom: "muy roja y molesta pero ya en su bolsa de dormir" – son unas pesadas

Reimbow Dash: "tratando de aguantar la risa que le causaba lo que estaba pensado" –no te preocupes Apple Bloom, no te are nada

Sweetie Bell: "interrumpe" – ¡eso es trabajo de un dragón!

Todas explotan en risas excepto Apple Bloom

Apple Bloom: "casi muriendo de rabia" – ¡YA CALLENSE!

Nadie parecía hacerle caso, era como si no estuviera ahí, solo reían como locas

Apple Bloom: - "se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas debido al enojo y serró por completo su bolsa de dormir para tratar de no escucharlas, desde adentro de la bolsa de dormir grito" -¡OJALA Y SE CAIGAN MIENTRAS DUERMEN!

Twilight: "exaltada y tratando de calmarse" – lo siento mucho, no me odies- "se vuelve a tapar la boca"

Sweetie Bell: "deja de reír al oír lo molesta que estaba su amiga" –mmm chicas

Aun se escuchaba una que otra carcajada

Sweetie Bell: "insiste" - chicas

Esta vez las ponys se calman y ponen atención

Sweetie Bell: - creo que nos pasamos

Apple Bloom: "llora de manera silenciosa dentro de su bolsa y dice sarcásticamente" – ¿tú crees?

Scootaloo: "apenada y arrepentida" – perdón… solo quería alivianar el ambiente

Twilight: -"arrepentida" – lo siento mucho

Reimbow Dash: "se acerca volando a donde está la bolsa de Apple Bloom" –oye- "mueve la bolsa con una mirada comprensiva" – ¿sigues ahí?

Apple Bloom: "mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro indicando que no adentro de la bolsa"

Reimbowdash: -¿quieres hablar?

Apple Bloom: "vuelve a mover la cabeza indicando que no"

Reimbow Dash: "da un largo suspiro" – supongo que deberíamos dormir- "vuela hasta su bolsa y se mete" – buenas noches

Twilight: "apaga la luz de su cuerno" –buenas noches

Scootaloo: -buenas cuando pasa la gran nube negra – "dijo, tratando de animar a sus amigas"

Sweetie Bell: "ríe un poco" – buenas noches – "ve la bolsa de Apple Bloom con cierta culpa" – descansa Apple Bloom- "apaga la luz de su cuerno y se queda dormida"

La nube fue muy grande, se podría decir que fue como la noche más larga de todas, ninguna pony se tardó en conciliar el sueño debido a que estaban muy cansadas por caminar sin parar en el túnel

Twilight: - ¿hola?- "dijo provocando eco en ese extraño y oscuro lugar, sin paredes ni techo visibles, solo alcanzaba a ver el suelo reluciente casi como un espejo"

Twilight: - ya entiendo- "se sienten el piso" – parece que luna se llevó a los sueños con ella, pero creí que solo los asía más felices- "se pone triste y le habla a su reflejo" – de verdad lo arruine ¿verdad?

Reflejo de Twilight: - ¿porque lo dices?

Twilight: - de no ser por mi hambre de conocimiento, quizás podrá haber ayudado a el resto con todo lo que está pasando, quizás hubiera hecho la diferencia

Reflejo de Twilight: - o, solo hubieras muerto junto a ellas, quizás así sea mejor

Twilight: - ¿a que te refieres?

Reflejo de Twilight: - no está muerta, ahora puedes ayudar a tus amigas

Twilight: - ¿pero cómo?

Reflejo de Twilight: - tú ya lo sabes

Twilight: - pero y ¿si no encuentro ese libro?, y ¿si no regreso?

Reflejo de Twilight: - me estás haciendo muchas preguntas, preguntas que de tu no saber la respuesta, entonces yo tampoco la sabría

Twilight: "parpadea, y nota que su reflejo volvió a la normalidad y suspira" –es cierto, esta de aquí soy yo- "escucha pasos apresurados que se dirigen asta ella"

¿? "Susurra" -Twilight Sparkle

Twilight: "sintió una sacudida, antes de que lo notara se encontraba en el suelo con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, el tiempo pasaba lento y se escuchaban boses de fondo, una explosión que apenas percibió por el aturdimiento, se tomó la cabeza con su mano derecha y vio la palma en ella había sangre, súbitamente alguien la tomo por la espalda y la giro, entonces lo escucho con claridad"

Apple Bloom: - ¡TWILIGHT! ¡TWILIGHT!

Sweetie belle: - ¡VAMONOS YA! – "levita a Twilight y la coloca junto a ella debajo de un tronco" - ¡¿ESTAS BIEN?!

Detrás del tronco se escuchan gritos y disparos ¡QUE ALGUIEN LO DETENGA! ¡ES MUY RAPIDO! Entre otras cosas que no se alcanzaban a distinguir

Twilight: - ¡¿QUE PASA?!

Apple Bloom: "se cubre junto a ellas" - ¡CABRAS!

Iron Will: - ¡MATENLO! ¡IRON WILL NO SE DEJARA PISOTEAR! ¡JAMAS!

 **Denme su opinión gente sádica, me sería muy útil para futuros capítulos (no me importa que me corrijan en mis errores, soy muy despistado con cosas como la ortografía incluso en los nombres de los personajes como me entere hace poco XD Reimbow Dash, no Reimbowdash)**

 **Facebook: piolloverdades mames el producto de una mente enferma**

 **Twitter: piolloverdades mames**

 **He estado trabajando en una imagen de esta historia, no está lista pero en mis redes esta un adelantito, pronto la terminare y la subiré a esas mismas redes**


	9. capitulo 9 dejarlo a la suerte

**M.L.P. LA OSCURIDAD DE EL MAÑANA**

 **Capítulo 9 dejarlo a la suerte**

Aquel tronco largo y grueso fue levantado con enorme facilidad por el gigantesco minotauro, Iron Will tenía una armadura plateada que lo cubría casi en su totalidad, veía directamente a las ponys, Sweetie belle grito por el terror y Apple Bloom empuño su hacha con decisión y rudeza, con los ojos clavados fijamente a los del minotauro, en cuanto a Twilight, no podía hacer más que quedarse en el suelo sin poder creer que es lo que estaba pasando

Iron Will: - ¡con que se querían esconder de Iron Will! – "fue interrumpido cuando un lobo construido de madera casi tan grande como el tomo una de sus hombreras con sus poderosas fauces"

El tronco que cargaba cayo detrás de las ponys por poco aplastándolas, el minotauro ahora tenía otras cosas por hacer, detrás de él, un grupo de cabras antropomórficas disparando a la copa de los árboles, intentando darle a algo que los seguía

Apple Bloom: "toma a Twilight de los hombros y la lleva detrás del tronco" - ¡¿QUE HACES TWI?! ¡MUEVETE!

Sweetie Belle: - ¡¿QUE ES ESA COSA?! – "exclamo mientras se escondía junto con Twilight y Bloom"

Apple Bloom: - ¡UN LOBO DE BOSQUE! ¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA IMPORTA AHORA?! ¡BAMONOS ATES DE QUE SE DES OCUPEN! – "una bala perdida pasa por encima de su cabeza volándole el moño que siempre lleva, se agacha con una expresión de auténtico terror"

Sweetie Belle: "reprocha"- ¡MANTEN LA CABEZA OCULTA! – "toma Twilight de la mano y se la lleva para alejarse del lugar"

Apple Bloom: "toma su moño del suelo y las sigue"

Tuvieron que correr durante unos minutos para perderse en la maleza, mas continuaban corriendo al seguir escuchando los disparos y gritos

Ya hace horas que tuvieron que huir de improviso, ya no corrían, caminaban agotadas, sudorosas de tanto caminar y después de todo este tiempo al fin Twilight termino acabado con ese asfixiante silencio

Twilight: - ¿Dónde están?

Sweetie Belle: "se recarga en una roca agotada, toma una cantinflora de su mochila y bebe desesperada para luego dar un alarido intentando recuperar el aliento" – no…

Twilight: - ¿están… están?

Sweetie Belle: - no lo se

Apple Bloom: - no las vimos twi

Twilight: - ¿Qué paso?

Sweetie Belle: - creo que alguien intento secuestrarnos mientras dormíamos, pero un "lobo de bosque" o como sea que se llame, llego y les arruino la fiesta, o por lo menos eso es lo que pienso

Apple Bloom: - yo también creo eso, te tenían amarada twi, pero Sweetie belle los distrajo mientras yo te desataba he intentaba despertarte

Twilight: - tenemos que regresar por ellas, podrían estar en problemas

Apple Bloom: - cuando dije que no las vimos, es porque no estaban ahí

Sweetie Belle: - son pegasos, seguro y volaron

Twilight: - ¿insinúas que serían capaces de abandonarnos?

Sweetie Belle: - no

Apple Bloom: - si quieres regresar, entonces no sé por qué no empezamos a caminar ya – "se da la vuelta y camina por donde vino"

Sweetie Belle: "gruñe con fastidio y patea la piedra donde se había recargado" – tan cómoda que estaba durmiendo- "se percata de que Twilight se aleja junto con Apple Bloom y las sigue" – les juro que si llego a encontrar a esos idiotas yo…yo…

Apple Bloom: - terminaras muerta, se realista Sweetie Belle

Sweetie Belle: - iba a decir que me escondería, claro esta

El sol apareció y el habitual silencio incomodo se hiso presente, cosa que Twilight detestaba, porque entre más silencio había más pensaba en todo lo que ocurre y más se angustiaba

Twilight: - "tratando de iniciar conversación con Apple Bloom" – y… ¿cómo va todo entre tú y mi asistente? – "sonríe mostrando una actitud amigable"

Apple Bloom: "mira a Twilight con un claro descontento"

Twilight: - perdón, solo me pica la curiosidad

Apple Bloom: - lo que sabes es lo último que ocurrió, entre nosotros no hubo más que palabras cortantes y momentos incomodos

Twilight: - bueno, mejor cambiemos de tema ¿extrañas a tu familia?

Apple Bloom: "un poco moleta" –si o si, tiene que ser algo que me afecte mucho ¿verdad?

Twilight: "la sonrisa se le borra del rostro" –lo siento, solo me preocupaba por tu estado emocional, es malo guardar tanto los sentimientos

Apple Bloom: - "encoge los hombros, respira profundo y ve a Twilight" - de acurdo, si, los extraño, a la abuela, Big Mac e incluso a Applejack, pero la Applejack de antes, no la misma que nos desterró, esa no es mi hermana, mi hermana siempre trabajaba duro pero sin olvidar el bienestar del resto, ahora a ella solo le importa tener seguro el pueblo, pero ¿a qué costo?

Twilight: "tratando de consolar a Apple Bloom" – estoy segura de que la Applejack de antes aún existe, simplemente estaba bajo mucha presión

Sweetie Bell: - yo extraño la casa club de las cruzaders y las deliciosas tartas de manzana que nos preparaba Apple Bloom

Twilight: "ríe un poco"- ¿las tartas? ¿Que hay de tu familia?

Sweetie Bell: - no he visto a mis padres desde los incisos de la crisis, creo que se perdieron o algo así

Twilight: "apenada y arrepentida" – ho, bueno, lo siento mucho

Sweetie Bell: - tranquila, ya lo supere

Twilight: -¿puedo preguntar por Rarity?

Sweetie Bell: - le deje de hablar desde hace mucho tiempo, un poco después de los ponyzombis

Twilight: "juega con el momento" – ¿no fue por la famosa bofetada a Spike?

Sweetie Bell: -mucho antes de eso, cuando me aburrí de lo pesada que se volvió, que me quiera proteger lo entiendo, pero no podía hacer nada que ella considerara indecente- "ase una pausa pensando en lo que dijo" – no piensen mal por favor

Apple Bloom: - no gracias, ya fue suficiente con lo de anoche –"hay un silencio incómodo" – eso no sonó bien, bueno ya me entendieron

Twilight: - "se aclara la garganta" - si, sé que Rarity abecés exagera

Sweetie Bell: -peor se puso peor, ni siquiera podía comer sin que estuviera encima de mi ¿lo hacía sin educación? No ¿era peligroso para mi salud? ¡No!, simplemente a ella no le gustaba la misma comida que a mí

Twilight: - ¿me creerías el mismo argumento de la presión?

Sweetie Bell: - no, Rarity simplemente es así

Apple Bloom: -ahora que lo piensa bien, también extraño Pinkie, y a la bola de pelos que la acompañaba a todas partes, a Fluttershy y ahora extraño Reimbowdash y Scootaloo

Twilight: - tal vez están buscándonos

Sweetie Bell: - empiezo a aburrirme del "tal vez"

Twilight: "suspira con un aire de tristeza" – sí, también yo

 **Mientras tanto en Ponyville**

Cinco ponys discutían muy cerca del portón

Rarity: - solo piénsalo un segundo

Applejack: - ¡por última vez no! ¡no me quedare aquí esperando un desastre!

Cheerilee:- ¿tienes que ir Big Mac?

Big Mac: - eeyup

Rarity: - pero puede ser peligroso

Applejack: "hace una mueca de fastidio" –Rarity, apártate del camino, ahora

Pinkie pie: - ¿pero por qué la prisa? ¿Encontraste algo?

Applejack: - si Pinkie y es algo que tengo que eliminar o podríamos estar en problemas

Big Mac: -eeyup

Pinkie pie: ¿explota?

Applejack: - baya que explota

Pinkie pie: ¿es duro?

Applejack: -como roca

Pinkie pie: -"emocionada da pequeños brincos" ¿lo he visto antes?

Applejack: - sí, muchas veces

Pinkie pie: "brincando" – o, o, o, no me lo digas… es… ¡dinamita!

Applejack: - nope, perdiste

Pinkie pie: -rayos – "pronuncio mientras miraba al suelo con decepción"

Applejack: - ahora déjame pasar, o yo misma te quitare

Pinkie pie: - "mostrando inconformidad" – esas no son las palabras correctas

Applejack: "respira hondo y da una falsa sonrisa" – por favor

Pinkie pie: - "ve fijamente a Applejack, dudando al no verla muy convencida de su respuesta, pero no tardó mucho en volver a su comportamiento alegre" – okey dokey lokey, nos vemos después Applejack – "se aleja brincando mientras canta"

Detrás de Pinkie se escondía Fluffle Puff y ahora estaba al descubierto

Fluffle Puff: "quieta con una mirada perdida"

Applejack: - ¿no vas a irte con Pinkie?

Fluffle Puff: "hace su característico suspiro y se va por donde Pinkie se fue"

Rarity: -espera Applejack, es muy arriesgado, debe haber otra manera

Applejack: - esta es la mejor manera, entiéndelo, es por mi hermana, es por la abuela Smith, es por la seguridad de Ponyville

Cheerilee: - deberías pensarlo mejor

Rarity: - ¿vas a arriesgar tu vida por la pony que te abandono cuando más apoyo necesitabas?

Applejack: "sarcástica"- tienen razón es mala idea, oye Rarity pidámosle ayuda a Sweetie Belle, ella podrá razonar con el

Rarity: "molesta" – no la metas en esto

Applejack: -"muy molesta" - ¡bueno! ¡Si tu prefieres que tu hermana sea una especie de esclava cuyo fin es complacer a esa lagartija con alas! ¡Es tu problema! ¡Yo rescatare a mi hermanita y si puedo también a la tuya! ¡Te guste o no!

Rarity: "impresionada por la reacción de Applejack" – yo nunca dije que quería eso para Sweetie

Applejack: -sé que a ti tampoco te da confianza, el ya no es un niño inocente que busca lo que cree correcto

Rarity: "reflexiona un segundo" –de acuerdo, pero yo voy contigo

Cheerilee: - solo prométeme que lo traerás a salvo

Applejack: - tu tranquila, el único que saldrá herido aquí, es el mismo que tiene presas a esas ponys

 **Mientras tanto**

Sweetie Belle: "preocupada" - hay no

Twilight: - ¿qué ocurre?

Sweetie Belle: - em… ¿saben si vamos por buen camino?

Apple Bloom: - yo te seguía a ti Sweetie

Sweetie Belle: - y yo te seguía a ti

Twilight: - tranquilas, tranquilas, solo tenemos que ubicarnos, si mal no recuerdo ponyville está por allá

Apple Bloom: "observa unos metros asía al frente y saca su hacha" – aquí viene otro

Un pon zombi terrestre se acercaba amenazante

Sweetie Belle: "baja el hacha de Apple Bloom con su magia" –creo que es hora de que alguien aprenda a lidiar con estos tipos – "sujeta los brazos del pon zombi dejándolo inmóvil con su magia y observa a Twilight"

Twilight:-¿yo? Sweetie… no lo se

Apple Bloom: - tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerlo

Twilight: - pero este fue un pony con familia y amigos, con una vida tan complicada como la de cualquiera de nosotras, no puedo matarlo

Sweetie Belle: "le da un cuchillo a Twilight" – pero él ya está muerto, no lo mataras, solo dejara de dar problemas a los vivos

Apple Bloom: - imagina que alguien que quieres es ese – "seña al ponyzombi" – ¿de verdad quieres que siga así?

Twilight: "se angustia" – ¿eso es lo que piensas cuando los enfrentas?

Apple Bloom: - es mejor terapia de lo que parece

Twilight: "traga saliva" – muy bien, supongo que no tengo opción- "eleva el cuchillo con su magia, pero este comienza a temblar y cae" – perdón

Vuelve a levitar el cuchillo y lo lanza contra el zombi, pero le da en la mandíbula arrancándosela del lado derecho y quedando colgada, esto provoca que Twilight se altere como nunca

Twilight: - ¡HAY CELESTIA, HAY QUE HORROR! "se cubre los ojos con las manos un segundo y vuelve a ver al zombi" -¡HAY, SE SIGE MOVIENDO! -"casi vomita pero logro contener el vómito"

Apple Bloom: "toma Twilight por los hombros" – vamos twi, puedes hacerlo

Twilight: "volteando al lado contrario de donde se encuentra el zombi" –no, necesito tiempo

Apple Bloom: "en tono muy serio y un poco agresivo" - ¿si en algún momento Sweetie Belle y yo ya no estamos? Y ¿si no volvemos a ver a Scoot y Reimbow? ¿Como te defenderás?

Twilight: "cansada de escuchar a Apple Bloom, toma el cuchillo enterrada en la mandíbula del zombi con su magia, y lo impulsa asía arriba, llegando desde la boca al cerebro"

Apple Bloom: "suelta a Twilight"

Twilight: "cae de rodillas y empieza a vomitar"

Sweetie Belle: "toma el cabello de Twilight con su magia para que este no se ensucie" – ¡Apple Bloom! ¿y te quejas de tu hermana? – "le recrimina con enfado"

Apple Bloom: "aun con su tono serio" – era algo necesario

Sweetie Bell: - "sarcástica" - lo que tú digas Applejack

Apple Bloom: "enojada" – ¡cállate!, ¡no soy como ella!

Sweetie Bell: -entonces ¿porque estas actuando como ella?

Apple Bloom: "cambia su actitud seria a una más compasiva cuando escucha las palabras de Sweetie" – lo siento Sweetie, lo siento Twilight

Twilight: "recuperando el aliento" – no importa –"se levanta" -tarde o temprano debía pasar, ¿no? yo soy quien lo siente, por tener tanto miedo de hacerlo- "ve de reojo el producto del asco y la presión" - y por desperdiciar una lata de pasta

Apple Bloom: "ríe un poco" – cierto, la devolviste

Sweetie Belle: - bueno ¿ahora qué? – "levita el cuchillo que uso Twilight y lo limpia con un pañuelo"

Apple Bloom: - "pensando" – mmm, aun no las encontramos

Twilight: - es buscar a la chicas o ir a Ponyville

Sweetie Belle: -no podemos abandonarlas

Apple Bloom: -pero si llegamos a Ponyville, tal vez encontremos el libro y acabe más rápido esta pesadilla

Sweetie Bell: "saca una moneda" – cara, buscamos a las chicas, cruz, nos vamos a Ponyville, ¿de acuerdo?

Twilight: - ¿dejarlo a la suerte?

Apple Bloom: ¿tienes una mejor idea?

Sweetie Bell: "lanza la moneda al aire, dando vueltas y cayendo al suelo"

Las ponys se inclinaron, nerviosas por ver el resultado.

 **Denme su opinión gente sádica, me sería muy útil para futuros capítulos**

 **Facebook: piolloverdades mames el producto de una mente enferma**

 **Twitter: piolloverdades mames**


	10. capitulo 10 ponyville hoy

**M. LA OSCURIDAD DE EL MAÑANA**

 **Capítulo 9 Ponyville hoy**

En otro lado no muy lejos de donde se tomaba una dura decisión, 3 ponys se adentraban al bosque everfree, con el fin de encontrar a quien les avía estado causando problemas desde meses atrás

Rarity: – creo que avía visto esto antes

Applejack: "sacando los dedos del agua acumulada en una huella grande y profunda" – ¿así? ¿Donde?

Rarity: "recargándose en un árbol suspira" – no lo recuerdo

Big Mac: - antes de Celestia

Applejack: "confundida" – ¿que?

Big Mac: - así se llama la película

Rarity: -cierto, con ese actor Leonardo Ponycaprio

Big Mac: - ¿no era Pony Pitt?

Rarity: - Pony Pitt –"da un fuerte suspiro de emoción y resbala por el árbol pero se pone de pie enseguida cuando se da cuenta de donde está" – ¡qué horror! coloque mis manos sobre el barro

Applejack: "apunto de perder la paciencia dice para sí misma" –relájate Applejack, un pony estresado ase un trabajo mediocre – "palabras que le dijo su abuela hace tiempo" –muy bien chicos, las huellas van en esa dirección, a las entrañas del bosque

Rarity: "limpiándose la manos con una toallita desinfectante" – ¿porque? Spike siempre le tuvo miedo a este lugar ¿estas segura de que es el quien dejo las huellas?

Applejack: "un poco molesta" – en primera son huellas de dragón ¿quién es el único dragón que estaría aquí? En segunda te dije que no quería volver a escuchar ese nombre cuando te refirieras a él, ya te lo dije, Spike murió, y solo quedo un saco de instintos "camina en dirección a las huellas"

Rarity: "siguiendo a Applejack con cuidado de no tocar superficies sospechosas" – ¿entonces deberíamos renombrarlo?

Big Mac: "camina detrás de ellas con un trinche en las manos" –nope

Rarity: - ¿por qué no?

Applejack: -empiezo a creer que aun tienes cierto cariño por ese montón de escamas

Rarity: - me fue de gran ayuda en momentos muy difíciles, claro que le guardo cariño ¿Qué tú no?

Apple Jack: - "ignora la pregunta"

Rarity: "insiste"- Applejack ¿me escuchaste?

Applejack: - la prioridad son esas ponys, si no pone resistencia, entonces no tendré razón para disparar

Big Mac "pisa una cuerda tensa" – o nope

La cuerda fue jalada amarrando la pierna de Big y colgándolo de un árbol

Applejack: - ¡es una trampa!

Dos botellas de vidrio caen al suelo liberando humo que deja con un campo de visión limitado a las ponys

Applejack: "toma su escopeta y apunta a todas partes y grita"- ¡YA SAL DE DONDE TE ESCOMDAS!

De entre el humo emerge una figura sombría y de sombrero y mascara plateada justo frente a Applejack

Applejack- "no duda en disparar"

En ese momento el misterioso personaje golpea un costado de la escopeta antes de que esta dispare, el fuerte estruendo se escuchó entre el humo, la sombría figura, toma la escopeta con las dos manos

Applejack: "le suelta un puñetazo directo a la cara de su adversario"

Sea lo que sea esa cosa, aprovecha que Applejack retiro una mano de la escopeta y se lanzó asía un costado, quitándole la escopeta y evitando el golpe

Rarity: "arroja un latigazo asía donde se escucha el escándalo"

El látigo de Rarity es atrapado por la mano del extraño personaje, enredándose en esta, y provocando que este tirara del látigo atrayendo a Rarity directo a su posición, en el momento en el que están a punto de colisionar, salta evitando el impacto, quitándole el látigo a Rarity y provocando que el unicornio caiga de cara al lodo

Applejack: "salta a donde ve la silueta y se estrella contra un árbol"

El humo se dispersa, y la figura ya no está, es como si fuera parte del humo y se hubiera dispersado con el

Applejack: "se levanta y se toca la frente por el dolor del golpe" – ¡POR TODOS LOS CORCELES! ¡¿A DONDE SE FUE?!

Rarity: "se levanta llena de lodo" – hay, no, ¡hay no!- "mira su atuendo" – me dejo el traje lleno de barro – "quejumbrosa"- tardare horas en dejarlo como antes

Applejack: "molesta" – quizás deberías hacer tu vestidito lava fácil como el reto de los trajes

Rarity: -pero tendría que quitarle las lentejuelas, mi conjunto es perfecto, no le cambiare nada

Applejack: -se supone que es para ayudarnos en este tipo de situaciones, no para verse bien

Rarity: "un poco molesta mira a otra parte" – puedo hacer las dos cosas

Applejack: -y ¿cómo lo aras? ¡si estás muy ocupada lavándolo!

Big Mac: "colgando de cabeza" – eeyup

Apple Jack: "mira a su hermano colgando" – y ¿tú que hacías?

Big Mac: "finge toser y señala la cuerda que lo sujeta"

Rarity: "usa su magia y desase el nudo" – perdón lo avía olvidado

Apple Jack: "se sienta en un tronco caído a reflexionar"

Big Mac: "cae al suelo al zafarse de la cuerda"

Rarity: "apenada" –lo siento Big, ¿te encuentras bien?

Big Mac: "con la cara en el barro" – eeyup- "se levanta tambaleando un poco"

Rarity: "viendo a Applejack" – no era el, ¿cierto?

Applejack: "con la cabeza mirando el suelo" –no, era una trampa, alguien quería atraernos y robarnos – "se levanta y mira a Rarity" – quiero saber, ¿cómo es posible que un sujeto nos haya dominado como si fuéramos unas niñas con los brazos amarrados a la espalda y solo para quitarme la escopeta de la abuela?

Rarity: "reflexiona" – quizás no buscaba hacernos daño, solo fue una advertencia

Big Mac: - o una distracción

Applejack: - mejor hablamos en otro lado, el bosque parece ser su elemento

 **Mientras tanto en Ponyville**

Fluffle Puff: "lamiendo el vidrio de una ventana de sugar cube corner"

Derpy: - "escuchando con atención y cierta confusión a Pinkie"

Pinkie Pie: "con una pizarra con notas y dibujos" – la fuerza del impacto debe de ser lo suficiente mente fuerte para que active a estos pequeñines- "agita la bolsa que tiene en la mano"- y el objetivo salga volando en mil pedazos- "se arroja de trasero contra una silla de oficina y se impulsa al otro lado de a tienda" – wiiiiiii

Derpy: -"levanta la mano como si se tratara de un aula de clase"

Pinkie Pie: -"se regresa a la pizarra impulsándose en la silla con sus pies" – dime Derpy

Derpy: "se rasca la cabeza" – estoy confundida, es decir ¿y si explota dentro del arma que llevas en la mano?

Pinkie Pie: - ¿enserio?, ¿no pusiste atención?

Fluffle Puff: "aparece fingiendo agarrar una pistola y que esta explota, dejándose caer de espalda al suelo"

Pinkie pie: -¿vez? ella lo entendió ¿quieres que te lo vuelva a explicar?

Derpy: - la verdad no, solo me confundiría más – "la alarma de su reloj sonó" – me tengo que ir, es mi turno de vigilar

Pinkie pie:- de acuerdo, entonces te veo después

Derpy salió para dirigirse a una torre gigantesca y comenzó a volar hasta la parte más alta, al llegar se encontró con Vinyl

Derpy: "toca el hombro de Vinyl"

Vinyl: "voltea a ver a Derpy, sonríe y asiente con la cabeza, toma su rifle francotirador, lo coloca en su espalda, se levanta y se tira por un tubo de bomberos dentro de la torre"

Derpy: "se descuelga su rifle francotirador de la espalda y apunta a la lejanía, vigilando"

 **En la puerta de Ponyville**

Rarity: - ¿y si es Zecora? No la hemos visto desde el incidente

Applejack: - no lo creo, su casa esta bacía ¿pero porque nos atacaría?

Rarity: -lo repetiré, no la hemos visto desde el incidente, tal vez ya no confié en nosotras, y el ir por ahí con una escopeta y maldiciendo al viento tampoco ayuda mucho

Big Mac: - ¿porque pensar en alguien conocido?, no es como si no hubiese más sobrevivientes o cosas aparte de nosotros

Applejack: - ¿cosas?

Big Mac: - las cosas también atacan

Applejack: - pero, ¿qué cosa seria capas de razonar lo suficiente para emboscarnos?

Rarity: -mejor ya no pienses en eso Applejack, ve a hacer tus labores de líder, despeja un poco tu mente de esta situación, convive con los ponys, ya sabes

Applejack: - de acuerdo, pero estén pendientes, no conoceos las intenciones de ese tipo, pero sabemos cuáles son las nuestras, y son encontrarlo y que nos devuelva nuestras cosas, o se las arrebataremos de sus sucias y frías manos

Rarity: - yo podría fabricar otro látigo y tu podrás encontrar otra escopeta

Applejack: - nope, esa escopeta perteneció a la abuela, la llevaba en el último de sus días y juro por todas las manzanas de mi granja que será la que yo tenga en las manos el día que me reúna con mi abuela

Pinkie pie: "aparece repentinamente" – ¡yo te ayudare a recuperarla!

Los tres ponys se asustan por la inesperada llegada de la pony rosa

Rarity: - Pinkie, ¿desde cuando estás ahí?

Pinkie Pie: - desde hace rato bobita, ¿que nadie me vio?

Applejack: - la verdad no Pinkie, pero no tienes que hacerlo

Pinkie Pie: - tonterías prima, tenemos que honrar a la familia y yo sé cómo – "saca una pequeña bala" – ¡bang!

Applejack: "toma la bala" – ¿y esto?

Pinkie pie: - dale un buen golpe y hará ¡CAPUM!, igual que un fuego artificial

Applejack: "toma la bala con más cuidado" – ¿que te dije de estar experimentando con explosivo?

Rarity: - ¡¿explosivos?! – "da unos pasos para atrás"

Pinkie Pie: - tranquilos, solo explotara si primero estuve dentro de este bebe – "saca una pequeña pistola y se la da a Applejack" – cuídala con tu alma

Applejack: "le regresa tanto la pistola y la bala a Pinkie" –creo que tú sabes mejor el uso de esto, solo no lo pruebes hasta que sea una verdadera emergencia

Pinkie pie: -OKY DOKY LOKY

Rarity: - bueno, creo que yo me voy, necesito una ducha y limpiar mi traje –"se va caminando"

Applejack: "le grita desde la distancia" – ¡PERO LE QUITAS LO BRILLOS!

Rarity: - "le responde" – ¡NO! ¡LOS NECESITO!

Applejack: "suspira" –creo que a esa yegua le hace falta una plática muy seria sobre las prioridades, Big Mac, ¿podrías patrullar un poco el pueblo?, as que los ponys se sientan protegidos

Big Mac: - eeyup

Applejack: - y avísame si ves algo, ciento que se acerca algo y no me gusta

Big Mac: - creí que quien predecía el futuro era Pinkie

 **en alguna párete del bosque everfree (tiempo antes)**

Reimbow Dash: "despierta con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza" – demonios, ¿qué paso? ¿Chicas? ¿Estuve bebiendo? –"intenta orientarse pero no reconoce nada de su alrededor" – parece que si – "sacude su cabeza para tratar de calmar la jaqueca" - ¿por qué no puedo mover las manos? – "entonces se dio cuenta, se encontraba amarrada de manos y pies en las mismas ramas en las que colgó su bolsa de dormir y con las mismas cuerdas" – ¡¿qué demonios?!

De entre las sombras, salió una figura familiar

Reimbow Dash: "confundida y aun un poco aturdida" – ¿yegua bienhechora?

 **Dime que te pareció**

 **Facebook: piolloverdades mames el producto de una mente enferma**

 **Twitter:** **piolloverdades mames**


	11. capitulo 11 se acabo la clase

**M.L.P. LA OSCURIDAD DE EL MAÑANA**

 **Capítulo 11 – se acabó la clase**

Reimbow Dash: - ¿acaso esto es un sueño?

El sujeto con el traje de yegua bienhechora pero con masca plateada encima de la máscara de tela y hombros anchos se acerca y le chitea para que guarde silencio y señala a una esquina de la habitación

Reimbow Dash: "observa a Scootaloo durmiendo y amarrada como ella"

¿?: "Con una voz profunda y grave" – no querrás despertarla, te soltare, pero debes mantener la calma- "saca un cuchillo y corta los nudos"

Reimbow Dash: "confundida" – no suenas como yegua

¿?: - "se queda callado viendo a Reimbowdash como si estuviera inmotivado"

Reimbow Dash: - entonces ¿por qué te vistes así? Ese atuendo es idéntico a uno que usaron mis amigas

¿?: "inclina un poco la cabeza a la derecha aun viendo fijamente a Reimbow"

Reimbow Dash: "desconfiada" – ¿y tú quién eres? –"visualiza su cinturón y pistolas en una mesa"

¿?: - "guarda silencio un rato" – yo dejaría de pensar en atacarme- "se dirige a la mesa y toma el cinturón de Reimbow Dash, regresa y se lo da" – no soy tu enemigo

Reimbow Dash: "dudosa toma su cinturón y se lo pone" – si despertaras en un lugar extraño y estuvieras amarrado con un desconocido también desconfiarías

¿? : - entonces me presento- "se arrodilla y quita el sombrero" – soy una humilde sombra

Reimbow Dash: "fija la mirada en el cuerno del desconocido" – ¿sombra? ¿se supone que ese es tu nombre?

¿? : - si así quieres llamarme- "se pone de pie justo frente a Reimbowdash y se coloca su sombrero nuevamente"

Reimbow Dash: "un poco intimidada por la estatura de sombra" – pero eso no explica por qué estaba amarrada y por qué mi amiga está amarrada

Sombra: - los ponys se pueden poner muy nerviosos al verme

Reimbow Dash: "sarcástica" – como esto no parece secuestro

Sombra: - me disculpo, supuse que si despertaban antes de que yo volviera e intentarían emboscarme

Reimbow Dash: - "lo mira con desconfianza y duda" -¿dónde están?

Sombra: -"guarda silencio"

Reimbow Dash: - "un poco molesta" – ¿Dónde están las otras tres ponys?

Sombra: - solo las vi a ustedes

Reimbow Dash: "muy molesta saca su pistola y apunta amenazadora a sombra" –¡mentiroso!

Sombra: "golpea la pistola por un costado provocando que esta caiga al suelo y dispara incrustando la bala en la puerta"

Reimbow Dash: "intenta barrer a sombra para que caiga al piso"

Sombra: "da un pequeño salto evitando el pie de Reimbowdash y se abalanza contra ella, la Tuma y deja inmóvil en el suelo"

Reimbow Dash: "completamente roja y sorprendida de las habilidades de sombra"

Scootaloo: "despertó alterada por el ruido causado por el disparo" – ¿qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

Sombra: – la palabra correcta es gracias

Scootaloo: "asustada" – ¿ahora qué?

Reimbow Dash: "molesta" – quítate de enzima ¡ya!

Sombra: - confiare cuando tu confíes Reimbow Dash

Reimbow Dash: - ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Sombra: - en toda ecuestrita se sabe de las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, tu colorido pelo te delata

Reimbow Dash: – ¿por qué debería confiar en ti?

Sombra: - porque puedo ayudarte a encontrar a tus amigas – "se levanta y le ofrece la mano a Reimbow Dash"

Reimbow Dash: "muy dudosa toma la mano de sombra y se pone de pie" –de acuerdo, pero la desataras- "apunta a donde se encuentra Scootaloo"

Sombra: "saca su navaja" – sin tonterías, ¿me oyeron?

Scootaloo: "un intentando entender que pasaba" – si lo que sea, ¡pero ya desátame!

Sombra: "se acerca y desata a Scootaloo" – ahora díganme ¿Cómo son sus amigas?

 **No mucho tiempo después, no muy lejos de ahí**

Todas estaban nerviosas por el resultado de la moneda

Twilight: "suspira aliviada" - que bien, cara

Sweetie Belle: - por un segundo creí que tendríamos que abandonarlas

Apple Bloom: - yo no lo hubiera soportado

Las tres se dieron cuenta de que todas en el fondo querían seguir buscando a las pegaso

Sweetie Belle: -si queríamos lo mismo ¿por qué dejarlo a la suerte?

Twilight: "ríe levemente" -fue un poco tonto

Apple Bloom: - bueno, abecés lo que quieres no es lo mejor

Sweetie Belle: –empiezas a hablar como dragón de biblioteca

Apple Bloom: - ¿tienes que mencionarlo a diario?

Sweetie Belle: - es a quien buscamos ¿no? Está en mi cabeza desde que salimos de la guarida

Twilight: - ¿crees que ir a ponyville sería mejor?

Apple Bloom: - no lo sé, pero la moneda ha hablado sigamos buscando

Sweetie Belle: "mira al suelo" - ¿esas huellas de que son?

Apple Bloom: "mira las huellas" – parecen recientes, pero no sé a qué animal le pertenecen

Twilight: - parecen de un perro

Sweetie Belle: "un poco nerviosa" – pero es demasiado grande

Twilight: - mejor no piensen en eso, no deber ser nada

Sweetie Belle: - "asustada" – si claro, nada –"traga un poco de saliva"

Apple Bloom: - "camina en dirección contraria a las huellas" -pues mejor alejémonos del tal nada- "se detiene un segundo, e olfatea al aire" – ¿soy la única que percibe ese desagradable olor?

Un fuerte rugido se escucha, provocando que las ponys brinquen de miedo, las chicas se asacaron unas con otras quedando con las espaldas pegadas, y con un campo de visión de 360 grados

Twilight: - ¿de dónde vino?

Sweetie Belle: - no lo sé pero suena aterrador

Apple Bloom: - saben… la idea de subir a un árbol ahora no suena nada mal

De pronto, desde un árbol algo grande y pesado cae frente a Sweetie Bell

Sweetie Belle: "grita aterrada señalando a la criatura" – ¡EL LOBO DE BOSQUEEEE!

El enorme lobo de madera abrió la mandíbula para comerse a Sweetie Bell

Twilight: "toma a Apple Bloom y Sweetie Bell por la nuca y se tele transporta con ellas lo más lejos que puede, dejándola aturdida"

Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom: "levantan a Twilight apoyándola en sus hombros"

Sweetie Belle: - ¿dónde estamos?

Apple Bloom: - mejor saber dónde está esa cosa

Varios metros atrás, los arbustos eran aplastados por la llegada de la criatura

Sweetie Belle: "se llena de frustración al ver al lobo de bosque acercándose" – ¡¿ahora quien tiene boca de profeta?! – "le replico a Apple Bloom"

Tanto Sweetie Belle como Apple Bloom corrían cargando a Twilight, pero el lobo era mucho más rápido

Twilight: "tratando de correr para que sus amigas no siguieran con su peso, reconoce un árbol hueco con una entrada estrecha" – ¡por haya!

La primera en entrar fue Sweetie Bell, después Twilight quien fue empujada por Apple Bloom quien a su vez fue jalada por la magia de Sweetie Bell antes de que el lobo llegara y clavara su hocico en la entrada del árbol

Twilight: "recuperando el aliento" – Sweetie, tele transportación

Sweetie Belle: - ¡no es algo que domine!

Se podía escuchar como las paredes del árbol hueco crujían para dar paso al lobo de bosque quien se encontraba más adentro con cada segundo

Apple Bloom: - ¡pero un día te apareciste en mi casa! ¡¿recuerdas?!

Sweetie Belle: - ¡sí, pero no podre con las tres! ¡no lo suficientemente lejos!

Apple Bloom: - ¿pero que hay de una de nosotras?

Sweetie Belle: "lo piensa un segundo y mira a Twilight"

Twilight: "se da cuenta de las intenciones de las ponys" – esperen, ¡no! ¡NO!

Sweetie Belle: "su cuerno y manos empiezan a brillar" – Ponyville no está lejos

Twilight: - "angustiada" –¡pero…!

Apple Bloom: -¡pero nada Twilight! – "toma Twilight por los hombros" -¡tu eres quien puede acabar con todo esto! ¡encuentra el libro! ¡regresa a tu época y evita que este sea nuestro destino!

Twilight: "con lágrimas en los ojos" –pero no puedo dejarlas aquí chicas, debe haber otra manera

Sweetie Belle: - lo siento maestra, la clase termino

Un rayo proveniente del cuerno y manos de Sweetie le da a Twilight, provocando que desapareciera y dejando a Sweetie muy débil

Twilight: "aparece en un claro, con ponyville a la vista " – no.. no tenía que pasar esto- "se levanta y vuela lo más rápido que puede a Ponyville con la esperanza de buscar ayuda"

Apple Bloom: - "sosteniendo a una Sweetie Belle cansada" – supongo que es aquí cuando confesamos cosas

Sweetie Belle: - tu primero

Apple Bloom: - bueno, siempre tuve envidia por tu aspecto

Sweetie Belle: "ríe de manera leve" – vanidosa, creo que es mi turno

La cabeza del lobo se acerca aún más quedando a unos pocos centímetros de las ponys

Sweetie Belle: - creo que no podría pedir un final mejor

Apple Bloom: -¿por qué lo dices?

Sweetie Belle: - estoy contigo amiga

El lobo alcanzo la bota de Sweetie Bell, sacándola del árbol con todo y unicornio incluido

Sweetie Bell: "entra en pánico" – ¡HABLE MUY PRONTO!

Apple Bloom: "en un acto de ceguera por la ira que le provocaba el perder a una amiga, saca su hacha y sale del árbol" - ¡TE OLVIDASTE DE MI IDIOTA!

 **Unos minutos después**

Twilight: "a punto de llegar a Ponyville cae por el cansancio, desmallándose y quedando ahí un rato, perdió el conocimiento, no sin antes percatarse del olor de la vestía de madera y su horrendo aliento"

 **Dime que te pareció**

 **Facebook: piolloverdades mames el producto de una mente enferma**

 **Twitter:** **piolloverdades mames**

 **pongan me sus dudas en mis redes, ya que no puedo contestar los mensajes anónimos (hay una imagen en mis redes que les puede dar una idea de como son mis versiones retorcidas de los personares por si la palabra ANTROPOMÓRFICO no les es suficiente ¿ME ESCUCHASTE FELIX DORADO? XD) y si, me acabo de dar cuenta de que confundí OTRA VEZ (GRASIAS POR AVISAMRME SIR SOMBRA) el maldito nombre (ME ODIO COMO NO SE IMAGINAN) el típico error de dedo se alió con el despiste para arruinarme el día, pero les agradezco mucho que me corrijan, asi creamos juntitos esta cosa wal** king **pony ded que da a entender mi problema con las sustancias ilegales, VAYÁMONOS A SEGUIR TRABAJANDO WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW**


	12. Capitulo 12

**M.L.P. LA OSCURIDAD DE EL MAÑANA**

 **Antes de comenzar, quiero agradecer a los dos tipazos que me han hecho reviews, ya saben quiénes son, hago esto para aclarar un par de cosas que se me pasaron al final del ultimo capitulo**

 **1: - adoro que me corrijan y que participen en este producto de una mente enferma, arreglare los capítulos con faltas de ortografía en cuanto pueda (cuando se me hinche seré honesto)**

 **2: - yo buscaba un equilibrio entre humanos y ponys, pero si cualquier lector quiere imaginárselos como ponys o como humanos es libre de hacerlo, es lo lindo de la lectura**

 **3: - insisto en que visiten mis redes, me aria mucha gracia hablarles de manera más directa y aclararles todas sus dudas sin que tenga que meter material innecesario entre capítulos**

 **4: - los capítulos se publican miércoles y domingo u sábado (dependiendo de qué tan de ánimos este)**

 **Sigan con los reviews que cada que envíen uno SE MUERE UN ANTI BRONY y a ustedes se le suma la potencia sexual**

 **¡ESPESEMOS DE UNA VEZ MIS SÁDICOS WOOOOOOOOOOW!**

 **Capito 12 tenemos un trato**

Twilight: "se encontraba en el mismo cuarto oscuro de la otra vez, en aquella dimensión que no alcanzaba a comprender"

Reflejo de Twilight: -esto fue muy lejos, ¿no?

Twilight: "se limpia las lágrimas con el antebrazo derecho" – ¿Por qué lo hicieron?

Reflejo de Twilight: - lo hicieron creyendo en que su sacrificio valdría la pena

Twilight: - pero nada les asegura que yo pueda reparar esto

Reflejo de Twilight: - de eso se trata, ¿no? así es la fe

Twilight: - ¿la fe?

Reflejo de Twilight: - esas dos tenían fe en ti, ya deja de lamentarte y as lo que ellas hubiesen querido

Twilight: - ¿el libro? Pero, pero no se donde esta

Luna: - es por eso que seguirás buscándolo Twilight

Twilight: "asustada mira a su alrededor" – ¿princesa luna? ¿q… que es esto?

Luna: - un sueño Twilight Sparkle, es solo un sueño.

 **En alguna parte del bosque everfree**

La guarida de sombra es un lugar amplio, una estructura metida en una montaña con varios cuartos y en el centro un amplio y bien cuidado jardín con flores y animales que se iluminaban por el gigantesco boquete sobre la montaña

Reimbow Dash: "viendo fijamente a sombra desde lejos"

Scootaloo: – ¡¿porque lo espías?!

Reimbow Dash: –Scootaloo, cállate, te va a escuchar

Scootaloo: "le da una mirada picara a Reimbow Dash" – no me lo creo

Reimbow Dash: - ¿qué?

Scootaloo: - te parece atractivo

Reimbow Dash: "sus mejillas enrojecen y sus pupilas se contraen" – no, no, es solo que me parece sospechoso

Scootaloo: - a mí no me engañas, te gusta

Reimbow Dash: - para nada

Scootaloo: - siempre adivino cuando a una de mis amigas le gusta alguien, pregúntale a Sweetie Bell y Apple Bloom

Reimbow Dash: - pues mejor vete acostumbrando al fracaso mi pequeña gurú, porque esta vez no le atinaste

Scootaloo: - siempre lo niegan y al final confiesan, sabes, me gustaría poder adivinar los sentimientos de los chicos, así no tendrá tantos problemas con ellos

Reimbow Dash: - considérame un chico

Scootaloo: - entonces ¿te gustan las mujeres?

Reimbow Dash: - tu sabes la respuesta, pero lo dije porque lo que dices no es verdad

Scootaloo: - entonces si te gusta sombra

Reimbow Dash: "molesta" - no, NO Y ¡NO!

Scootaloo: - no te culpo por estar babeando por ese sujeto, se ve que cuida su jardín

En el fondo se empezaron a escuchar gritos familiares, un enorme lobo de bosque salto hasta el jardín de sombra y se inclinó ante el misterioso corcel

Reimbow Dash: "no pudo evitar abrir la boca al ver tal espectáculo"

Scootaloo: "le sierra la boca a Reimbowdash con su ala" – wow

El lobo de bosque abrió la boca y de ella salieron expulsadas dos ponys

Scootaloo: "feliz" –¡son las chicas!

Reimbow y Scoot volaron hasta sus amigas ahora cubiertas de baba

Scootaloo: "abraso a Sweetie Belle" – ¡estas bien! –"la alegría de duro poco al sentir la baba bajando por su piel, se separa dejando hilos de saliva entre las dos" – o, no, que asqueroso, pero asombroso – "agrego con entusiasmo"

Apple Bloom: "confundida y asustada" – ¿esto es el ponycielo?

Reimbow Dash: "mira molesta a sombra" – ¿enserio?

Sombra: - ¿que ocurre Reimbow? ¿No es esto lo que querías?

Reimbow Dash: - no, nunca dijiste que serían devoradas por tu mascota, y además falta una

Sombra: "le da un ligero golpe a el lobo de bosque y este escupe una tercera pony color azul cielo con el cabello gris y rizado"

La pony se tomó de las rodillas en posición fetal y se mese con la cara pálida y las pupilas totalmente contraídas mientras repetía una y otra vez "todo estará bien, todo estará bien"

Reimbow Dash: - no es ella

Sombra: "tomando su mentón y asintiendo con la cabeza, se acerca a el lobo de bosque y le desentierra algo de su lomo para ofrecérselo a Reimbow Dash" – tu amiga se combito en hacha

Scootaloo: "se acerca a la pony que se encontraba en el suelo para ver cómo estaba"

Reimbow Dash: "aún más molesta" – ¿te parece divertido?

Apple Bloom: -¡eso es mío! –"le arrebata el hacha de las manos" – gracias, idiota

Sombra: "sarcástico" – que buenos modales

Apple Bloom: "actúa siega por el coraje" – ¿modales?, yo te enseñare modales –"levanta su hacha para clavársela a sombra en el cráneo"

Sweetie Bell: -hey- "jala el hacha de Apple Bloom con su magia par atrás arrastrando a Apple Bloom con ella" – tranquila, estamos vivas

Apple Bloom: -pero este idiota casi me mata del susto

Scootaloo: - ¿estás bien? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

¿?: - yo… yo… no, no, no el lobo y… y la

Scootaloo: - escúchame, estas viva, cálmate, no tengas miedo

¿?: "respira hondo" – la princesa

Sweetie Belle: - ¿princesa?

Reimbow Dash: - Twilight, ¿hablas de twilight?

Sombra: "asombrado" – ¿Twi…light? ¿La princesa Twilight sigue viva?

Reimbow Dash: "enojada" –sí, y es la que tu feo lobo olvido

Sweetie Belle: "apenada" – eso fue mi culpa

Reimbow Dash: - no lo creo

Sombra: - lo siento mucho, pero si me hubieses dicho quién era, hubiera ido yo mismo por ella

Reimbow Dash: - te dije que eran tres, eso es más que suficiente

Sweetie Bell: - ya te dije que eso fue culpa mía

Scootaloo: - aparte si trajo tres, lamento mucho que te hallan metido en esta situación – "refiriéndose a la pony sin nombre"

Reimbow Dash: - ¿a qué te refieres Sweetie Belle?

Sweetie Belle: - yo la tele transporte para que el lobo de bosque no se la comiera

Sombra: - mmm… inoportuno

Reimbow Dash: - cierra el hocico sombra, hiciste bien Sweetie, pero ¿sabes dónde puede estar?

Apple Bloom: "interrumpe" – si me hiso caso, ahora debería estar en Ponyville, solo tenemos que ir para allá

Sombra: - es una muy mala idea

Reimbow Dash: - tu no decides nuestros planes

Sombra: - puedo ayudarlas

Apple Bloom: "limpiándose la baba del cabello con sus manos" – no gracias

Sweetie Bell: - así no se va a limpiar

Sombra: - tiene razón, déjenme ayudarlas, Ponyville es peligroso, tenemos que sacar a Applejack de su terreno de juego, solo déjenmelo a mí, tengo historia con esa yegua

Scootaloo: - no lo sé, apenas te conocemos, es un poco arriesgado

¿?: - quiero irme a casa

Sombra: - ¿porque no toman un baño en mi fuente? Mientras les arreglo una cita con Applejack, así se quitan la baba de enzima

Reimbow Dash: "se pone roja de furia, le da una bofetada a sombra" – no caeremos en tus sucias artimañas, pervertido

Sombra: "sobándose la mejilla" – solo trato de ser amable

Sweetie Bell: "sacude las manos para tratar de quitarse la baba"- ¿cuál es tu plan?

Sombra: -dejarla sin sus puntos fuertes, solo negociar, ella accederá a lo que sea, tengo algo que quiere y si intenta algo, mi ángel guardián se encargara

Reimbow Dash: "desconfiada"- de acuerdo, pero si te veo tratado de espiar, te cortare las bolas

Sombra: - tenemos un trato- "chifla, el lobo de bosque aparece, se monta en el y dice en tono burlón" – mujeres –"se va montado en el lobo"

Reimbowdash: "le grita"- ¡MACHISTA!

 **Otro lugar**

Twilight: "despierta en una cama demasiado elegante, débil, gira su cabeza lentamente para ver a una pony sentada junto a la cama" ¿Pi… Pinkie pie?

Pinkie Pie: "evita arrojarse sobre twilight con emoción por las indicaciones que se le dieron" - ¡hola Twilight!

Rarity: "coloca su mano en la frente de Twilight para sentir su temperatura, suspira con alivio y se recarga en la silla para sonreírle a su vieja amiga"- no intentes levantarte

Applejack: - bienvenida devuelta Twilight – "posa su mano en el hombro de la alicornio"

Twilight: "ve a ambas ponys con culpa, agacha la cabeza y las lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas"

Rarity: - ¿Qué ocurre querida?

Pinkie Pie: - ¿no te da gusto vernos?

Rarity: - creo que necesita un poco de tiempo para asimilarlo

Applejack: - cierto, tu descansa twi, hablaremos después, ahora mismo tengo cosas por hacer pero tu siéntete como en casa – "sale de la habitación llevándose a Pinkie Pie"

Hay un silencio incomodo en el ambiente, de pronto se escucha a Pinkie pie gritar desde afuera de la casa

Pinkie Pie: - ¡LA PRINSESA HA DESPERTADO!

Esto seguido de aplausos y gritos de felicidad

Rarity: "avergonzada" –se suponía que esto iba a ser más privado, pero cuando los ponys vieron el cuerpo inconsciente de la princesa ser llevado por todo Ponyville, la vos se empezó a correr

Twilight: "no cambia su estado, simplemente cierra los ojos con fuerza esperando que eso solo fuera parte del sueño"

Rarity: - bueno, yo, te dejo sola- "se levanta de la silla"

Twilight: - espera

Rarity: - "se sienta nuevamente"

Twilight: - no te vayas – "mira a Rarity" – por favor

Rarity: - estoy para lo que necesites querida

Twilight: - lo arruine Rarity, todo esto es mi culpa

Rarity: - querida, quiero entenderte, pero lo que dices no tiene sentido

Twilight: - lo arruine pero… pero puedo repararlo-"hace una pausa pensando en si decir la verdad, pero la experiencia la hace actuar"- te has preguntado donde estaba, yo quiero responder, necesito responder para que entiendas todo

Rarity: – te escucho

Twilight: - no estuve antes, porque estoy ahora aquí, encontré un libro el día de la gran gala de el galope y leí una pagina

Rarity: - ¿entonces?

Twilight: - esa página me trajo hasta aquí, viaje en el tiempo Rarity y por eso es que tenía que venir a Ponyville

Rarity: - bien, ahora dame tiempo para tratar de entender, viajaste en el tiempo, saltándote quien sabe cuántas lunas, y ahora vienes a Ponyville ¿por?

Twilight: -tengo que regresar a mi época, si lo hago podre evitar la infección y la muerte de las princesas, creo que aquí puede estar quien vio el libro por ultima ves

Rarity: - ¿puedes regresar? ¿Con un libro?

Twilight: - ya lo sé suena muy loco, pero por favor créeme

Rarity: - te creo Twilight, pero es muy difícil de entender, es decir ¿cómo vas a evitar la infección?

Twilight: -de eso me encargo yo, solo dime quien se encarga de la biblioteca

Rarity: - em, ya no tenemos biblioteca, los ponys de hoy no quieren leer mucho y ese lugar ocupaba espacio que ahora usamos para cultivar sandias

Twilight: - entonces dime dónde está mi asistente

Rarity: "asustada se levanta y sierra la puerta con seguro" – ¿Spike?

Twilight: "sorprendida por su reacción" – bueno, si

Rarity: - "regresa para sentarse" – el no está aquí

Twilight: - el puede decirme donde esta lo que busco

Rarity: "con un rostro de incomodidad evita ver a twilight"- lo siento mucho, no puedo ayudarte

Twilight: "da un largo suspiro" – es lo que me temía- "se levanta de la cama" – tú no has visto un libro negro con una pluma morada o ¿sí?

Rarity: - no que me acuerde

Twilight: "camina a la puerta"

Rarity: - ¿A dónde vas?

Twilight: "con la mano en el pomo"- necesito respuestas, no morirán mas ponys por mi culpa

Rarity: "eso ultimo le helo la sangre" – esta bien, pero no te gustara que hay detrás de esa puerta

Twilight: "abre la puerta viendo a muchísimos ponys quienes no tardaron en celebrar el verla, gritando, chiflando, aplaudiendo, completamente envueltos en emoción"

 **Dime que te pareció**

 **Facebook: piolloverdades mames el producto de una mente enferma**

 **Twitter:** **piolloverdades mames**


	13. capitulo 13 una cita no muy cordial

**M.L.P. LA OSCURIDAD DE EL MAÑANA**

Hola vieja amiga, quizás no me recuerdes pero yo no he dejado de vigilarte desde el primer día que se de tu existencia, sabes, hace tiempo que quiero conversar un poco contigo pero siempre hay uno que otro tropiezo, tú me has estado siguiendo, sospecho que ni cuenta te das de a quien sigues pero eso no es lo que me hizo escribir esta carta, la cosa es que solo quiero una amable charla, negociar un poco sobre el futuro de todos nosotros, te veo en la entrada al bosque everfree, por donde entraste en tu última visita, para evitar sorpresas te sugiero que traigas contigo a quien te parezca te mantendrá segura y yo llevare tu querida escopeta y el innecesariamente brillante látigo, no hay ninguna necesidad de atacarnos los unos a los otros, sin violencia, sin trampas, sin tonterías, solo un montón de amigos que quieren pasar el rato juntos, ya sabes como antes, te espero en menos de 24 horas.

Espero y honres el elemento que se supone representas, honestidad

ATT: una humilde sobra

 **Capítulo 13 una cita no muy cordial**

Twilight: "recibiendo un fuerte abraso"- yo también estoy feliz de verlas

Pinkie pie: -¿mi amiga Twilight? ¿Regresando de la muerte? ¡¿esto podría ser mejor?!

Cheerilee: - Pinkie, creo que la asfixias

Pinkie Pie: "se separa"- perdón, pero, ¡estoy tan feliz que podría explotar!

Cheerilee: - mejor contente y escuchemos a la resucitada ¿Cómo es el más haya?

Twilight: - no lo se, nunca estuve ahí, o por lómenos no que recuerde – "admira al pueblo que estaba constituido en su mayor parte por zonas de cultivo, no se podía caminar sin toparse con algún huerto, las calles estaban repletas y los ponys caminaban por la horilla, todo para abastecer a los ponys del lugar, mira encantada a los niños jugando a la distancia" - ¿Cuántos años tienen?

Cheerilee: - muchos no pasan de los 5 años, así que no conocieron el mundo sin esas cosas

Twilight: "guarda silencio, pensando en que quizás esos niños no existan una vez que regrese, sintiéndose un poco culpable"

Pinkie Pie: - y uno más está en camino – "apunta al vientre de Cheerilee"

Cheerilee: "se sonroja y ríe con vergüenza"- hay Pinkie, por favor

Twilight: "mira a su amiga sonriente" - ¿Quién es el padre?

Cheerilee: - Big Macintosh – "posa su mano en su vientre" – dentro de todo el caos y el sufrimiento, esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado

Twilight: "vuelve a invadirse de culpa" - ¿Dónde está Applejack?

 **A las afueras de Ponyville 4 ponys se encontraban camino al bosque everfree**

Applejack: "terminando de leer la carta" – atentamente una humilde sombra

Rarity: - parece una trampa

Big Mac: - eeyup

Applejack: - por eso es que los traje a ustedes, por si las cosas se ponen feas, también hubiera querido contar con Pinkie, pero tiene que distraer a Twilight, es mejor que no se entrometa en esto, ya la perdimos una vez y sería una lástima que saliera herida

Derpy: - ¿saldremos heridos?

Applejack: -no te preocupes Derpy, no te pasara nada, el morirá mucho antes de que te haga daño

Big Mac: - llegamos

Se detuvieron muy cerca de la entrada al bosque, esperando a que alguien apareciera

Applejack: "grita al bosque esperando ser escuchada" – ¡ya vine! ¡sal de una buena ves!

Desde arriba de un árbol, salto sobra, abriendo su capa y planeado con ella para caer justo frente a sus invitados, detrás del llego Reimbow Dash

Applejack: "se sorprende mucho al ver a Reimbow junto a sombra"- Rei… Reimbow Dash… ¿cómo has estado?

Reimbow Dash: - bien, no gracias a ti

Sombra: "se inclina colocándose sobre su rodilla y quita el sombrero" – un honor conocernos elementos de la armonía, por lo menos los dos que vinieron

Rarity: "se inclina" – el honor es nuestro – "mira un segundo a sombra" –¿yegua bienhechora?

Applejack: - ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Sombra: - "se pone de pie y se coloca el sombrero" -paz y tranquilidad

Applejack: - no sé por qué no te creo

Reimbow Dash: - solo buscamos un libro Applejack y a cierta princesa

Rarity: - Twilight se encuentra en Ponyville buscando ese libro, parece que todos queremos lo mismo

Applejack: - y no saldrá de ahí hasta que sea seguro

Sombra: - es más seguro aquí, mejor afuera que adentro

Derpy: "se ríe"

Applejack: "la mira confundida"

Derpy: "apenada" –parece que solo yo entendí la referencia

Sombra: - al fin, alguien con cultura

Applejack: - creo que me debes algo

Sombra: - "truena los dedos y extiende la mano asía Reimbow Dash"

Reimbow Dash: "molesta" – esas no son formas de pedir las cosas- "saca un látigo y una escopeta vieja de un compartimiento de su cinturón, se los da a sombra"

Applejack: "habla en un tono de sorna"- veo que te conseguiste un nuevo novio, lástima que no te trate muy bien

Sombra: - "ofrece a Applejack el látigo y la escopeta" – espero y esto aumente tu nivel de confianza

Applejack: "tomando su escopeta y el látigo" – no sería necesario, de no haberlas robado antes –"le arroja su látigo a Rarity"

Rarity: "toma el látigo con su magia" –mi ensamble ya está completo

Sombra: - solo me defendía, ibas a atacarme

Rarity: - en realidad buscábamos a alguien más, un dragón morado ¿lo has visto?

Reimbow Dash: - ¿porque quieren a Spike?

Applejack: - eso no te incumbe amiga

Reimbow Dash: - hace mucho que no somos amigas

Applejack: - ¿quieres decir que volverás a ser mi amante?

Big Mac: "silva indicando el golpe bajo por parte de su hermana"

Sombra: - lamento informar que no hay dragones por aquí

Rarity: - ya ves Applejack, podemos descartar ciertas teorías

Applejack: - ¿qué hay de mi hermana y sus amigas?

Reimbow Dash: - no te preocupes, están bien, me causa gracia que después de desterrarlas aun te preocupes por ellas

Applejack: - ese dia no estaba del todo cuerda, les dije que podían volver cuando ustedes quisieran, la verdad me arrepiento Reimbow y quiero verlas

Sombra: - tendrán su reunión familiar, si acceden a que trabajemos juntos para encontrar ese libro

Rarity: - Twilight dijo que lo pude tener Spike, si no hay dragones por aquí, entonces tendríamos que ir a buscarlo más lejos

Applejack: - ¿cuándo dijo eso?

Rarity: - cuando recién despertó

Applejack: - ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

Rarity: - porque sabía cómo reaccionarias

Applejack: - entonces al imbécil no le bastó con llevarse a mi hermana

Reimbow Dash: - no lo hemos visto desde que nos fuimos

Applejack: "suspira" – empezaba a creer que el la tenia

Reimbow Dash: - ellas decidieron seguirme, estaban mejor lejos de ti

Sombra: - pero tú las dejaste que te siguieran

Reimbow Dash: - tú no te metas en esto, ¿de qué lado estás?

Rarity: - ¿podemos dejar esto para después?

Applejack: ¿enserio Rarity? Entre esta y el estúpido dragón, le lavaron el cerebro a Sweetie Bell, a Scootaloo y a Apple Bloom

Reimbow Dash: - de verdad que eres idiota, echarme la culpa de tu pésimo trabajo como hermana es demasiado torpe, incluso para ti, ahora recuerdo porque te termine

Applejack: "muy molesta, le da un puñetazo a Reimbow Dash en la cara dejándola en el suelo"

Todos quedaron perplejos, sin saber que hacer, Applejack se aventó contra Reimbowdash con el fin de darle la paliza de su vida

Sombra: "decido no moverse al notar un sonido particular, el de un revolver cargándose y estaba demasiado lejos para intentar desarmar al potro que sostenía el arma"

Big Mac: "apuntaba con su revolver a sombra" – nope

De la nada, una cosa enorme callo desde el cielo atrás de Reimbow Dash, solo se pudieron apreciar un par de alas aventando con un solo movimiento una ventisca asía los ponys, Applejack inevitablemente salió volando un par de metros, asía atrás, todos los ponys admiraron como un dragón morado se enderezaba y echaba un poco de fuego por la nariz dando a entender lo molesto que estaba

Applejack: "se pone de pie viendo fijamente a el dragón"

Spike: - creo que la carta decía "sin violencia", o ¿acaso me equivoco?

Applejack: "mira molesta a sombra" - con que, "no hay dragones aquí"

Sombra: - ¿dragón? ¿Dónde? Este de aquí es mi ángel guardián

Reimbow Dash: "se levanta sobándose el golpe" – sabes, pudiste decirme de quien se trataba cuando mencionaste a el supuesto ángel guardián

Spike: - te comprendo Reimbow, a mí tampoco me dijo que estabas con el

Sombra: - no vi necesidad alguna

Rarity: - olvídalo Applejack, tus teorías tenían algo de cierto

Spike: - "se acerca más a Applejack" - y la razón por la que decidiste atacar a Reimbow Dash fue ¿por…?

Applejack: - no te acerques

Spike: - desde donde estaba no escuche nada

Applejack: "levanta su escopeta y apunta directo a la cara de Spike" –te lo advierto Spike, no te acerques mas

Spike: - "un poco molesto"- ¿enserio? ¿Y qué vas a ser Jack? ¿Me vas a disparar?

Applejack: - no es la primera vez que mato a un animal salvaje

Reimbow Dash: "saca su par de pistolas y apunta a Applejack" – digo lo mismo

Rarity: - "saca una pequeña pistola que ase juego con el resto de su atuendo y apunta a Reimbow Dash"

Applejack: - ¿Derpy? ¿Qué haces? – "le reprocha al notar su ausencia en el duelo"

Derpy: - esto no tiene por qué ser así

Sombra: - la Pegaso gris tiene razón

Rarity: - tal vez deberíamos bajar las armas, ya encontramos a Spike

Applejack: - ¡NO!

Reimbow Dash: - aun con todos en peligro ¿vas a seguir?

Spike: - deberías escucharlas, mis escamas detendrán los perdigones

Applejack: - no si te doy directo en los ojos

Spike: ¿a esto hemos llegado? ¿Qué paso con el momento en el que me decías? "eso es lo que hacen los amigos" ¿lo recuerdas? Tú me salvaste la vida y yo salve la tuya ¿mandaras todo eso a la basura?

Applejack: - eso acabo en cuanto empezaste a pervertir a esas tres

Reimbow Dash: "sorprendida" -¡¿qué cosa?!

Spike: "confundido" – ¡¿cómo?!

Applejack: - ¿crees que no me di cuenta?, el cómo de la nada te juntaste con ellas, como si de la noche a la mañana fueran inseparables

Spike: "se coloca las manos en la cabeza tratando de calmarse y se da la vuelta dejándole la espalda a Applejack"- no es verdad

Applejack: - no me sorprendería que ya les hallas visto la cutie marck

Reimbow Dash: "con expresión incomoda" - esto se puso muy raro

Spike: "vuelve a ver a Applejack directo a los ojos" – ¿Por qué de la nada ustedes me empezaron a ver como alguien que solo se guía por su entre pierna? Y si Rarity, también lo digo por ti

Rarity: - yo nuca quise ofender Spike, fue un…

Spike: -cállate, es que ¿acaso no he estado junto a ustedes lo suficiente para que confíen en mí? No tienes prueba alguna de que algo parecido haya pasado, ve y pregúntale a cualquiera de ellas

Rarity: - la verdad es que ya no están en Ponyville

Spike: "abre los ojos como plato debatiéndose entre preocupado y molesto" – ¿entonces dónde están?

Sombra: - con nosotros, sanas y salvas

Spike: "más calmado" – menos mal

Applejack: - nunca estarán a salvo con esta lagartija cerca

Spike: - yo nunca le aria daño a alguien, por lo menos no apropósito, sin resentimientos Big

Big Mac: - nope

Applejack: - ¿qué hay de las cabras?

Reimbow Dash: -¿cabras?

Sombra: - se encontraban en sus corrales

Todos miran con confusión a sombra

Sombra: - lo siento creí que hablábamos en códigos

Spike: - las cabras ya no te molestaran, eso es todo lo que tienes que saber

Applejack: - pero nunca hubo trato, la alcaldesa no murió por una bala perdida, ya Derpy me lo dijo todo, me describió cada acción tuya

Derpy: - "asustada" -enserio, no tenías que decir que fui yo

Spike: "muy serio" - muy bien lo descubriste, nunca hubo trato y la alcaldesa fue asesinada frente a Derpy y yo ¿estas contenta?

Applejack "enojada" - ¡entonces dime! ¡¿porque las cabras no regresaron?!

Spike: "molesto" – ¡porque yo me encargue de ellas! ¡¿está bien?!

Reimbow Dash: "dejo de apuntar a Applejack para apuntar a Spike son cierto temor y duda"

Spike: "completamente concentrado en Applejack, sus pupilas se afilaban dándole un aspecto salvaje" – iban a matarnos, no soporte la idea de que Ponyville muriera de hambre por la ausencia de las semillas y simple mente paso, tu hubieras echo lo mismo

Applejack: - pero ¿por qué no dijiste nada?

Spike: - ¡porque sabía cómo se pondrán al saberlo! si sabían el cómo inútilmente intentaron convencerme de que las dejara vivir, como cada palabra era una súplica, un bobo intento de pedir piedad

Todos acuchaban con temor las frías palabras de Spike

Applejack: "se nota como la escopeta tiemble, traga saliva y sudor pasa por su frente"

Spike: -¿Quieres saber algo gracioso? aún recuerdo la expresión de terror en sus rostros y se parecían mucho a la tuya-"se acerca más a Applejack" dime Jack, ¿me sacaste de ponyville por lastimar a biga Mac? ¿O me tienes miedo?

Rarity: "apuntando a Spike" – ¡ya basta!

Reimbow Dash: - por favor tranquilízate

Sombra: - solo respira y baja a la Pegaso

Twilight: - ¡SPIKE!

Spike: - ¡¿QUE?! -"protesto con rabia viendo a quien lo llamo, su expresión salvaje se va borrando con rapidez al ver a Twilight, detrás de Rarity con los ojos empapados, confundido voltea asía su cola, en ella se encontraba Derpy, quien estaba siendo estrangulada por la misma, asustado la suelta y da unos pasos asía atrás"

Derpy: "se tira al suelo y trata de recuperar el aliento"

Todos bajaron sus armas, dejando de apuntarle, incluso Applejack, sombra aprovecho la situación y tomo a Reimbow Dash por la boca y la arrastro al bosque, para escapar sin que nadie los viera

Spike: "aun tratando de entender porque hiso eso, mira a Applejack muy molesto solo para decir" – ¡debiste jalar ese gatillo! -"corre lejos de ellos en cuatro, da un salto y se impulsó con sus alas a la vez, para levantarse del suelo y volar lo más rápido que pudo"

Applejack: – lamento mucho que hallas tenido que ver eso twi

Twilight: - no, no, tengo que hablar con el

Rarity: - querida, no lo agás, entiende, él es peligroso

Twilight: "aún más lagrimas salen y cierra los ojos con fuerza"- ¡no! ¡no lo es! -"se va volando en dirección a donde fue su asistente"

Rarity:- "la intenta detener"

Applejack: "detiene a Rarity" – no, déjala, necesita tiempo, ¿estás bien Derpy?

Derpy: "sobándose el cuello" – ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando empezó a enredarse en mi cuello

Rarity: - ¿dónde están Reimbow y el otro sujeto?

 **Dime que te pareció**

 **Facebook: piolloverdades mames el producto de una mente enferma**

 **Twitter:** **piolloverdades mames**

 **o en el #MLPLODM**


	14. capitulo 14 solo quiero charlar

**M.L.P. LA OSCURIDAD DE EL MAÑANA**

 **Capítulo 14 solo quiero charlar**

La oscuridad se hacía presente y dos ponys discutían camino a una muy escondida guarida

Reimbow Dash: - ¿hay algo más que me estés ocultando? ¿Porque tienes que ser tan misterioso?

Sombra: - si te hace sentir mejor, no quería que terminara así, sabía que el dragón y la pony tenían un pasado pero no me esperaba esa reacción

Reimbow Dash: - ¿la reacción de quién?

Sombra: - de los dos, creí que al ver que todos querían lo mismo olvidarían sus diferencias y trabajarían juntos

Reimbow Dash: - eres un completo idiota, las chicas y yo regresaremos a Ponyville por la mañana, si tenemos suerte, Applejack nos ayudara y yo tendré la oportunidad de regresarle el golpe que me regalo

Sombra: -¡no! de verdad iba a dispararle al dragón y no dudara en intentarlo con cualquiera de ustedes

Reimbow Dash: - ya deja de pretender que nos quieres proteger, ya se lo que buscan los hombres, muchas gracias

Sombra: -me llamas machista, pero parece mas que tú eres feminista, de verdad me importan, ¿no lo ves? Solo dame tiempo para pensar, si mañana no tengo un plan que te convenza te dejare ir a Ponyville

Reimbow Dash: - ¿porque te importaríamos?

Sombra: "da un largo suspiro y se recarga en un árbol" –yo también quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes, si las representantes de los elementos de la armonía se unen una vez más, tendremos una oportunidad

Reimbow Dash: "lo piensa un poco" – ¿mañana? ¿he?

Sombra: "se quita el sombrero" – lo juro

Reimbow Dash: - de acuerdo, pero no le dirás a las chicas sobre Spike, si se llegan a enterar que sabes dónde está, no dudaran en ir a buscarlo

Sombra: - no te preocupes, el decir las cosas no es mi especialidad

Reimbow Dash: – muy gracioso

 **Mientras tanto en algún lugar no muy lejano**

Twilight: "buscando entre un montón de árboles" – ¡¿dónde estás?! ¡No tienes que esconderte Spike! ¡Soy yo!- "cansada se sienta en una roca" – ¡Enserio! ¡Sal ya! Necesito a mi asistente número uno

Twilight sintió como algo liviano se colocaba sobre su cabeza, seguido de un sonido muy conocido "woow"

Twilight: "mira asía arriba, un búho vuela de su cabeza y se coloca en una de sus rodillas" –¿Owlowiscious? ¿De verdad eres tú?

Owlowiscious: -woow

Twilight: - ¿cómo llegaste aquí?

Owlowiscious: - woow

Twilight: - ¿quieres que te siga?

Owlowiscious: - woow – "sale volando"

Twilight: "lo sigue hasta una cueva de la cual salía un poco de luz"

La cueva era bastante amplia, con montones de libros apilados y hasta al fondo una montaña de piedras preciosas, en medio del lugar se podía ver a Spike frente una fogata y dándole la espalda a Twilight

Spike: "escucha a Twilight entrar mas no voltea a verla"- ¿porque no pueden dejarme solo? -"ase una larga pausa" – estúpido Owlowiscious, traidor

Owlowiscious: "se coloca sobre un pedestal vacío" – woow

Twilight: - hola Spike

Spike: "no hay reacción alguna"

Twilight: - sabes, me da mucho gusto verte, creciste mucho, es gracioso tu vos ya no parece de mujer

Spike: -¿tratas de animarme?

Twilight: - em, pues, si

Spike: -no está funcionando

Twilight: - supongo que te preguntas, donde estaba

Spike: -no

Twilight: -ha bueno… em… ¿Cómo… como has estado?

Spike: - vete ya

Twilight: "un poco molesta"-spike, me decepcionas mucho, pensaba que nuestro rencuentro seria mas..

Spike: -¿te decepciono?-"se levanta y ve a Twilight" – ¡¿Cómo quieres que actué?!no estuviste aquí cuando más lo necesitaba! "camina a Twilight amenazante"

Twilight: "camina para atrás conforme se acerca, en ese momento daba la impresión de que le haría algo"- Spike, por favor, cálmate

Spike: - ¡no apareciste durante las noches que pase bajo tu cama suplicando que volvieras! ¡Te fuiste! ¡Moriste para todos! ¡Te hicieron un velorio! ¡Nos hiciste sufrir maldita egoísta!

Twilight: "tropieza con una piedra y cae de espaladas viendo a Spike desde otra perspectiva donde lucia mas aterrador y sus ojos se vuelven cristalinos al tiempo que él se detiene frente a ella"

Spike: -¡mi vida era perfecta! ¡Pero tenías que desaparecer y yo tenía que convertirme en… en esta cosa!

Twilight: - ¡PARA!, para Spike – "se limpia las lágrimas con su antebrazo" – me dijeron muchas cosas sobre ti, me dijeron cuanto habías crecido, de tus alas e incluso de tus desproporcionadas manos, pero nadie me dijo que mi bebe dragón aria tan bien el papel de monstruo

Spike: "sus orejas se volvieron flojas dejándose caer y sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear" – es por eso que debes irte – "se jira y vuelve al lugar donde lo encontró"

Twilight: "se pone de pie"- yo nunca quise alejarme, la verdad… la verdad es que… hasta hace menos de una semana, tu y yo, estábamos abriendo un cofre, de un segundo al otro, me encuentro en un mundo donde mis amigas se amenazan con armas, donde han muerto muchos y lo peor , quien fue mi mejor amigo ya no quiere verme – "se acerca lentamente" – supe que pasaste por muchas cosas, pero que me dé la espalda el dragón a quien crie tampoco es algo lindo – "se sienta junto a el quien no la ve"

Ambos se quedaron viendo el fuego de la fogata, unos minutos, sin decir nada, afuera empezó a llover y Twilight ya no podría salir

Twilight: - sé que lo arruine, de verdad lo siento mucho – "pronuncio con voz entre cortante"

Spike: "esconde su cabeza entre sus antebrazos y rodillas para llorar como un niño castigado"

Twilight: "acaricia su cabeza tratando de consolarlo" – solo quiero charla, por favor

Spike: "mira a Twilight y la abraza suplicando"- lo siento, no quería comportarme así, por favor Twilight no te vayas nunca más, me haces mucha falta

Twilight: "le devuelve el abrazo feliz de reconocerlo por fin" – calma, calma, ya estoy aquí

Spike: - te prometo que no quería lastimar a nadie, lo siento, lo siento

Spike duro un largo rato rogándole a Twilight su perdón y por más que ella se lo diera no paraba de pedírselo, la tenía presa entre sus garras más a la princesa no le importaba que no pudiera salir, solo pensaba en lo mucho que anhelaba verlo, se sentía mal por notar que su partida le afecto tanto pero a la vez estaba muy feliz, he incluso no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima, la búsqueda termino, ahora quedaba pedirle lo que tanto buscaba

Twilight: - lo sé, lo sé, tu nunca lo harías Spike, calma, no tienes por qué disculparte, es cierto, desaparecí, nadie sabía dónde me encontraba pero fue un accidente, no volverá a pasar, no te dejare solo de nuevo, si alguien te vuelve a apuntar con un arma, seré yo quien se interponga, nadie tiene por qué amenazarte y si lo hacen, me encargare de darles una buena tunda verbal

Spike: "se separa de Twilight sosteniéndola como una muñeca de juguete, no pude evitar soltar una le risa"

Twilight: - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Spike: - te recordaba más grande

Twilight: - yo sigo de la misma estatura, eso es culpa tuya

Spike: - tantos años y ¿no has crecido?

Twilight: - tengo un buen tamaño para una pony, dudo mucho que crezca mas

Spike: - ¿entonces por qué Celestia tenía esas estatura?

Twilight: - nunca le pregunte – "vuelva a abrazarlo" – te extrañe como no te imaginas, yo también lo siento, no debí llamarte monstruo, ellos no son tan cariñosos

Spike: "La separa y suelta" – ¿Dónde estabas dices?

Twilight: - el libro del cofre, tenía un hechizo de tiempo que active por error

Spike: "guarda silencio analizando lo que le dice"- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Twilight: - más de 5 años para adelante, a decir verdad, acabo de llegar

Spike: "ríe un poco"

Twilight: -¿qué es tan gracioso?

Spike: - tanto tiempo pensando que estabas en otra dimensión o algo peor, solo necesitaba un poco de paciencia, ahora tenemos la misma edad

Twilight: "burlándose" – pero ni creas que eso me hace menos que tú, recuerda que estas ante una princesa

Spike: - ¿dónde quedo tu humildad Twilight?

Twilight: - estoy jugando

Spike: - bueno, creo que ya notaste que pasaron muchas cosas

Twilight: - me perdí de tu crecimiento

Spike: "vuelve a ponerse triste" - si

Twilight: - ¿hay algún problema amigo?

Spike: - solo mírame, soy aterrador, quizás por eso ellas me tienen tanto miedo

Twilight: - tal vez si te quitaras los guantes

Spike: "mira sus garras con cierta tristeza" –estos no son guantes, son escamas, echas para la guerra

Twilight: "apenada" – lo siento- "vuelva a su comportamiento comprensivo"- pero no es tan malo, ahora te noto más maduro, mi bebe dragón ya casi no está aquí, pero me hace muy feliz saber que ahora es un dragón grande e independiente y no importa si le causas miedo a los ponys- "coloca la mano en el pecho de Spike" – lo que importa es lo que hay aquí

Spike: - ¿más escamas?

Twilight: "ríe un poco" – si Spike, escamas

Hay un corto silencio

Twilight: - desde que llegue a aquí, te estuve buscando

Spike: -valla, valla, fin de la búsqueda

Twilight: - tu eres quien fue visto por última vez con el libro que me trajo, si lo encuentro poder volver y cambiar todo esto

Spike: "piensa un momento gira los ojos a la fogata y devuelta a Twilight"-complicado-"hace un esfuerzo buscando en su memoria"- ese libro… yo…yo lo deje en Ponyville, no me lleva nada de ahí, los libros que tengo son los que he encontrado en los pueblos abandonados

Twilight: - pero… pero quitaron la biblioteca

Spike: - ¿Quién te dijo que lo tenía yo?

Twilight: - Scootaloo

Spike: - ¿estabas con ellas? ¿Cómo están?

Twilight: "suspira con un aire de tristeza"– ellas murieron salvándome Spike

Spike: - ¿quiénes?

Twilight: - Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle

Spike: - pero la humilde sombra me dijo que estaban con el

Twilight: - ¿quién es ese?

Spike: -el pony vestido de yegua bienhechora

Twilight: - ¿y confías en él?

Spike: - es más confiable que cualquiera en ponyville, Pinkie pie, se le voto un tornillo y ahora solo piensa en explotar cosas, Rarity… bueno Rarity

Twilight: - te rompió el corazón, me entere

Spike: - ya me había resignado Twilight, no quería ser más que su amigo, pero un día creo que estaba enojada y me dejo sus dedos bien marcados en la cara—"hace una pequeña pausa"- pero lo que en verdad me dolió, fue todo lo que me dijo después, solo no quiero verla de nuevo

Twilight: - ¿Qué hay de Applejack?

Spike: "se rasca la nuca con pena y cuanta el suceso como si fuera una travesura que tuviera que confesar"- ella y Big fueron a hablar conmigo, después de… un problema con Applebloom, estaban muy a la defensiva, amenazándome y todo, Big Mac me tomo de la cola en un momento y creo que hubo un reflejo y…-"juega con sus manos con nervios"- el salió… volando por la ventana de la biblioteca… entiendo por qué estaba tan enojada, pero no entiendo cómo pudo confiar en una fotografía, el punto es que llegamos a un trato verbal, yo me iba de Ponyville y ella mantenía a salvo a mis amigas, no tuve opción

Twilight: - estoy enterada de lo que paso con Apple Bloom, no me lo tienes que esconder, pero ¿intentaste regresar?

Spike: - ya viste que no tengo que acercarme a esa pony, si me altero demasiado pasan cosas

Twilight: - con que… tienes problemas de ira ¿he? Creo que yo podría ayudarte

Spike: - ¿me lanzaras un hechizo de buen comportamiento? ¿Si sabes que me volví inmune a la magia de unicornio?

Twilight: - me entere de eso, y no funcionaria, solo provocaría que comportaras como Reimbow Dash después de siete ronda de sidra

Spike: - ¿Cuál es tu plan?

Twilight: "mira la montaña de libros, se levanta y acerca para tomar uno que reconoció de inmediato" - ¿no has leído este? Yoga para principiantes

Spike: - creí que querías des estresarme

Twilight: - hace 5 años hubieras accedido

Spike: - ya no soy ese

Twilight: - hay por favor, te va a gustar

 **Guarida de sombra**

Reimbow Dash: "entra a la habitación de huéspedes" – que hay

Scootaloo: "acostada sobre una de las camas"- ¿Cómo estuvo la reunión?

Reimbow Dash: - fue un fiasco – "se sienta sobre una cama" - ¿Qué tal aquí? ¿ya dijo algo la nueva?

Treefruit: - dime Treefruit

 **¡PERO QUE NOMBRE MÁS ASQUEROSO! ¡¿QUIEN ESCRIBIO ESTO?!... o cierto, fui yo "°-°" ese nombre esta chulo "0u0" Perdón, no vuelvo a interrumpir XD**

Reimbow Dash: - eso contesta mi pregunta

Apple Bloom: - parece que Treefruit viene de Ponyville, salió del pueblo para ayudar a Twilight pero el lobo de bosque se la comió en su lugar

Sweetie Belle: - eso si es mala suerte

Treefruit: - y que lo digas, aun me cuesta asimilar todo

Reimbow Dash: - muy bien Treefruit, ¿bienes de Ponyville? Dame los detalles.

 **Dime que te pareció**

 **Facebook: piolloverdades mames el producto de una mente enferma**

 **Twitter:** **piolloverdades mames**

 **o en el #MLPLODM**


	15. capitulo 15 soy una sombra

**M.L.P. LA OSCURIDAD DE EL MAÑANA**

 **Capítulo 14 soy una sombra**

La luz ilumina la guarida de sombra ubicada en el bosque everfree

Scootaloo: - "hurgando su mochila"- muy bien, ¿quién fue la graciosa que escondió mi rodillera?

Treefruit: - ¿ya búscate entre las sabanas?

Scootaloo: - yo no duermo con las rodilleras puestas

Sweetie Belle: - "bostezando" - esto me huele mucho a manzanas

Apple Bloom: - "buscando debajo de su cama" -yo no fui, sospecharía más de a quien no se le perdió nada, mi paliacate tampoco está por ningún lado

Treefruit: - ¿yo?

Apple Bloom: - no, Sweetie Belle

Sweetie Belle: - por favor Bloom, yo no estoy detrás de esto- "ríe un poco" -aunque la verdad me gustaría

Reimbow Dash: - "despierta por el ruido que provocan las chicas" – ¿qué sucede?

Scootaloo: - a alguien se le ocurrió esconder nuestras cosas

Reimbow Dash: - ¿enserio? - "se sienta en la cama y lo piensa un segundo" – ¿dónde está sombra?

Apple Bloom: "saliendo de bajo de la cama arrastrándose con sus codos"- yo que se

Scootaloo: - él no nos jugaría una broma, se ve demasiando amargado para eso

Apple Bloom: - enserio Reimbow, si quiera robarnos alguna prenda, te asegura que no sería una muy visible

Reimbow Dash: "estirándose" - es solo que se me hace un sujeto, demasiado sospechoso

Scootaloo: - aquí vamos de nuevo

Reimbow Dash: - ya te dije que no

Sweetie Belle: - ¿de nuevo con qué?

Scootaloo: - a Reimbowdash le gusta el corcel misterioso

Reimbow Dash: "molesta y roja" – ¡que no!

Apple Bloom: - ho, eso

Sweetie Belle: "ríe un poco" – tranquila Reimbow, para gustos colores, pregúntale a Apple Bloom

Apple Bloom: -¡hey!, a mí no me metan en esto, yo solo quiero encontrar mi paliacate

Treefruit: - ¿es el verde de cuadros?

Apple Bloom: - ¿cuál más?

Treefruit: - esta tirado por allá- "señala un punto fuera de la ventana de la habitación"

En mitad del jardín se encontraba un paliacate verde

Apple Bloom: "mira con cierto rencor a Sweetie Bell" – me pregunto cómo llego ahí

Sweetie Belle: - no soy tan maliciosa como para dejarlo en la tierra mojada

De pronto el paliacate empezó a caminar, dirigiéndose a un agujero en el suelo y entrando

Apple Bloom: "moleta" – ¡SWEETIE BELLE!, ¡deja de jugar!

Sweetie Belle: "tratando de contener la risa" – te juro que yo no fui, mi cuerno no ha brillado

Apple Bloom: "aún más molesta" – ¿crees que es divertido?

Sweetie Belle: "levanta las manos en señal de inocencia y ríe un poco" – está bien, confieso, esto es muy divertido- "ríe un poco más"

Scootaloo: - es cierto, ella no fue, en ningún momento uso magia – "en tono burlón" -tu paliacate cobro vida o algo así

Apple Bloom: - o alguien me está jugando una broma, y no querrá que me entere de quien es

Reimbow Dash: - simplemente tenemos que investigar el agujero – "abre la ventana" -y así daremos con el paliacate y probablemente con el resto de sus cosas extraviadas – "se va volando al agujero"

Scootaloo: "la sigue"

Sweetie Bell: "se concentra y tele transporta"

Apple Bloom: "sale por la ventana y corre asía el agujero"

Treefruit: "suspira con fastidio" – ya que

Scootaloo: - parece una madriguera – "observo"

Sweetie Bell: - ¿pero de qué?

De la madriguera, sale algo rápido y blanco, que toma una bota de Sweetie Bell se la quita y la mete a la madriguera, fue tan rápido que no se alcanzó a ver que fue

Reimbow Dash: - bueno, es pequeño y rápido

Sweetie Bell: "molesta" – huy, estúpida rata, ¡devuélveme mi bota! –"mete todo el brazo en la madriguera para buscar su bota"- maldición, no la encuentro

Scootaloo: - debiste atar los broches, así no te la quitaría tan fácil

Sweetie Bell: - cállate

Apple Bloom: "ríe" – tienes razón Sweetie, esto es muy divertido

Sweetie Bell: "saca la mano llena de tierra" – claro que no- "se sacude el brazo con la otra mano" – necesito esa bota ¿cómo voy a caminar? ¿en calcetines? por primera vez no uso los broches y es justo cuando menos convenía

Reimbow Dash: - solo atrapemos a esa cosa

Treefruit: - ¿tienes un poco de queso?

 **Mientras tanto en una cueva**

Twilight: "despertó en brazos de Spike debido a que anoche había tenido mucho frio, mas su asistente siempre está dispuesto a ayudarla de alguna manera, rápidamente se percató de que no podía moverse, estaba prensada por las pesadas garras del dragón" – em, Spike- "ase un esfuerzo para tratar de salir empujándose con sus manos y cascos" – despierta ya, no mejas salir

Spike: "aun dormido, suelta a Twilight"

Twilight: "sale expulsada por la repentina acción de Spike y cae al suelo" – hay- "se pone de pie sobándose el brazo que se lastimo al caer y se acerca a Spike" – de verdad que eres un perezoso

Un sonido alerto a Twilight

Twilight: "ve a sombra entrando a la cueva" – ¿hola? Tú debes ser la humilde sombra

Sombra: "asiente con la cabeza y se dirige a la montaña de gemas"

Twilight: "un poco nerviosa" – yo que tu no tomaría eso

Sombra: "ignora por completo la advertencia de Twilight y toma uno de los muchos rubíes, se acerca a Spike y lo sostiene cerca de su nariz"

Spike: "olfatea, saca la lengua y lame el rubí saboreándolo un poco, abre los ojos, se levanta cansado y estirándose" –ya voy, ya voy –"toma la gema y se dirige a una repisa"

Twilight: - ¿que está pando aquí?

Spike: "toma una olla con agua y bosteza"- es la hora de él te- "sopla fuego a la olla provocando que el agua en esta hierva y le echa unas hojas secas de una planta azul" – es extraño, hace ya mucho que ella no habla conmigo

Sombra: "toma asiento en una roca y agacha la cabeza" – soy yo quien no la ha dejado salir

Spike: -entonces te veré luego hermano-"se sienta junto a él y le sirve el té en una taza" – dime lo que quieras

Sombra: "se quita el sombrero, se retira la máscara, toma su cuerno para empieza a moverlo para retirárselo al igual que la máscara de tela que se encuentra debajo de la plateada dejando caer una larga cabellera rosa y le da un sorbo a la taza de té, se aclara la garganta y habla con una voz aguda y tímida" – creí… creí que sería diferente

Twilight: "sorprendida" – ¡¿Fluttershy?! ¡Pero creí que eras un hombre!

Spike: - ves, te dije que engañarías a cualquiera

Fluttershy: - pero ya me canse de hacerlo- "toma la máscara" – este no soy yo, al principio me ayudaba, pero ya no me gusta actuar como un patán-"encoje los hombros y toca sus dedos índice repetidas veces en seña de nerviosismo" -prefiero volver a ser y chica tímida y callada

Twilight: - espera ¿cuánto tiempo llevas con esto?

Fluttershy: - no lo sé, no cuento el tiempo, supongo que un poco después de que me fui de Ponyville- "da un largo suspiro" – lo siento, no quería que te alteraras así Spike

Spike: -ya no importa, eso fue culpa mía

Fluttershy: - también lamento no haberte dicho que Reimbow y tus amigas estaban conmigo

Spike: -se que no puedes hacer mucho cuando él tiene el control, solo me gustaría saber ¿cómo están?

Fluttershy: - están bien, aunque creo que les cayó mal la humilde sombra

Twilight: - pero ¿el cuerno?

Spike: - es falso

Twilight: - y tus alas

Fluttershy: "levanta las alas" – se esconden bajo la capa

Twilight: - pero, tu figura, la estatura, La voz

Fluttershy: - hombrearas, tacones altos y la broma venenosa de siempre, una pony como yo no podrá sobrevivir aquí, así que la humilde sombre lo hace por mi- "se retira el traje, después las hombreras y quedando con una camisa blanca"

Spike: "sopla una llama verde de la cual aparece ropa más apropiada para el ambiente y se los da a Fluttershy"

Twilight: "abraza a Fluttershy"- me gusta más Fluttershy que el otro sujeto

Fluttershy: "le regresa el abrazo"– yo también te extrañe amiga – "abre los ojos como plato y se sonroja" – em… twi , ¿me dejas vestirme?

Twilight: "se separa avergonzada" – jeje, ups

Spike: "observaba con cierta nostalgia el momento, mientras come la gema"

Twilight: "se da cuenta de cómo las mira Spike" – y tú que miras

Spike: - hace mucho que no veía afecto entre ponys, es reconfortante el saber que eso aún existe, pero ignórenme

Fluttershy: "se viste rápido y respira sintiéndose una vez más como ella misma"

Twilight: -pero, no lo entiendo

Fluttershy: – lo lamento, el puede ser bastante aferrado a hacer las cosas, pero yo quería hablar con mis amigas, asi que tuve que ponerme firme con él para que me dejara

Twilight: - Fluttershy, ¿desde cuando tienes desorden de personalidad múltiple?

Fluttershy: -no lo se-"cambia de tema drásticamente al sentirse incomoda" -¿quieres hablarme del libro? No tengo muchos detalles

Twilight: - ¿Qué sabes de él?

Fluttershy: - solo sé que lo están buscando

Twilight: - lo necesito para regresar a mi época

Fluttershy: - ¿época?

Twilight: - la razón por la que desaparecí fue por un hechizo de tiempo, necesito ese libro para volver, pero no sé dónde esta

Spike: - si quitaron la biblioteca debieron dejar todos los libros en alguna parte, no quería tener que decirlo, pero tendrías que hablar con Applejack

Fluttershy: - después de lo que paso, será difícil tener su confianza - "piensa un momento guardando silencio" –síganme

Spike: - ¿a dónde?

Twilight: - y ¿cómo conseguiremos la confianza de Applejack?

Fluttershy: - 8 cabezas piensan mejor que 3 ¿no crees?

Spike: - las alcanzo luego, tengo que buscar algo

Fluttershy: - no te tardes, tenemos mucho de qué hablar

Twilight: - ¿solo están ustedes dos?

Fluttershy: - si – "pronuncio con duda y evitando contacto visual"

 **Ponyville**

Se abre la polvorienta puerta de un almacén

Rarity: - ¿aquí guardaste todo?

Applejack: - sí, ¿Twilight te dijo algo más sobre lo que buscaba?

Rarity: - estaba dentro de un cofre dorado y a decir verdad, el que está ahí me parece peculiar

Applejack: "levanta el cofre y mira de cerca el candado, agita el cofre y algo dentro del rebota en su interior" – creo que lo encontramos, pero no la llave

Rarity: - ¿ahora qué?

Applejack: - si Twilight no vuelve, nosotros la buscaremos

Rarity: - ¿crees que el haya…?

Applejack: - no lo se, cuando el apareció esperaba que fuera agresivo y…. y no parecía, por lo menos no en un principio

Rarity: - no me parece que sea el

Applejack: - quizás no, peor tu viste que tampoco podemos estar con la guardia baja, por poco y me convierto en sus cena

 **Guarida de sombra**

Sombra: "sin las hombreras, tocando una puerta de madera integrada a una montaña"

Reimbow Dash: "abre la puerta" – ¿ya tienes un plan?

Sombra: - "asiente con la cabeza y se hace a un lado para mostrar a Twilight"

Scootaloo: "atrás de Reimbow Dash"- ¡TWILIGHT!

Abas se hacen para atrás para dejarlos pasar

Reimbow Dash: - ¿te hicieron algo? – "refiriéndose a la alicornio"

Twilight: - me trataron como celebridad y vi que adentro no es tan malo

Reimbow Dash: - es una dictadura- "afirma"

Twilight: - lo debatimos después

Scootaloo: - te ves diferente sombra -"analiza si figura notándolo más delgado" – tú no eres sombra

Twilight: - Fluttershy

Sombra: "suspira y se quita el sombrero, la máscara de metal y la de tela" – quería hacerlo más lento

Scootaloo: "se cae su mandíbula de la impresión"

Twilight: - lo siento, el secreto me mataba- "mira como Reimbow Dash no se mueve ni parpadea" - ¿Reimbow?

Reimbow Dash: "se le ponen los ojos en blanco y cae como pino en el bosque golpeándose fuertemente en la cabeza"

Fluttershy: - por eso quería hacerlo despacio

 **Dime que te pareció (odien me por lo que le hice a sombra, pero esperen un poco que existe la posibilidad de que les guste el redical cambio en el personaje de Fluttershy) ya sabes que soy una mente enferma y merezco ser juzgado como tal, por cierto, pareceria que esta historia se hacerca mucho a su fin, pero vallanse acostumbrando en algo conmigo y es que cuando suseda eso significa que es solo el comienzo ¡TORTURA** **PSICOLÓGICA! HOW HOW HOW Y ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! que se los coman los pony zombis**

 **Facebook: piolloverdades mames el producto de una mente enferma**

 **Twitter:** **piolloverdades mames**

 **o en el #MLPLODM**


	16. capitulo 16 raíces de marsup

**M.L.P. LA OSCURIDAD DE EL MAÑANA**

 **Capítulo 16 raíces de marsup**

Sweetie Belle abanicaba con una hoja de papel a Reimbow Dash, thrinther veía todo sin saber qué hacer, Fluttershy sostenía la cabeza de su amiga, Scootaloo se encontraba dando la carcajada de su vida, Apple Bloom aun no podía creer que todo el tiempo que estuvo viendo con odio y rencor a ese potro se trataba de Fluttershy y en cuanto a Twilight, estaba buscando una receta en un libro que le dio Fluttershy

Twilight: - necesitaremos tres hojas de nilo, una cucharada de corteza molida de un pino, dos huevos crudos y raíz de marsup

Fluttershy: - solo me faltan la raíz, pero hay mucha en un rio no muy lejos de aquí

Scootaloo: - jajajaja, ¡es Fluttershy! No me lo creo !es Fluttershy!

Sweetie Belle: "en tono de angustia" – por favor, te ríes después

Treefruit: - ¿Qué tanto hurgue esa cosa?

Twilight: - Reimbow Dash se golpeó muy fuerte en la cabeza, entre mas rápido se lo pongamos, menos probable será que tenga un derrame

Scootaloo: "deja de reír" - ¿de… ra… me?

Twilight: - siempre existe la posibilidad

Treefruit: - me ofrezco para ir por esas raíces

Scootaloo: - yo también

Fluttershy: - solo tengan cuidado, hay cosas peligrosas en este bosque

Apple Bloom: - entonces, también iré yo

Twilight: - ¿Sweetie?

Sweetie Belle: - ya me comió un lobo de bosque, ¿Qué es lo peor que me puede ocurrir ahora?

Apple Bloom: - ¿Dónde queda ese rio?

Fluttershy: - solo salgan y vallan derecho, cuesta a bajo

No se hicieron esperar y salieron en busca de las raíces mientras Fluttershy y Twilight cuidaban a Reimbow Dash

Fluttershy: "carga a Reimbow Dash y la lleva a la cama donde durmió para dejarla ahí"

Twilight: - ¿desde cuándo te volviste tan fuerte?

Fluttershy: "se sonroja mira al suelo y sonríe con timidez" – tuve tiempo para ponerme en forma, supongo

Twilight: - ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por aquí?

Fluttershy: - tenemos que vigilar que no le pase nada, un golpe como este le causo convulsiones a la última de mis tortugas

Twilight: -¿Qué le paso?

Fluttershy: - la deje libre después de que sano, tampoco quería quedarse, así que no fue tan difícil para mí dejarla y… ¿tú que has hecho?

Twilight: - la verdad, nada a comparación tuya, platícame de ese lobo de bosque

Fluttershy: -es astilla, fue un error dejar que el fuera por ustedes solo, perdón, le dige a sombra que no lo hiciera, pero a veces no me hace caso

Twilight: - ya olvídalo, pero ¿Cómo lo domesticaste?

Fluttershy: - no fue la gran cosa, él tenía algo atorado entre los dientes y yo solo lo saque, jamás pensé que incluso alguien como un lobo de bosque necesitara cariño, pero los animales nunca dejan de sorprenderme

Twilight: - no sé qué sería de ente mundo sin tus habilidades

Fluttershy: "se sonroja y mira a otra parte"

Twilight: - y ¿Por qué no estás en ponyville?

Fluttershy: "mira a Twilight, baja la mirada con tristeza y susurra" – no quiero que me grite otra vez

Twilight: - ¿Applejack?

Fluttershy: "asiente con la cabeza"

Twilight: - ¿Qué paso?

Fluttershy: - no lo se, ella… ella me llamo estorbo y… decidí dejar de estorbarle

Twilight: "eso ultimo la llano de ira, Fluttershy siempre había sido muy sensible, no se le debía gritar ni insultar y el que Applejack allá echo ambas le afecto de sobre manera, ahora solo pensaba en hablar con Applejack seriamente"

 **Camino al rio**

Scootaloo: - ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Treefruit: - 23

Apple Bloom: - felicidades, eres la mayor

Treefruit: - ¿Cuántos años tienen ustedes?

Scootaloo: - 16

Apple Bloom: - 16

Sweetie Belle: - 17

Treefruit: - apenas son unas niñas, pensé que eran más grandes

Apple Bloom: - ¿nos vemos tan viejas?

Treefruit: - no, solo actúan con más madures que las chicas de su edad

Scootaloo: - ni creas, estas dos tienen sus momentos

Sweetie Belle: - ¿y tú no?

Scootaloo: - no – "miente"

Apple Bloom: - ¡hay si tu!

Treefruit: - y ¿tu eres la hermana de la mandamás?

Apple Bloom: - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Treefruit: - hay una pared con fotos de ponys desaparecidos, y tu foto está en un lugar especial, quien encuentre a alguno de esos ponys tendrá una compensación

Apple Bloom: - ¿me buscan?

Treefruit: - si

Sweetie Belle: - tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver si quieren llevar a mi amiga a ese lugar

Treefruit: - no es tan malo, no sé por qué escaparon

Scootaloo: - la famosa mandamás nos saco

Treefruit: - pues parece que se arrepintió, dicen que saco a muchos y la mayoría están en ese muro

Scootaloo: - ¿por qué no vuelves tú?

Treefruit: - yo seguiré a la princesa, sé que acabara con todo esto de alguna manera y quiero ayudarle

Apple Bloom: - pensaba que todos quienes estaban en ponyville eran egoístas

Sweetie Belle: - oigan, talvez no sea mala ida volver

Las cruzaders paran e intercambian miradas unos segundos para después echarse a reír

Scootaloo: - por un segundo parecía que hablabas enserio

Applebloom: - casi caigo Sweetie Belle

Sweetie Belle: -sí, eso… era un chiste – "dijo con duda"

Treefruit: - reconsidérenlo

Sweetie Belle - ¿quieres la recompensa?

Treefruit: - no me caería nada mal

Aparece un silencio sepulcral

Treefruit: - cayeron, jajaja

Sweetie Belle: "chitea"

-muy tarde, ya las escuchamos – "dijo un cabra de tres que estaban detrás de Treefruit mientras cargaba su rifle apuntando a la espalda" – vengan con nosotros y nadie saldrá herido

Treefruit: "levanta las manos lentamente"

Apple Bloom: - ¡AHORA!

Sweetie belle: - "tapo los orificios de los rifles con un hechizo que lanzo velozmente"

Scootaloo: "tomo su bate" - ¡al suelo! – "le ordeno a thrinther para que le abriera camino a un golpe que lanzo sin dudar"

Treefruit: "se agacho por lo tanto el bate de Scoot siguió su camino hasta el arma de la cabra, quitándole el rifle de golpe"

Apple Bloom: "empuña su hacha y la arroja a una de las cabras pero esta la esquiva y se entierra en el árbol que tenía detrás"

De un arbusto detrás de las cabras, sale una larga y escamosa cola que toma a una de las cabras armadas y la arroja lejos, un enorme antebrazo golpea a ala otra cabra armada tirándola al piso, el dragón no tubo más que ver con odio a la desarmada para que saliera corriendo asustada con sus compañeras heridas detrás

Spike: "desentierra el hacha del árbol y al girarse a las chicas ve a Treefruit apuntándole con el rifle que se le cayó a la cabra después del golpe de Scootaloo"

Treefruit: - quieto, no tendrás a estas ponys, ¡corran chicas! ¡Yo lo distraigo!

Hubo un periodo de silencio donde nadie se movió de su lugar

Spike: - díganle algo antes de que se lastime

Scootaloo: "ríe y vuela para abrazar a su amigo saludándolo" – siempre queriendo ser el héroe – "se separa y desciende"

Treefruit: "baja el arma sin poder creer lo que ve"

Sweetie Belle: - mi turno – "camina para encontrarse frente a Spike" – de rodillas por favor caballero

Spike: "ríe y se posa sobre su rodilla"

Sweetie Belle: "extiende la mano la carga con magia y le da una bofetada tan fuerte que se escuchó a metros de distancia" - ¡por abandonarnos!

Spike: "se soba el golpe, sea cual sea el hechizo que puso Sweetie Belle en su mano, fue suficiente para causarle bastante dolor aun con la dureza de sus escamas"

Apple Bloom: - ¡oye! ¡déjalo! "camina asía Sweetie Belle"

Scootaloo: "detiene a su amiga tomándola del hombro y negando con la cabeza"

Sweetie Belle: "abraza a Spike" – te extrañe – "se separa" – pero me daban muchas ganas de hacer eso

Spike: - ya me acostumbre – "mira Apple Bloom" – hola Bloom – "le ofrece su hacha"

Apple Bloom: "toma su arma y se ruboriza con la mirada de spike y mira a otra parte apenada"

Spike: - ¿no quieres golpearme también? Por qué no pondré resistencia

Apple Bloom: "respira hondo y de un brinco para abrazar a Spike con fuerza por el cuello" – yo nunca te aria daño

Spike: "se queda callado y apenado, no se esperaba esa reacción, pero le responde el abrazo dándole un par de delicadas palmadas en la espalda" - ¿me presentaran a su amiga antes de que me dispare? – "hablo después de unos segundos de silencio"

Apple Bloom: - tu tonto, la asustaste

Spike: - bueno, estaban en peligro

Apple Bloom: - ¡oye! Lo estábamos manejando bien

Spike: - lo sé, pero no quería arriesgarme

Scootaloo: - ¿no lo quieres compartir? – "se burló"

Sweetie Belle: - ya golosa, déjalo o se nos va a acabar- "siguiéndole el juego a Scootaloo"

Apple Bloom: "se separa avergonzada" – hay perdón

Spike: "ríe ligeramente y baja a Apple Bloom" – ya no peleen, hay suficiente Spike para todas

Treefruit: - ¿Spike? ¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre?

Scootaloo: - es él bebe dragón de la princesa Twilight

Treefruit: - pero me dijeron que él bebe dragón de la princesa media menos de un metro

Spike: -em… si, hace años – "le ofrece un apretón manos pero la pony retrocede" – ho cierto – "aparta la mano" – todos se ponen nerviosos al ver estos- "refiriéndose a sus manos"

Scootaloo: - es inofensivo Treefruit, no nos ara nada

Spike: - creí que el estar vestido me dilataría pero algo me dice que necesitare algo más obvio – "se gira y camina cuesta abajo"

Sweetie Belle: - ¿A dónde vas?

Spike: - Reimbow Dash necesita esas raíces

Las ponys se miran entre su y lo siguen

Scootaloo: "volando para aparentar la estatura de Spike" - ¿Cómo sabes de las raíces?

Spike: - vengo de con Fluttershy, la idea es que yo fuera a la vez que Twilight pero me entretuve con algo

Apple Bloom: - ¿estabas con ella?

Scootaloo: - "mira a su amiga presintiendo un poco de celos"

Spike: "levanta una rama que estorbaba el camino para que sus amigas pasen" – vivo cerca, siempre nos manteníamos en contacto

Sweetie Belle: - ¿y sabias que era Fluttershy?

Spike – oye, yo le ayude con el disfraz, dame crédito

Sweetie Belle: - ese disfraz ya existía, lo hiso mi hermana

Spike: - ¿y de donde salió la máscara de metal? – "sarcastico" - ¿magia?

Sweetie Belle: - lo veo probable

Treefruit: - ¿sabes algo de ponys desaparecidos?

Spike: - se que mis tres amigas desaparecieron, mas me acabo de enterar ¿Qué hacen fuera de ponyville? Savia que les gustaban las emociones fuertes pero esto es demasiado

Sweetie Belle: - no creerás que él los tiene, ¿o sí?

Treefruit: - a decir verdad hay algo que se está llevando a los ponys que salen, quien sobrevivió lo describió como algo grande y agresivo

Spike: - ¿desde cuándo?

Treefruit: - desde que llegue al pueblo

Se detuvieron

Scootaloo: - ¿este es el rio?

Spike: - si

Todos se detienen viendo el rio turbio y sospechoso, de la nada Spike salto al rio y se sumergió para buscar las raíces de los árboles que crecían en la orilla

Treefruit: - ¿de verdad confían en él?

Sweetie Belle: - 100 %

Scootaloo: - cuidado con lo que dices tiene buen oído

Sweetie Belle: - no creo que escuche debajo del agua

Treefruit: - es que es la primera vez que veo de cerca un dragón

Sweetie Belle: - ¿eres racista?

Scootaloo: - no lo sé, creo que está bien justificado ¿tú qué opinas Apple Bloom?

Apple Bloom: "deja de mirar el agua y mira a sus amigas completamente callada"

Scootaloo: - ho, no, es esa mirada ¿Qué planeas?

Apple Bloom: "se gira y trepa uno de los árboles"

Sweetie Belle: - ¡¿y tu miedo a las alturas?!

Spike: "mientras juntaba la raíces escucho algo anormal en las hondas de agua y decidió salir, al asomar los ojos por encima del agua notando a Apple Bloom con la cabeza fuera del agua, pataleando para mantenerse a flote"

Apple Bloom: "sonríe"- hola Spike

Spike: "saca el resto de su cabeza" - ¿Qué crees que haces?

Apple Bloom: - pues… yo… me caí de la rama- "se excusó apuntando a la rama de el árbol de donde callo"

Spike: "mira la rama y después a Apple Bloom de manera sospechosa" - ¿Qué hacías en la rama?

Apple Bloom: - em… ¿Qué te importa?

Spike: "gira un poco la cabeza para ver al resto de sus amigas"

Scootaloo se tomaba la cara con vergüenza, Sweetie belle negaba con la cabeza dando a entender su decepción y Treefruit veía con desconfianza a Spike, esperando que hiciera algo

Spike: "mira a su empapada amiga" – muy bien, sujétate de la cola – "se sumerge y saca la punta de la cola"

Apple Bloom tomo la cola y Spike la llevo a la orilla

Spike: "con un puñado de la raíces en la mano" – vámonos antes de que te de un resfriado

Sweetie Belle: - si Apple Bloom, no queremos que te enfermes por un accidente –"dijo con sorna"

Apple Bloom: - si, soy un poco torpe – "se excusó con nervios"

Después de que llegaran a la guarida y le prepararan la pomada a Reimbow Dash, ella despertó y la única que estaba con ella en estos momentos era Fluttershy, ninguna de las dos hablaba, solo intercambiaban miradas de vez en cuando, hasta que

Fluttershy: - ¿estas molesta?

Reimbow Dash: - si, pero no contigo

Fluttershy: - ¿con la humilde sombra?

Reimbow Dash: - tampoco, solo no puedo creer que… durante todo este tiempo no me hallas dicho nada, creí que confiabas en mi

Fluttershy: - lo siento, no soy yo cuando uso la máscara, de verdad quería decirte quien era pero, el no me le permitía

Reimbow Dash: -entonces, es un el –"suspira"- me da gusto ver que ya nadie se meterá contigo

Fluttershy: "toma la máscara de tela con ambas manos y se la da a Reimbow Dash"- no la usare nunca más, si eso quieres

Reimbow Dash: "le niega la máscara empujando delicadamente las manos de su amiga"- si Applejack cree que no estás aquí, será mejor, pero a decir verdad, me agradas más tu

Fluttershy: - eres muy amable, ¿crees que podríamos hablar luego? Tienes que descansar

Reimbow Dash: - está bien – "se recuesta por completo con sus manos en la nuca" – pero si me aburro iré a buscarte y me enseñaras esos movimientos de lucha

Fluttershy: -eso pídeselo a sombra– "sale de la habitación topándose con Twilight"

Twilight: - ¿ya despertó?

Fluttershy: - desde hace un rato, pero déjala reposar un poco, por favor

Twilight: - las chicas me dijeron que un cosa pequeña y blanca les está robando cosas, ¿crees que podrías…?

Fluttershy: -le dije a ángel que no las molestara, creo que tendré que confrontarlo otra vez, pero ¿Por qué no estas durmiendo?

Twilight: - estaba conversando con mi asistente, atando cabos sueltos pero si, creo que no me aria mal una siesta – "empieza a caminar a la habitación donde se quedaría" – tu también deberías descansar

Fluttershy: - antes me asegurare de que todos mis inquilinos estén cómodos

La Pegaso amarilla empezó a revisar a todos los pájaros que tenían su nido en la guarida, conto a las ardillas y cuando estaba por continuar con sus labores nocturnas noto una figura de brazos cruzados que la observaba recargado en una pared a un par de metros

Fluttershy: - ¿pasa algo Spike?

Spike: - ¿están todas dormidas?

Fluttershy: - creo que si

Spike: - no estamos haciéndolo bien, alguien se está llevando a los ponys

Fluttershy: - de eso quería hablar contigo, creo que se quién es, son malas noticias

Spike: - suéltalo

Fluttershy: - es Iron Will, esta devuelta

 **otro capitulario terminadito y todo gracias a que no tengo una vida real XD ok no, les dejo mis redes por si algún enfermo quiere ver mis tonterías un poco mas de cerca, dime que te pareció y has las correcciones que te plazca, siempre me ayudan mucho**

 **Facebook: piolloverdades mames el producto de una mente enferma**

 **Twitter:** **piolloverdades mames**

 **o en el #MLPLODM**


	17. Capitulo 17 ¿otra oportunidad?

**MLP LA OSCURIDAD DE EL MAÑANA**

 **Capítulo 17 ¿otra oportunidad?**

Treefruit durmió muy cerca del rifle que consiguió el día anterior, pues todavía sentía temor al estar cerca de Spike mas nadie la juzgaría ya que esto era comprensible, el resto no le tenía miedo porque lo conocían desde hace un tiempo, Fluttershy durmió bien (cosa que hace tiempo no sucedía cuando sombra tenía el control) probablemente porque se sentía protegida al estar cerca de tantos amigos pero la nube siguió su curso y aun había cosas por hacer, en cuanto a la princesa Twilight, intentaba distraerse con algo o terminaría desquiciándose como le suele suceder

Twilight: "camina por el balcón levitando un libro mientras lo lee"

Reimbow Dash: "sale con Twilight, tiene el cabello alborotado, orejas caídas, unas ojeras mas que evidentes y una cara que dejaba a entender lo mal que se sentía"

Twilight: "ve a su amiga por un momento y regresa a su libro"- ¿Qué te paso?

Reimbow Dash: - no pude dormir ¿no es obvio? – "dijo con un hilo de mal humor"

Twilight: - ¿se puede saber por qué?

Reimbow Dash: "entristece"- es Fluttershy, siempre fue Fluttershy

Twilight: - me di cuenta – "burlona"

Reimbow Dash: - no lo entiendes

Twilight:- quita esa cara de amargada y vuelve a la cama

Reimbow Dash: - ¿recuerdas lo que te dije de Big?

Twilight: - ¿me dirás que te gusto la humilde sombra?

Reimbow Dash: - lo se, suena estúpido

Twilight: - es un tipo interesante

Reimbow Dash: - pero es Fluttershy – "dijo molesta"

Twilight: - ¿Cuál es tu punto?

Reimbow Dash: "cambia de molesta a triste nuevamente"- cruce la línea, me prometí que no volvería a sentir algo por una mujer

Twilight: - creí que estabas orgullosa de tu condición

Reimbow Dash: - las cosas cambian

Twilight: - si me dieran una página de ese libro por cada vez que me dicen eso, seguramente ya estaría en casa

Reimbow Dash: - estamos hablando de Fluttershy, sabes cómo es, no puedo intentar nada sin que termine asustándose

Twilight: - ¿quieres a el tipo de la máscara o a la pony detrás de él?

Reimbow Dash: - ¿hay diferencia?

Twilight: "pasa una hoja"- una es tu amiga de la infancia y el resultado de un desorden mental, por más cruel que suene, algunos psicólogos creen que el desorden de personalidades múltiple, no existe, es otra cosa, creo que Fluttershy siempre tubo un lado escondido que se manifestó después de irse de ponyville -"dedujo"

Reimbow Dash: - soy de lo peor

Twilight: "sierra el libro y le pone total atención a Reimbow Dash"- nunca vi que te afectara tanto eso, ¿Por qué no aceptar tu bisexualidad de nuevo?

Reimbow Dash: - tu sabes cómo acabo mi relación con Applejack

Twilight: - sí, increíblemente bien, siendo aún amigas, lo que paso después de eso no tiene nada que ver

Reimbow Dash: "mira al piso"- a veces la extraño

Twilight: - "deja el libro en una mesita de noche y toma a Reimbowdash de un hombro"- solo necesitas descansar, cuando tienes sueño solo dices cosas raras

Reimbow Dash: - o la verdad

Twilight: - y también te pones depresiva- "se dirige con Reimbow Dash adentro" – platícame todo mientras estas recostada, are la labor de terapeuta, leí los cinco tomos de psicología de Margaret Creasy –"se jacto"- que el nombre de esa yegua no te engañe, hiso muchos avances en el estudio del comportamiento pony

Reimbow Dash: "quejumbrosa"- no entendí nada, ¿tienes que hablar como cerebrito justo ahoraaa?

Twilight: - ya tardabas en llamarme cerebrito

Reimbow Dash: - apenas recordé que te decía así

 **Habitación de Fluttershy**

Fluttershy: "cubierta por una manta azul hasta la barbilla, aun dormida de lado"

Una golondrina entra por su ventana y se posa sobre su cabeza para empezar a mover su cabello como si fuera un gusano que se quisiera comer

Fluttershy: "abre los ojos y bosteza para luego girarse y ver a la golondrina volar por toda su habitación" – hola amiguito ¿ya tienes hambre?

El animal silva y como Fluttershy entiende su idioma a la perfección no tardo en levantarse de la cama apurada

 **Sala de la guarida**

Treefruit: - no mantengo contacto con ellas, solo me encargo de algunos árboles frutales

Sweetie Belle: - pero la has visto ¿no? unicornio blanca, cabello morado, una histérica cuando se preocupa

Treefruit: - si se quién es, es como la mano derecha de la mandamás

Sweetie Belle: - pero ¿Cómo esta?

Ambas ven pasar a Fluttershy a toda prisa con el traje de sombra pero sin las mascaras

Sweetie Belle: - ¿A dónde vas?

Fluttershy: - volveré pronto– "toma una hoja azul seca y la pone en su lengua para después tragarla, se aclara la garganta se coloca las máscaras, truena su cuello y habla con una voz profunda y grave" –demasiado tiempo reposando, que nadie me siga – "sale por la puerta, trepa uno de los árboles y corre por encima de las ramas"

Sweetie Belle: - ¿Por qué tanto secreto?

Treefruit: - no lo se, pero me da un poco igual

Sweetie Belle: - ya que, oye ¿eres familia de Trixie?

Treefruit: - no, me lo preguntan mucho y si se quien es, he hablado con esa unicornio

Sweetie Belle: - ¿y?

Treefruit: - me cae mal

Sweetie Belle: - era de suponerse

 **Inicio del bosque everefree**

Applejack: - "escopeta en manos camina sola por el lugar, pero se detiene al ser envuelta por el humo" – ya era hora

Sombra: "emerge frete a ella"

Applejack: - no quiero que tu matón vuelva a atacarme

Sombra: - el no está aquí

Applejack: "deja su arma en el suelo y ve al pony fijamente" - ¿Dónde está Twilight?

Sombra: - en un lugar seguro

Applejack: - ¿tienes en cuenta de que es alguien importante y necesita estar a salvo?

Sombra: - se todo sobre ustedes, ella me lo ha contado – "mintió"

Applejack: - por eso entenderás por que tiene que estar en ponyville

Sombra: - se ira cuando le plazca, no me gustan prisioneros son más bien imbitados

Applejack: - entonces quiero hablar con ella

Sombra: - cuando gustes

Applejack: - en 4 horas en el viejo molino entre tu bosque y mi pueblo, y si, llevare refuerzos por si a tu "ángel guardián" se le ocurre aparecer

Sombra: - cuanto con ello – "se desvanece con el humo"

 **Sala de la guarida**

Scootaloo y Apple Bloom veían entretenidas a Spike durmiendo en el sofá mientras el lobo de bosque le mordisqueaba el fémur como si fuera su juguete, las chicas hablaban en susurros para no despertarlo

Scootaloo: - no sientas celos por el lobo

Apple Bloom: - no tengo celos, deja de decirlo

Scootaloo: - te ves celosa, acéptalo

Apple Bloom: - ¿y yo porque quiero morderlo?

Scootaloo: - no lo sé amiga, son tus gustos

Apple Bloom: - entiéndelo, lo que menos quiero es que algo malo le pase

Scootaloo: - lo que quieres es llamar su atención, aun no puedo creer que te arrojaras al rio

Apple Bloom: - ¿tú que arias?

Scootaloo: - debe de creer que eres increíble

Apple Bloom: - ¿eso no es una contradicción?

Scootaloo: - tú me entendiste, no obtendrás lo que quieres si actúas como la damisela en peligro, demuéstrale que puedes cuidarte sola y evita volver a saltar al rio, por una ves actúa como tu frente a el, la Apple Bloom con estilo, no la hormonal

Apple Bloom: - lo sé, fue una mala idea

Scootaloo: - sí, pero me dio de que reírme un rato, actúas como desesperada

Apple Bloom: "se molesta y una cruz de venas se marca en su cabeza" – gracias por el cumplido – "dijo sarcástica"

Scootaloo: - no es para que te ofendas, es para que tengas en cuenta que lo que haces solo empeorara tu situación con sir. Escamas

Apple Bloom: -sabes que no tengo paciencia, ¡lo quiero ahora!

Spike: "abre un ojo y se tapa la cara con en cojín"- ¿Qué hacen despiertas a esta hora?

Apple Bloom: "se pone roja de vergüenza, escucho lo que dijo y ahora quedo peor ante el"

Scootaloo: - ya amaneció, levántate flojo

Spike: "se levanta de golpe" – hay no, me quede dormido- "mira su tobillo lleno de la saliva del lobo" – ¡astilla! te sigue que no me gusta esto – "señala su tobillo y el lobo de bosque lo lame" - ¡QUE NO!

Scootaloo: "ríe ligeramente" – astilla, que nombre

Spike: "se estira y truena un par de huesos"- ¿Dónde está Twilight?

Scootaloo: - no lo sé – "le da un leve patín a Apple Bloom para que reacciones"

Apple Bloom: - yo tampoco

Spike: - iré a ver si necesita algo – "se va en busca de la princesa"

Apple Bloom: - escucho todo, soy una tonta

Scootaloo: - no, lo despertaste por estar gritando

Apple Bloom: - creo que lo volví a arruinar

Scootaloo: - solo háblalo con el, seguro y así se terminan tus preocupaciones

Sweetie Belle: - ¡NO LA ESCUCHES! Eso jamás funcionara – "dijo mientras llegaba de una puerta"

Scootaloo: - si continua evitándolo solo tardara mas

Sweetie Belle: - Apple Bloom debe de seguir los consejos de la más apta para esto

Apple Bloom: - y eso es ninguna de las dos

Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo miran a Apple Bloom con atención

Apple Bloom: "apunta a Scootaloo" – tu no has tenido novio en tu vida

Scootaloo: - ¡oye!

Apple Bloom: - y tu sweetie belle, has tenido bastantes

Sweetie Belle: - ¡JA! – "sonríe victoriosa"

Apple Bloom: - pero no duran ni una semana

Sweetie Belle: - ¡oye!

Apple Bloom: - ahora dejen de entrometerse en mis sentimientos y déjenme hacerme cargo ¿sí?

Scootaloo: "baja la mirada escondiendo sus ojos de la vista de Apple Bloom con su cabello"- ¿oíste lo mismo que yo Sweetie Belle?

Sweetie Belle: "se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas y se lleva sus manos a la boca en una buena dramatización" – nuestra amiga no nos quiere en esto

Scootaloo: "mira a Sweetie belle y sonríe" – no, ¡tu tampoco puedes darle consejos! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Sweetie Belle: "deja de actuar"- arruinaste mi momento dramático – "mira a su amiga y habla con mucha convicción" – si queras que no nos metiéramos lo hubieras dicho antes, te dejaremos tranquila -"pone su mano derecha en su espalda y cruza los dedos" -pero tendrás que descansar y dejar de pensar en Spike durante algún momento del día y en ese momento nos tendrás a nosotras para hacer una locura típica

Scootaloo: "noto que Sweetie cruzo los dedos y la mira con decepción"- no puede ser

Apple Bloom: - por favor Scootaloo – "pensó que no quería dejarla tranquila"

Scootaloo: - digo, si, claro que no nos entrometeremos

 **En la habitación de un lado**

Spike alcanzaba a escuchar todo por su buen oído que desarrollo con el paso del tiempo y Twilight escuchaba con un baso en la pared mientras escribía notas

Spike: "mira a Twilight muy entretenida con sus notas"- ¿no crees que es un poco grosero espiar?

Twilight: - elemental mi querido Spike-"dijo en tono pomposo"- no es espionaje, es investigación

Spike: - solo encontremos ese libro antes de que tenga que enfrentarme a Apple Bloom

Twilight: - hay por favor, recuerdo bien a un pequeño dragón que también estaba obsesionado y que creo que le daría una oportunidad a su amiga

Spike: - heeeee, no

Twilight: - abre un poco la mente, podría funcionar

Spike: - así como Apple Bloom les dijo a las chicas, yo te pediré lo mismo, no te metas

Twilight: - pase un buen tiempo estudiando la amistad, ¿Por qué no hacer lo mismo con el amor?

Spike: - porque esto no es amor

Twilight: - no lo sé, yo diría que sí, quizás te guste

Spike: - quizás a ella no

Twilight: - muy bien, confiare en ti esta vez, pero si fallas…

Spike: - regresaras a tu época antes de que esto termine, es más, esta conversación nunca ocurrió

Twilight: - se mantendrá viva en mis recuerdos –"toma su lista con notas"- he escrito muchas cosas a lo largo de mi viaje, me hace pensar que siempre hubo cosas ocultas que solo salieron a la luz por un evento traumático

Spike: - el fin del mundo

Twilight: - ¿sabes que paso?

Spike: - se que todo por lo que trabajaba se echó a perder cuando desapareciste, no te estoy culpando por todo, simplemente quiero que veas la falta que nos hiciste

Twilight: - no, veras, cuando…

Spike: - deja la modestia por una vez, Ecuestría necesitaba a la princesa de la magia de la amistad, que todo lo que veas aquí sea una señal de por qué Celestia te dio ese cargo a ti– "sala de la habitación"

Twilight: - ¡solo querías escapar del tema!

Spike: - ¡lo se!

 **Facebook: piolloverdades mames el producto de una mente enferma**

 **Twitter:** **piolloverdades mames**

 **o en el #MLPLODM**


	18. capitulo 18 los bandos

**MLP LA OSCURIDAD DE EL MAÑANA**

Las hojas de aquel libro eran manchadas por la tinta en la pluma levitada por una magia proveniente de la alicornio morada "sabes que algo está mal cuando tus amigas se ven con rencor, sabes que algo esta terrible cuando llegan a los insultos directos, pero sabes que todo se arruino cuando se quieren matar, hoy me reuniré con Applejack, seguiré su ejemplo y seré honesta, tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar, Raimbow Dash y Spike irán conmigo lo que me hace recordar su último encuentro, solo quiero charlar con mi amiga, solo quiero que las cosas sean como antes" esas fueron las últimas palabras que escribió en lo que en un principio fue una hoja de notas y ahora se trataba ya de un diario

 **Capítulo 18 los bandos**

Twilight aterrizo a un metro de distancia del grupo de ponys compuesto por Applejack portando su escopeta en manos y lazo sujeto al cinturón, Derpy con su rifle en la espalada, vinyl con su rifle en las manos, Octavia con un machete en las manos y una magnum en el cinturón, Big Mac trinche colgado en la espalda y revolver en las manos, Pinkie cinturón repleto de TNT y su sonrisa típica que creció considerablemente al ver a los amigos cuyo destino no conocía, Cheerilee sosteniendo una macana con alambre de púas y Rarity su látigo y pistola, detrás de Twilight callo Raimbow Dash con sus dos armas en el cinturón y detrás de Raimbow Dash el atemorizante dragón quien llevaba en su lomo a sombra y en su cola a Treefruit con el rifle del que nunca se separaría desde el día que conoció a Spike todos frente a un viejo molino que parecería la separación entre ambos grupos, molino que poco antes fue despejado por el grupo de Applejack de un par de ponyzombis

Twilight: - Applejack

Applejack: - Twilight

Pinkie Pie - ¡Pinkie!

Todos vieron a la rozada pony, unos con desprecio y otros con una sonrisa irónica, Applejack, Derpy y Cheerilee entraron al molino junto con Twilight, Raimbow Dash y sombra, donde habría una seria platica, en cuanto al resto no debían de cruzar una línea imaginara trazada desde la puerta que dividía a los grupos para evitar conflictos

Raimbow Dash: "se sienta en una silla de la mesa que se había preparado"- ¿Por qué tantos refuerzos? No es algo muy justo de tu parte

Applejack "toma haciendo del otro lado de la mesa"– el plan aquí no es atacar, solo platicar y Spike podría con todos ellos– "ya podía mencionar el nombre del dragón, pues algo en el fondo le decía que no era a quien buscaban"

Cheerilee: "se sienta a la derecha de Applejack"

Derpy: "se sienta a la izquierda"

Applejack: - me hace muy feliz verlas con vida

Raimbow Dash: - ¿para matarnos tu misma?

Sombra: "se sienta a la izquierda de Twilight"

Twilight: "quien se sentó frente a Applejack" –vasta Raimbow ya no quiero verlas pelear

Applejack: - y yo tampoco quiero pelear

Raimbow Dash: - entonces estoy perdiendo mi tiempo aquí, porque no sabes las ganas que tengo de romperte la quijada

Twilight: - ¡RAIMBOW DASH!-"reprocha"

Raimbow Dash: "encoje los hombres y baja la mirada para hablar con resentimiento" – no dije nada

Derpy: "con un hilo de temor"- ¿y yo porque estoy aquí?

Applejack: - para que des declaraciones Derpy, no te preocupes, esta vez no te pasara nada

Derpy: - mmm, esto me da un mal presentimiento

Raimbow Dash: - como te dije twi, una dictadura

Twilight: - no es una dictadura, es Ponyville, el pueblo donde las conocí y la razón por la que me importan tanto, dejen de hablar como enemigas y comencemos esta junta con lo que importa

Raimbow Dash: - ¿patearle el trasero a Applejack?

Twilight: - la amistad

Applejack: - eso ya no puede existir entre nosotras twi, no si una no está dispuesta, es como tratar de enseñar a nadar a una roca del tamaño de un establo

Sombra: "ladea un poco la cabeza"

Applejack: - ¿Por qué tu nuevo novio esta tan callado?

Raimbow Dash: - ¿celosa?

Applejack: - habla con Cheerilee y te diré quién está más celosa, me di cuenta de cómo veías a mi hermano

Raimbow Dash: "muy molesta" – eso fue un golpe muy bajo

Twilight: - veo que no me están haciendo caso

Cheerilee: - ignorare ese comentario, lo que menos quiero es un problema

Raimbow Dash: -quédate con él, encontré algo mejor ¿no sombra?

Sombra: – no metamos esos temas en esto nena – "le siguió la corriente"

Raimbow Dash: "sonroja y mira a Applejack, la verdad no se esperaba ese comentario"

Twilight: - perfecto, ya nos desviamos

Applejack: - dime algo Raimbow, ¿Qué te gusta más? ¿Mujeres? u ¿hombres?

Derpy: "se levanta con convicción algo muy raro en ella"- ¿esto es una reunión de ex ardidas? o ¿la solución a la problemática que hoy nos abate?

Todos vieron a Derpy sin poder creer la confianza con la que hablo

Twilight: - tiene razón

Cheerilee: - gracias por romper el momento incomodo Derpy, toma haciendo – "después de que la Pegaso gris la obedeciera prosiguió" – tengo entendido que quieres regresar a tu época

Twilight: - precisamente

Cheerilee: - bueno, hay un problema

Sombra: - lo sabemos, debemos encontrar el libro

Applejack: - te informo que lo tenemos

Twilight: "suspira con alivio" – entonces los problemas llegaron a su fin

Cheerilee: - lo lamento Twilight, pero apenas inician

Los ponys del lado de la mesa de la princesa intercambian miradas

Twilight: "entre cierra los ojos con desconfianza y se endereza más en su silla" - ¿de qué estamos hablando?

 **Afuera**

Todos los ponys del lado de Ponyville veían a Spike con mucha desconfianza, quien estaba recargado en su lado del molino, de brazos cruzados y viendo al suelo escuchando todo lo que pasa adentro debido a su buen oído

Octavia: - oye, tu, la pony azul

Pinkie Pie: - su nombre es Treefruit – "dijo con su típico comportamiento amigable"

Octavia: - gracias Pinkie, Treefruit

Treefruit: - ¿sí?

Octavia: - tú estabas en Ponyville

Treefruit: - si, por algo Pinkie sabe cómo me llamo

Octavia: - ¿entonces qué haces con los traidores?

Treefruit: - no son traidores, son buenos ponys

Pinkie Pie: - se los dije amigos, todos son buenos ponys ¿no es así Big?

Big Mac: - nope

Octavia: "mira a Spike quien seguía perdido en su mundo"- ¿también el?

Spike: "levanta la mirada para ver a Octavia, se alerta un poco al notar que hablaban de el"

Treefruit: "se le queda viendo al dragón unos segundos y mira devuelta a Octavia" – conocí a tres ponys, son jóvenes y muy unidas, las más amigables que he visto en un tiempo, si ellas son amigas de él, entonces debe ser por una buena razón, lo acepto, es inquietante estar junto a Spike, pero su actitud te da a entender que tiene mejores intenciones que cualquiera de nosotros

Spike: "sonríe y se ruboriza por como Treefruit lo defendió"

Pinkie Pie: - claro que Spikey wikey tiene buenas intenciones, tiene un código

Spike: - gracias por recordarlo Pinkie

Pinkie Pie: - ¿Por qué creen que usa ropa como nosotros? Es un símbolo ¿soy la única que lo noto? Enserio ¡¿SOLO YO?!

Octavia: - haya ustedes, pero no grites mas Pinkie, no quiero tener que lidiar con los cadáveres

Treefruit: - mi estadía en ponyville fue buena, les agradezco que cuidaran de mi padre hasta su muerte, pero esto es más que si nos llevamos bien o no, se trata de hacer lo correcto y eso está con la princesa ella nos salvara

Rarity: - eso espero

Treefruit: "ve a la unicornio y sonríe" – tu debes ser la hermana de Sweetie Belle

Rarity: - si, soy yo ¿puedo saber cómo está?

Treefruit: - bastante bien, me pregunto por ti pero nunca he hablado contigo así que no podía contestarle gran cosa

Rarity: - ¿ella pregunto por mí? Pensé que me odiaba

Treefruit: - ¿odiarte? Parece tu admiradora

Spike: - y lo es – "interrumpió" – pero nunca lo aceptara

Rarity: "mira a Spike con culpa" – Spike

Spike: "evita verla" – Rarity

Rarity: - sabes, no hay día que no me lamente por lo que te dije

Spike: - no quiero saberlo

Rarity: "se avergüenza y entristece un poco"- yo… quería disculparme

Spike: - no te preocupes, tampoco quiero escuchar

Octavia: "ve de manera irónica a Treefruit" – conque tiene buenas intenciones ¿he?

 **Adentro del molino**

Raimbow Dash: "de pie con las manos bien puestas en la mesa"- ¡ES UNA LOCURA!

Twilight: "con las manos unidas frente a su boca, viendo a Raimbow Dash con solo la vista y un poco asustada, baja las manos y ve a Applejack sin poder entender" - ¿Por qué no quieren darme ese libro?

Applejack: - créeme que no fue mi decisión, el pueblo ha hablado ¿ves Raimbow? No es una dictadura

Raimbow Dash: - ¿Cómo saber que no están mintiendo?

Applejack: - yo no miento, soy la honesta

Sombra: - ¡se perdieron muchas vidas y esa es la manera de recuperarlas!

Cheerilee: - ¡y se perderán más si regresa! ¡Tendré un bebe que tiene derecho a existir!

Raimbow Dash: "se pone roja de ira y mira con el más profundo odio a Cheerilee, no solo por quitarle a su Big Mac, si no por lo egoísta que suena en ese momento"

Twilight: - Applejack solo mira los números, a mi también me duele negarles la vida a esos niños pero, es mas perdida si no regreso a reparar todo

Applejack: "se baja el sombrero tapándose los ojos y se recarga en su silla"- lo siento pero no dejare que eso ocurra

Twilight: - ¡¿te estas escuchando?! ¡Maldición! ¡¿Sabes cuántos ponys quieren recuperar a sus familias?!

Applejack: "sin cambiar su postura habla con voz entre cortada"- ¡claro que lo se! ¡También quiero a mi familia! – "se levanta el sombrero, su expresión era de enfado pero sus ojos cristalinos" – perdí a mi abuela, perdí a mi hermana y quiero que vuelvan a mí, una puede pero no creo que lo haga y otra está enterrada en el cementerio

los tres ponys del otro lado de la mesa se vieron las caras y aunque sombra no parecía estar haciendo expresión alguna, el resto sabía que su situación no era muy diferente

Applejack: "da una bocanada de aire viendo al techo calmándose" – no quiero ser la enemiga de la primera pony a la que ame – "rafiriéndose a Reimbow Dash" – no quiero ser la enemiga de nadie, mucho menos de ustedes Twilight, pero no tengo opción

Twilight: - claro que la tienes, si vuelvo… me…. Me asegurare de que la abuela Smith este contigo por mas tiempo

Applejack: - no twi, las cosas pasan por lago, la abuela siempre me lo decía, volver en el tiempo parece una buena idea, pero nadie asegura que no consigas un futuro peor a este, es arriesgado, incluso para ti, no sé si sea buena idea usar ese tipo de poder

Afuera del granero Spike escucho eso ultimo siendo un duro golpe a sus pensamientos, levanta la cabeza viendo directamente a Treefruit respira hondo y se aleja para volar lejos de ahí sin decir nada y dejando muy extrañados a los ponys

Applejack: -es por ideas como esa, es por libros y hechizos como el que buscas la razón por la que todo está como esta, sé que sus intenciones son buenas y yo aria lo mismo pero, no Twilight, lo siento mucho, yo… no les daré ese libro

El silencio sepulcral se hace presente

Applejack: -fue un error sacarlos del pueblo, fue mi culpa todo, cuando te eche Raimbow, y cuando… cuando le grite a la pobre de Fluttershy

Sombra pudo escuchar en su cabeza la voz de Fluttershy, intentando hablar con Applejack y pidiéndole a sombra que se quitara la máscara, más el no accedería

Applejack: - lamento lo que hice, solo… solo estaba de mal humor, me acababan de decir que a mi abuela le quedaba poco tiempo de vida…. Ella tenía un tumor cancerígeno en su hígado…. Y de pronto Fluttershy llego y… la ira no me dejo pensar, las extraño mucho chicas, a ti Twilight, a Raimbow, a mi hermana, no las mande a llamar para decirles nada más un "no", quiero que vengan conmigo, a Ponyville

Raimbow Dash: - estas muy mal si crees que regresare a ese basurero tuyo

Applejack: - por lómenos déjenme hablar con Apple Bloom

Twilight: - entiendo tu dolor amiga – "extiende su mano para tomar la de Applejack" – pero de verdad, te lo suplico, ese libro nos ayudara a todos – "mira a Cheerilee" – se que se siente ser madre y también me negaría a perder a mi bebe, bueno, ya lo perdí, creció antes de lo que esperaba

Derpy: - spike

Twilight: - me dijo que no quería atacarte Derpy

Derpy: - lo sé, no lo culpo, esa cola suya lo traiciona muy seguido

Applejack: - ¿entonces qué me dicen? ¿Vendrán a Ponyville?

Twilight: - Applejack, eres de las ponis a las que más admiro, desde muy pequeña te hiciste cargo de una granja entera, entiendo bien por qué tu abuela te eligió como la líder de Ponyville, aun con tu…. Diferencia de gustos

Applejack: - no me molesta que me llamen por lo que soy twi

Twilight: - bueno, aun siendo una lesbiana en esta sociedad, no te fuiste para atrás cuando tú y – "mira a Raimbow Dash" – Raimbow nos dijeron de su relación-vuelve a applejack- no importa que tan poco duro, siempre que tenía un problema que no tuviera que ver con magia pensaba ¿Qué aria Applejack? – "suelta la mano de su amiga" – pero… esta vez, tendré… tendré que guiarme por mi sentido común

Applejack: "baja la mirada"- conque, así son las cosas

Twilight: - si, así son las cosas

Applejack: - sabes, no importa ya

Twilight: - tu me no mientes, así que yo tampoco lo are, no me rendiré asta obtener el libro

Applejack: - y yo haré lo posible por que no sea así

Las 6 salieron del granero para toparse con que Spike se había ido, les explicaron a los ponys de afuera lo que pasaba y estaban a punto de partir cuando

Derpy: "gira para ver a Twilight y compañía estar a punto de entrar al bosque" - ¡Esperen!

Applejack: - Derpy ¿Qué estas asiendo?

Derpy: - perdónenme, pero si cada quien peleara por lo que quiere, entonces deben de saber, que yo quiero a mi niña devuelta -"vuela siguiendo a Twilight y compañía"

Vinyl: "mira la partida de Derpy y la sigue"

Octavia: - ¿tu también?

Vinyl: "mira a su amiga ha trabes de sus lentes dando a entender su mensaje"

Octavia: "suspira con decepción"- está bien, ve con ellos

Vinyl: "sonríe y corre siguiendo a Derpy"

 **Tiempo después**

Twilight: "escribiendo en su diario lo antes acontecido" –eso es todo, no sé cómo acabamos de esta manera, aun no sé qué fue lo que inicio esta epidemia y tampoco quiero presionarlos para que me den los detalles, ahora más que nunca, me siento fuera de lugar, extraño demasiadas cosas del antes, extraño los pastelillos, extraño mirar al cielo nocturno y contemplar las estrellas, extraño el cálido abrazo de mi hermano, de la princesas, extraño ver a los potrillos jugar con pelotas, anhelo el día en el que podía quedarme hasta tarde leyendo sabiendo que todo estaba en orden, quiero ver de nuevo al niño inocente que alguna vez fue mi asistente, a la pony amable que siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a otros antes que a ella, a la Pegaso orgullosa que hoy ya ha perdido la confianza, a mi amiga que todo el tiempo era tímida pero agradable, a la pony que era tan detallista con todos, a la loca pero divertida, extraño a esas niñas cuando no pensaban en lastimar ni una mosca, como princesa tengo que ser fuerte, pero ahora todos son más fuertes que yo, perdónenme si no estoy a la altura, perdónenme por soñar con un hombro para llorar, por volver a compartir la risa con mis amigas, porque estoy decidida, no importa que pase, quiero y voy a volver

 **Facebook: piolloverdades mames el producto de una mente enferma**

 **Twitter:** **piolloverdades mames**

 **o en el #MLPLODM**


	19. capitulo 19 (tras banbalinas)

Mientras tanto, fuera de la realidad de mlp la oscuridad del mañana

Rainbow dash: "finge toser" - cof, cof

Piollo: "tecleando como un obsesionado"

Rainbow dash: "insiste" - cof, cof

Piollo: "continua tecleando con la mirada bien clavada a la pantalla"

Rainbow Dash: - ¡¿estas sordo?!

Piollo: "deja de teclear y gira su silla de escritorio para ver a Rainbow" – ho, eres tú la de la fea tos, no quiero ser molesto, pero ¿crees que me podrías dejar un momento en paz? tengo muchos problemas con el capitulo 19 y no creo terminarlo para hoy, mucho menos si no te tomas unas halls o algo así

Rainbow Dash: "pone una ceja en arcada" – ¿tienes idea alguna de cuantas veces as escrito mal mi nombre?

Piollo: - un par

Rainbow Dash: - ¡estoy en casi todos los capítulos! ¡son demasiadas veces!

Piollo: - ve al grano, no tengo todo el día

Rainbow Dash: - escribiste un mensaje dramático en tu página de Facebook, muy patético, te lo leeré – "se aclara la garganta y finge una voz masculina" -ha que bien ¡a que bien! ¡QUE BIEN! (es sarcasmo) me despierto a las 5 de la mañana al darme cuenta por fin de mi error, RAIMBOW DASH ¡COÑO! enserio, parece mentira que desde hace ya cuatro meses haya estado escribiendo el fic, parece mentira el que me considere un fan de la serie hace ya más de un año, y hoy, hoy me doy cuenta de lo que sir. Sombra me decía, ¿me considero brony sin saber escribir el nombre de los personajes? como dicen los españoles "tócate los cojones" (o como sea que se escriba) ¡ME QUIERO MORIR! ahora mismo corrijo todos ¡TODOS! los capítulos de mi fic, eso me gano por distraído (por no decir idiota)

Piollo: - no tienes que leérmelo, yo lo escribí

Rainbow Dash: - también escribiste mal mi nombre ahí, sigues escribiendo mal mi nombra, sabes, no es nada difícil y no entiendo por qué lo sigues asiendo

Piollo: "lee lo que publico y se apena" – perdón rembowdash

Rainbow Dash: - ¡Y SIGUES CON LO MISMO!

Piollo: - te juro que no es apropósito

Rainbow Dash: - concéntrate piollo, deja de estar en tu paja mental y pon atención y dime ¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza?

Piollo: "su voz se escucha en el interior de su cerebro" – ponis, ponis, ponis, ponis, penes, ponis, ponis, ponis – "deja su trance mental y se pregunta a sí mismo" - ¿escuche penes?

Rainbow Dash: - mira, sé que te gusta escribir tu fic, pero piensa en quienes lo leerán, si vas a bastardear toda la serie, por lómenos cuida tu ortografía

Piollo: - entendido Raimbow Dash

Rainbow Dash: - lo haces de nuevo

Piollo: - ¿Qué cosa?

Rainbow Dash: - mi nombre

Piollo: …

Rainbow Dash: "intenta no perder la paciencia"

Piollo: - no se dé qué alas me hablas reimbow

Rainbow Dash: - ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

 **no olvides visitar mi pagina de facebook "piolloverdades mames el producto de una mente enferma** **"**

Rainbow Dash: - si estas bien enfermo


	20. capitulo 20 preparados

**MLP LA OSCURIDAD DE EL MAÑANA**

 **Capítulo 19 preparados**

Rarity: "abre la puerta de su butic para después cerrarla recargándose en ella de espaldas, respira profundo, camina entre sus antiguos vestidos que conservaba como un recuerdo de una época más feliz, sube a su habitación y se tira en su cama, presiona su cara contra la almohada mientras grita, tenía la esperanza de volver a ver a su hermana y sentía como se desmoronaba toda posibilidad, todo parecía indicar que estarían más tiempo separadas ahora no solo por una discusión entre ellas, tenia un conflicto interno tremendo, se preguntaba ¿ayudar a Ponyville? O ¿buscar a Sweetie Belle?"

Alguien toca la puerta, la unicornio se levanta de la cama y baja para abrir no sin antes suspirar con angustia

Rarity: - Pinkie, querida, ¿Qué te trae por aqui?

Pinkie Pie: - hola, hola Rarity, ¿Qué te trae por aqui?

Rarity: - yo vivo aquí y pregunte primero, no es… "se aclara la garganta" un buen momento

Pinkie Pie: - Applejack me envió para buscarte

Rarity: - pero, ¿por que?

Pinkie Pie: - sssh, arruinaras la sorpresa, sígueme – "camina dando brincos"

Rarity: "echa un vistazo a su butic, sierra con llave y sigue a la razada pony"-

Ambas llegaron hasta el castillo donde Applejack y Big Mac estaban

Applejack: - dale otro hermano mayor

Pinkie Pie: "en tono melodioso" – Applejack, ya llegamos

Applejack: - justo a tiempo, Rarity, quiero que veas algo

Rarity: "nota que el cofre dorado esta sobre la mesa de duro cristal" - ¿Qué pasa?

Applejack: - ya lo veras, ahora – "le ordeno a su hermano"

Big Mac: "levanta un maso dejándolo en el aire y lo deja car con todas sus fuerzas sobre el cofre, el mazo rebota un poco y el cofre queda intacto"

Applejack: "ordena" - ¡agachense!

Todos obedecen y en ese momento el cofre suelta una onda expansiva leve que se escuchó igual que el golpe que se había dado antes, levantando un poco de polvo y dejando a Rarity completamente sorprendida, todos se incorporaron

Pinkie Pie: - jejejeje, otra vez, otra vez

Rarity: - ¿Por qué me muestras esto?

Applejack: - esta cosa esta hechizada, de alguna manera absorbe la energía y la expulza poco después, no podemos abrirlo, el candado es indestructible y mientras ese libro siga existiendo, nadie estará seguro

Rarity: - ¿Cómo es que logro abrirlo antes?

Applejack: - no lo se, supuse que con un hechizo

Rarity: - pero yo no hago cosas tan complejas

Pinkie Pie: - toda esa información está en los libros, es lo que Twilight aria

Rarity: - no es tan sencillo querida, no es como si con leer un poco pudiera tener el control absoluto de la magia

Applejack: - por lómenos inténtalo Rarity, no puedo poner esta cosa en manos equivocadas quien sabe que pueda ocurrir

Rarity: - solo puede hacerlo una princesa

Applejack: - ni ella supo manejar ese poder, Rarity, por favor, necesito que hagas esto

Rarity: "respira hondo"- Pinkie, los libros yo iré a buscar un buen atuendo de hechicera

Applejack: - si eso te hace sentir mas confiada

 **Guarida de sombra**

 **-¿Qué no era Fluttershy?**

 **¡ES LO MISMO! ¡CALLATE!**

La terapia de escritura a la que Twilight se sometía para no perder la cabeza, fue interrumpida cuando la dura pared de piedra era golpeada una y otra vez por los sangrantes puños de la Pegaso azul, apretaba los dientes con rabia, sudaba, gemía y por más que sus amigas le pedían que se detuviera, ella no escuchaba, no obedecía, estaba fuera de sí tratando desahogarse como siempre lo hiso, pero esta vez era diferente pues parecería que nunca iba a parar

Twilight: "cansada de tal escena, carga sus manos y cuerno con magia y la descarga sobre Rainbow, agotándola lentamente para que terminara dormida, la levito hasta su cama"

Después de que Fluttershy lavara sus heridas con alcohol y vendara sus manos se dirigió a la sala donde hablarían de que es lo que se planeaba para tener ese libro, mas nadie tenia ideas o por lo menos no se atrevían a decirlas, paso un rato en el que cada quien hacia cosas para distraerse de la evidente tención, Twilight con un libro, Fluttershy mimando a Ángel y a Astilla al mismo tiempo, Derpy perdida en sus pensamientos dudando de si su decisión fue la correcta y de cómo es que Fluttershy no se manifestó cuando estaban con Applejack, Vinyl escuchaba música, Treefruit dibujaba un plano de Ponyville en un pizarrón Sweetie Belle practicaba la tele transportación mandándose de un lado de la sala al otro Scootaloo limpiaba la sangre de Rainbow Dash de la pared y Apple Bloom estaba en la cocina preparando algo para Spike

Spike: "con un pergamino en la mano, entra por la puerta a duras penas, para encontrarse a todas las ponis calladas" - ¿interrumpo? – "dijo desanimado"

Twilight: - ¿Dónde estabas?

Vinyl: "se descoloca los audífonos para escuchar"

Spike: "se rasca la cabeza"- tenía que buscar algo o no estaría tranquilo

Twilight: - Spike, si te sientes mal con algo, lo entiendo, pero no puedes desaparecer así, me tenias preocupada

Derpy: - mmm, Applejack me matara si me vuelve a ver

Scootaloo: - ¿Por qué están aquí?

Derpy: "baja la mirada"- es lo que hubiera querido mi niña

Twilight: - bueno, eso lo explica

Spike: "mira a Derpy con culpa, se sienta en un escalón"

Apple Bloom: "se acerca a Spike ofreciéndole una taza de café a su medida"

Spike: "toma la taza y ve su reflejo en el café, mira a Apple Bloom y le retira una hoja que estaba en su cabello y la ve un rato, perdido en sus pensamientos" – gracias, ¿Qué tan malo fue?

Twilight: - ellos tienen el libro, pero no nos lo darán

Treefruit: - si está en Ponyville, es propiedad de Ponyville, tendríamos que robarlo

Apple Bloom: - mi hermana seguramente aumento la seguridad, sabe que intentaremos algo, si cree que lo que hace es lo correcto, dará hasta su vida por defenderlo

Fluttershy: – y la de otros

Rainbow Dash: "sale de su habitación" – y nosotros también

Las miradas se dirigen a Rainbow Dash, esperando a que continuara

Rainbow Dash: - los enfrentaremos, el sigilo no nos ayudara, solo derribemos esa puerta y disparemos a todo aquel que se nos cruce en el camino

Treefruit: - ese plan no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, ¿Cómo derribaras la puerta sin explosivos?

Fluttershy: - sin mencionar que los ponis de adentro no tienen la culpa

Sweetie Belle: - y ellos también tienen armas, y son muchos más, pero si con mi vida tengo que pagar, ahí estaré

Rainbow Dash: - aremos que esos ponis se arrepientan por no colaborar

Twilight: - ¿quieres dejar de actuar como villana?

Rainbow Dash: - es la única manera Twilight

Spike: - ¿ahora eres kamikaze?

Rainbow Dash: - que importa, si triunfamos, esto jamás habrá pasado

Spike: - deja de pensar de esa manera

Twilight: - su intento de guerra terminara con todos muertos y sin el libro

Rainbow Dash: - tenemos a un maldito tanque que vuela y escupe fuego

Spike: "se molesta un poco"-¡¿que?! ¡¿QUE?! Vuelves a llamarme arma otra vez y le are honor a ese nombre empezando por ti

Twilight: - Spike, compórtate, ya tenemos suficientes problemas fuera de este grupo

Rainbow Dash: - ¿ya vez? Esa es la actitud, entrena conmigo

Spike: - estas bien loca

Rainbow Dash: - que importa, esto nunca paso

Spike: - ¡ya cállate Rainbow Dash! ¡Esto no es como el gotcha! ¡Estamos hablando de vidas reales!

Reimbow Dash: - piénsalo un momento Spike, cuanto Twilight vuelva

Spike: - ¡ella jamás volverá! ¡no puede hacerlo!

Todos mira a Spike con intriga

Spike: - Applejack tiene razón, no volverás Twilight

Twilight: - sabes que no me gustan esas bromas Spike

Spike: - entonces sabrás que no es una broma – "la da el pergamino que llevaba consigo"

Twilight: "lo toma y lee el inicio del manuscrito" – Starswirl el barbado

Spike: - son notas sobre los viajes de tiempo y ahora que lo pienso bien, tiene sentido

Twilight: "lee con la mirada y comenta" – no, esto no esta bien – "se levanta y camina mientras continua leyendo"

Spike: - hace mucho tiempo supiste que hay hechizos de tiempo en los archivos de Canterlot, regresaste al pasado para advertirte de que no desperdiciaras la semana preocupándote, no alteraste la línea de tiempo, no se puede alterar, no volverás por el simple hecho de que nunca lo hiciste

Twilight: "baja el pergamino y mira a Spike"- esto es solo una teoría

Spike: - con argumentos validos

Rainbow Dash: - el destino no existe Spike, ¿Qué hay del efecto mariposa?

Fluttershy: - el aleteo de una mariposa puede cambiarlo todo

Spike: - entonces al llegar al pasado morirá, o desaparecerá o cualquier cosa que evite que pueda hacer algo

Twilight: - entiendo tu preocupación, pero no puedo dejar de intentar salvar este mundo por teorías, aun si están escritas por el padre de la magia, cosas nuevas se descubren con el paso de los años y las teorías o se desmienten o confirman

Spike: -¿y quieres confírmala Twilight?

Twilight: - tomare el riesgo

Spike: - ya viste lo que le paso a Ecustria cuando estuviste ausente, te necesitamos aquí

El silencio se adueña de la habitación

Sweetie Belle: - ¿soy la única que quedo más confundida?

Derpy: - no

Twilight: - denme un momento para pensar, más vale prevenir y que a nadie se le ocurra acercarse a Ponyville, Spike ¿tienes mas de estas notas?

Spike: - no lo se, tendré que buscar en mi montaña de libros

Twilight: - ¿crees que podrías…?

Spike: - claro

Twilight: - gracias – "se marcha para buscar un sitio mas apropiado para leer mejor el pergamino"

Treefruit: - bien, parece que la junta se termino

Rainbow Dash: "se marcha de mala gana mientras dice" – gracias por arruinar nuestros planes Spike

Spike: - y volveré a arruinar esos planes si surgen de nuevo

Rainbow Dash: "se gira para encararlo" – yo solo quiero que todo termine bien para todos, me equivoque, y tengo que remediar mis errores

Spike: - no terminara bien, no si quieres una guerra

Rainbow Dash: - cuida tu tono, no me das miedo grandote, no puedes intimidarme igual que a Applejack

Derpy: - Rainbow… mejor para

Spike: - tu no puedes provocarme

Rainbow Dash: - ¿tienes miedo de actuar agresivo frente a ellas?

Las cruzaders miran a Spike esperando que suceda algo, pero el se esforzaba por contenerse, no volvería a actuar con violencia, no se dejaría llevar por su naturaleza salvaje, mucho menos frente a sus amigas

Scootaloo: - ya vasta, Spike, sal al jardín

Spike: - ¿y ahora tú? Ella empezó

Scootaloo: - afuera

Spike: "gira los ojos con fastidio y sale al patio como lo indico Scootaloo"

Rainbow Dash: - bien hecho Scoot, lo pusiste en su lugar

Scootaloo: - es la primera vez que me decepcionas- "sale para acompañar a Spike"

Rainbow Dash casi pudo escuchar como su orgullo se hacía pedazos, incluso su aprendiz parecía más madura que ella, al voltear a ver al resto solo atino a gruñir y decir

Rainbow Dash: - como si me importara – "mintió, ya que por mucho tiempo Scootaloo había sido como una hermana menor a la cual tenía que dar el ejemplo y ahora sentía que estaba fracasando"

Sweetie Belle: - em… yo, me iré por aquí – "camina evitando a Rainbow Dash"

Derpy: "se muerde el labio inferior y superior a la ves dando a notar su incomodidad"

Treefruit: - "se sienta en el sofá" – menos mal que aquí todos son amigos – "pronuncio con un tono exageradamente sarcástico"

Fluttershy: - solo están pasando por un momento difícil

Treefruit: - todos los momentos son difíciles ahora– "mira a vinyl esperando a que dijera algo"

Vinyl: "levanta los hombros en señal de ignorancia, se coloca sus audífonos y se pierde en su mundo"

Apple Bloom: "sale en busca de sus amigas y Spike"

 **Jardín**

Scootaloo: "se sienta en la fuente junto a Spike" – sabes, eso me dejo con muchas dudas

Spike: - lo se, la pony a la que admiras es una conflictiva

Scootaloo: - no hablo de Rainbow Dash, hablo de mi amigo, el dragon

Sweetie Belle: "llegando con ellos"- con que ¿intimidas a Applejack?

Spike: - no es apropósito, muchos ponys me tienen miedo

Scootaloo: - es que impones grandulón

Sweetie Belle: - entonces - "se sienta junto a Scootaloo" – no crees que esto tenga caso, el libro, ¿no te parece que funcione?

Spike: - sé que no funcionara y lamento ser el portador de las malas noticias, pero no vale la pena arriesgarse

Apple Bloom: - no me importa que no podamos regresar a lo que éramos

Los tres miran a Apple Bloom quien se sonrojo al ver a Spike a los ojos, miro a otro lado un segundo, respiro hondo y se armó de valor para verlo sin miedo ni vergüenza

Apple Bloom: - solo hay algo que tengo en mente en estos momentos, quiero sobrevivir, y será mejor si lo hago con mis amigos, esos que les gusta comportarse en ocasiones como niños

Spike: - wow ¿qué? ¿Ahora si estás de acuerdo?

Apple Bloom: - claro que si

Sweetie Belle: - que bien, Apple Bloom regreso

Scootaloo: - me alegra ver que ya no estas hormonal

Apple Bloom: - ¿hormonal yo?

Scootaloo: - así te pones en esos días del mes

Spike: - demasiada información para mi

Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle ríen

Scootaloo: - solo bromeo, se pone peor

Hay un momento de silencio

Apple Bloom: - oye Scoot, la verdad fue un golpe duro lo que le dijiste a Rainbow Dash

Sweetie Belle: - asta a mí me dolió

Scootaloo: - ya se le pasara, tiene sentimientos de hierro, así somos las ponis duras

Sweetie Belle: - el hierro no es irrompible mi amiga

Scootaloo: - no fue para tanto, además, estoy segura de que ya hasta lo habrá olvidado

 **Facebook: piolloverdades mames el producto de una mente enferma**

 **Twitter:** **piolloverdades mames**

 **o en el #MLPLODM**


	21. Chapter 21 águilas

**M.L.P. LA OSCURIDAD DE EL MAÑANA**

 **Capítulo 20 águilas**

La zona de cultivo de la guarida de Fluttershy estaba oculta en una habitación metida en la montaña como el resto, pero con 3 tragaluz en forma de rectángulos largos, dos en las orillas y uno en medio, en el cuarto había una fila por cada planta, de esa manera no se le acababa el alimento y ahora les serviría como fuente de energía a los nuevos inquilinos, quienes mientras más tiempo pasaban en ese lugar, más se pensaba en la idea de dejar a Ponyville tranquilo y vivir ahí

Sweetie Belle: "levita el maíz para colocarlo en una canasta" – Fluttershy es muy amable al ofrecernos sus provisiones

Spike: - así es ella – "riega las plantas por donde pasa con una jarra que lleva en la cola"

Apple Bloom: - entonces ¿Cómo terminaron aquí?

Spike: - cuando me fui de Ponyville la encontré adentrándose al bosque, estuvimos en contacto desde entonces, ella encontró este sitio y yo mi cueva, le ayude a construir este lugar y ella me ayudo a recolectar muchas gemas para que no muriera de hambre

Apple Bloom: - ¿y cuando piensas mostrarnos tu cueva?

Scootaloo: - a mí también me da curiosidad

Spike: - no es sitio para unas ponis delicadas – "bromeo"

Scootaloo: - me suena a una excusa para que no veamos lo desordenado que es

Sweetie Belle: - si Spike no quiere que veamos su casa, no veo por qué forzarlo, el hogar de alguien es su santuario

Spike: - no tengo nada que esconder, solo un molesto búho, si tanto quieren ver un montón de rocas y libros iremos en cuanto terminemos con esto, después de todo tengo que buscar más notas de viajes en el tiempo

Scootaloo: - genial

Apple Bloom: - ¿un búho? ¿Aun tienes mascota?

Spike: - no creo en la esclavitud y no llamaría mascota, sino más bien un dolor de cabeza

Apple Bloom: - ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

Spike: - imagina vivir junto a alguien que todo lo que hace es decir "woow" toda la noche y que te lleve ratones muertos por las mañanas

Sweetie Belle: - el estúpido gato de mi hermana hacia eso conmigo, eras asqueroso- "se sacude con horror"

Scootaloo: - ¿Por qué aria eso?

Apple Bloom: - porque creen que no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para conseguir tu propia comida

Sweetie Belle: - no seas mentirosa

Apple Bloom: - ¡es cierto! – "exclamo"

Scootaloo: - asombroso

Sweetie Belle: - no le creas Scootaloo

Spike: - lamento decírtelo Sweetie, pero es verdad, ese gato te creía inferior

Sweetie Belle: - suena absurdo, yo le llegue a servir su alimento

Apple Bloom: - así son los gatos, pregúntale a Fluttershy después de todo es una experta en animales

Sweetie Belle: - yo no era inferior a esa bola de pelos

Scootaloo: - ¿Qué le paso a ese gato?

Sweetie Belle: "frunce el ceño buscando en su memoria" - ¿opal? Si se llamaba opal

Spike: - no me digan que se murió

Sweetie Belle: - no lo recuerdo, deje de verlo después de que me pelee con mi hermana

Spike: - ¿Treefruit mencionó que pregunto por ti?

Sweetie Belle: - ¿enserio?

Spike: - si

Sweetie Belle: - no sé, quizá algún día le hable otra vez, no podemos estar peleadas para siempre

Scootaloo: - a mi parecer que exageraste, no creo que yo dure tanto sin hablarle a Rainbow

Apple Bloom: - ¿Qué hay de la mía?

Spike: -no hablo directamente conmigo pero escuche casi todo lo que dijo

Apple Bloom: - ¿y que dijo?

Spike: "se queda callado, pues lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue el fallecimiento de la abuela Smith y no sabía si debía enterarse por medio de el"

Apple Bloom: "truena los dedos en la cara de Spike" – ¡hey!

Spike: "parpadea confundido" - ¿qué?

Apple Bloom: - ¿me escuchaste?

Scootaloo: - se fue de vacaciones a spikelandia y no nos invito

Spike: "nervioso"- perdón, estaba pensando en… comida ¿de que hablábamos?

Apple Bloom - ¿Qué dijo mi hermana?

Spike: - lo que sabes, que no nos quiere entregar el libro, eso es todo – "mintió muy a su pesar"

Sweetie Belle: - sabes, nunca fuiste bueno con las mentiras, el sudor de tu frente te delata

Spike: - ¡por Celestia! Miren la hora, tenemos que volver con el resto – "sale de la zona de cultivo a toda prisa llevándose las mazorcas de maíz"

Apple Bloom: "levanta una ceja analizando lo que paso" – eso estuvo raro

Sweetie Belle: - ¿eso significa que no nos mostrara su cueva?

Apple Bloom: - ¿o me quiere evitar?

Scootaloo: - no lo creo, déjenlo, de seguro no es nada

Sweetie Belle: - o lo pones nervioso mi amiga, ¿estas usando algún perfume nuevo?

Apple Bloom: - no sé de dónde lo sacaría en estos momentos ¿por qué?

Sweetie Belle: - Spike tiene dos cosas más desarrolladas que los ponis, una es el oído, pero la más sensible, es su olfato, si le gusta tu olor, seguro y estará detrás de ti

Apple Bloom: - pobrecito, tiene que sufrir mucho cuando esta con astilla

 **Cocina**

Twilight: "levita ingredientes para verterlos en una cazuela"

Rainbow Dash: - debes de reconsiderarlo

Twilight: - ¿crees que los chicos ya vengan con las mazorcas de maíz? Es lo único que falta

Rainbow Dash: - ¿escuchaste lo que dije?

Twilight:- créeme que no dejo de pensar en eso Rainbow y todavía estoy convencida de que volver es lo mejor que puedo hacer, pero no podemos recurrir a la violencia

Fluttershy: - a mí tampoco me gusta esa idea

Rainbow Dash: - ella nos atacara primero si no actuamos ahora

Fluttershy: - Applejack no es así, estas un poco estresada y debes relajarte

Rainbow Dash: - ¿quieres ponerte la máscara? Prefiero hablar con sombra

Fluttershy: "entristece y baja la mirada"- perdon

Spike: - chicas, chicas, paren su carro, está a punto de chocar

Rainbow Dash: - es plática de adultos

Twilight: - Spike, no empieces

Spike: - traigo las mazorcas, no es mi culpa que aquí la "Miss orgullo" este abriendo más la boca

Fluttershy: - otra vez no

Rainbow Dash: -ser Miss orgullo mejor que una lagartija confundida

Spike: - ¿sigues confundiéndome con tu mascota?

Rainbow Dash: - hasta el más siego notaria que tienes escamas

Fluttershy: - paren, por favor

Spike: - tienes mucha suerte de que sea vegetariano

Twilight: - ¿Por qué tienes que pelear con todas las hermanas mayores de tus amigas? Enserio, ambos están demasiado a la defensiva

Rainbow Dash: - seamos realistas Twilight, tu dragón ya necesita correa

Spike: - yo estoy bien, lo que pasa es que Rainbow Dash no puede aceptar el hecho de que no pudo salvar Ecustria cuando tuvo la oportunidad

La pegaso enfureció con eso último, no lo pensó dos veces y dirigió un puñetazo directo a la cara de Spike el cual fue evitado por el duro antebrazo del dragón causando un estruendo en la cocina

Rainbow Dash: "sacude su mano vendada y las vendas se manchan de sangre de las heridas que apenas comenzaban a sanar, fue igual que pegarle a la pared"

Tanto Fluttershy como Twilight quedaron pasmadas ante tal acontecimiento

Rainbow Dash: "tenía una expresión de auténtica rabia sus ojos se volvieron húmedos por la impotencia de no poder hacerle sentir el dolor que ella sentía en ese momento" – sabes, no tienen que recordármelo siempre, ¡estoy cansada de que me echen la culpa de todo! ¡¿tú que hiciste ese día?! ¡Imbécil!

Spike: "mira a Rainbow a los ojos, muy frio"- cuidaba de las únicas ponis que no me dieron la espalda

Rainbow Dash: - ¡yo jamás te di la espalda! ¡Intentaba hablarte pero solo chillabas y te escondías como él bebe llorón que eres! ¡tu nos diste la espalda a nosotras! ¡yo si te apoyaba!

Spike: - ¿darme un poster tuyo en el funeral de Twilight te parece apoyo? Valla amiga-"desenfundo el sarcasmo"

Reimbow Dash: "se limpia las lágrimas con sus vendas manchando su cara con su propia sangré" – no eres el único que lo paso mal – "se va por la ventana volando"

Hubo un periodo de silencio de dos minutos, tiempo suficiente para que Spike se diera cuenta de que fue demasiado lejos

Twilight: - aún hay cosas de las que no me he enterado

Fluttershy: - supongo que la cena se cánselo

Spike: "se recarga en la pared"- sin comentarios

Twilight: - Spike, estas…

Spike: - si lo sé, hago bien el papel de monstruo

Twilight: - iba a decir que estas experimentando demasiadas emociones a la vez y es algo comprensible que estés un poco irritable, pero también tenemos que comprender las emociones de nuestros amigos

Fluttershy: - ahora mismo todo es un caos, nadie está de acuerdo con nada pero todos quieren lo mejor para el otro, deberías, disculparte

Spike: "sonríe con ironía" – mi tutora y terapeutas se unan para darme en la torre, está bien, iré a disculparme con esa yegua pero si no sobrevivo va a ser su culpa

Twilight: - ahora

Spike: - sí, está bien, ya voy – "sale por la puerta"

Twilight: - ¿terapeuta?

Fluttershy: - el es mi terapeuta y yo soy su terapeuta, es lo que ocurre cuando te quedas solo con un amigo por mucho tiempo

Twilight: - ¿se cuentan todo?

Fluttershy: - así es

Twilight: "muy curiosa" – entonces ¿hay algo que deba saber?

Fluttershy: - tal vez, pero eso rompería el pacto que hicimos, lo que se dice en la hora del té, se queda en la hora del té

Twilight: - ¿te hablo sobre Rarity?

Fluttershy: - no es un secreto el que sigue molesto por todos los insultos hacia su persona

Twilight: - ¿sabes exactamente lo que le dijo?

Fluttershy: - el pacto twi, respeta el pacto

Twilight: - es mi naturaleza curiosa amiga, no puedo evitarlo

Fluttershy: - bueno, te puedo decir otras cosas, pregúntame

Twilight: - mmm, es tentador preguntar ¿a cuántos no zombis has matado?

Fluttershy: - 5

Twilight: - ¡¿QUE?! Pero ¡¿qué?! Eso no es parte de la Fluttershy que conocí

Fluttershy: - fue cuando tenía la máscara puesta, aun así pase mucho tiempo arrepentida pero obtuve respuestas en la naturaleza – "silva y una águila entra por la ventana y se posa sobre su mano"

Twilight: - ¡ten cuidado con las garras!

Fluttershy: - tranquila, no me ara nada, su nombre es fanyl, una orgullosa águila calva

Twilight: - interesante pero ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo anterior?

Fluttershy: "ríe un poco"- me alegra que lo preguntas, veras, en la naturaleza hay carnívoros como el águila calva ¿sabes cómo se alimenta?

Twilight: - leí sobre agilas en algún momento, pero no lo recuerdo

Fluttershy: - ellas toman a sus presas, las levantan alto, muy alto y las dejan caer, suena cruel, pero sin animales como el águila las criaturas más pequeñas se reproducirían de manera acelerada y acabarían con su alimento, yo las veo como un mal necesario, una hermosa criatura con un trabajo terrible pero bien justificado – "vuelva a silbar y el águila sale de la cocina por la ventana" – no me siento orgullosa de haber acabado con esos 5, pero estoy feliz de saber que ya no intentaran matar a alguien más por diversión propia

Twilight: -se nota que maduraste mucho

Fluttershy: - aun me hace falta un poco

Twilight: - como a todos

Fluttershy: - si, pero eso hace más linda la vida

Twilight: - y ¿de dónde salió sombra?

Fluttershy: - no estoy segura, simplemente un día el sonó en mi cabeza y, ya no se ha ido

Twilight: - ¿fue antes o después de ingerir la broma venenosa?

Fluttershy: - después, solo quería esconder mi identidad

Twilight: - ahí tienes la respuesta, debió de ser un efecto secundario ¿Cuándo cambias?

Fluttershy: - con la máscara

 **hace tiempo que no escribo para acercarme un poco mas a ustedes mis mentes sádicas y enfermas, ¿que tal todo? la verdad yo estoy cada vez mas feliz al leer los comentarios y tomare en cuenta las sugerencias que se me hagan "guiño guiño" sigan me en mis redes para compartir pensamientos psicopatas y compartan con sus amigos para que la historia tome fuerza y creemos un ejercito para matar a todo aquel que piense que mlp no es bueno XD ok no**

 **Facebook: piolloverdades mames el producto de una mente enferma**

 **Twitter:** **piolloverdades mames**

 **o en el #MLPLODM**

 **pdt: si llego a los 10 likes en facebook o a los 10 seguidores en twitter subo capitulo doble el sábado y son capítulos de los gordos**


	22. Chapter 22 placa

**M.L.P. LA OSCURIDAD DE EL MAÑANA**

 **Capítulo 21 placa**

Apple Bloom: "recostada en el fino pasto del jardín junto con sus amigas, observando a las bellas aves del lugar" – ya me aburrí

Scootaloo: - hasta que alguien lo dice

Sweetie Belle: - Spike ya se tardó, no creo que se enoje si nos vamos a buscar algo para distraernos

Scootaloo - ¿Cómo qué?

Sweetie Belle: - tal vez Fluttershy necesite ayuda ¿Qué les parece si vamos a ver que está haciendo?

Apple Bloom: - no lo sé

Scootaloo: "se pone de pie"- vamos, tu novio seguramente estará bien

Apple Bloom: "se sonroja" – cállate

Sweetie Belle: - admite que te gusto como sonó eso

Las chicas no tardaron en encontrar a Fluttershy quien todavía estaba con Twilight en la cocina, pero no pudieron evitar sentirse extrañadas al no encontrar a nadie más que a ellas dos

Scootaloo: - hola, ¿Dónde están todos?

Fluttershy: - no lo sé, pero no deben estar lejos o las aves me avisarían

Twilight: - ¿buscan a Spike?

Sweetie Belle: -si, dijo que nos mostraría su cueva pero solo se fue

Twilight: - fue a buscar a Rainbow para disculpase

Apple Bloom: - ¿podemos ayudar en algo?

Fluttershy: - si no les molesta me gustaría que me trajeran las semilla de girasol que guardo en la zona de cultivo

Sweetie Belle: - entendido

Las tres estaban a punto de marcharse pero

Fluttershy: - Apple Bloom, ¿podrías quedarte a ayudarme con algo? Tengo que cambiarle el agua a los germinados y sería bueno un poco de ayuda

Apple Bloom: "mira a sus amigas" – me quedare, ustedes sigan

Scootaloo: - no tardamos

Ambas salen y Apple Bloom se acerca con Fluttershy quien le indica cómo sacar el agua de los frascos de germinados sin afectar a las semillas que se encuentran dentro

Fluttershy: - sabes Apple Bloom, es lindo ver como lentamente las semillas se convierten en una gran fuente de energía, tu debes saber de eso ¿llagaste a plantar en tu granja?

Apple Bloom: "no tiene interés en lo que dice, pero tampoco quiere ser grosera"-si, en ocasiones

Twilight: "veía todo atónita, en el fondo sabía que Fluttershy planeaba algo"

Fluttershy: - por favor, disculpen a ángel por estar de travieso, se siente feliz de verlas de nuevo

Apple Bloom: - y ¿Cómo le quitaste nuestras cosas a ángel?

Fluttershy: "sonríe con los labios serrados" – esperaba que preguntaras eso, veras, existen muchas formas pero la que te recomiendo es encontrar la parte sensible, todos los seres vivos tenemos una zona en nuestro cuerpo que con el estímulo correcto, accederá a lo que sea

Apple Bloom: "se avergüenza y trata de evitar la conversación" – am, preferiría que me hablaras de otra cosa

Twilight: "suelta una risa" – no es lo que piensas Apple Bloom

Fluttershy: "se sonroja" – hay no, ¿pensaste que hablaba de…? No, tranquila, lo que iba a decir es que esa zona en los conejitos como ángel se encuentra o en su nuca o en su barriguita, depende de la especie y en ocasiones del mismo

Apple Bloom: - ¿Cómo los perros al rascarles detrás de las orejas?

Fluttershy: - precisamente, no solo los perros lo tienen ahí, incluso nosotros los ponys o por lo menos la mayor parte

Apple Bloom: "se queda callada y continua con los germinados"

Fluttershy: - sabes, algunos dragones tienen esa zona debajo de la barbilla

Apple Bloom: "abre los ojos como plato y mira a Fluttershy"

Fluttershy: "señala donde dice en su persona"- está aquí, entre la barbilla y el final del cuello o el principio dependiendo de cómo lo veas

Apple Bloom: - ¿Por qué me dices eso?

Fluttershy: "le giña un ojo" – el mejor arma es la información – "continua trabajando los germinados" – puedes irte y diles a Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle que recordé que las semillas estaban aquí

Apple Bloom: "sonríe y se dirige a la puerta" – gracias Fluttershy, nos vemos Twilight

Twilight: "Una vez se aseguró de que la pony amarilla de cabello rojo ya no podría escucharlas por la distancia, pone una cara pira mientras ve a Fluttershy" – esos comentarios fueron muy extraños

Fluttershy: "serrando una de las tapas de los germinados, cierra los ojos y se muestra de perfil orgulloso ante Twilight" – no sé de qué hablas – "no puede evitar poner una diminuta sonrisa ya que sabe que no engañara a su amiga"

Twilight: - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Fluttershy: - mi amigo tiene que ser sincero sobre sus sentimientos de nuevo

Twilight: - ¿insinúas que Spike siente algo por Apple Bloom?

Fluttershy: "niega con la cabeza con un rostro comprensible"- Twilight, Twilight, Twilight, lo que pasa en la hora del té, se queda en la hora del té, ya hablamos de eso

Saliendo Apple Bloom se encontró con Sweetie Belle quien se dirigía a la cocina para preguntarle donde estaban las semillas exactamente ya que no las encontraban

Apple Bloom: - Fluttershy dice que ya tiene las semillas

Sweetie Belle: - ¿enserio? ¿Dónde estaban?

Apple Bloom: - ¿de verdad importa? Vamos con Scootaloo – "camina en dirección al jardín"

Sweetie Belle: - te noto contenta

Apple Bloom: - ¿Por qué no lo estaría? Estoy con mi amiga

Afuera junto a la fuente se encontraba Scootaloo conversando con Spike

Scootaloo: - déjala, no te puede odiar por siempre

Spike: - pero me preocupa demasiado lo que planea, ya sabes cómo es cuando algo le molesta

Scootaloo: - a mí también me preocupa, pero sabe que no puede ir así como así, necesita una estrategia y a ponis que quieran participar

Spike: - ¿tú lo aras?

Scootaloo: - no tentare a la suerte sabiendo que hay otra opción, ya no tengo que tratar de impresionar a Rainbow, aun la admiro, pero antes que eso está mi bien estar

Spike: - ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué hiciste con Scootaloo?

Sweetie Belle: - hasta que apareces

Spike: - perdón, surgió algo y… ¿Apple Bloom?

Apple Bloom: - ¿sí?

Spike: - ¿Por qué la sonrisa?

Apple Bloom: "sin dejar de sonreír, sonroja y mira a otra parte" – por nada

Spike: "pronuncia lento"- ¿ok? – "la mira con mucha sospecha"

Scootaloo: - ¿ahora si nos enseñas tu casa?

Spike: - si eso es lo que quieren-"se gira y comienza a caminar"- síganme, caminaremos, a menos que quieran ir volando

Sweetie Belle: - a mí no me importaría

Apple Bloom: - em… ¿ya les dije que soy terrestre?

Tanto Scootaloo como Sweetie Belle ríen

Spike: - nunca me has dicho por que le tienes miedo a las alturas

Apple Bloom: - no le tengo miedo a la altura, tengo miedo a caer

Spike: - pero antes no eras así, ¿Qué paso?

Sweetie Belle: - dile Apple Bloom, seguramente él te pueda ayudar a perder el miedo

Scootaloo: - yo quiero ver eso

Spike: - solo sube a mi espalda y te mostrare que no es tan malo

Apple Bloom: - para ti es fácil decirlo, tú tienes el control cuando estas en el aire

Scootaloo: - entonces eres controladora, cuídate amigo, pronto no te dejara ni respirar – "recibe un coscorrón por parte de Apple Bloom"

Spike: "suelta una risa nerviosa" –Ay Scoot, que bromista

Sweetie Belle: "cambia de conversación antes de que las cosas empeoren" – y ¿Por qué te tenías que disculpar con Rainbow?

Spike: - creo que hable demasiado al tratar de defender mi punto, nunca pensé que la vería ponerse así, ni en un millón de años

Sweetie Belle: - y ¿Cómo te fue?

Scootaloo: - es una pegaso testaruda, no le fue nada bien

Spike: -no me quería dirigir la palabra pero tampoco fue para tanto solo debo encontrar la manera de manejar mi ira

Scootaloo: - tengo una idea, una palabra clave, ¿Qué tal? placa

Sweetie Belle: - ¿soy la única que no entendió?

Apple Bloom: - dice que la palabra clave es placa, cuando Spike escuche eso debe de dejar lo que esté haciendo y respirar hondo

Spike: - enterado

 **En la habitación de invitados**

Rainbow Dash: - ese es el plan ¿alguna pregunta?

Derpy: "levanta la mano"

Rainbow Dash: - hable soldado

Derpy: - ¿Qué hacemos si alguien nos ve?

Rainbow Dash: - eviten que pida refuerzos y cállenlos para siempre

Treefruit: - lo que Reimbow quiso decir, es que los inmovilicen y eviten que puedan comunicarse

Rainbow Dash: - por última vez Treefruit, es Rainbow, no Reimbow

Treefruit: "en tono de apatía" - lo que diga jefa

Rainbow Dash: - recuerden, ese libro es muy importante y no importa que pase, debemos traérselo a Twilight ¿alguien más tiene dudas? ¿Vinyl?

Vinyl: - "niega con la cabeza"

Rainbow Dash: - entonces, no sé qué es lo que esperan, andando

 **Cueva**

Spike: - sean bienvenidas a mi depa, lo sé, lo sé, es…

Sweetie Belle: "admirando lo alto del techo"- espacioso

Spike: - iba a decir que es una pocilga

Scootaloo: "mira los libros apilados en una torre"- no esta tan mal, deberías ver donde vivíamos, eso sí es una pocilga

Spike: - ¿Dónde exactamente?

Apple Bloom: - las ruinas de Canterlot

Scootaloo: - para empezar, teníamos plantaciones regadas por todo el lugar, sin orden alguno

Sweetie Belle: - sin mencionar que todas dormíamos en una base de madera de dos metros de altura, créeme que no era para nada una artesanía

Apple Bloom: - ¡oigan! Todas son cosas que yo hice, por lo menos yo trabajaba no como el par de flojas que tengo por amigas

Scootaloo: - yo buscaba sobrevivientes con Rainbow

Sweetie Belle: - y yo practicaba para ser mejor con la magia y ahora puedo hacer esto – "carga magia en cuerno y manos, saca la lengua calculando donde hacer el hechizo y lo lanza sobre una estalactita que estaba sobre Spike"

La estalactita cambia de ser una roca puntiaguda a una con un corazón de roca en la punta

Sweetie Belle: - ahí tienen – "se jacta con orgullo"

la estalactita se rompe cayendo sobre la cabeza de Spike rompiéndose sobre la misma

Spike: "se toma la cabeza con una evidente expresión de dolor" : -shhhhhhhhh, ¡ME LLEVA LA…!

Scootaloo: - ¡placa!

Sweetie Belle: "muy avergonzada y preocupada"- lo siento, lo siento

Spike: "aun sobándose el golpe"- yo también lo sentí

Apple Bloom: - mejor para antes de que lo mates ¿quieres?

Sweetie Belle: "baja la mirada"- lo siento

Spike: - no, no, tu tranquila, soy resistente a los golpes, estaré bien

Sweetie Belle: - te juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer, fue un accidente

Spike: - ya te dije que está bien, no te preocupes

Apple Bloom: - ¿seguro que estas bien?

Spike: - si

Apple Bloom: - ¿seguro?

Spike: - que si

Scootaloo: - porque no nos platicas más de tu cueva

Spike: - ¿Qué quieren saber?

Scootaloo: - ¿de dónde sacaste todas esas joyas? Y ¿Por qué no te ha afectado la codicia?

Spike: - hay un lago no muy lejos de aquí donde hay muchas enterradas y siendo sincero, las cambiaria todas por una rebanada de pie

Sweetie Belle: "susurra a Apple Bloom" - ¿ya vez? solo necesitas hornear un poco y…

Spike: - te estoy escuchando

Sweetie Belle: - ups, he, pues, perdón

Un silencio incomodo inunda el habiente, nadie sabe qué hacer y quienes peor lo pasan son Apple Bloom y Spike quienes evitan el contacto visual notoriamente apenados

Sweetie Belle: - em… Scoot y yo conocemos el camino

Scootaloo: - ¿ha si?

Apple Bloom: - ¿ha si?

Sweetie Belle: - si – "extiende los brazos a la altura de sus hombros" – vámonos Scootaloo

Scootaloo: - ya que – "toma a su amiga y vuela con ella"

Apple Bloom: - ¿A dónde van?

Scootaloo: - pues, nosotras – "susurra"-¿A dónde vamos?

Sweetie Belle: - Fluttershy nos necesita, andando

Las dos desaparecen de la vista de sus amigos quienes solo podían ver con pena ajena su forzada partida

Spike: - les hiso falta un guion – "se sienta sobre una piedra" - ¿nos dejaron solos para lo que creo?

Apple Bloom: "evita ver a Spike"- no lo se

Spike: "toma un rubí y juega un poco con él por los nervios que sentía" - ¿quieres… hablar del tema? – "espera 10 segundos hasta que por fin recibe una respuesta"

Apple Bloom: - la verdad no

Spike: - entonces yo iniciare, ¿te parece?

Apple Bloom: - por favor no

Spike: - tendré que hacerlo o ¿ya sabes que es lo que voy a decir?

Apple Bloom: - me dirás que es una tontería

Spike: "su boca describe una línea delgada, mira a la derecha e izquierda como si esperara que alguien apareciera para hablar por el" - ¿aun piensas esas cosas sobre mí?

Pasan otros 10 segundos, hasta que responde casi susurrando

Apple Bloom: - aun te quiero, el… el estar lejos de ti más de un año, no me ayudó en nada, solo… solo termina con eso

Spike: - no te pongas así

Apple Bloom: "molesta" - ¡y cómo quieres que me ponga! ¡Estoy muriendo por dentro y tu solo evitas decirme de una vez por todas que no me quieres!

Spike: "se recarga por completo en la piedra, como si le tuviera miedo"

Apple Bloom: "aprieta los puños y cierra los ojos con fuerza" – lo soportare, ya no quiero que estemos fingiendo que nada pasó

Spike: "se pone de pie, se acerca a Apple Bloom y se sienta a un lado de donde esta ella en posición de mariposa, le indica que se siente con el dando paramadas al suelo"

Apple Bloom: "obedece y se sienta en la misma posición que Spike, ambos viendo la salida de la cueva apreciando como la nueve se acercaba para pasar de la luz en oscuridad, baja la mirada, aguantando la oleada de emociones que estaban en su interior"

Spike: - han dicho muchas cosas sobre mí, dicen que como y duermo demasiado pero no me molesta que me lo digan, me dicen que mi tamaño no concuerda con mi edad, pero no me molesta, lo que me molesta mucho es cuando dicen una mentira sobre mí y la única razón por la que ahora no estoy molesto, es porque se por lo que pasas- "gira la cabeza y la agacha un poco para ver a Apple Bloom desanimada" – puedes decirme que soy un idiota, que no sé cómo manejar esta situación, pero nunca me digas que no te quiero, porque con quien menos tengo que enojarme ahora, es contigo

Apple Bloom: "levanta la mirada pero aun sin ver a Spike"- ¿tu… tú me quieres?

Spike: -creo que es tiempo de poner las cosas claras… si, yo te quiero Apple Bloom, quizás no de la misma manera que tú me quieres, pero no soportaría la idea de que algo te lastimara, mucho menos si ese algo soy yo

Apple Bloom: "se recarga en Spike y lo abraza con fuerza de su vientre que es donde alcanza, cierra los ojos y pega su mejilla a las escamas"

Spike: "levanta la cabeza y vuelve a ver la salida de la cueva, respira hondo" – ¿estás bien?

Apple Bloom: - quiero saber por qué no podemos tener nada

Spike: - porque… porque no, hay muchas cosas que lo impiden

Apple Bloom: - pero eres a quien amo y no me importa

Spike: "siente un escalofrió y traga saliva" – amar es una palabra fuerte

Apple Bloom: - ¿no me crees?

Spike: - solo no entiendo como paso

Hay un corto periodo de silencio

Apple Bloom: - esa enfermedad llego, con ello los problemas, mi hermana se convirtió en alguien detestable, y tu… ocupaste un lugar más importante en mi vida, me hiciste sentir segura y especial, me hiciste creer que todo estaría bien cuando la luna y el sol compartieron el cielo y… me salvaste de, esa cosa a la que le tenía tanto miedo cuando intentó matarme, a pesar de que salieras herido en el proceso… si lo que siento por ti no es amor, entonces no sé qué clase de brujería lanzaste sobre mi

Spike: "pudo sentir como lo asfixiaba el aplastante sentimiento de culpa"

Apple Bloom: - quiero demostrar cuanto te amo Spike

Spike: - no hace falta

Apple Bloom: - pero yo quiero hacerlo – "susurra algo sabiendo que Spike la escuchara"

Spike: "se sonroja como nunca y la separa" – wow, calma, no hay que llegar a los extremos

Apple Bloom: "baja la mirada mientras se maldecía internamente"

Spike: "notoriamente nervioso" - te daría una oportunidad, intentaría ser más que tu amigo pero… para empezar no quiero quitarte algo tan preciado y… la situación no es la adecuada para un nosotros, lo… lo siento Apple Bloom

Apple Bloom: "mira a Spike con intriga" - ¿la situation?

Spike: - el hecatombe, la crisis, los ponyzombis, talvez si no estuviera todo eso, podría haber algo, ahora es todo demasiado… caótico

Apple Bloom: - ¿entonces… si no hubiera, ponyzombis, si mi hermana y Rainbow Dash no trataran de matarse… me darías la oportunidad de… ser tu novia?

Spike: - creo que si

Apple Bloom: - pero, tu no crees que el libro funcione

Spike: - no y si lo hiciera, no recordaríamos siquiera lo que vino después de la partida de Twilight, todo lo que paso después, se vería perdido, tú y las chicas se volvieron mucho más importantes para mí cuando Twilight se fue, si lograra volver, tu y yo, no seriamos más que amigos a secas, quien sabe, quizás ni alas tendría o estas cosas a las que llamo manos

Apple Bloom: - y si mañana por alguna razón, todo volviera a la normalidad ¿Qué pasaria?

Spike: -lo consideraría

Apple Bloom: "se abalanza sobre Spike abrazándolo"- en ese caso, yo acabare con esto y así podre estar junto a ti

Spike: "le devuelve el abrazo"- em… pero, ten mucho cuidado con la que haces por favor

Apple Bloom: - lo tendré Spike, no quiero morir si tú sigues en esta vida

Spike: - empiezas a asustarme un poco

Apple Bloom: - lo siento, es, es solo que estoy muy feliz de saber que no me odias

Spike: - ¿Cómo podría odiarte? Sin ti yo estaría perdido

Apple Bloom: - solo lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor

Spike: - no, por ti deje de esconderme en la biblioteca y afronte la realidad ¿recuerdas?

Apple Bloom: - entonces ¿mañana quieres hacer algo conmigo y las chicas? Como en los viejos tiempos

Spike: - mientras no se presente una emergencia, estaré ahí para recibir mi golpe semanal

Apple Bloom: "se separa" – así serán las cosas, amigo

Spike: - así serán, pero centrándonos en sobrevivir, tu estarás con Fluttershy y yo iré diario para ayudar con lo que haya, vigilare que nada les pase y ustedes se encargaran de… repoblar Ecuestrita

Apple Bloom: "pone una mueca de enfado" - ¿repoblar?

Spike: "se da cuenta de que lo arruino con eso ultimo" – es una manera de decirlo

Apple Bloom: "se levanta muy enojada" – pues si crees que estaré buscando a alguien que ponga un semilla solo para llenar el continente de ponis estas muy enfermo

Spike: - en realidad, eso es lo que se hace en estas situaciones…

Apple Bloom: "sarcástica" – lo lamento si no leí el manual del fin del mundo, y tu debiste leer el manual de cómo hablar con una chica

Spike: - por favor, no te lo… "recibe una fuerte bofetada" – tomes a mal

Apple Bloom: "a diferencia de Sweetie Belle con su hechizo en la palma de su mano, sintió más dolor en su mano que Spike en su cara pero no lo iba a demostrar"- ahora te diré yo misma una de las lecciones, y es la siguiente, la próxima vez que intentes romperle el corazón a una chica ¡NO LA AGAS SENTIR COMO UNA MALDITA VAGINA Y UTERO! – "se marcha pisando fuerte y murmurando entre dientes" – idiota

Spike: "ve como su amiga se marcha mientras se soba la cara, una vez que la perdió de vista habla consigo mismo mientras buscaba notas de viajes en el tiempo entre la montaña de libros que tenía en su cueva"- si mi amigo, lo manejaste bien

\- no seas sarcástico conmigo me acaba de gritar mi amiga y estoy sensible

\- sí, me alegro mucho de que sufras, te lo tienes bien merecido

\- ¿Qué debía decir? Fue la verdad

\- es por eso que Rainbow Dash te odia, toda tu vida conviviendo en su mayor parte con mujeres a dado sus frutos, y para que sepas eso fue puro sarcasmo

\- si me di cuenta

Owlowiscious: - woow

Spike: - ¿y tú que miras?

Owlowiscious: - woow

Spike: - ¿crees que lo hubieras echo mejor? ¿Por qué no me ayudaste un poco?

Owlowiscious: - woow, woow, wooooow

Spike: - no me sermonees amigo, puedo rostizarte cuando me plazca

Owlowiscious: : - woow

Spike: - más te vale que eso ultimo allá sido una disculpa, pero yo que tu dejaría de insultarme, porque un día de estos le pediré a Fluttershy que me enseñe tu idioma y ahí si no daré advertencias

Owlowiscious: "niega con la cabeza sintiendo a Spike cono un caso perdido, abre las alas y sale de la cueva volando para sus labores nocturnas habituales"

Spike: - vuelve por favor

 **Facebook: piolloverdades mames el producto de una mente enferma**

 **Twitter:** **piolloverdades mames**

 **o en el #MLPLODM**


	23. Chapter 23 (tras bambalinas 2)

**Esto NO es m.l.p. la oscuridad del mañana (ponyzombis)**

Piollo: - hola mis seguidores de mente enferma, les escribe piolloverdades mames el creador del fic "la oscuridad del mañana" historia que espero y hayan leído y si no lo han hecho no sé cómo COÑO están aquí, pero también son bienvenidos, tomen ha ciento y platiquemos un rato pues hoy les hablare de un par de incógnitas que posiblemente tengas pero no se preocupen, que esto no sustituta al capítulo del miércoles, es algo muy aparte

La puerta que se encuentra detrás de piollo es abierta

Piollo: - ¿ahora qué?

Applejack: - buenos días piolloverdades ¿estas ocupado?

Piollo: - un poco

Applejack: - bueno, como atendiste a Rainbow Dash me imagine que podíamos hablar un poco sobre, mi

Piollo: - esta bien, ¿Qué quieres saber?

Applejack: - hay un tipo llamado kashike ¿sabes de que te hablo?

Piollo: - si, buen escritor por lo que he leído

Applejack: - bueno, me comparo con un tal Gobernador y estaría muy agradecida si me dijeras quien es

Piollo: - ¿Cómo dices? ¿nunca has visto "The walking dead"?

Applejack: - nope

Piollo: - es una serie de televisión, pero sabes, hay algo muy graciosos, a la hora de escribir pensé muy poco en The walking dead, de echo lo único que tome en cuenta es a la hora de matar a los ponyzombis, pero ahora que lo analizo con cuidado, es cierto tú y el gobernador se parecen (tomando en cuenta el mi fic y no la serie de hasbro) ¿algo más?

Applejack: - ¿Por qué yo soy la villana?

Piollo: - eso es algo que responderé otro día, ¿me dejarías terminar esto?

Applejack: - como quieras

Piollo: - muy bien, hoy les quiero hablar sobre los ponyzombis ya que el ultimo comentario de kashike me dejo mucho en que pensar, es cierto, esas criaturas han perdido protagonismo con el paso de la historia pero eso es algo que para mí tiene sentido

Applejack: - pero los lectores merecen una explicación

Piollo: - ya iba para allá **ALERTA SPOILER**

Piollo: - la cosa es bastante sencilla, tanto Ponyville como sus alrededores es la segunda zona con menos ponyzombis de Ecustria (un detallito que les dejo a los que quieran saber que es lo sigue en la historia) – ahora bien, supongo que a Spike no le tomarían muchas molestias limpiar un poco la zona donde habita

Applejack: - esta bien pero, ¿Por qué no aprovechar a los zombis?

Piollo: - los ponyzombis son una amenaza latente, fueron realmente peligrosos en el inicio de "la guerra" y (les daré un spoiler muy chiquito) volverán a ser una gran problemática en el futuro pero créanme que no serán ni de lejos los verdaderos villanos de la historia ni mucho menos serán la peor de las dificultades para los protagonistas, si habrá creo yo un par de episodios donde estos sean solo mencionados, pero no son algo que olvido, aún queda "oscuridad del mañana" para al rato, ustedes sean pacientes, tampoco es como si me tardara en subir los capítulos, es mas, si yo quisiera, subiría todos los que faltan mañana mismo

Applejack: - entonces no sé qué esperas para hacerlo

Piollo: - es que estoy haciendo tiempo para una cosita

Applejack: - ¿Qué cosa?

Piollo: - lo sabrán otro día, muajajaja, muajajaaaaaaaa, cof, cof, cof me ahogo

Rainbow Dash: - das mucha pena

Piollo: - ¡NADIE TE HABLO! ¡LARGO!

Rainbow Dash: - jeje


	24. Capitulo 24 la infiltración

**M.L.P. LA OSCURIDAD DE EL MAÑANA**

 **Capítulo 22 La infiltración**

Las ponys aprovecharían la oscuridad para el factor sorpresa, escondidas en la maleza por una razón, los guardas que se encontraban encima del muro cuya labor nocturna les aria más difícil la misión

Rainbow Dash: "saca la cabeza entre los arbustos, observando con binoculares"- creo que veo como entrar

Derpy: "en un intento de evitar alguna tragedia, comento"- ¿y si volvemos a hacer una junta?

Treefruit: - de acuerdo Derpy, entra y pídeselos por favor

Derpy: - ¿de verdad? – "pregunto con ilusión"

Treefruit: - no conoces es sarcasmo ¿cierto?

Rainbow Dash: "baja los binoculares para ver a Derpy con ojos de amiga comprensiva"- ¿tienes miedo de entrar?

Derpy: - no quiero tener que matar a alguien – "pronuncio con un hilo de voz"

Treefruit: - no será necesario si no te dejas ver ¿no es así Reimbow?

Rainbow Dash: - ¡que me llamo Rainbow! –"para su reclamo al darse cuenta de que la pony hacia eso para molestarla"- Ya no importa, al final me acostumbre – "se coloca los binoculares y visualiza a fluffle puff brincando por las calles del oscuro Ponyville con una pala en la boca" – esa cosa me preocupa un poco – "baja los binoculares para girarse y encontrarse con el resto" – hay un par de cosas que cambiaran del plan, la primera es, no podemos volar Derpy, seguramente tienen el cielo vigilado, la segunda es que nos separaremos así si capturan a una alguien mas podrá continuar con la misión, ¿Dónde está ese libro?

Derpy: - estaba en un almacén, adentro de un cofre dorado, pero no creo que siga ahí

Treefruit: - ¿alguna idea?

Derpy: - yo lo mantendría conmigo si quisiera protegerlo

Rainbow Dash: - no, conozco a Applejack si quisiera esconderlo lo enterraría – "vuelve a ver con los binoculares" – eso explicaría que hace esa bola de pelos con la pala, tendremos que someterla he interrogarla

Derpy: - solo no la dañes

Rainbow Dash: - no prometo nada, ágamos esto chicas

Treefruit: "mira a vinyl" - ¿algo que agregar?

Vinyl: "saca su rifle y le coloca dardos tranquilizantes"

Treefruit: - muy bien, ponlos a dormir

Vinyl: "apunta y dispara a quien está vigilando subido a el muro"

El tiro da directo en un hombro, y el pony término cayendo antes de darse cuenta que fue eso

Treefruit: "sale de su escondite para ir por el pony desmallado y buscarle un escondite antes de que algún cadáver pase y lo haga su cena"

Rainbow Treefruit y Derpy entraron, las pegasos volando un poco y la terrestre trepando el muro, una vez a dentro se separaron como acordaron, siempre vigilando a fluffle quien parecía estar en el mundo de colores que tiene en su cabeza, sonriendo y con los ojos bien abiertos y llenos de ilusión, deja la pala en medio de la calle y se sienta arriba de ella como si se tratara de un perro guardián, con la lengua de fuera y una respiración agitada

Como nadie estaba a esas horas en esos lugares, no hubo testigo cuando una Pegaso paso velozmente llevándose a la pony cuadrúpeda y dejando una estela de arcoíris que se difumino con el ambiente al poco tiempo

La puerta de una casa oscura y abandonada se abrió y por la oscuridad no se alcanza a ver qué pasaba, solo se podía dar una idea entre susurros y el sonido de sillas moviéndose, finalmente una luz se encendió directamente en la cara fluffle Puff segándola por un momento, se encontraba ahí, amarrada a una silla con la pegaso azul de cabello color arcoíris de frente

Reimbow Dash: - escúchame bien pequeña, no quiero hacerte daño, así que tendrás que cooperar

Fluffle Puff: "inclina la cabeza a su derecha y después a la izquierda para posteriormente imitar el sonido de un gas con su boca"

Reimbow Dash: "le muestra la pala" - ¿para qué usaste esto?

Fluffle Puff: - "mira a su secuestradora con sospecha y muerde la manta de pelos que tenia debajo de su barbilla, masticándola de manera incesante"

Reimbow Dash: - esto será más difícil de lo que pensé

 **Afuera**

Derpy: "se asomaba por la ventana abierta de una casa con luz parpadeante"

Marge: "tono de regaño"- Richard, ¿Por qué no has cambiado ese foco fundido?

Richard: "fastidiado"- por Celestia mujer, te dije que lo are luego

Marge: - eso llevas diciendo dos semanas, no entiendo cómo es que esa cosa sigue parpadeando

Derpy: "baja la cabeza notoriamente incomoda por la situación dentro de la casa, que le recordó por alguna razón a su turbia infancia, se escabulle a la siguiente donde estaban las luces apagadas y probablemente todos dormidos, pero la que le seguía tenía la luz encendida, y como siempre había sido una pony curiosa volvió a espiar a quien se encontraba dentro, solo para segundos después girarse y sentarse bajo la ventana completamente roja de vergüenza" – mmm, preferirá que estuvieran peleando

 **Con vinyl**

Vinyl: "vigilaba aun detrás de aquel arbusto, esperando a cualquiera que saliera sospechando para darle con una tranquilizante hasta que el dulce y melodioso sonido de un violonchelo la cautivo y provocó que girara la cabeza para ver de dónde provenía"

Octavia: "deja de tocar"- ¿te gusta? Es algo en lo que he estado trabajando, te lo iba a mostrar pero… te les uniste

Vinyl: "levanta su rifle apuntándole"

Octavia: "deja su violonchelo recargado en una roca y levanta las manos"- no hemos tenido tiempo de platicar, no entiendo por qué ese cambio repentino en ti

Vinyl: "deja de apuntarle bajando la mira del rifle"

Octavia: - escucha, no hay por qué crear una enemistad, si, somos rivales ahora pero ¿crees que aun podamos amigas?

Vinyl: "sonríe y deja su arma a un costado"

Octava: "mueve un poco su muñeca y de su manga sale un taser de donde comenzaron a salir chispas"

Vinyl: "lentamente su sonrisa se borra para dar paso a una pequeña "o" en su boca"

Rainbow Dash dejo sola a fluffle puff al no poder obtener respuestas de ella, la peculiar yegua cuadrúpeda tambaleaba la silla a la que fue atada para caer por un costado, una ves en el suelo, hábilmente se arrastró hasta llegar a un ponto especifico, estiro el cuello y alcanzo con los dientes la zanahoria que estaba tirada en el suelo, la comió sin importar que siguiera atada

En ese momento Rainbow Dash se dirigió a la granja Sweet Apple acres creyendo que encontraría un oyó en el suelo con el cofre dentro

Reimbow Dash: "entrando a las plantaciones, entre el alto maizal, escucha a alguien que la seguía, sin dudarlo tomo su par de pistolas y apunto a quien estaba detrás de ella"

Applejack: "apuntándole con su escopeta muy seria"

Ambas se quedaron un buen rato inmóviles, actuando de manera fría, casi escalofriante

Reimbow Dash: - ¿qué espera para disparar?

Applejack: - no disparare hasta que tu dispares primero

Reimbow Dash: - no quiero hacerlo, necesito una razón para matarte

Applejack: - pues yo tampoco quiero hacerlo, mejor bajemos las armas un momento, despacio

Reimbow Dash: "deja de apuntarle con mirada desconfiada" - ¿Cuál es la trampa? – "queda inmovilizada al sentir la electricidad fluir por todo su ser y cae agotada"

Applejack: - buen trabajo Big

Big Mac: - eeyup

 **Guarida de Fluttershy**

Spike: "empujo lento y delicado la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes, asegurándose de que todo esté en orden, mira para atrás al sentir el olor de Fluttershy quien estaba vestida como sombra" - ¿iras a buscarlas?

Sombra: "se echa la capa para atrás" – te hare saber si necesito tu ayuda, solo sigue el canto de las aves y si no regreso…

Spike: - derribare la puerta, te sacare de ahí y quemare el lugar – "interrumpió en tono de broma"

Sombra: - te iba a pedir que alimentaras a los animales de Fluttershy, no me dejara trabajar si no te haces cargo de las aves, ardillas, conejos…

Spike: - ¿también a astilla?

Sombra: - él caza su propia comida, y no entiendo como come, es un montón de magia juntando ramas

Spike: - dile que este calmada, Spike se hará cargo, le pondré su mantita, le leeré un cuento y le daré su besito de las buenas noches

Sombra: - por mi esta bien y cuida de las ponis– "sale"

Spike: "vuelve a ver dentro de la habitación, entra haciendo el menor ruido posible, nota a Twilight dormida dándole las espalda, en otra cama a Scootaloo de pies y brazos extendidos creando una estrella, la cabeza echada para atrás y roncando un poco cosa que le causo bastante gracia, pero la diversión se vio interrumpida cuando entre los sueños de Scoot pronuncio un "perdóname pip, no puedo hacerlo" eso le trajo un triste recuerdo, ve a Sweetie Belle con una almudada en la cara parecía que quería evitar escuchar a Scootaloo y por ultimo a Apple Bloom, quien abrazaba la almohada en lugar de apoyar su cabeza sobre ella, se acercó un poco para olerla y sentirse terrible por el evidente aroma a lágrimas, pensaba en lo mucho que la lastimo por estar divagando demasiada a la hora de hablar con ella, escucha algo y gira lentamente la cabeza a la cama de Sweetie Belle"

Sweetie Belle: "ya sin la almudada en la cara, con los ojos entrecerrados y notoriamente disgustada, susurra para no despertar a sus amigas" – dame una razón para no gritar y que todas despierten viendo lo depravado que eres

Spike: "también susurra"- ¿depravado yo?

Sweetie Belle: - o estas espiando o estás aquí para molestar más a la pobre de Apple Bloom

Spike: - no sé qué es lo que te dijo, pero te aseguro que fue un mal entendido

Sweetie Belle: "se levanta de su cama en un pijama compuesto por una playera rosa con una carita feliz en el pecho y un shorts del mismo color, se diré a la puerta y sale no sin antes crear con su magia una burbuja que impide que el sonido salga o entre en donde sus amigas dormían"

Spike: "sale también siguiéndola y esta vez ya no susurra reconociendo la burbuja mágica" - ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Sweetie Belle: - mudo nuestra conversación para no despertarlas

Spike: "completamente apático" – ve a dormir Sweetie Belle

Sweetie Belle: - duerme tú, ¿Qué no los dragones tienen que dormir más que los ponis?

Spike: - regresa a la cama – "le insiste"

Sweetie Belle: - no, quiero que contestes ¿Por qué Apple Bloom estaba llorando?

Spike: - ¿no te lo dijo?

Sweetie Belle: - es la primera vez que esta tan mal que no quiere hablar con nadie, ni siquiera conmigo o Scootaloo

Spike: "se recarga en una pared con desanimo"- sabes, muchas veces me dan ganas de – "extiende sus manos y finge que estrangula algo"

Sweetie Belle: - lose, puede ser un poco odiosa cuando se obsesiona, pero no es razón para hacerla llorar

Spike: - no hablo de ella, hablo de mí, no tengo nada contra Apple Bloom es muy buena amiga

Sweetie Belle: - dime que paso

Spike: - me ofreció algo que… -"traga saliba" -no puedo aceptar

Sweetie Belle: "pone una cara de duda e intriga"

Spike: - no te diré que fue

Sweetie Belle: - descuida, me doy una idea

Spike: - el punto es que eso ultimo me hiso sentir muy nervioso y mi mente divagaba y yo hablaba y… creo que se ofendió con algo que dije

Sweetie Belle: - está molesta, ¿Por qué no le aceptaste su regalito y en su lugar le dijiste…?

Spike: - le dije que yo tenía que protegerlas y ustedes tendrían que repoblar Ecuestria

Sweetie Belle: "sus parpados superiores caen a un punto medio viendo fijamente a Spike con una cara de amargada" – acércate un poco

Spike: "se posa sobre una rodilla esperando la bofetada mágica que no tardó en llegar, volteándole la cara, enseguida asintió con la cabeza dando a entender lo mucho que se merecía el golpe"

Sweetie Belle: - entiendo por qué esta tan molesta –"comienza a caminar por el pasillo en dirección contraria a la habitación"- tarado – "agrego con un tono más duro"

Spike: -"se pone de pie y la sigue" – ¿sabes que tu cama esta para el otro lado?

Sweetie Belle: - no he terminado contigo, tendrás que darme detalles si quieres que trate de convencer a Apple Bloom para que no te odie el resto de tu vida – "baja las escaleras al jardín"

Spike: "aun siguiéndola"- siento que te estas metiendo demasiado en esto

Sweetie Belle: - quizás, pero es porque me preocupo por el bienestar de mis amigos

Spike: - suena como una excusa barata

Sweetie Belle: - cuida tu boca, ya tienes suficientes amigas resentidas

 **Ponyville**

Rainbow Dash despertó en una celda, con el dulce sonido de un violonchelo que tocaban para consolar a una amiga muda, mira a la jaula del frente, ahí estaba Derpy sentada en el suelo como si tuviera un conflicto interno, gira la cabeza un poco, a otra celda y ahí esta Treefruit y en otra vinyl escuchando con gusto las melodías de su amiga Octavia

Octavia: "deja de tocar" –nos vemos mañana vinyl, are lo posible por que te dejen salir lo antes posible

Rainbow Dash: - ¡MIERDA! – "dijo a los cuatro vientos al ver como su plan fracaso y no solo no tienen el libro si no que ahora son las prisioneras de la yegua que le hacia sentí con ambivalencia"

Octavia: "gira la cabeza para encarar a Rainbow" - despertaste

Rainbow Dash: "le da una mirada asesina"

Octavia: - no sé por qué me ves así, solo hago mi trabajo – "toma su violonchelo" - ¿hay alguna canción que te guste?

Rainbow Dash: - el día que tengas una guitarra eléctrica hablamos

Octavia: - que mal humorada – "se va del lugar, Pinkie Pie le abrió la puerta y ella se quedo adentro pues tenía que vigilar"

Pinkie Pie: "pega su cara a la celda personando sus cachetes contra las barras y metiendo la nariz"– hola amiga– "sonríe"

Rainbow Dash: "evita verla"

Pinkie Pie: - tu y yo nos divertiremos mucho y ahora nada nos separara

Rainbow Dash: - no es así, ahora mismo estamos separadas, a menos que quieras que salga a jugar un rato

Pinkie Pie: - es muy noche para que juguemos Dashy, además, gracias a estos fríos palos metálicos que hacen que ya no sienta la cara, no iras a ninguna parte y te podre decir todo lo que he hecho cuando no estabas, ¡¿sabías que Twilight volvió?!... Ho espera, tu estabas ahí, lo olvide, pero ya que estamos todas deberíamos hacer un picnic o mejor ¡UNA FIESTA! – "eso ultimo causo un eco en el lugar"

Rainbow Dash: - vete Pinkie pie, estamos separadas, no solo por las barras, somos rivales ahora, no quiero una fiesta, quiero ese maldito cofre con el libro y hasta que no lo tenga, no seré tu amiga

Pinkie Pie: "entristece"- ¿enserio? – "vuelve su actitud optimista" - ¿Qué tal un banquete en tu honor?

Rainbow Dash: - ¡PINKIE PIE!

 **Jardín de Fluttershy**

Sweetie belle: "se cansa de esperar a Spike y es la primera en hablar"- ¿Por qué tan callado?

Spike: - porque quiero que te vayas a dormir **,** ahora Sweetie Belle, no estoy de humor para tus cosas

Sweetie Belle: - intento ayudar, no solo a ti, también a Apple Bloom, son mis amigos y ambos están sufriendo, lo puedo notar y siento que debo hacer algo o ustedes dos no volverán a hablarse, sería muy difícil para mí seguir siendo amiga de ambos

Spike: "quedo completamente conmovido"- AWWW, que linda

Sweetie Belle: - no me llames linda, creo que puedo sentir a Apple Bloom clavándome un cuchillo

Spike: "suelta una leve risa seguida de un suspiro que pareció desanimarlo un poco"-no la culpo, ella solo esta…

Sweetie Belle: - ¿enamorada? – "ataja"

Spike: - confundida – "mira melancólico el campo de fuerza que rodea la habitación donde se encuentra" – y mentiría si digo que comenzó a sentirme confundido también

Sweetie Belle: - ¿sientes algo por Apple Bloom?

Spike: "le dirige la mirada"- ¿le dirás si yo te lo digo?

Sweetie Belle: - no

Spike: - promételo

Sweetie Belle: "con ambas manos en la espalda"- lo prometo

Spike: - ahora prométemelo pero mostrando tus manos

Sweetie Belle: "gruñe con fastidio" – le quitas lo divertido

Spike: "en tono de regaño" - Sweetie Belle, no me aras el truco de cruzar los dedos

Sweetie Belle: - de acuerdo – "levanta ambas manos" – te prometo que no le diré nada de lo que me digas a partir de ahora

Spike: - entonces si, siento algo

Sweetie Belle: "mirada picara"-huuu ¿enserio? -"emocionada"-¿la quieres? ¿Cuánto? ¿Sueñas con ella?

Spike: - una pregunta a la vez, por favor

Sweetie Belle: "disfrutando mucho del momento"- ¡contesta! ¡¿te mueres por sus huesitos?!

Spike: "sintiéndose muy confundido por tantas preguntas"- espera un momento, ¿Cómo dices?

Sweetie Belle: - ¡contesta o quito la burbuja anti sonido para que me escuchen gritaaaaar!

Spike: "se tapa sus sensibles oídos por el agudo grito de su amiga"- contestare, pero no grites, atraes a los ponyzombis y se acumularan en la puerta de Fluttershy, y ¿Quién crees que tendrá que desasirse de ellos?

Sweetie Belle: - perdón, ahora contesta ¿Qué tanto la quieres?

Spike: "se quita las garras de las orejas"- lo suficiente para alejarla de mi

Sweetie Belle: - jajajaja creí que yo era la dramática de nuestro grupo de amigos– "dijo con sorna"

Spike: - y lo eres, yo no dramatizo, lo digo con toda la seriedad que cabe en mis escamas

Sweetie Belle: - hay por favor, deme 5 razones por las que tu y Apple Bloom no pueden tener un poco de romance

Spike: - debes estar bromeando, ¿ya viste lo soy?

Sweetie Belle: "coloca su mano en su barbilla y analiza de pies a cabeza a Spike pensante" mmm- "sonríe de manera maliciosa y retadora" – eres un cobarde

Spike: - no, soy un dragón, ella una pony ahí tienes una que cuenta como más de cinco

Sweetie Belle: - yo solo veo una razón

Spike: - para empezar, tan solo mi cola mide y pesa más que una de ustedes, soy ovíparo, si estornudo en un momento en el que la tenga muy cerca la quemare, sin mencionar que veo muy complicado el tema del… lo que me ofreció

Sweetie Belle: - no soy una niña inocente Spike, sé que es la sexualidad

Spike: "se avergüenza de sobremanera e ignora ese comentario rápidamente"- y por último, viviré mucho más tiempo que cualquiera de ustedes, si alimento el sentimiento, el día que se valla quedare más devastado de lo que ya lo estaría si solo quedamos como amigos

Sweetie Belle: - eso es… escalofriante, pero aun así, yo pienso que podría funcionar, sería algo lindo como la historia de la bella y la bestia, pero, en este caso la bella es más ruda que la bestia

Spike: "pone cara de pocos amigos" – ja, ja

Sweetie Belle: - vamos amigo, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?, repite después de mi, Apple Bloom, yo Spike el dragón, me muero por tus huesitos

Spike: - no digas muero por tus huesitos, suena raro… y no quiero ser parte de este drama adolecente

Sweetie Belle: - eres un adolecente, te tienes que aguantar

Hay un breve periodo de silencio

Sweetie Belle: "tono comprensivo"- Spike ella de verdad te ama y te lo dijo, pero si tu no le puedes decir algo como que tu también sientes algo por ella, entonces eres un pésimo amigo

Spike: - ya se lo dije

Sweetie Belle: "sospechando"- ¿enserio?

Spike: - si

Sweetie Belle: "lo ve sin quitar la cara de sospecha un buen rato, pudo notar como Spike comenzaba a sudar de los nervios"

Spike: - esta bien, confieso, le di a entender que solo la quería como amiga ¿contenta?

Sweetie Belle: - no, tienes que decirlo

Spike: -muchas veces es mejor mantener los secretos, Sweetie yo no puedo hacer algo como una relación sentimental con ella, mi condición como dragón no me lo permite, tarde mucho tiempo en entenderlo, por eso deje de tratar de estar con tu hermana

Sweetie Belle: - pensé que era porque ya no la soportabas

Spike: - eso fue después

hay un periodo de silencio absoluto

Spike:- su abuela murió

Sweetie Belle: - espera ¿Qué dijiste de su abuela?

Spike: - ella, se, mu, rio

Sweetie Belle: -¿la abuela Smith?- "se molesta cuando Spike asiente lentamente con la cabeza" - ¡¿y por qué me lo dices?! ¡no puedo ocultar algo como eso!

Spike: - hiciste una promesa, y yo tenía que decírselo a alguien o terminaría diciéndoselo a ella, no puedo con la presión

Sweetie Belle: "angustiada"- hay no… ¿Cómo fue?

Spike: - yo no estaba ahí, lo supe por que escuche a Applejack y ya sabes que nunca miente

Sweetie Belle: - eres un… hijo de… ahora yo tengo que evitar decírselo a mi amiga pero… pero tiene que saberlo

Spike: - una promesa es una promesa, no puede enterarse, menos ahora que esta tan sensible y lo sabes

Sweetie Belle: - eso es jugar sucio

Spike: - no me culpes, tu querías saber y tendrás que ayudarme para que no le pegue tan duro la noticia, y no, tampoco se lo puedes decir a Scootaloo

Sweetie Belle: "baja la vista resentida"- quien diría que terminaría siendo una cómplice

Spike: - el que busca encuentra Sweetie Belle

 **No muy lejos de ahí**

¿?: "camina entre la espesa maleza del bosque, llena de un aceite de mal olor para evitar contacto con los ponyzombis con una linterna ilumina su camino, lleva un tiempo dando su paseo nocturno tratando de buscar a alguien que no tardo en aparecer"

Iron Will: - ¿tú mandaste a llamar a Iron Will? Por qué Iron Will no quiere perder el tiempo

¿?: - sí, fui yo

Iron Will: - ¿buscan negociar a sus amigos?

¿?: - precisamente, hombre toro, te tengo un trato y solo tienes que dejarnos en paz, no es necesario que nos regreses a esos ponis, que te parecería, poseer un poder indescriptible en el compacto tamaño de un libro

Iron Will: - Iron Will está interesado, ¿Qué es lo que iron wil tiene que hacer?

¿?: - no te preocupes, ya tengo un plan

 **fin, si señor aquí acaba por hoy, es tiempo de hablar directamente con fenix dorado he ¡FENIX DORADO!**

 **querido critico anónimo ¡¿QUE MIERDA QUIERE DECIRME?! ¡NO SE TE ENTIENDE NADA! xd, creo que fue algo como que no es mlp (con los puntos) pero solo por eso seguiré escribiéndolo asi XD ensero mi amigo, no te entendí ¿puedes volver a escribir eso? pero en español esta vez pls y deja de fumarte de esa, esas cosas son para los mayores**

 **JAJAJAJA enserio hermano, no tengo idea de conque escribiste ¿con el culo? perdóname si no entiendo tu dialecto XD enserio, me quede con la duda**

 **Facebook: piolloverdades mames el producto de una mente enferma**

 **Twitter:** **piolloverdades mames**

 **o en el #MLPLODM**


	25. Chapter 25 cosas que pasaron

**M.L.P. LA OSCURIDAD DEL MAÑANA**

 **Capítulo 23 cosas que pasaron**

Twilight despertó en la noche por un ruido extraño, se percató rápidamente de que se encontraba sola en la habitación de invitados

Twilight: - chi… chica, ¿Dónde está?

De entre la sombras emerge Applejack con escopeta en manos y una mira seria

Twilight: "sus pupilas se contraen por el miedo" – Applejack, ¿qué? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Applejack: - alguien intento robar en mi pueblo

Twilight: - le dije a Rainbow que no tenía que hacerlo, pero, no me escucha

Applejack: - mira twi, todas fuimos amigas, pero si nos atacan, ten por seguro que nos defenderemos

Twilight: - por favor, no las lastimes, no quiero el libro si con eso las dejas tranquilas

Applejack: - lo siento mucho, pero ya es tarde – "levanta lentamente la escopeta apuntándole a Twilight"

Twilight: - ¡Applejack! ¡no!

Applejack: - no puedo permitir que destruyas todo por lo que he trabajado

Twilight: "con lágrimas en los ojos" - ¿Qué les has hecho?

Applejack: - shhh, no lloras amiga, las veras a todas tarde o temprano

Twilight: "noto como atrás de Applejack resplandecía una luz, dejando ver el pasillo lleno de sangre, intento usar su magia pero no le funcionaba, serró los ojos de golpe al escuchar el estruendo del arma"

Twilight abrió los ojos lentamente para percatarse de que se encontraba la princesa luna en lugar de Applejack

Luna: "levita a Twilight poniéndola de pie"- esa si es una pesadilla Twilight Sparkle, debes tener demasiado estrés acumulado

Twilight: - ¡princesa luna! – "intenta abrasarla pero la atraviesa como el humo dejándola en un estado de shok que desapareció cuando luna hablo nuevamente"

Luna: - un gusto verte, cuando intente comunicarme contigo despertaste por error, solo procura no alterarte tanto esta vez, es difícil mantenerme en tus sueños

Twilight: - pero, estas viva

Luna: "se pone muy seria" – no del todo

Twilight: "entristece" – tu, no eres real

Luna: - sígueme – "le da la espalda abre y cierra la puerta para caminar por un pasillo diferente al que estaba hace un segundo"

Twilight: "la sigue con las manos encogidas en su pecho, viendo a todos lados con miedo"

Luna: - hay algo que quiero que veas – "abre una puerta"

En ella se podía ver a Apple Bloom siendo atacada por una manada de lobos salvajes que intentaban alcanzarla desde un pino alto, los animales saltaban y babeaban espuma mientras lo indefensa pony lloraba angustiada pidiendo ayuda entre gritos ahogados, su garganta se forzaba a tal punto que las venas del cuello se notaban por abajo de la piel

Twilight: "se toma la boca para evitar gritar" – hay no, luna, tienes que hacer algo, ayuda a Apple Bloom, no puedo ver esto

Luna: - Apple Bloom este teniendo un mal momento, pero este no es su sueño

La pony de cabello rojo callo del árbol y los lobos se le echaron encima desgarrándole la ropa y mordiéndola por todos lado, peleándose por ella, el disparo de escopeta se escuchó nuevamente asustando a los animales para dar paso a una agitada Applejack que callo de rodillas ante el cuerpo inerte de su hermana

Applejack: "comenzó a llorar desconsolada"- no, hermanita, perdón – "abraza el cadáver de Apple Bloom" – vuelve a mi Apple Bloom, no me dejes sola, hermanita, lo siento, vuelve, te extraño, hermanita, ya no puedo seguir, no lo soporto, Apple Bloom, regresa

Twilight: "intenta entrar al cuarto pero un campo de fuerza se lo impide"

Luna: - no puedes entrar a su sueño, ya lo intente

Twilight: - ¿Por qué no?

Luna: - muchos ponis dejaron de creer en mí, suponen que por que mi forma física ya no está en su mundo los abandone, solo consigo entrar a los sueños de aquellos que confían en mi, de quienes saben que estoy aquí y que estoy para ayudarlos, a decir verada, apenas si pude entrar a tus sueños

Twilight: "baja la mirada" – yo, también deje de creer

Luna: - así es, no obstante aun tenías esperanza, es por eso que logre mostrarme ante ti pero en estos casos- "mira con pena a Applejack" – no puedo hacer nada más que esto– "cierra la puerta"- no te preocupes por ella, ya despertó, siempre despiertan después de cerrar la puerta

Twilight: - ¿Por qué Applejack me ataco en mi sueño?

Luna: - tienes miedo de que tus amigos ya no sean quienes conociste y es cierto, ellos ya no son los mismos – "abre otra puerta" – desarrollaron miedos

En la puerta se vio a Apple Bloom cayendo desde el cielo

Luna- "cierra la puerta y abre otra" – otras personalidades

En la habitación se podía ver a Fluttershy tomando el té pues si bien sombra estaba despierto, Fluttershy permanecía en el subconsciente, esperando su turno para ocupar su cuerpo

Fluttershy: - sombra

La voz de sombra se escucha como un eco

Sombra: - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Fluttershy: - ¿las encontraste?

Sombra: - no molestes ahora Fluttershy, no, no las he encontrado y no lo are más rápido si continuas hablando

Fluttershy: "entristece" – lo lamento, solo intentaba charlar

Sombra: "deja un momento de silencia"- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Fluttershy: - te quería agradecer por ayudar a buscar a mis amigas

Sombra: - no tienes que agradecerme, empezaban a agradarme también

Fluttershy: - y también por dejarme salir de vez en cuando, moría de ganas por decirles quien soy, de decirles cuanto las extraño y te agradezco mucho que me hayas permitido hacerlo, no tenemos por qué ser enemigos, después de todo ambos compartimos el mismo cuerpo pero, no puedo evitar pensar, ¿quién de los dos es la verdadera sombra?

Sombra: - por algo yo tengo ese nombre

Fluttershy: "ríe con ligereza" – no me refería a eso

Luna: -"cierra la puerta" – desconfianza y temor son lo que más las invaden, no solo a tus amigas, todos los ponis tienen un miedo creciente

Twilight: - pero, princesa luna, yo… ¿Qué puedo hacer? Muchos afirman que el libro es una caso perdido y creo que también empiezo a dudar

Luna: - por más que Spike te lo diga, no le agás caso, solo esta asustado, levántate y diles que no, hazles saber que tu misión es clara y la opinión de ellos no cambiara nada

Twilight: - pero es por eso que ahora mismo estoy en conflicto con un pueblo entero

Luna: - nunca dije que sería algo sencillo, no lo evites mas Twilight Sparkle, todas confiamos en ti

Twilight: - ¿todas? ¿quiénes?

Luna: - Candace, mi hermana y yo

Twilight: - ¿Dónde están?

Luna: - en otro plano yo soy la única que aún mantiene un poco contacto con el mundo en el que habitas

Twilight: - entonces, eres la princesa luna real

Luna: - claro que soy yo, ¿Qué creías? Que tu sueño trata de que sigo de cierto modo viva, creo que a quien verías primero en un sueño como ese seria a mi hermana Celestia

Twilight: - eso no es cierto

Luna: "sonríe" – no puedes mentirme cuando estoy en tu subconsciente

Twilight: "se avergüenza" – no es que no me importes luna, es solo que…

Luna: - tu relación con mi hermana duro más tiempo y fue más amena, es comprensible y no me sentiré mal por eso, mi tiempo es limitado, debo regresar al inframundo antes de que… algo pase, una vez yo salga de tu sueños, despertaras

Twilight: "suspira"- ¿algún consejo antes de que despierte?

Luna: - mantén la mente y ojos abiertos, Ecuestrita ha cambiado mucho más de lo que crees, existen amenazas más grandes que aquellos a los que llaman ponyzombis – "truena los dedos"

Twilight: "despierta en su cama, mira su alrededor para percatarse de que no hay nadie más que Sweetie Belle durmiendo (la pony tenia cobertores tirados bajo la cama, amontonados alrededor de la base de la misma), se levanta de su cama y se asoma por la puerta para ver a Scootaloo intentando consolar a Apple Bloom, mas no le dio gran importancia, pensó de inmediato en la pesadilla donde vio a Apple Bloom caer y supuso que se trataba de eso, se dirige a su cama para recostarse, ahora tenía más cosas en que pensar"

 **Calabozo de Ponyville**

Rainbow Dash: "despertó cuando apenas conciliaba el sueño en la dura cama, maldiciéndose internamente, un olor muy llamativo la hace salivar, levanta la cabeza y nota un plato con un pie en medio de la jaula, se talla los ojos pensando que el hambre la hace alucinar, pero no es así, ¡en verdad estaba ahí! se dijo en su mente, casi lloraba de la nostalgia que le causaba ver tal manjar, hace ya mucho tiempo que no podía tener este tipo de lujos"

Applejack: "recargada con los brazos sobre la cabeza en la celda donde esta Rainbow Dash"- lo hice con cariño

Rainbow Dash: "el ver a Applejack la llenó de desconfianza" - ¿esto es otra trampa?

Applejack: "cierra los ojos con orgullo"- nope

Rainbow Dash: "se levanta con cuidado, se acerca y levanta el plato sin dejar de ver a Applejack, olfatea para tratar de notar algo inusual pero esto solo la hacen desear más el postre"

Applejack: - adelante

Rainbow Dash: "le da una mordida intentando mantener su rostro de disgusto, mas el dulce sabor del pie no le permite mentir"

Applejack: - buena chica – "se endereza y camina para retirarse"

Rainbow Dash: "se percata rápidamente de que todas las ponys en celdas tienen también postres que si bien, Applejack no dijo que los hiso ella, tenían toda su firma" – Applejack

Applejack: "se detiene y gira para ver a la pegaso"- ¿quieres un tenedor?

Rainbow Dash: - ¿Por qué nos das esto?

Applejack: "hace una pausa pensando en cómo decirle"- sabes algo Rainbow, el plan era que dispararan a matar y no podría estar más feliz de que nadie más las haya visto, di lo que quieras, pero no somos enemigas, para eso las dos tenemos que estar dispuestas y esta vez, soy yo quien no colaborara

Rainbow Dash: - …

Applejack: - se los daría en la mañana, pero desperté de un sueño muy… inquietante y como no habían cenado pensé, las pobres deben tener hambre

Rainbow Dash: "agacha la cabeza con culpa y pena" - ¿tienes tiempo para charlar?

Applejack: - no veo por qué no, tengo una idea ¿quieren un poco de sidra?

Rainbow Dash: - ni con mi veneno me convencerás de no recuperar el libro

Applejack: - ese no es mi plan

Applejack le trajo sidra a todas las ponis encerradas, entre trago y pregunta se fue el tiempo, en un principio, hablaban del libro y por qué su punto de vista es la mejor opción, la pony de sombrero pregunto por su hermana y Rainbow Dash por el romance entre Big Mac y Cheerilee, lentamente fueron cambiando de temas hasta que recordaron los momentos que más atesoran en su mente, Derpy, vinyl y Treefruit no tomaban nada, dejaron sus jarrones a un costado y veía con atención a esas dos siendo como amigas otra vez

Applejack: "un poco mareada y riendo"- entonces, la princesa Celestia decía ¿Por qué tan desanimada? Y luego tu vomitaste y casi le salpicas jajaja

Rainbow Dash: "un poco menos ebria que Applejack" – no lo recuerdo ¿Cuándo fue eso?

Applejack: - fue en la última gala, esa se hubiera convertido en una de las mejores noches de mi vida, si Twilight no hubiera desaparecido, claro esta

Rainbow Dash: - ¿Cuál fue la mejor noche de tu vida?

Applejack: - tu sabes cuál fue, estuviste ahí

Rainbow Dash: - no lo recuerdo ¿también estaba borracha?

Applejack: - no, estabas… asombrosa

Rainbow Dash: - oye, yo tomada o no, soy lo máximo

Applejack: - lo sé, fue la noche en la que… decidimos, dejar las cosas atrás y ser felices

Rainbow Dash: -… aun no lo recuerdo

Applejack: - yo y tú, lo de esa noche, eso, eso fue amor

Rainbow Dash: "recuerda el momento del que le habla y se sonroja"

Applejack: - o eso creía, fue… algo que siempre recordare con cariño, ya no me importa si me lastimaste, porque valla que me desquite – "se ríe"

Rainbow Dash: - si te hace sentir mejor, hay veces en las que te extraño

Applejack: - tenemos mucho en común, yo también… yo también me extraño – "se ríe con más intensidad"

Rainbow Dash: - ya deja esa cosa, te esta afectando

Applejack: - ven y oblígame

Rainbow Dash: - dame las llaves

Applejack: "busca en sus bolsillos y se da cuenta de lo que hace" – hay, tu, tu, tu, - "dijo mientras balanceaba su cabeza" – tan solo míranos, platicamos con un poco de sidra y ya… y ya asta nos cuesta razonar

Rainbow Dash: - habla por ti, yo no estoy tan mal, me estoy conteniendo para poder salir de aquí

Applejack: - tu también dices incoherencias, estas más loca que una cabra a la que le acaban de robar sus zapatos picudos

Rainbow Dash: - esa fue la peor frase campirana que has dicho, si no tuvieras el asentó, diría que no eres tu

Applejack: - ¿tengo un asentó? ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo? Da igual, tu también dices tonterías

Rainbow Dash: - ¿Cómo qué?

Applejack: - creo que te escuche decir que me extrañabas

Rainbow Dash: - eso es cierto

Applejack: "mira a Rainbow Dash con sorpresa"

Rainbow Dash: - no, tienes razón, es esta cosa que nos está mareando

Applejack: - yo también te extraño

Rainbow Dash: "sonroja he idea un plan para salir" – pero yo odio las relaciones a distancia, y donde estas no puedo alcanzarte

Applejack: - buen intento, pero nope- "se levanta como puede" – oye Pinkie ¿Dónde estás? Creo que fue mala idea tomar

Las otras tres ponys veían a Rainbow con desconcierto

Rainbow Dash: - ¿ustedes que hacían? ¿Por qué no me ayudaron con esa yegua?

Treefruit: - no parecía que en realidad quisieras convencerla de sacarnos para buscar el libro, parecía que querías salir para tener un poco de contacto y no hablo del visual

Rainbow Dash: - ¿tú qué sabes?

 **Guarida de sombra**

Ha pasado un rato desde que Scootaloo despertó y noto la ausencia de Apple Bloom, no tardo en encontrarla en un sillón, llorando en silencio, pero no había podido hablar con ella hasta ahora

Scootaloo: "le toma la mano" – estaré aquí para cuando quieras hablar, no me importa si tengo que desvelarme por ti

Apple Bloom: "baja la mirada y retira la mano de su amiga" – nadie puede ayudarme Scoot, solo déjame en paz por un segundo

Scootaloo: - ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

Apple Bloom: "lagrimea" – los vi Scootaloo, hace rato, ellos, ellos estaban en el jardín, ellos dos, no puedo creer que Sweetie Belle y Spike me hagan algo como eso

Scootaloo: "no daba crédito a lo que escucho, se puso de pie" – no lo entiendo

Apple Bloom:- déjame tranquila – "se levanta y entra a lo que parecía ser un almacén, serrando la puerta con candado"

Unas horas después la nube paso dejando ver los rayos de sol, Twilight no pudo dormir después del sueño que tubo, sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer y sabía que aún no era tiempo de ir a Ponyville, trato de hablar con Sweetie Belle al ver que despertó un poco preocupada, le conto sobre las ponis que desparecieron y de sus sospechas de donde estaban

Twilight: - y no han aparecido, me temo que no tomaron mi advertencia, detesto esta absurda guerra

Sweetie Belle: - te entiendo Twilight, yo también quiero que pare

Scootaloo: "después de despertar en el sofá, entra a la habitación muy molesta"- ¡Sweetie Belle! ¡¿en que ponis piensas?!

Sweetie Belle: - ahora pienso en mi hermana, en el vendedor de helado que era muy agradable y…

Scootaloo: - ¿Cómo puedes estar viéndote a escondidas con Spike?

Sweetie Belle: - ¿me vista?

Scootaloo: - no, fue Apple Bloom

Twilight: -¡¿que?!

Sweetie Belle: "puso una expresión de evidente angustia" - ¿escucho algo de lo que dijimos?

Scootaloo: "niega con la cabeza con expresión de fiasco" - no puede ser, no puede ser, pero tiene sentido, por eso no quiere nada con ella porque estás tú, debiste decirnos que tú también lo querías, ¿Qué paso con la confianza?

Sweetie Belle: "su mandíbula se cae mientras frunce el ceño"-¿Qué paso con la tuya? El que haya visto a Spike en la noche no significa que quiera cuchi cuchi con el, -"se muestra de perfil indignada"- yo prefiero a los caballos

Twilight: - Scootaloo, tranquila, no mal interpretemos las cosas, Sweetie Belle ¿Por qué no le platicas a Scootaloo de lo que hablaron?

Sweetie Belle: - esta bien…- "susurra al oído de Scootaloo" – la abuela de Apple Bloom murió

Spike: - ¡qué bien guardas un secreto! – "saca su cabeza de entre las cobijas que se encuentran a los pies de la cama de Sweetie Belle"

Sweetie Belle: - ¿Qué no la escuchaste? Tenía que decir algo o seguiría acusándome de cosas absurdas

Spike: "se pone de pie y retira los cobertores de encima"- sí, pero hablamos de más cosas y por cierto Scoot, me ofendes con esa acusación

Scootaloo: - confió en ti, pero no en ella

Sweetie Belle: - ¡oye!, el también tendría la culpa

Scootaloo: - pero si hay una pasión de amor en medio, quizás y….

Sweetie Belle: - ¡yo no usaría una!… bueno, ahora que lo pienso

Twilight: - paren su festival de mal entendidos, aquí estamos viendo una seria desconfianza por parte de todos

Spike: - ¿todos?

Twilight: - en especial tú, ¿Por qué no quieres que Scootaloo lo sepa?

Spike: - entre más lo sepan, más nos arriesgamos a que ella lo sepa, en ese caso clávale una estaca en corazón y ahórrale el sufrimiento

Sweetie Belle: "se preocupa y mira para atrás" - ¿creen que nos escuche?

Spike: "huele al viento" – no, está muy lejos, desde ahí no se escucha casi nada

Sweetie Belle: -¿podríamos olvidar que esto paso? Ya me aburrí de tener problemas emocionales con mis amigos

Scootaloo: - está bien, lo siento, me deje llevar, ahora contéstame una duda Spike ¿Qué hacías debajo de la cama de Sweetie Belle?

Spike: - dormí ahí

Scootaloo: - sí, pero ¿por qué?

Spike: - porque soy un pervertido ¿no Sweetie Belle?

Twilight: - el sarcasmo es una grosería Spike

Spike: - ellas saben que solo bromeo

Hay un corto periodo de silencio

Sweetie Belle: - iré a ver como esta Apple Bloom

Scootaloo: - se encerró anoche y no ha salido, sígueme y te diré donde esta

La Pegaso giro a su amiga a la puerta donde se encontraba Apple Bloom, Spike y Twilight no tardaron en acercarse para ver que la pony de adentro no respondía

Sweetie Belle: - Apple Bloom, ¿quieres hablar?

Spike: "se acerca a la puerta y olfatea"

Twilight: - mejor denle espacio, mucha presión puede empeorar las cosas

Spike: - ¿Apple Bloom está usando algún perfume nuevo o algo así?

Sweetie Belle: - no

Scootaloo: - no

Twilight: - a mi ni me mires

Spike: - entonces algo anda mal aquí – "toca la puerta golpeándola con ligereza" - ¿estás bien Bloom?

Twilight: - intentamos ayudarte, abre la puerta

Sweetie Belle: - por favor amiga, danos una señal

El sonido de unas llaves agitándose se hace presente, todos giran la cabeza para ver a Fluttershy vestida como sombra pero sin las mascara agitando un llavero para que la dejaran pasar y abrirla puerta rechinante, dejando ver algo que nadie se esperaba

 **fin *7***

 **\- no seas mamón piollo**

 **\- XD,** **déjame ser. Por cierto esto es guerra felix dorado y si, te rebautice, ahora eres felix para mi XD**

 **Facebook: piolloverdades mames el producto de una mente enferma**

 **Twitter:** **piolloverdades mames**

 **o en el #MLPLODM**


	26. capitulo 26 volver a casa

**MLP LA OSCURIDAD DEL MAÑANA**

 **Capítulo 24 volver a casa**

Spike: "entra al lugar mirando en todas partes, buscando alguna señal de Apple Bloom pero simplemente no está, se esfumo como el humo, huela a aire tratando de identificar su olor, su nariz lo guía a un barril semiabierto lleno de manzanas"

Scootaloo: "se acerca y toma una manzana para luego ver a Spike"- ¿de verdad Apple Bloom tiene aroma a manzana?

Spike: "esta pasmado, no podía creerlo, apenas y se pudo percibir cuando dijo en voz baja" – fui engañado por una fruta

Scootaloo: - eso significa que Apple Bloom debió escapar

Sweetie Belle: "muy angustiada"- hay no, salió sola y todo porque cree que le quiero quitar a su novio

Spike: "mira a Sweetie Belle notoriamente incómodo"

Sweetie Belle: - ¿qué?

Spike: - ¿podríamos dejar de pensar que soy su novio?

Twilight: "fija su vista en la ventana pensando que fue por donde escapo"- ¿Quién pone una ventana en un almacén?

Fluttershy: "se avergüenza" – perdón, estaba muy oscuro

 **Cementerio de Ponyville**

Aquella joven pony se encontraba arrodillada viendo con dolor la tumba de su querida abuela, las lágrimas resbalaban de sus mejillas como rio mientras suplicaba perdón en voz baja y entre cortada, la tierra le ensuciaba las rodillas raspadas anteriormente al haber escalado el muro de piedras, tenía un hombro de la camisa desgarrado por la rama que no vio al estar corriendo para llegar al pueblo, su cabello rojo le tapaba los ojos y los labios le temblaban, solo atino a levantar la cara cuando sintió una mano posarse en su hombro

Big Mac: "sentado junto a su hermana"- yo también la extraño

Apple Bloom: "lo mira y abraza con fuerza sollozando" – lo siento Big Mac, lo siento, lo siento, nunca debí escapar, debí de quedarme aquí con ella

Big Mac: "la rodea con su brazo consolándola" – no es tu culpa

Apple Bloom: - soy una estúpida, me fui y arrastre a mis amigas conmigo

Big Mac: - nope

Apple Bloom: "se separa y sienta en la tierra"- claro que si, quería sentirme grande, quería demostrarles que podía cuidarme por mi misma, debí volver en cuanto pude, soy estúpida, estúpida, estúpida

Big Mac: "mira la lápida y respira hondo"- no digas eso frente a la abuela

Apple Bloom: "talla su ojo izquierdo con el puño derecho" – ella también lo creería

Big Mac: - ella no creería algo así y yo tampoco, creo que, te sentías mal porque Spike se fue

Apple Bloom: "gruñe con rabia"- ese maldito idiota

Big Mac: - "le da una caja de zapatos a su hermana quien la toma y la ve mientras intenta calmar el sollozo" – perdona que entrara a tu cuarto, pero encontré esto hace un tiempo

Apple Bloom: "abre la caja para toparse con la cámara y todas las fotos que tomaron ella y sus amigas, en muchas aparecía Spike conviviendo con ellas, toma la primera y sus labios temblorosos forman una leve sonrisa, fue tranquilizándose lentamente conforme hablaba" – aun recuerde este día, fuimos a la cascada y… nos retamos a ver quién metía la cabeza en el agua más tiempo – "mira otra" – esta fue de cuando Diamond tiara y Silver Spoon se fueron de intercambio y jamás regresaron-"eso ultimo lo menciono con un tono más triste debido a que extrañaba a quienes terminaron siendo sus amigas"- en esa, queríamos hacer una trivia, pero ni yo ni Scootaloo teníamos idea de los temas de literatura… pero… ¿Por qué me muestras esto?

Big Mac: - el día que se fueron… Applejack y yo salimos a buscarlas, pero, no las encontramos, con el paso de los días, nos rendimos pero la abuela Smith nunca dejo de buscar -"hace una larga pausa"- te extrañamos, vuelve a casa

Apple Bloom: "sierra la caja y se la da a su hermano"- no tienes que pedírmelo, yo no quiero volver con ese par de traidores

Big Mac: - "mira a su hermana muy serio"

Apple Bloom: - quieres que te diga que paso, ¿verdad?

Big Mac: - eeyup

Apple Bloom: - anoche los vi, ablando a escondidas, escuche como acordaron no decirme lo que paso con la abuela Smith, son unos imbéciles – "se abraza a si misma de las rodillas" - ¿Cómo pueden ocultarme algo como eso?

Big Mac: - deben tener sus motivos

Apple Bloom: - no te pongas de su lado, no hay razón para pensar que está bien todo por lo que me han hecho pasar

Big Mac: - los amigos son como la familia

Apple Bloom: "levanta la mirada para dirigirse a Big Mac"

Big Mac: - abecés parece que su propósito es hacerte daño, pero, solo buscan lo mejor para ti

Apple Bloom: - entonces, cuando alejaron a Spike de mi vida, ¿querían lo mejor para mí?

Big Mac: - eeyup

Apple Bloom: "baja la mirada"- y ahora me doy cuenta de que tenían razón

Big Mac: - nope

Apple Bloom: - ya no te entiendo

Big Mac – "deja de ver a Apple Bloom para fijar la vista, más allá del muro, como si pudiera ver los recuerdos a la distancia" – Pinkie Pie llego a nosotros, decía que la familia había crecido y nos mostró una foto, eran ustedes dos en el granero

Apple Bloom: "se incomoda y sonroja" – estúpida pony peluda, tenía una cámara y no lo note – "dedujo"

Big Mac: "asiente con la cabeza"-eeyup, tu hermana y yo decidimos hablar con Spike, no sé si fue la desesperación de Applejack por sentir que perdía a su hermanita o algo estaba mal con ella ese día, pero lo que comenzó como una plática algo… confusa, termino con insultos, lo culpo por alejarte do nosotros – "mira a Apple Bloom a los ojos" – note como la nariz de Spike humeaba, supuse que quemaría a Applejack, intente detenerlo, quería hacerlo reaccionar y lo tome de la cola, eso es todo lo que recuerdo

Apple Bloom: - ¿Qué paso?

Big Mac: - tu hermana dice que atravesé la ventana y rompí un puesto de raíces, me colocaron unos yesos y desperté, durante mucho tiempo, pensábamos que el té había forzado en la fotografía, pero, nunca escuchamos tu versión

Apple Bloom: "tratando inútilmente de ocultar la tristeza de su voz"-no quiere nada conmigo

Big Mac: - puedes decirme que paso, si no me molesto que tu hermana al saber que se interesaba por las yeguas, tampoco me molestare contigo ¿tú quieres a Spike?

Apple Bloom: "suspira y se queda callada un par de segundos para hablar en lo que se describiría como casi un susurro"- yo… lo amo

Big Mac: - ¿y?

Apple Bloom: "su tono cambia al de alguien que da respuestas obvias"- fui yo quien lo beso en el granero

Big Mac: - ¿y?

Apple Bloom: - y debí de decirle a mi familia que me sentía atraída por un dragón desde un principio, así nada de esto habría pasado

Big Mac: - nope

Apple Bloom: "sorprendida"- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Big Mac: - tú también tienes la culpa Big – "le giña un ojo"

Apple Bloom: - eso no es cierto

Big Mac: - eeyup

Apple Bloom: - en ese caso, tú tienes la culpa

Big Mac: "sonríe complacido"- vamos con tu hermana

Apple Bloom: - me dará un sermón largo y estresante

Big Mac: "asiente con la cabeza"- eeyup

Apple Bloom: - y al final dirá que lo hace porque me quiere

Big Mac: - eeyup

Apple Bloom: - y tu estarás ahí para defenderme

Big Mac: "niega con la cabeza"- nope

Apple Bloom: - también te da miedo Applejack

Big Mac: - eeyup

 **Jardín** **de Fluttershy**

El dragón aterrizo en el jardín para toparse con Sweetie Belle, había salido en la búsqueda de Apple Bloom y les indico a las chicas que no salieran de la guarida por los riesgos del exterior a lo cual nadie puso resistencia, puesto que también pensaban en la posibilidad de que la pony pelirroja siguiera con ellas en la guarida, escondida

Sweetie Belle: - ¿alguna pista?

Spike: - no

A pesar de que el dragón tiene un muy buen olfato, nunca tuvo suerte con los rastros, el paso del tiempo confundía mucho los olores

Sweetie Belle: - de verdad detesto esto, primero estamos en conflicto con Ponyville, después Rainbow y las chicas se marchan, y ahora Apple Bloom desaparece-"mira al dragón molesta"- ¡y todo porque no le has dicho que la quieres!

Spike: - ¡ahora no Sweetie Belle!

Sweetie Belle: "se hace para atrás notoriamente asustada"- perdón

Spike: "se toma la cara con fastidio y respira hondo" – no te disculpes

Twilight: "llega detrás de Sweetie Belle"- creo que se dónde pueden estar

Fluttershy: - sombra descubrió algo

Sweetie Belle: - ¿es sobre Apple Bloom?

Scootaloo: - Sweetie, si fuera sobre Apple Bloom nos lo hubiera dicho antes de que Spike fuera a buscarla a los alrededores

Fluttershy: - son las chicas, están en Ponyville, creo que fueron secuestradas y talvez, Apple Bloom también este ahí, yo creo que… es posible

Twilight: - pero, eso fue antes de que Apple Bloom se fuera e ir a Ponyville es riesgoso

Un estruendo en la lejanía interrumpió el momento, Twilight levanto una oreja intentado captar otro ruido extraño, Fluttershy miro a todas partes, Scootaloo dejo salir un "wow" Sweetie Belle se llenó de preocupación y Spike miro al cielo como si esperara que algo callera del mismo

Twilight: - ¿eso vino de Ponyville?

Fluttershy: "preocupada"- hay no, hay no, esto no está pasando

Spike: - ¿crees que sea…?

Fluttershy: - ¿Quién más?

Scootaloo: - ¿de qué hablan ustedes dos?

Ambos ven a Scootaloo dándose cuenta de que no eran los únicos ahí

Spike: "da un aplauso y sonríe" correcto, em… ¿Quién quiere jugar?

Sweetie Belle: "desesperándose" - ¿ahora? ¡Estás loco!

Scootaloo: - debe de ser broma

Spike: - no es nada de lo que tengamos que preocuparnos, síganme – "entra a la sala y señala una puerta del cuarto de huéspedes" – entren un momento, creo que hay algo que les puede interesar

Las tres se asoman

Twilight: - ¿estás bien Spike? Parece que estas un poco…

La cola del dragón empuja a las tres dentro de la habitación, la puerta fue cerrada y un sillón colocado en la puerta evitando que fuera abierta

Scootaloo: "golpea la puerta muy moleta" – eso no fue gracioso

Spike: "desde afuera de la habitación" – lo siento chicas, no puedo arriesgarme

Twilight: - ¡¿QUE?!

Spike: - iré a buscarlas, solo no intentes salir de ahí

Fluttershy: - Spike, creo que si les explicáramos…

Spike: - alto, alto, quiero hablar con sombra

Fluttershy: - se suponía que…

Spike: - sombra dije

Fluttershy: "baja la mirada con rencor y se pone la máscara" - ¿Qué desea mi ángel guardia?... ¿qué?... esta yegua no se tomó la planta, no puedo salir así con esta voz

Spike: - no hay tiempo, vámonos ya – "sale, y emprende vuelo en dirección a Ponyville"

Sombra: "sale al patio"- ahora no poder decir mis frases heroicas – "chifla y astilla aparece sacudiéndose tierra que tenía encima por estar recostado en el jardín, se sube al lobo y ambos se van"

Adentro del almacén Twilight analizaba todo lo sucedido para tratar de entender que ocurría

Scootaloo: - ¿sabrá que podemos escapar con magia?

Sweetie Belle: - seguramente se le olvido, no actúa bien cuando está bajo presión

Twilight: - "se tele transporta fuera de la habitación y habla a través de la puerta" – ustedes dos se quedan aquí

Scootaloo: - ¿por qué?

Twilight: - es peligroso, yo tengo algo que hacer, terminare con esto de una vez por todas pero si fracaso, por lómenos sabré que ustedes dos están a salvo

Scootaloo: - pero Twilight

Twilight: - sin peros ¿me escucharon?

 **Ponyville**

Applejack despertó de golpe con la explosión, aturdida pues si bien ya no estaba borracha la cruda era evidente, se tambalea hasta la puerta de su cuarto y se recarga en el marco para darse un respiro, se alerta al escuchar el sonido de la balas y los gritos de los ponis, levanta la cabeza decidida, se coloca su sombrero y toma su escopeta, al salir de la caza encontró a Big Mac quien la detuvo

Applejack: - ¿Qué está pasando?

Big Mac: - estamos bajo ataque

Applejack: "camina evitándolo"- ¡entonces no sé qué haces aquí!

Big Mac: - es Apple Bloom

Applejack: "se gira y lo ve muy sorprendida" - ¡¿qué?!

Big Mac: - está a salvo, la deje en los calabozos, ahí no le ocurrirá nada

Applejack: - ¡BIG MAC! ¡ERES UN…! –"aprieta los dientes con ira y gruñe" – ¡ella esta del lado de Rainbow! ¡las liberara si tiene la…!

La puerta de lo que alguna vez fue la bodega de manzanas sale volando y un arcoíris se forma desde la puerta hasta el pueblo

Applejack: "mira con odio a su hermano quien sonríe avergonzado"- ahora tengo que ocuparme de ella y tú tendrás que ayudarme

Big Mac: - eeyup

Los dos hermanos corren lo más rápido que pueden al pueblo

Applejack: "entre el agitado andar" - ¿Cómo es que mi hermanita termino aquí?

Big Mac: - la tumba de la abuela – "se detiene es seco"

Applejack: "derrapa para detenerse cuando a unos metros de ella surgió una bola fuego que se elevó hasta al cielo"

La pony solo pudo tomarse de su sombrero mientras veía con inquietud aquella explosión, mil cosas pasaban por su mente, su hermana, Rainbow, el ataque, pero fue una la que termino por dominar su mente por completo

Applejack: - el libro

 **es todo por hoy**

 **¿que paso mi Guest? ¿me creerías capas de hacer que Apple Bloom se suicidara? XD eso seria demasiado piadoso, no, a esa pony le toca sufrir un poco mas**

 **felix dorado me la pela pero igual lo quiero mucho**

 **espero que no haya creído que la historia ya termino, por que eso es lo que te entendí XD (yo me molestaría mucho si una historia acabara así)**

 **ahora que ya respondí los reviews anónimos puedo dejarles mis redes para que nos demos cariño entre todos y nos hagamos una familia feliz y enferma, buen día y gracias por seguir pendientes de la historia, WOOOOW**

 **Facebook: piolloverdades mames el producto de una mente enferma**

 **Twitter:** **piolloverdades mames**

 **o en el #MLPLODM**


	27. Chapter 27 ponyville zona de guerra

**MLP LA OSCURIDAD DEL MAÑANA**

 **Antes del final del capítulo anterior**

Big Macintosh había dejado a si hermana menor en los caldosos sin decirle mas que no saliera de ahí, los constantes estruendos producidos por armas de fuego solo ponían los nervios de punta para todos.

Rainbow Dash: - hey, Apple Bloom, es nuestra oportunidad, libéranos ahora que nadie nos ve.

Apple Bloom: "su rostro solo expresaba angustia" – no lo sé Rainbow, ya no quiero ser la enemiga de mi familia.

Rainbow Dash: - tú bien sabes que ese libro terminara con todo, piensa en cuanto sufrimiento desaparecerá.

Apple Bloom: - "evita a Rainbow tratando de no poner atención a lo que dice"

Rainbow Dash: -¿Qué hay de tu abuela?

Apple Bloom: - "gira la cabeza en dirección a la pegaso azul y vuelve a la silla donde se encontraba Pinkie pie"

Ahí en la silla metálica, se encontraban las llaves, pues la pony rosada no tuvo tiempo de tomarlas cuando empezó el ataque

Rainbow Dash: - no tienes que ayudarme contra ellos, solo, abre la puerta

Apple Bloom: "abre la cerradura" – solo no mates a mi hermana – "continua liberando al resto"

Rainbow Dash: "sale de la celda"- haces bien Apple Bloom, ahora, ¿Dónde habrán dejado mis juguetes?

 **Capítulo 25 Ponyville zona de guerra**

No importa cuántas veces haya estado en la misma situación, Applejack nunca se acostumbrara a el estrés de la batalla, el decidirse entre lo bueno y lo correcto no es tarea fácil.

En el momento en el que se dirigía al castillo, trataba evitar a los ponis que corrían despavoridos, a los que tenían el valor para tomar un arma y enfrentar al enemigo y a los campos de cultivo que se encontraban en llamas.

Las cabras entraban al pueblo, disparando a todo aquel que no fuera yegua, algunas tenían zombis pegaso amarados con correa como si se tratara de perros, por alguna razón, los zombis no atacaban a las cabras, es como si su único objetivo de su existencia fueran los ponys vivos, no dudaban en soltar a aquellas criaturas para que se encargaran de los ponys armados.

Applejack quería ignorar por completo a las familias que poco a poco eran despedazadas por la lluvia de metal, madres e hijos separados por un arma. Pero la masacre tendría que esperar para la pony obrera, puesto que hay cosas más importantes que atender.

Applejack: "entra al castillo a toda prisa con su hermano siguiéndola, se encuentra frente a frente con Rarity"

Rarity: "mostrando una profunda preocupación en su tono de vos"- ¿Qué sucede?

Applejack: - ¿tú que crees? ¿Dónde está el cofre?

Rarity: - lo deje sobre la mesa. – "contesto apresurada"

La pony de sombrero corre en busca de la sala principal donde se encuentra la mesa de cristal, sin embargo Rarity y Big no se hicieron muchas molestias en seguirla, al llegar al lugar, a la vez del otro lado de la sala llegaron dos ponis más, Treefruit y Rainbow Dash

 **Mientras tanto en otro lado**

Derpy: "se asoma desde un bote de basura donde se escondió al notar el desastre que estaba ocurriendo, sale sin hacer mucho ruido y se agacha al notar el machete de Octavia siendo dirigido a su cabeza cortándole un mechón de pelo"

Octavia: "molesta hasta el punto de la locura" - ¡MALDITA TRAIDORA! – "vuelve a lanzar una estocada al vientre de la pegoso"-¡LAVA CEREBROS!

Derpy: "da un salto para atrás sudando por el temor de ser alcanzada por el afilado machete"

Octavia: "gime con odio" - ¡DEJA DE MOVERTE!

Apple Bloom: - ¡OYE! ¡DEJA TRANQUILA! – "levanta su pesada hacha la cual es tomada por detrás con magia"

Lyra: "jala el hacha con su magia y a la pony que la sostenía"

Apple Bloom: "suelta el hacha y se pone en posición de lucha" – quédatela, no la necesito

Lyra: - ¿Qué aras niña? ¿Llorar? – "recibe una patada de carate en el estómago y termina sofocada"

Apple Bloom: - ¿Quién llora ahora?

Derpy: "alcanza un palo de escoba y le apunta con él a Octavia" – ¡aja!

Octavia: "mira con disgusto y decepción el palo y después le pone una mueca de desprecio a la Pegaso bizca, el labio inferior sobre el superior, los ojos entrecerrados y una ceja levantada"

Derpy: "traga saliva"- ¿he? … ¿en guardia?

Octavia: - ¡haaaaaaaaaaa! "profeso un grito de guerra mientras intentaba rebanar a Derpy quien o esquivaba el golpe o lo bloqueaba con el palo de escoba cada vez más dañado por el filo de su arma"

Apple Bloom: "le torcía el brazo a una Lyra tirada en el suelo y sufriendo como nunca"- ¡Derpy! ¡Usa tu arma!

Derpy: - ¿Qué arma?

Apple Bloom: - por Celestia ¡la que tienes en tu espalda!

Derpy: "pone una mano en su espalda sintiendo el rifle francotirador" – hooooo, esa – "se mueve para evitar otro ataque"

Octavia: - si no hubieras mencionado a la idiota de tu hija ¡Vinyl aun seria mi amiga! ¡todo por una niña idiota y torpe!

Derpy: "suelta el palo de escoba y se descuelga el rifle de la espalada para dejarlo en el suelo, se abalanza con ira contra Octavia dándole una paliza en el suelo" - ¡NO TE METAS CON MI PEQUEÑA!

Apple Bloom: "aun inmovilizando a Lyra cierra los ojos con dolor cada vez que Octavia recibe un golpe" – asta a mí me dolió eso

Lyra: - ¡suéltame zorra!

Apple Bloom: "tuerce mas el brazo" – oblígame cabrona

Otro disparo se escucha, pero este fue muy cerca de las ponis quienes miraron atónitas a Vinyl apuntando muy cerca de ellas, miran a sus espaldas para ver a un ponyzombi con la cabeza reventada y cayendo al suelo

Vinyl: "se levanta los lentes y respira hondo" - ¡escúchenme bien! ¡Estamos bajo ataque y no es buena idea estarce manoseando en este momento! ¡OCTAVIA LEVANTATE! – "ordeno"

Nadie daba crédito a lo que veía, las peleas pararon y solo quedo en el aire una pregunta

Octavia: "se incorpora adolorida" - ¿Qué no eras muda?

Vinyl: "muy seria, niega con la cabeza, se coloca sus gafas y continua disparando tanto a ponyzombis como a cabras que se acercaban"

Derpy y Octavia se vieron a la cara

Octavia: - la torre no sirve de nada sin las mejores francotiradoras

Derpy: "asiente con la cabeza sabiendo que es lo que tiene que hacer"

 **Casas de Ponyville**

El inmenso dragón aterriza levantando tierra con sus poderosas patas apreciando de cerca el infierno que los ponis Vivian

Sombra llego detrás del montado en el lobo de bosque quien tomo una cabra por sus fauces y la arrojo contra el muro matándola al instante

Sombra: "con voz de Fluttershy" - ¿Cuál es el plan?

Spike: - tu busca a Rainbow, yo voy por Apple Bloom

Sombra: - entendido – "se baja de astilla y le da palmadas en la cabeza" – diviértete con las cabras amigo

Dicho esto el lobo gigante de madera se echó a correr sobre las tropas de cabras que eran masacradas por la imponente y aterradora criatura, sombra corrió a donde sospechaba que estaban los calabozos del pueblo para liberar a todos quienes se encontraran ahí

El dragón hace un esfuerzo por encontrar el aroma de su querida amiga, pero entre la multitud de individuos y el olor a trigo quemado, era muy difícil concentrarse, opto por su segunda opción

 **Cocina**

Marge: "tomaba con los brazos a su hijo mientras chillaba detrás de su marido quien era amenazado con escopeta a manos de una cabra"

Cabra: - entréguense y no tendré que disparar

Spike: "toma a la cabra por su cabeza y la arroja contra la venta maltratando visiblemente el marco, mira a Richard" – hola… em… vera, yo reparare la ventana – "sugirió apenado"

Richard: "se deja caer de espaldas para arrastrase huyendo del dragón" – por favor, no me haga nada

Spike: - no, no, no señor, no lo entiende, estoy buscando a alguien

Richard: "chillando del terror"-está bien, hazme lo que quieras, pero no toques a mi familia

Spike: - vamos hombre, no le are nada, solo quiero saber si…

Richard: "llorando como bebe" – no quiero morir, no quiero morir

Spike: -no llore, solo vine para… que demonios-"desespera y lo toma de los hombros para levantarlo para ponerlo contra el refrigerador" – una pony, amarilla, cabello rojo, moño y palacete ¿Dónde está?

Richard: - no lo sé, no lo sé, por favor, déjame vivir

Spike: "suelta al pony hundido en la miseria quien callo de sentón al suelo" – gracias por nada – "nota que el foco de la cocina está parpadeando, lo toma con cuidado y gira para que conecte bien, deja de parpadear" - ¿Quién enciende la luz a esta hora? – "sale de la casa"

 **Torre**

Derpy: "volaba con ímpetu a lo más alto de la torre cargando a Vinyl para posarse habas sobre la plataforma y tener una mejor perspectiva"

Las yeguas comenzaron a disparar a todo lo que se moviera que no fuera un pony, dragón o lobo de bosque

Debajo de la torre, lyra, Octavia y Apple Bloom se defendían cuerpo a cuerpo contra todo aquel que se les acercara mientras los ponys civiles entraban a la alta estructura en una desesperada búsqueda de refugio

Octavia: - ¡¿alguien sabe lo que ocurre?!

Apple Bloom: - ¡¿Qué mierda importa?! ¡Sigue cortando gargantas!

Las balas no se hicieron esperar, más en ese momento Lyra conjuro un campo de fuerza que evitaba el paso del metal

Lyra: - ¡TODOS LOS PONIS QUE NO ESTEN USANDO UN ARMA! ¡TOMEN A LOS ERIDOS Y BUSQUE REFUGIO! – "les ordeno con convicción"

Pinkie Pie: - ¡ABRAN PASO A LAS PONYS ROSAS!

Entre el humo que ocasionaba los múltiples incendios, fluffle Puff y Pinkie pie aparecieron arrojando toda clase de explosivos a las fuerzas enemigas para que retrocedieran, las dos ponis tenían manchas de carbón por las llamas

Pinkie Pie: "con TNT encendida en su mano, se olvida por completo de lo que hace"- ho, hola Apple Bloom ¿Qué haces aquí?

Apple Bloom: - "aterrada" - ¡Pinkie!

Pinkie Pie:- yo también estoy muy feliz de verte, ¿Cómo han estado tú y las cruzaders?

Octavia: - ¡Pinkie!

Pinkie pie: - ¿siiii?

Octavia, lyra y Apple Bloom: - ¡LA DINAMITA!

Pinkie Pie: "mira lo poco que le falta a la mecha" – ups, lo siento – "la arroja"

 **No muy lejos de ahí**

Twilight aparece con tele transporte dentro de los muros del pueblo, toce por el humo que cada vez es más espeso, mira a todos lados intentando ver alguna señal mientras piensa "¿Cómo llegue a creer que encontraría el libro en medio de este desastre?" la alicornio perdía la cordura a cada segundo, en especial cuando vio a un potro correr en llamas y ser acribillado por una ráfaga de proyectiles provenientes de algún lado que no alcanzaba a ver, corrió entre el pueblo y cada cosa que veía era peor que la anterior, ponis siendo devorados, yeguas llorando la pérdida de su pareja para ser atrapadas y sometidas

Twilight: "al ya no aguantar ver tanto sufrimiento busco alguna manera de ayudar, pensó de inmediato en que los ponis tendrán más ventaja, si pudieran ver y respirar correctamente. Estaba claro para la princesa, el fuego tenía que desaparecer, cargo toda la magia que pudo en su cuerno y manos y con un gemido de esfuerzo creo una onda expansiva que apago todos los incendios y disperso el humo"

La princesa callo rendida, esperando que con eso, existiese alguna diferencia que les diera a los ponis una oportunidad más

Quedo tan débil que no podía ni voltear a ver a minotauro que se acercaba, solo podía escuchar las pesadas pisadas de esas horrendas pesuñas

 **Castillo**

Ambos grupos viéndose a los ojos, sin saber que hacer, el cofre en medio de ellos y las gotas de sudor por parte de algunos, las manos aferrándose a sus respectivas armas como si su vida dependiera de ello

Rarity: - talvez deberíamos…

Rainbow Dash: - ¡HAAAAAAAA! – "Grito con odio mientras levantaba el par de pistolas y disparaba sin apuntar"

Los tres ponis del otro lado agacharon y se cubrieron el su orilla de la mesa de cristal, el sombrero de Applejack callo de su cabeza quedando a un costado de la mesa

Cuando Rainbow y Treefruit intentaron tomar el cofre una bala rozando sus cabezas, eso las hiso agacharse, era el arma de Rarity que levitaba y disparaba descontrolada, puesto que no podía ver a donde disparaba estando escondida.

Rainbow pudo ver al asomarse por un costado como la mano de Applejack se estiraba para tomar su sombrero

Rainbow Dash: - ¡ENTREGEN EL COFRE!

Applejack: - ¡NI LOCA!

Treefruit: - ¡es la mejor forma!

Rarity: - señoritas, no hay necesidad de actuar con esta barbarie, todo se puede solucionar con una cordial conversación si todas colaboran

Big Mac: - eeyup

Rainbow Dash: - ¡¿Cómo puedes hacer esto Applejack?! ¡creí que éramos amigas!

Applejack: - ¡éramos más que eso! ¡Pero parece que soy la única que lo recuerda! ¿¡por qué no confías en mí!?

Rainbow Dash - ¡ME ELECTROCUTARON!

Rarity: -mmm… tiene razón en eso

Big Mac se percata de como Sombra aparecía por donde ellos entraron corriendo visualizando el cofre, el pony enmascarado salto para evitar a los tres rivales, más por su mala suerte o por un cálculo defectuoso por su parte, la capa fue tomada por Big impidiendo el contacto con el cofre y atrayendo la atención del misterioso ser quien no dudo en entrar en combate con Big Macintosh

Rainbow Dash: "aprovecha lo confusión y sale de su escondite con la intención de tomar aquel cofre"

Applejack: - ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! – "protesto mientras tacleaba a Rainbow Dash para alejarla del poderoso objeto"

Rainbow Dash: "patea el estómago de Applejack quitándosela de encima"

Applejack: "se tira a un costado tomándose la barriga sofocada pero soportaría el dolor para tomar la mano de Rainbow Dash en un último intento para razonar con ella"

Rainbow Dash: "siente la calidez única de la mano de esa pony, es una sensación que solo podía sentir cuando Applejack estaba intentando darle a entender algo que ella no quería escuchar, se molesta mucho, se gira y golpea con puño cerrado a Applejack en el ojo dejándolo morado, toma el cofre y da la orden" - ¡BAMONOS DE AQUI!

Treefruit: "apunta con su rifle a Rarity"

Rarity: "las manos levantadas" – em… oye, esa camisa te queda estupenda

Treefruit: - gracias, pero no te muevas

Les tocaba huir, no estaban dispuestos a matar a nadie y si se daban prisa, podrán entregarle el libro a Twilight antes de que alguien encontrara la guarida de Fluttershy

Pararon en el rechinante suelo del pasillo, enfrente de ellas, estaba Spike

Spike: - esperen, ¿Qué pasa…? ¿El cofre?

Antes de que alguien pudiera responder, la yegua de acento sureño hiso presencia con escopeta en manos y ojos de odio

Applejack: "apunta a Rainbow" – diría que no es personal, pero estaría mintiendo

Rainbow Dash: "sus orejas bajan, abre bien los ojos y sus pupilas se contraen" - ¡CUBREME! – "salta con pies y alas para cubrirse detrás de Spike"

Ala vez la escopeta soltaba el primer disparo, los perdigones viajaban dispersándose por el pasillo en su mayoría chocando contra las escamas de Spike, el dragón se gira para tomar a Rainbow de la cola con el fin de que no escapara que no escapara

Rainbow Dash: - ¡IDIOTA! ¡ESTAMOS DEL MISMO LADO!

Spike: - "le quita el cofre con la mano que tenía libre" – no lo creo – "pone una expresión de dolor acompañada de un sonoro golpe, gira la cabeza y nota a Big Mac levantando un mazo de la punta de la cola de Spike, suelta a la pegaso pero no al cofre, mueve su poderosa cola barriendo las pies del potro"

Rainbow Dash: "nota como su hombro sangra, inmediatamente supo que uno de los perdigones término dándole, se incorpora y apunta a el dragon" - ¡no me obligues a matarte"

Applejack: "todavía más molesta" - ¡suéltalo lagartija! – "dispara nuevamente y dejaría a Spike siego con eso de no ser porque se cubría la cara con el brazo que tenía libre"

Spike: "soportando el dolor de los proyectiles impactando contra sus escamas, su boca comenzó a humear" – apártense – "deja el cofre en el suelo y da un último respiro antes de su desasirse del libro para siempre"

La fuerte llamarada se extendía a su alrededor, cosa que provoco que todos los ponis se alejaran de ella para no resultar heridos

Rainbow Dash soltó un grito desgarrador, viendo como su última esperanza era consumida por las llamas que a juzgar por el aspecto que poseían, serian capases de derretir aquel material tan extraño

El agotado dragón paro de escupir fuego, agitado, observo incrédulo como el cofre se tornó del rojo más intenso posible, brillando como foco, absorbió todo lo que Spike le dio

Rainbow Dash: "llena de ira, dispara tres balas seguidas a Spike, que a pesar de que le duelen los impactos, no sufre mucho daño" - ¡ACABASTE CON TODO!

Applejack: "no despegaba los ojos del brillante cofre que empezó a soltar un ruido muy parecido al de una turbina" – hay no – "dijo muy asustada, corrió por el pasillo para alejarse del cofre" - ¡CÚBRANCE!

Treefruit presintió que algo andaba mal y se puso detrás de uno de los pilares del pasillo, Big Mac se cubrió los oídos y se tiró al suelo, Rarity corrió hacia Rainbow Dash e invoco un escudo, Spike coloco sus brazos en forma de "X"

La onda expansiva que soltó fue tan fuerte que todo aquel que se encontraba de pie salió volando un par de metros, Rainbow y Rarity fueron expulsadas del castillo atravesaron la ventana de cristales tintados y cayeron en la calle, el resto termino aturdido por el terrible estruendo que produjo, en especial Spike quien se quedó en el suelo tomándose los oídos con fuerza y apretando los dientes hasta casi sentir como se rompían, la máscara de sombra salió volando por aquella fuerza mágica y Fluttershy cayó al suelo desmallada

Cheerilee: "entro a lugar donde todos se encontraban en el suelo, aunque consientes, ninguno se movía por el horrible dolor de cabeza que les produjo tanta energía liberada en un instante, tiene cuidado de no hacer contacto visual con nadie, pero es inútil cuando ve a su amado Big Macintosh tirado y herido, se agacha para tocar su frente" – perdóname cariño, tengo que salvar a nuestro bebe – se acerca a el cofre que ya estaba en su estado normal y lo toma" – le entregare esto a ese toro antes de que cause más destrucción – "sale del sitio muy apurada"

Applejack: "logra levantarse a duras penas" – Cheerilee – "tropieza" – espera

Treefruit: "siendo la menos afectada"- no se ira, no si puedo evitarlo – "se va corriendo detrás de Cheerilee"

Big Mac: "usando toda la fuerza de voluntad que posee, se pone de pie y sigue a Treefruit, pues no podía dejar que tuviera el cofre"

Applejack: "se incorpora nuevamente y ve como Fluttershy despierta tomándose la frente con su mano"- ¿Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: "abre los ojos con miedo al notar que fue descubierta, busca la máscara a su alrededor pero está muy lejos para alcanzarla, es muy tarde ya descubrió quien es, susurra" em…. No

Applejack: "se acerca lentamente"- Fluttershy, siempre fuiste tú – "sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas" – ¿tu, todo este tiempo?

Fluttershy: "ya no sabe qué hacer, baja la mirada y cierra los ojos con fuerza"

Applejack: "lentamente se molesta, estaba dando por muerta a la pegaso y ella misma vio el dolor que le causaba sentirse cúlpale por eso, pero ella no hiso nada, fue ella quien le llevo la contra todo el tiempo, fue quien estaba ayudando a Rainbow, (la muy idiota) pensó, (todos están en mi contra, todos son unos estúpidos, no entienden que esa no es la manera, no entienden que ya es tarde para dar marcha atrás y no lo quieren entender, ¡hasta Pinkie pie razonaba mejor que ellos! ¿Cómo es posible que me apoyen a mí? ¿A mí que tanto los he apoyado? ¿a mí que tanto he sacrificado para el bienestar de todos?) se acomodó su sombrero resignada y miro a otra parte para dejar que Fluttershy se fuera" – lárgate

Fluttershy: - pero… Applejack… yo…

Applejack: "voz quebradiza"- quiero que tomes todas tus cosas y te largues

La pegaso amarilla soltó un par de lágrimas, estaba molesta con sombra por no escucharla, y triste consigo por tener que vivir pegada a alguien tan diferente a ella, se puso de pie y se marchó, cabizbaja y con un ligero sollozo en su boca

 **Saliendo del castillo**

Treefruit: - ¡HEY! ¡VUELVE AQUI!

Cheerilee: - ¡aléjate de mí!

Treefruit: "corre detrás de ella"- ¡TE DISPARARE SI NO PARAS!

Cheerilee: - ¡por última vez! ¡Déjame…! – "se detiene al ver a Iron Will frente a ella"

Iron Will – le debes algo a Iron Will

Cheerilee: - el trato era que yo te lo entregaría, no tenías que destruir el pueblo

Al fondo se escucha una explosión y un pequeño temblor

Iron Will: - Iron Will tendría su paga hoy y no aparecías por ningún lado

Cheerilee: - bueno, esa pony no le quitaba los ojos de encima – "le entrega el cofre"

Treefruit:- ¡HEY! ¡ESO NO ES TUYO!

Iron Will: "mira a una de las cabras con ponyzombis con correa"- encárgate de ella

La cabra suelta a el ponyzombi pegaso que tenía y estos se abalanzaron contra Treefruit y habría asesinado a la pony de no ser por la suerte de tiro que Big Mac soltó sin pensarlo dos veces

Cheerilee: - ¡detente mi amor! Alto, no tenemos por qué pelear con él, se acabo, no mas guerra – "le entrega el cofre" – por favor, así es mejor

Big Mac: "se molesta"- nope

Iron Will: - iron will está seguro de que no quieren más problemas

Treefruit: - ese cofre le pertenece a la princesa Twilight

Iron Will: - y la princesa Twilight le pertenece a iron will

El rifle de una de las cabras disparo, dando en el abdomen del corcel rojo, la sangre no se hiso esperar y Big Macintosh callo de rodillas, su novia grito desesperada he intento ir al rescate de su amado, mas fue tomada por el brazo con la gigantesca y fuerte mano del minotauro

Iron Will: - iron will no ha terminado contigo – "el casco de la armadura le tembló por el disparo que dio Treefruit" – ni contigo – "trono los dedos y mas cabras soltaron a los terribles zombis para que destruyeran a la pony"

El inmenso minotauro se marchó no sin llevarse a Cheerilee con el dejando un pueblo entero y a familias desgarradas sin mostrar una gota de compasión, entre las ruinas había quienes se rencontraban en el caos, quienes lloraban desconsolados por perder a alguien importante y la jefa do todos los ponis salía del catillo para encontrarse con su hermano, muy mal herido

 **ahí tienen para los que se quejaban de la falta de acción XD (espero que no haya sido demasiado) es todo por hoy mis seguidores de mente enferma, pueden irse en paz**

 **Facebook: piolloverdades mames el producto de una mente enferma**

 **Twitter:** **piolloverdades mames**

 **o en el #MLPLODM**


	28. Capitulo 28 ruinas

**MLP LA OSCURIDAD DEL MAÑANA**

 **Capítulo 26 ruinas**

Golpe tras golpe, el cráneo del infectado era destrozado por la piedra que sostenía Treefruit en sus manos, una vez descargo todo su odio sobre el cadáver le arrojo la piedra y se levanto

Treefruit: - hijo de puta – "le reprocho entre el jadeo agitado, se cuelga su rifle en la espalda y camina, tratando de ignorar el terrible dolor en su hombro"

El escenario era terrible, parecería que la población del pueblo bajo a más del 70 %, daba el aspecto de una zona fantasma y los únicos que se alcanzaban a ver estaban devastados, hincados, rendidos "¿Qué paso exactamente?" era la pregunta que todos se hacían ya que nadie tenía alguna explicación aceptable, ese toro llego de la nadad, arraso con todo y se marchó, nada tenía sentido, no existía justificación. El dolor y angustia en el aire se volvían insoportables, nadie había salido ileso del todo, tanto física como internamente, habían sido destrozados

Treefruit: "continuo caminando por las ruinas de lo que alguna vez considero su hogar y más adelante una zona donde habitaban los objetivos a vencer, pero el verlos a todos de esta manera no era para nada satisfactorio, era indigesto (son ponis inocentes) se repetía en la cabeza, ahora no los sentía como sus rivales"

Rainbow Dash: "se levanta confundida, apenas y recuerda el cómo atravesó el cristal de la ventana, visualiza a Rarity"

Rarity: "sentada y recargada en la base del castillo en un estado catatónico, no hiso ni un solo movimiento cuando la pegaso se le acercó"

Rainbow Dash: - ¿me salvaste?

Rarity: "gira la cabeza evitando a Rainbow y las lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro y aguantaba la respiración para que su llanto no sea escuchado"

Rainbow Dash: "hace una expresión de fastidio"- tu atuendo se maltrató ¿verdad? – "se burló"

Rarity: "mira a Rainbow Dash" - ¿cómo puedes ser tan insensible?

Rainbow Dash: - no puedes tomarte enserio tu apariencia, deja de llorar

Rarity: - ¡el aspecto es cosa seria! ¡Pero no puedes pensar en eso ahora! ¡Mira a tu alrededor! ¡¿Cuántos más tienen que sufrir para que abras los ojos?! ¿Cuántos tienen que morir para que entiendas lo que ocurre?

Rainbow Dash: "echa un vistazo a sus alrededores, sintiéndose terrible" – ¿por qué? ¿Qué paso?

Rarity: - ¡la más exigente de las pegaso quería un libro! ¡es por eso!

Rainbow Dash: - Rarity

Rarity: - ¡¿qué?! ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?! ¡Ya tuve suficiente con que acabaras con los pocos sueños que tenía!

Rainbow Dash: - ¡Rarity! ¡Yo no…!

La pegaso fue golpeada por la espalda, callo encima de la fina capa de cenizas apoyándose con las palmas de sus manos y sus rodillas, cuando intento levantar la cabeza con la cantonera de una escopeta

Rarity se cure la boca, no puede creer lo que esta a punto de presenciar

Applejack: "apunta a Rainbow Dash"- ¡ahora si! – "jala el gatillo"

Rarity cubrió a la pegaso con un campo de fuerza, pero no serviría de nada, Applejack se había quedado sin munición, arrojo su arma al suelo y una vez el campo mágico se desvaneció, la pony obrera se abalanzó contra Rainbow Dash, la giro para verle la cara y le estrujo el cuello con todas sus fuerzas, casi se podía ver como los dedos se clavaban por completo a la piel de Rainbow Dash

Los rasguños, la melena despeinada, el ojo morado, los dientes a la vista y las pupilas contraídas le daban a Applejack el aspecto de una total psicópata

Applejack: - ¡te matare maldita! ¡te matare!

Rarity: - ¡suéltala! ¡Suelta la ya!

La yegua rubia no escuchaba, no respondía a las suplicas de su amiga, quería sentir como el alma de Rainbow escapaba de su cuerpo, el odio la estaba segando

Fue hasta que un montón de listones se enredaron por todo su cuerpo para dejarla inmóvil cuando soltó a Dash, Rarity estaba manipulando esos listones

Applejack: - ¡¿QUE MIERDA CREES QUE HACES?!

Rarity: - ¿¡quieres calmarte!? ¡Estuviste a punto de matarla!

Rainbow Dash: "respira agitada y se arrastra por el suelo con el fin de alejarse de la descontrolada yegua"

Applejack: - ¡mie hermano está a punto de morir por esta estúpida!

Rainbow Dash: "se pone de pie recargándose en sus rodillas" – bien echo rarity – "se endereza y mira a Applejack" – ahora yo podre matarla – "busca en su cinturón, pero sus armas ya no están"

Rarity: - "levita el par de pistolas y las arroja lejos del alcance de Rainbow" – nadie matara a nadie

Rainbow Dash: - ho, ya veo, es un reto

Rarity: - ¡RAINBOW! ¡DASH!

Applejack: - ¡¿Por qué defiendes a la traidora?! ¡mira lo que hiso!

Rainbow Dash: - ¡yo no hice nada de esto!

Applejack: - pff, no se por qué no te creo

Rainbow Dash: - pero es la verdad, yo solo escape de mi celda para buscar el libro, no tengo idea de quién o por que fueron atacados, yo solo buscaba el cofre, solo quería entregárselo a Twilight para que el infierno parara, ¿Por qué razón causaría más destrucción de la que ya hay?

Applejack: - porque eso es lo que eres, siempre buscas el caos para tu propia diversión ¿Por qué no hacerlo ahora?

Rainbow Dash: - porque ya no soporto ver morir a los ponis, si puedo luchar contra ponyzomis entonces lo are, pero ya estoy harta de ver como mueren por mis errores, fui yo quien fracaso, ¿está bien? yo fui quien no pudo detener la infección y quien no pudo hacer nada para salvar a las únicas capases de terminar con esto… pero cuando encontré a Twilight, vi una oportunidad para redimirme, no puedes culparme por intentar salvarnos

Rarity: "razona unos segundos lo que le acaba de decir aquella yegua, la forma en la que hablaba termino por convencerla, definitivamente decía la verdad, para que una pony orgullosa como Rainbow aceptara que cometió un error era difícil y seria aún más difícil que los dijera con tanto convencimiento siendo una mentira"- ¿entonces que paso?

Rainbow Dash: - no lo se, no vi quien ocasiono esto

Applejack: - Rarity, ya puede bajarme

El calmado tono de Applejack hiso que Rarity recuperara la confianza en ella, bajo a la yegua con cuidado

Applejack: "se acerca demasiado a Rainbow, a un punto descortés y vocifera"- escúchame bien, si tu o cualquier sujeto intenta pasarse de listo, te matare, si mi hermano muere, te matare, si mi hermana muere, te matare

Rainbow Dash: - deberías de confiar más en Apple Bloom, esta no es la primera vez que me salva el pellejo

Applejack: - entonces tendrás que ayudarme con los ponis heridos

Rainbow Dash: - tu tranquila, acabare con todos quienes fueron mordidos

Rarity: - em… así no hacemos las cosas aquí, les damos a elegir a ellos mismos

Applejack: "le da la espalda a la pegaso y camina"- vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo

Rarity: - ¿Cómo esta Big Mac?

Applejack: - ya hay una enfermera atendiéndolo

 **Adentro del castillo**

Spike logro incorporarse después de un buen rato de aturdimiento, sentía que el suelo se le movía y se recargaba en las paredes para no resbalar, razonaba sobre lo ocurrido, pues a pesar de que tubo ese cofre con él un tiempo, nunca vio que algo como eso ocurriera, lo tomo por sorpresa

Después de caminar por aquel lugar sin saber si quiera a donde se dirigía, se topó con una Pegaso encogida en una esquina, llorando y cubriéndose la cara con sus manos

Spike: - Fluttershy

Fluttershy: - ella… ella me vio

Spike: - ¿te hiso daño?

Fluttershy: "asiente con la cabeza a la vez que se tranquiliza un poco"

Spike: "se molesta, se gira para ir a buscarla"

Fluttershy: - espera

Spike: "para en seco"- ¿Qué fue lo que hiso?

Fluttershy: - no es nada, todo es culpa del tonto de sombra – "enrojece" – estoy tan molesta que podría gritar… pero no lo are, no quiero lastimarte los oídos

Spike: "suelta un suspiro triste"- perdón, no quería ponerte en esta situación

Fluttershy: - no te disculpes, a veces asemos tonterías por quien amamos

Spike: "re ruboriza" – ya te había dicho que no es amor

Fluttershy: "se recarga en la pared rendida"- no pudimos mantener a Iron Will lejos por mucho tiempo

Spike: - no podemos encargarnos de todo, nadie dijo que el trabajo de vigilancia sería fácil

Fluttershy: - ¿ya viste como es afuera? Yo no me atrevo todavía

Spike: - em… afuera es… -"repentinamente le llego a la mente un pensamiento intranquilo" – hay no, Apple Bloom

Fluttershy: "suspira"- sombra seguirá enojado, pero ahora no tengo la broma venenosa – "se pone la máscara y se levanta"

Sombra: – busquemos a tu novia

Spike: - tu no empieces

 **No muy lejos de ahí**

Treefruit continuaba su caminara, tomándose el hombro, podía escuchar el latir de su corazón, sintiendo que se le saldría, su respiración era profunda y ruidosa

Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle la vieron a la distancia e inmediatamente se acercaron

Scootaloo: - hey, Treefruit

Treefruit: - hola niñas, ¿vinieron a la fiesta? Creo que ya termino – "suelta una risa cansada"

Sweetie Belle: - em… ¿está bien?

Treefruit: - estoy bien, solo me di un buen golpe-"suelta su hombro y lo mueve con un poco de dolor" - ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No saben que es peligroso?

Sweetie Belle: - queríamos asegurarnos de que todos estuvieran bien

Treefruit: "queda inexpresiva"- pues… regresen a la guarida ¿quieren?

Scootaloo: - no, nos quedaremos a buscar a los demás

Treefruit: - no se donde podrán estar, creo que vi a Rainbow Dash atravesar una ventana

Esas palabras inquietaron a las ponis jóvenes, algo de lo que Treefruit se dio cuenta

Treefruit: - ha, pero, seguramente está bien, ¿Por qué no me siguen? Creo que tengo una idea de donde callo

Scootaloo: - vale

Sweetie Belle: - espero que estén bien

Treefruit: - si… también yo

Scootaloo: - ¡Apple Bloom! – "vuela para llegar rápido con su amiga"

Apple Bloom se encontraba junto a un grupo que con esfuerzos sobrevivió, la angustia en los ojos de los ponis era clara, pero nada arruinaría el momento para Scootaloo quien abrazo fuerte a su amiga

Scootaloo: "vuela cargando a Apple Bloom" - ¡estas viva! ¡estas viva!

Apple Bloom: "asustada" - ayy, ya bájame

Scootaloo: - hay, perdón – "obedece apenada"

Sweetie Belle: - "corre" – Apple Bloom

Apple Bloom: "mira a Sweetie Belle con rencor, le da la espalda y se cruza de brazos"

Sweetie Belle: - ¿Apple Bloom?

Apple Bloom: - ¿Qué haces aqui?

Sweetie Belle: - te estamos buscando cabeza hueca, nos tienes con pendiente

Apple Bloom: - puedo cuidarme sola

Scootaloo: "le da una mirada insistente a la unicornio"

Sweetie Belle: "entiende el mensaje de Scootaloo" – amiga, se que anoche viste cosas, pero no es lo que piensas

Apple Bloom: - ya vi la tumba de mi abuela, no tienen que seguir ocultándomelo

Sweetie Belle: - espera ¿entonces tu no crees que Spike y yo…?

Apple Bloom: "la mira con coraje" - ¿ustedes qué?

Scootaloo: - "silva tratando de verse inocente"

Sweetie Belle: - ¡Scootaloo! ¡Tú fuiste quien se imaginó esa tontería!

Scootaloo: "ríe nerviosa" - ¿ups?

Sweetie Belle: - ¡eres una tonta! ¡Apple Bloom nunca pensó que le quería quitar a Spike!

Scootaloo: "con ambas manos levantadas a la altura de los hombros"- jeje, calma, calma

Apple Bloom: "tono indiferente" – quédate con ese tarado, no se como pude sentir algo por el, espero que sean muy felices juntos

Scootaloo: - ¿Qué? No lo dices en serio

Sweetie Belle: - pero el… el te… "Scootaloo le tapa la boca"

Scootaloo: - te aprecia como la gran amiga que eres

Apple Bloom: - pues que bien – "se aleja notoriamente molesta"

Sweetie Belle: "mira a Scootaloo extrañada"

Scootaloo: - ¿qué?

Sweetie Belle: - ¿Por qué no me dejas hablar?

Scootaloo: - oye, no he pasado todo este tiempo callada para que tú se lo digas, lo tiene que hacer Spike

Sweetie Belle: "se queda impactada" – entonces ¿lo sabes?

Scootaloo: - a diferencia de ti, yo si se guardar un secreto, ¿recuerdas que fui a hablar con el a la biblioteca? No les conté todo lo que me dijo

Sweetie Belle: - ¿!queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!?

Scootaloo: - shh, deja que las cosas ocurran por si solas, ¿no recuerdas cuando le buscamos pareja a Cheerilee?

Sweetie Belle: "se toma la barbilla mientras reflexiona" – mmm, quizás tengas razón ¿Por qué meter la pata en el mismo balde?

Mientras las chicas continuaban ablando Treefruit fe a sentarse cerca de Pinkie pie

Treefruit: - día difícil ¿no?

Pinkie Pie: "mirando al suelo con los ojos llorosos"- nadie está sonriendo

Treefruit: - oye, yo puedo sonreír para ti – "le planta una enorme sonrisa"

Pinkie Pie: "la observa y da una pequeña sonrisa"- estás haciendo mi trabajo – "se percata de la mueca de dolor que hace la yegua" - ¿todo en orden?

Treefruit: - uff, si

Pinkie pie: - ¿estás herida? Te puedo llevar a la enfermera

Treefruit: - nadie pude curar esto Pinkie - "saca su hombro por el cuello de la camisa dejando ver marcas de dientes"

Pinkie pie: "entristece" – lo siento mucho

Treefruit: - descuida, me quedan 48 horas… creo

Pinkie Pie: - tenía la esperanza de no ver morir a nadie mas

Treefruit: - no tienes que verme cuando lo haga – "suspira" – al menos tendrá un rencuentro con mi padre

Pinkie Pie: -era un pony agradable, en especial cuando pegaba esa moneda a su frente

Treefruit: - jeje, si, tienes razón

Hay un momento de silencio absoluto, por un segundo se pudo sentir un aura agradable

Treefruit: - ¿Cómo es que puedes llevarte bien con todos?

Pinkie pie: - yo no lo sé ¿alguna vez te conté sobre Rebuznon? Era un burro muy simpático, pero le costaba sonreír, es con quien más me he tardado en crear una amistad, adoro crear amistades – "mira a Treefruit y se decae" – pero detesto perderlas… mis amigas se odian y yo no puedo hacer nada, intente hacer una fiesta, pero Applejack dice que no es momento para eso, me ofrecí para vigilarlas a ustedes, pero creo que tampoco les caigo muy bien

Treefruit: - pinkie

Pinkie pie: - ¿siii?

Treefruit: - a mí me caes bien

Applejack, Rarity y Rainbow llegaron para rencontrarse con el resto de los sobrevivientes, no faltaba quien se asombrara al ver a Rainbow y Jack tan cerca y sin intentar intercambiar golpes, si bien no se veían ni por accidente y se notaba que no les agradaba estar tan juntas era evidente el cambio

Sweetie Belle y Rarity se rencontraron, parecía que nunca hubieran tenido una discusión pues el abrazo que se dieron daba a entender lo mucho que se extrañaban, para ellas dos eran risas y bromas

Applejack: "ve a Apple Bloom a un metro de distancia"

Apple Bloom: "la ve a los ojos" – hola

Applejack: - ¿liberar a Rainbow te pareció buena idea?

Apple Bloom: - así es

Applejack: - ¿por qué?

Apple Bloom: - ella tiene razón en algo, ese libro nos puede devolver a la abuela

Applejack: "mira a Rainbow"- ¿se lo mencionaste?

Rainbow Dash: - puede ser

Sweetie Belle: "aun siendo abrazada por su hermana"- em… en realidad creo que fui yo – "se esconde en los brazos de Rarity" – pero fue un accidente

Applejack: "abre los brazos" – ven, ven aquí

Las hermanas de abrasaron

Applejack: - eres más grande de lo que recordaba

Apple Bloom: - nunca debí de irme, lo siento

Applejack: - es cierto terroncito de azúcar, pero tus disculpas no corregirán lo que hiciste, ¿ves este moretón en mi ojo? No lo tendría si me dejaras trabajar

Apple Bloom: "suelta una leve risa" – yo no soy quien esta secuestrando yeguas en primer lugar

Rainbow Dash: - esperen, si ustedes están aquí ¿Dónde está Twilight?

Scootaloo: - se suponía que estaría aquí

Treefruit: "interrumpe"- fue ese toro, dijo que Twilight le pertenecía

Spike: - ¡¿QUEE?!

Todos los ponys se giran para ver al molesto dragón, Applejack puso a Apple Bloom detrás de ella para protegerla de cualquier reacción brusca, Rainbow Dash y Rarity tomaron sus armas respectivas

Spike: "mira a todas partes desesperándose a cada segundo, hasta que capta un olor conocido, se da la vuelta y camina buscándolo"

Sombra: "silva" – esto se pondrá mas feo de lo ya era

Applejack: "lo mira molesta"

Sombra: - te felicito, acabas de hacer llorar a una inocente Pegaso

Rainbow Dash: - ¿Por qué hablas como Fluttershy?

Applejack: - porque ese es Fluttershy

Rarity: - ¿estas bromeando?

Rainbow Dash: - eso ya lo sabía, ¿no te tomaste la planta?

Sombra: - no me dio tiempo – "Pinkie pie le cae encima"

Pinkie Pie: - ¡fluttershy! ¡fluttershy! ¡fluthershy!

Sombra: "se la quita de encima" – pero que pony más peculiar

Rarity: - estoy confundida

Rainbow Dash: - larga historia

En medio de todos cae una cabra que lanzaba balidos de dolor

Spike: "la había encontrado escondida entre un montón de cajas de fruta" – interrelación antes de que la convierta en carbón – "sugirió en tono de furia"

Sombra: - que bien, un juguete nuevo – "saca una navaja"

Pinkie Pie: - huuu, juguetes

Rainbow Dash: - ¿Por qué la necesitas?

Sombra: - nos guiara asta Iron Will

Todos los ponys guardan silencio, esperando a que continúe

Sombra: - creo que es tiempo de ponerlos al tanto de lo que curre

 **aquí** **termina (por ahora) gracias por leer mis sádicos y enfermos amigos, dejen sus reviews ya sea** **corrigiendo me, dándome su opinión, un consejo, como les gustaría que continuara o sus teorías de que es lo que sigue (este capitulo tuve que cortarlo por la mitad, era muy largo, esperen la segunda parte el sábado)**

 **Facebook: piolloverdades mames el producto de una mente enferma**

 **Twitter:** **piolloverdades mames**

 **o en el #MLPLODM**


	29. capitulo 29 granja

**MLP LA OSCURIDAD DEL MAÑANA**

 **Capítulo 27 granja**

El agudo sonido metálico creado por el rase de las cadenas despertó a la princesa, podía sentir una nausea creciente "debo estar muy mareada" supuso

Más tarde que temprano lo entendió, la superficie oxidada donde se encontraba se estaba meciendo, una vez vio mejor sus alrededores lo entendió

Su prisión consistía en una jaula colgante, fría y oxidada, se mantenía suspendida en el aire a unos 2 metros de altura, esto gracias a las gruesas cadenas a donde estaba sujeta

Twilight: "se pone de pie y pierde el equilibrio, se recarga con ambas manos sobre las barras"

El centro de equilibrio de la jaula se ve afectado ergo se inclina causando un agite sonoro por parte de las cadenas

Twilight: "se sienta en medio de su prisión de un metro de diámetro volviendo a su estado derecho" – mmm ¿hola?

Dicho esto sus ojos se acostumbraron a la tenue luz de la zona, vio otra jaula muy similar a donde se encontraba, y otras dos al girar la cabeza, forzando un poco la vista noto todavía más, eran muchísimas, le recordó inmediatamente a una tienda de mascotas especializada en aves

Twilight: "respira profundo para calmarse"- no te preocupes Twilight, puedes salir de aquí – "se concentró para activar su magia, mas solo sintió presión en su cuerno, se lo toco con ambas manos para identificar alguna anomalía y la encontró, un anillo frio y plateado, de alguna manera esa cosa le impedía usar magia (sin magia estoy perdida) le llego el pensamiento intranquilo" – ¡estoy perdida!

Bon Bon: -shh

Twilight: "divisa a un par de jaulas a Bon Bon, sentada en posición de mariposa, daba la sensación de que estaba meditando" – Bon Bon, ¿eres tú?

Bon Bon: - shh

Twilight: "incite"- soy yo, Twilight

Bon Bon: - ¡SHH! – "señala una puerta donde estas saliendo un par de cabras armadas"

Twilight: "espera un momento"- Bon Bon

Bon Bon: - ¿eres la Twilight real u otro fantasma? – "la interrogo con un tono inexpresivo"

Twilight: - ¿fantasma?, Soy yo, te lo juro

Bon Bon: - mantén la cabeza baja Twilight, todo será más fácil si coperas

Twilight: - ¿cooperar con qué?

Bon Bon: - con todo lo que se te ordene, supongo que tu serás importante para el minotauro, pero si lo haces enojar, no dudara en dañarte, no te matara, te mantendrá con vida hasta el último segundo en el que le seas útil

Twilight: - ¿Dónde estamos?

Bon Bon: - en la boca del lobo, te lo suplico Twilight, no hables más, solo nos meterás en problemas

Twilight: "agacha la cabeza (ahora si encontré mi perdición) dijo para sus adentros, continuo mirando entre las jaulas, más apenas le había puesto atención a la más cercana"

En aquella celda colgante, se encontraba una pony devastada, lloraba desconsoladamente, pero debido al agotamiento apenas era perceptible su sollozo

Twilight: - Cheerilee, ¿estás bien?

Cheerilee: "con un hilo de voz"- ¿crees que Celestia me perdone?

Twilight: "no escucho bien"- ¿perdón?

Cheerilee: "casi llorando"- ¿crees que Celestia pueda perdonar a una yegua que soñaba con ser madre?

Twilight: "conmovida y apenada"- creo que no te estoy entendiendo

Cheerilee: - yo lo guie, es mi culpa todo – "empeora, el llanto es más notorio" – mi novio está muerto, no tengo por qué continuar

Twilight: "voz compasiva"- no digas eso, aún existe un motivo y ahora mismo está en tu vientre

Cheerilee: - ¡el no vivirá Twilight! ¡El no vivirá!

Twilight: - ¿pero… por qué no?

Bon Bon: - es la razón por la que estamos todas aquí

 **Sala de consejo de Ponyville (en el castillo)**

Sombra se había tomado la planta conocida como broma venenosa, por lo tanto, su voz profunda y grave estaba devuelta

Sombra: "deja caer en la mesa un mapa marcado" – listo, es todo lo que le pude sacar a esa cabra ¿alguna pregunta?

Pinkie Pie: "levanta la mano insistente" – hu, hu, yo, yo, yoyoyoyoyo

Sombra: - ¿si?

Pinkie Pie: - ¿Por qué no podemos llamarte Fluttershy?

Rainbow Dash: - ya te lo dije Pinkie, no es Fluttershy ¿Por qué no lo puedes entender?

Applejack: - yo aún no lo entiendo del todo, estoy segura que vi a Fluttershy detrás de esa mascara

Rarity: - ¿Cuál es el punto? Fluttershy o sombra, nos debe una explicación ¿Por qué ese minotauro nos atacó?

Sombra: - de alguna manera se enteró del libro, según me dijo Treefruit, una yegua de nombre Cheerilee se lo entrego

Applejack: - ¿ahora ven por qué trato de destruirlo?

Rainbow Dash: - solo debías entregarlo

Sombra: - quietas, no he terminado

Rainbow Dash: - yo estoy bien – "mintió"

Rarity: - por favor sir. Sombra, continua

Sombra: - bueno, es complicado. Por un tiempo hice la labor de guardián de Ponyville

Applejack: - a otro perro con ese hueso

Sombra: - guardián secreto - "agrego" - no es la primera vez que alguien pone sus ojos encima del pueblo y tampoco es la primera vez que Iron Will intenta poseerlos

Applejack: - disculpa ¿poseer? Destruir todo y marcharse no es poseer

Sombra: - no quiere esta tierra, quiere ponys

Las yeguas quedan estupefactas, el silencio se rompió por la risa de la más inocente de ellas

Pinkie Pie: - ¿Quién no quiere a los ponys? Somos una especie muy divertida

Sombra: - no nos quiere como crees Pinkie, Iron Will fue para mí una piedra en el zapato, un rival sanguinario y por momentos, un amigo, alguien con quien negociar

Rainbow Dash: - ¿y todo esto es por…?

Sombra: - lo conozco bien y creo que tengo una buena idea de por qué ha estado secuestrado ponys

Applejack: - ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que es él?

Sombra: - lo repetiré para ti, lo conozco bien, ahora, no sé si notaron que las cabras no mataron a ninguna yegua, solo a niños y potros, esas eran sus indicaciones, a las ponys las secuestro, por lómenos a las que pudieron o las que creyeran más convenientes

Rainbow Dash: - ¿ese enfermo quiere mascotas?

Sombra: - no estamos hablando de mascotas

 **Con Twilight**

Twilight: - ¡INCUBADORAS!

Bon Bon: - ¿Qué no entiendes? No grites, llamaras la atención

Twilight: -¡¿para que querría una granja de ponys?! ¡No! ¡no lo acepto! ¡No estoy lista para ser madre! Es decir ¡aun soy virgen!

Bon Bon: - no te quedaras con él bebe, es lo que busca

Con esa frase él está emocional de Cheerilee empeoro por mucho, se podían escuchar sus gritos de agonía hasta las jaulas mal lejanas

Twilight: - ¿para qué quiere bebes ponys?

Bon Bon: - hay demasiadas cosas que se pueden hacer con nosotros

Twilight: - ¿Cómo que?

Bon Bon: - esclavitud, farmacéuticos, un platillo culinario muy costoso, afrodisiacos, armas, son demasiadas cosas y los ponys escasean, somos un recurso muy demandado, desde que las princesas murieron hemos sido tratados como recursos, cualquiera que tenga el poder suficiente para vendernos, pero tú y yo somos las más afortunadas en esto, somos incubadoras, solo tenemos que ser generosas y acceder a todo lo que se nos pida, todas aquí estamos preñadas, solo faltas tú y no creo que eso tarde en suceder, eres más valiosa que todas nosotras, eres una alicornio, tu puedes dar bebes con alas y cuernos, no solo alas, no solo cuernos, no solo cascos, tu puedes dar las tres partes que más desean los compradores.

Hay un breve periodo de silencio

Bon Bon: -Los cascos molidos son un potente afrodisiaco, la medula de los huesos de las alas son una excelente fuente de energía y los cuernos pueden ser manipulados para defensa, escudos, armaduras, armas, somos valiosas y tenemos que estar tranquilas por eso, a él no le conviene matarnos, mucho menos a ti

Twilight: "quedo impactada por la cantidad de información indigesta que le acababan de dar" - ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

Bon Bon: - ser una agente secreta en tiempos de guerra tiene sus ventajas, te enteras de muchas cosas, pero a veces esas ventajas solo te quitan el sueño

Twilight: "se sintió muy abatida, no solo se acababa de percatar de la cruel realidad, de lo que les han estado haciendo a los ponis, sino que, a este punto, Celestia le seguía ocultando cosas, nunca se enteró de lo que eran para muchas especies, un recurso, quizás no era importante antes del cataclismo, pero es algo que le hubiera gustado saber o por lo menos algo de lo que no quería enterarse si no es de la mano de su maestra"

 **Afuera del castillo**

Spike: "estaba recargado junto a la puerta, la preocupación en sus ojos era muy visible, no dejaba de pensar en lo peor, volvió a perder a Twilight"

Los ponys mantenían la distancia, naturalmente aprendieron a no acercársele, a excepción de tres yeguas jóvenes

Scootaloo: - tu tranquilo amigo, la encontraremos

Spike: - les pedí que se quedaran en la guarida

Sweetie Belle: - y tratamos de hacerlo, pero Twilight simplemente se marchó, decía que acabaría con esto, pero creo que su juicio estaba nublado, nosotras la seguimos, solo vimos el fuego y escuchamos el escándalo, pero todo fue muy rápido, no pudimos ayudar

Scootaloo: -aun así yo no me hubiera quedado de brazos cruzados, mis amigos estaban aquí, estaban en peligro y yo también me pondrá en peligro si con eso hay una chance más de que vivan

Spike: - eres valiente Scoot, pero hay una diferencia entre ustedes y yo, yo soy resistente, es menos probable que muera o salga herido en combate

Apple Bloom: "se nota resentida, no había dicho ni una palabra hasta este momento, estaba aún más triste por el estado de su hermano mayor, pero lo ocultaba con una mueca de enfado" – pero que tarado

Spike: - ¿te sucede algo?

Apple Bloom: - si, a decir verdad si

Scootaloo: "intuye un aura negativa en su amiga" – ho, ho

Spike: - ¿puedo saber qué es?

Apple Bloom: - eres tú, nos haces sentir inferiores, nunca me había percatado de eso

Spike: - solo quiero protegerlas

Apple Bloom: - no somos inútiles, nos defendemos solas, sobrevivimos en el exterior sin ti, deja de querer protegernos, se supone que eres nuestro amigo, no un guarda espaldas

Sweetie Belle: "interrumpe un poco temerosa"- a mí no me molesta que me cuide

Apple Bloom: "observa a su amiga con ojos de odio"

Sweetie Belle: "asustada"- solo digo

Spike: - ya enserio ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

Apple Bloom: - déjame tranquila Spike

Spike: - ¿estas molesta conmigo?

Scootaloo: -ja, y apenas lo nota – "le comento a Sweetie Belle"

Apple Bloom: "tono sarcástico"- ¿Por qué lo estaría? Solo me ocultaste la verdad sobre mi abuela, no es nada grave

Sweetie Belle: - lo hicimos para que no sufrieras

Apple Bloom: - ¡tu no te metas!

Sweetie Belle: "se hace para atrás"- perdón

Apple Bloom: "se cruza de brazos viendo a Spike a los ojos" - ¿y bien?

Había algo en los ojos de Apple Bloom que no dejan que Spike se concentrara, por primera vez, sintió odio por parte de su amiga y detestaba esa sensación, siempre que veía esos hermosos anaranjados, sentía cariño y compasión, pero ahora parecía que ardían como el mismo infierno, esa mirada calaba en lo más profundo de su ser, ni cuando recibió una sonora bofetada de su parte se sintió así

Spike: "(así se arruinan las cosas) pensó para si mismo, traga saliva"- no quería verte más triste de lo que estabas

Apple Bloom: - ¡y sigues con lo mismo! ¡soy más fuerte de lo que imaginas!

Spike: "agacha la cabeza como si lo estuvieran regañando"

Apple Bloom: - ¡mírame cuando te hablo!

Spike: "aun que trataba de resistirse a las órdenes de la pony, termino por hacerle caso"

Apple Bloom: - ¿Cuál es tu escusa?

Spike: - ¿proteger?

Apple Bloom: - tú de verdad disfrutas ser golpeado ¿cierto?

Spike: - ¿y qué quieres que haga? ¿Dejarlas morir? ¿Verlas sufrir? ¿Qué crees que sería de mi si algo te pasa?

Apple Bloom: "se le suben los colores al rostro, el que haya cambiado de hablar de sus amigas a referirse solo a ella le hiso creer que le importaba mucho" – y ¿Qué crees que es de mi sin ti? – "enrojece más, lo dijo sin pensar (ahora no tota, ahora no) pensó"

Los cuatro se sentían terriblemente incomodos, ya no parecía que la pony de cabello rojo estuviera molesta, estaba cohibida

La puerta del castillo se abrió, dejando ver a todos quienes estaban dentro, los ponys se acercaron sin importar la presencia del dragón, Applejack dio un paso al frente

Applejack: - hemos llegado a una conclusión

Una toz seca se escucha en el fondo, seguida de murmullos entre los ponys

Applejack: - no soy nadie para exigirles nada mi querido pueblo, entiendo que estén en un mal momento, todos han perdido a alguien y los que somos afortunados de no hacerlo, tenemos a alguien especial al borde de la muerte.

Hace una pausa

Applejack: – también hay muchos que aunque están aquí de pie, saben que les queda poco tiempo, muchos son los afectados por los ponyzombis, pero su final un no llega, aún pueden hacer algo

Los murmullos vuelven

Rainbow Dash: "aburrida" – por Celestia Applejack, deja el dramatismo

Applejack: "gira los ojos al escuchar la voz de Rainbow Dash"- tenemos un plan, hay muchos ponis que necesitan un rescatar, sabemos dónde los tienen, algunos de ellos son sus amigos, o solo sus conocidos, veo un par de yeguas con niños, ellas se quedaran y quien quiera puede hacer lo mismo, pero yo iré a buscar a esos ponis desafortunados y liberarlos de las peludas manos de ese toro, que venga quien esté dispuesto a hacer la diferencia ¡¿Quién está conmigo?!

La multitud de ponis entraron en júbilo

Durante un par de horas, los ponis mantuvieron ocupados tratando de recuperar todas las armas y recursos que pudieron, nadie les pudo negar la ayuda a nadie, ni a las Cruzaders quienes se notaban dispuestas a darlo todo en batalla, incluso a ellas se les entregaron rifles de mediana distancia, Applejack se despidió de su hermano inconsciente, Rainbow Dash iso lo posible por no pelear con Applejack, Rarity y sweetie Belle se daban palabras de aliento mutuamente, Scootaloo hacia lo posible por alejar a Rainbow de la yegua granjera, Derpy y vinyl cargaron con todas las valar que podían, Pinkie se llevaría su cinturón de TNT e iría jalando el arnés de un cañón pirata echo por ella misma, una ves estaban todos frente a frente con el exterior, se les dio tiempo para reflexionar lo que estaban a punto de hacer

Sombra: "montado en astilla" - enemigos ayer, hermanos hoy ¿Qué más puede pasar?

Applejack: - solo por esta ocasión, ni crean que estamos de su lado

Rainbow Dash: - solo colaborare contigo para rescatar a Twilight

Rarity: - y no olvides el rosto de yeguas que se llevo

Rainbow Dash: - si, como sea

Applejack: - Spike

Spike: "sin ver a la pony"- ¿sí?

Applejack: - conoces el plan, ya tienes una misión pero te pediré algo especial

Spike: "escucha con atención"

Applejack: - no importa lo que ocurra, si no podemos con esto, quiero que busques a mi hermana y sus amigas, sácalas de ese lugar

Spike: "pone una ceja en arcada" – creí que no confiabas en mi

Applejack: - no lo hago, pero ellas si y solo tu puedes cargar a mi hermana si se pone testaruda

Pinkie Pie: - ¡Oigan! ¡¿Que pasara con Ponyville?!

Applejack: - lo repararemos, una vez todos estén a salvo y podremos seguir discutiendo por ese libro

El horizonte, un par de ponyzombis a la vista, el viento dándoles en la cara, la yerba moviéndose por el viento

Applejack: "respira profundo, se descuelga su escopeta y la carga" – bueno, a trabajar

 **huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, como me gusta esto, pero yo se que es lo que pienso, ¿que piensas tu?**

 **Facebook: piolloverdades mames el producto de una mente enferma**

 **Twitter:** **piolloverdades mames**

 **o en el #MLPLODM**


	30. Capitulo 30 (tras bambalinas 3)

Tras banbalinas 3

¿Por qué no hay capitulo hoy?

Piollo: - hola que tal mis seguidores de mente enferma, yo soy piollo y hoy les platicare un poco de cómo están las cosas por aquí en mi vida (en realidad solo lo que les interesa, lo que tiene que ver con "la oscuridad del mañana") pónganse cómodos y cómodas, tengo muchas cosas que explicar, mas tengo que responder una pregunta antes de eso

¿he piollo y el pinshi capitulo qué?

Piollo: - lo sé, lo sé, tenía que subir un capitulo hoy miércoles 3 de febrero de 2016, pero los que esperaban ese capítulo… tendrán que esperar al sábado 6 de febrero del mismo año, ¿por qué? Es muy simple, calidad, quiero calidad en mi trabajo y si, podría subir eso como está ahora, pero lo quiero modificar un poco para que sea mejor

la puerta es tocada con fuerza

Piollo: "toma una escopeta"- ¡LARGOOOOOOOO! – "la carga"

Detrás de la puerta, se escuchan unos pasos apresurados

Piollo: "deja el arma a un costado y suspira" – esas ponys no me dejan trabajar, ¿en que me quede? Ha si, la calidad, es por eso, si es todo lo que me importa ahora, pero también quería hablar un par de detalles que se vienen para todos nosotros mis pequeñines

Piollo: "se pone muy serio"- empecemos por lo que nadie quiere saber, solo quedan dos capítulos mas

Pinkie Pie: - ¡oye! ¡que flojo! ¡¿te quedaste sin ideas?! ¡por que haces algo como esto! ¡eres un pésimo escritor! ¡ojala y se te caiga la ver…!

Piollo: - ¡¿que?! ¿Cómo entraste? Y más importante ¿a qué vienen todos eso?

Pinkie Pie: - leí lo que tu escribiste en esta hoja – "saca de su melena una hoja arrugada y se la entrega a piollo"

Piollo: "le arrebata el palel" – ahora vete

Pinkie Pie: - okidokyloky, nos vemos luego

Piollo: "suspira"- espero no tener más interrupciones, a la próxima pony que entre le disparare, y si, también a el dragón que entre

Spike: "retrocede y silva inocentemente"

Piollo: - como quería decir desde hace media hora, solo quedan dos capítulos pero después de eso quiero un "capitulo extra" donde contestare todas las preguntas que se me hagan a partir de hoy hasta el sábado de la próxima semana

Piollo: - ya sea algo tan intransigente como ¿Cuál es tu pony favorito? O ¿Por qué es que escribes esto? O algo como ¿Qué mierda tienes en el coco? Pero las verdaderas preguntas son todas las que seguro surgirán después del capítulo final, no porque no se entienda que paso, sino porque creo que a muchos les quedaran un par de dudas, también contestare comentarios, no es necesario que tengan los signos "¿?" pero yo que tú los pondría, solo para que yo le entienda

Piollo: - sin más, una disculpa para quienes esperaban en capitulo, pero créanme que vale la pena esperar tres días más, hasta entonces, piolloverdades mames el producto de una mente enferma, que tengan buen dia


	31. Chapter 31 el rescate (1)

**siempre me he considerado una persona inestable e** **indecisa, me prometí que no aria esto, pero detesto decepcionarlos seguidores de mente enferma, así que aquí esta, la primera de dos partes del el "gran final", no me culpen por terminarlo así, es lo que llevo, para el sábado la segunda parte, woooooooooooooooooooooooooow**

 **MLP LA OSCURIDAD DEL MAÑANA**

Discord: - ¿cómo es que llegaron a esta situación? Primero se quieren, luego se odian y ahora se unen para salvar a alguien más, esto no podría ser mejor jajajaja

La grotesca risa fue interrumpida por una fuerza superior

Luna: - tranquilo, es la primera fase

Discord: – ya verás cómo tu plan se desmorona ¿Cuánto quieres apostar?

Candace: – luna, ¿él tiene que estar aquí?

Discord: - hay por favor, pero si soy el ser más carismático de la existencia

Candace: – te burlas de ellos como si no estuvieran sufriendo por todo esto

Se hace presente un sonoro golpe

Discord: - ¡OUCH! ¡oye!

Luna: - ¡ustedes dos debe de calmarse! En el fondo todos saben que tienen que rescatar a Twilight, no solo por su amistad, ella es la llave maestra, aunque no tengan idea de que puerta tiene que abrir, pero tarde o temprano lo descubrirá

Discord: – solo díselo, nos ahorraremos muchos problemas

Luna: - sabes que así no funciona

Discord: - ¿dejaras que ellos la rescaten?

Candace: - ¿tienes algún problema con eso?

Discord: – tan solo mírenlos, con miedo, rencor, desconfían asta de ellos mismos y ¿son quienes recuperaran tu reina en el ajedrez? Yo lo hubiera hecho en un par de segundos, si no estuviera tan ocupado, claro esta

Luna: - sí, ellos tienen sus problemas, un pasado amargo que compartieron pero no elegiría a mejores peones

Discord: - ¿Qué pensaría Celestia si te viera ahora?

Luna: - mi hermana estaría feliz de ver todo esto, pero no puede enterarse

Candace: – entiendo eso, pero ¿Por qué mentirle a Twilight? ¿Por qué no solo decirle cuál es su destino?

Luna: - todo a su tiempo, no se lo tomara bien ahora, tiene que ser pulida

Candace: – me preocupa todo por lo que pasara antes de eso

Luna: - pero funcionara, confió en ella

Candace: – yo también confió en ella, pero todos los peligros de Ecuestria no se pueden tomar a la ligera y tú más que nadie sabe eso luna

Discord: - será como ver una película, yo traigo las palomitas

Luna: - has lo que quieras

Discord: - ¡alerta spoiler! Rainbow será la primera en morir jijiji

Candace: - ¡deja de jugar con eso!

Luna: - ¿estarán así todo el tiempo? Por qué no dudare en esfumarlos de aquí

Discord: - ni loco, quiero saber cómo termina

Candace: - está bien, pero, quiero saber ¿Qué crees que aran ahora?

Luna: "sonríe" - guarda silencio y pon atención

Capítulo 28 el rescate (parte 1)

El lugar donde habitaban las cabras e Iron Will era parecido a un coliseo, con sombra en las gradas gracias al techo que estaba sobre ellas sosteniéndose por pilares cilíndricos de piedra, en medio parecía un pequeño mercado, con puestos de todo tipo, comida, ropa, armas, antigüedades etc.

Applejack: "encima del techo de las gradas viendo con un par de binoculares"- ¿este es el lugar?

Rarity: "analizando su entorno"- mmm, está un poco acabado, pero tiene estilo, me gusta, un poco de restauración no estaría nada mal

Applejack: - ¿alguna sugerencia sombra?

Sombra: - no usen silenciadores, entre más ruido mejor

Rarity: - creo que no alcanzo a comprender

Sombra: - estas cabras son asustadizas y nerviosas, solo esperen a que se levante la rejilla del casco, entonces ataquen con todo ¿entendido Derpy?

Derpy: "apuntando con el rifle francotirador"- entendido

Rainbow Dash: "del otro lado del coliseo, pecho tierra con sus inoculares" – valla, valla, valla mira toda esa carne – "dijo con mucha picardía"

Scootaloo: "también usando binoculares y pecho tierra" – pero nosotras no comemos carne – "comento un poco extrañada"

Rainbow Dash: "sin dejar de ver, con su ala mueve los binoculares de Scootaloo a donde ella esta viendo"

Scootaloo: "se sonroja"- Wow – "sus alas se levantan repentinamente"

Rainbow Dash: - ahora veo por qué no secuestraban machos, ya tienen de esos y que machos

Octavia: "desagradada"- pero que pervertidas

Scootaloo: "inmotivada, babeaba puesto que nunca había visto algo así"

Octavia: "mira a vinyl"- dime que esto es parte del plan

Vinyl: "niega con la cabeza"

Rainbow Dash: - pero mira el tamaño de esa extremidad

Octavia: "truena los dedos" – hey, el plan, recuerden el plan

Rainbow Dash: "se retiras los binoculares" – está bien, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer Scoot

Scootaloo: "no se movía en lo absoluto, seguía viendo a los potros"

Rainbow Dash: "le da un ligero golpe con el codo"

Scootaloo: "sale de su trance asustada y roja de vergüenza" - ¿qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Todas las ponis presentes la miran con incredulidad

Scootaloo: - em… se me atascaron – "se expuso poniéndose a un más roja y escondiendo su cara de la vista de las chicas"

Rainbow Dash: - jejeje, si claro -"baja una de las alas de Scootaloo y esta vuelve a subir como resorte"

Scootaloo: - de veras – "insistió un poco molesta"

Rainbow Dash: - solo has tu parte ¿quieres?

Scootaloo: "suspira y se levanta, y susurra en regañadientes" – estúpidas alas, delatándolo todo– "salta y planea para descender"

La Pegaso llego con el resto de las Cruzader más Treefruit

Sweetie Belle: - ¿y bien?

Scootaloo: - no vi a Twilight, pero si a un par de ponis prisioneros

Apple Bloom: "toca una ala a Scootaloo, notando lo tiesa que se encontraba" – mmm, esto es nuevo

Scootaloo: "le retira la mano a su amiga abruptamente" - ¡déjame en paz!

Sweetie Belle: - creo haber leído sobre esto en algún sitio – "se sonroja al recordar mejor y ve a su amiga con incomodidad"

Apple Bloom: - ¿Qué ocurre?

Sweetie Belle: - heeee… nada

Treefruit: "le llega una toz seca, se cubre la boca con su mano"

Apple Bloom: - ¿estás bien?

Treefruit: - si – "continua tosiendo" – tenemos que entrar a este sitio

Scootaloo: - ¿pero por dónde?

Sweetie Belle: - mmm, creo que tengo un hechizo para eso – "se concentra, su cuerno y manos brillan, levanta una de sus manos e ilumina el suelo, ahí se podían ver huellas de cabra" – síganme – "camina viendo el rastro"

Apple Bloom: - ¿nos guiara a un pasadizo secreto?

Scootaloo: - yo creo que nos dirá dónde está la puerta del baño

Apple Bloom: - ¿Por qué el baño?

Puerta

Sombra había bajado con un poco de parkour, a pesar de tener alas nunca le acababa usarlas, sentía que eso era más de Fluttershy, solo se ayudaba de ellas cuando aparentaba planear con la capa, una vez frente a portón de medidas de 4 metros de alto y 2 de largo por cada una del par de puertas, se montó a su lobo de bosque

Sombra: - ¿listo?

Spike: - no

Sombra: - así me gusta – "se burló"

Spike: "golpea un par de veces la puerta metálica"

Se abrió una pequeña rendija dejan al descubierto un par de ojos amarillos, eran los ojo se una cabra que soltaba una balido de miedo al ver quienes estaban ahí, serró la rendija

Sombra: - que amables son estas cabras, ja

Spike: - sabes, si tuviéramos un libro en las manos sería muy gracioso

Sombra: - Fluttershy dice que no te burles de las religiones ajenas

Spike: - perdón Fluttershy

Sombra: - yo no soy Fluttershy

Spike: - pero Fluttershy puede escucharme ¿no?

Sombra: - si, ya entiendo, recuerda, entra en el papel, eres un dragón malo y sanguinario

Spike: - no quiero matar a nadie… de nuevo

Sombra: - no lo agás, pero has que piensen que eres capaz, tuéstalos un poco, empújalos con fuerza, ya sabes, como siempre has hecho

El portón se abre y un grupo de cabras les apuntan con todo tipo de armas de fuego, los guiaron hasta el mismo iron Will, en medio de la zona, estaban rodeados, el minotauro vestía una armadura medieval, del casco sobresalían los inmensos cuernos

Iron Will: - humilde sombra, Iron Will piensa que eres muy valiente al mostrar tu cara por aquí

Sombra: - ¿por qué? Solo vine a hacer negocios

Iron Will: - Iron Will te vio en ese pueblucho, ¡¿crees que Iron Will es siego?! ¡¿he?! ¡¿eso crees?!

Spike: - por favor amigo ¿tienes que hablar en tercera persona? Es algo pate…

Sombra: "levanta la mano para que Spike se calle" – es mi gente la que atacaste, pero ya nos has derrotado, viene a hablar sobre su libertad

Iron Will: - ¿Qué estás dispuesto a pagar?

Sombra: - yo y mi ángel guardián por los ponis

Iron Will: - jeje, jejeje, ¡JAA,JA,JAA,JA,JAAAA! – "soltó una risa exagerada y descortés"

Sombra: - no fue un chiste, las cosas como son iron will, esos ponis no te dejaran nada, piensa lo que puedes hacer conmigo, tu venganza estaría satisfecha y estoy seguro de que un dragón como este será mejor en ataque que un montón de cabras flacuchas

A los alrededores las cabras empezaron a hablar y balar entre sí, de entre la multitud se pudo escuchar un "!nos dijo flacuchas!"

Iron Will: - Iron Will no sabe si sepas que el negocio de los ponis es muy solicitado últimamente

Sombra: - entonces un intercambio, yo y el dragón por la princesa Twilight

Iron Will: - eso no puede ser aceptado por iron Will

Sombra: - vamos viejo amigo, la remplazare

Iron Will: - si o si, Iron Will necesita que sea una mujer

Spike: - ¿tanto te urge? – "pregunto en tono de sorna"

Iron Will: "se levanta la rendija de su casco mostrando su cara" – le hacen perder la paciencia a Iron Will

Una bala le da en el casco y rebota

Todos vieron de donde vino el disparo, arriba de ellos, agachada en el techo de las gradas

Derpy: "carga el rifle nuevamente" – upzii

Rarity: - ¿es enserio?

Applejack: - ¡es la primera vez que fallas!

Derpy: - me gano la presión – "dijo muy nerviosa"

Iron Will: - ¡DISPAREN!

Sombra tomo una botella que tenía oculta en un compartimiento de su traje, la estrello contra una meza que tenía junto a él, un humo blanco los envolvió seguido de una lluvia de balas por parte de las cabras

Los ponis aprovecharon esa distracción para atacar, arremetieron contra las cabras, de un segundo a otro el ambiente cambio de algo callado y tenso a un ruidoso tiroteo

En medio de los disparos, e minotauro camino como autómata, las balas no le hacían daño gracias a su armadura plateada, se alejaba del humo y se metía debajo de las gradas

De entre el humo emergieron tanto el lobo de madera como el dragón, astilla no dudo en devorar a la primera cabra que tenía en frente, Spike escupió fuego para que se alejaran de él, pero más que eso, era para llamar la atención

Los ponis entraban por la puerta por filas, al frente los que habían sido mordidos, seguido de quienes perdieron a todos sus seres queridos, después de ellos quienes estaban ahí para rescatar a alguien en especial y quienes estaban encima del techo de las gradas, eran los afortunados que aún tenían a alguien esperándolos en casa, acordaron hacerlo de ese modo, era todo parte del plan

Los ponis se abrieron y ocultaron del contraataque Pinkie Pie atrás de todos ellos, arriba de su cañón: empujado por fluffle Puff , Pinkie encendió la mecha

Pinkie Pie: - ¡FUEGO!

La primera de cuatro bolas de boliche salió disparada provocando un poco de retroceso en el cañón, atravesó un puesto de flores, una carreta y una cabra

Sombra salía de entre los escombros con un cuchillo en la mano, con habilidad tomaba a las cabras y les cortaba sus gargantas, atravesaba sus corazones, sombra había sacado su lado asesino, en su interior estaba Fluttershy contando con tristeza cuantas llevaba, eso desconcentraba sombra, no es fácil actuar cuando escuchas una voz triste "uno" "dos" "tres"

En otro lugar

Las chicas habían encontrado una entrada oculta, ya están adentro, debajo de las gradas, escuchando el desastre de afuera sin poder hacer nada para ayudarlos

El sitio era algo muy parecido a un almacén grande, impresionante la cantidad de cosas que había, todo tipo de animales y criaturas, entre las que reconocieron un lobo de bosque, una pareja de gallo dragones con los ojos vendados, una quimera, un cocodrilo de piedra, un ave de dientes filosos, un perro de dos cabezas

Todos con jaulas echas específicamente para ellos, Sweetie Belle le pareció ver una garra de osa menor: algo sin duda impresionante debido a su tamaño

El estado de Treefruit parecía empeorar con cada segundo, ella sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo, pero no les diría nada a las Cruzaders, quizás el hacerlo le recordaba el día que su padre fue mordido, ese sentimiento volvía con el recuerdo, no quería que las chicas pasaran por lo mismo, a pesar de que tenían muy poco de conocerse, nadie podía negar que existía un poco de cariño mutuo, no muy cercano pero avía algo que las unía

Sintieron un temblor que vino en seguida del sonoro rugir del cañón de Pinkie pie, había lanzado su segundo tiro

Apple Bloom: - ¿ahora a donde Sweetie Belle?

Sweetie Belle: - no lo sé, hay demasiada huellas

Treefruit: - ¿escuchan eso?

Todas callaron, Sweetie Belle logro notar entre los disparos algo mas cercano a ellas, era un gruñido, y no uno cualquiera, era el inconfundible sonido, de los ponyzombis

Estaba del otro lado de la pared, y en la pared una puerta con candado, se apartaron

Scootaloo: - ¡estos locos tienen ponyzombis!

Treefruit, Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom: - ¡SHHHH!

Se quedaron calladas 6 segundos

Apple Bloom: - ¿en que pensamos? Si no han salido de ahí por el escándalo de afuera, no saldrán por nosotras – "se sintió muy tonta"

Sweetie Belle: - yo no me arriesgaría

Treefruit: - mejor hay que seguir buscando, nos encargaremos de eso después

Afuera

Rainbow Dash sobrevolaba el suelo disparando a todo aquel que puede, si bien su puntería no es la mejor cuando vuela, mantenía a raya a las cabras y de vez en cuando acertaba un tiro

Applejack no se quedaba atrás, teniendo un arma de corto alcance, estaba muy cerca de la acción, no se hacía muchas molestias en lanzar una que otra patada a las cabras con armas cuerpo a cuerpo, no disfrutaba de matar aunque a juzgar por sus acciones, se nota que sabía cómo hacerlo

Así como Iron Will despareció de la vista de todos, apareció, ahora con una minigun en las manos

Iron Will: - ¡SI ME HACES PERDER! ¡ME VAS A TEMER!

Rainbow Dash: "queda suspendida en el aire, viendo con incredulidad al toro"- ¿Qué acaba de decir?

Iron Will comenzó a descargar su arma indiscriminadamente, los ponys caían llenos de agujeros por los que brotaban la sangre, en los ponis que habían sido mordidos, aquel liquido se veía mas espeso de lo normal, incluso mucho más viscoso

Applejack corrió y se refugió en una tienda arrojándose boca abajo dentro, las balas pasaron por su cabeza

Iron Will: "se acerca a donde se encuentra Applejack, la minigun continua girando, sabe bien quien se esconde de el"- ¡¿querías hacer enojar a Iron Will?! ¡lo has conseguido!

Applejack: "carga su escopeta, inhala profundo y exhala"- ayúdame Celestia – "sale corriendo en dirección al toro, se barre y dispara, cruza por debajo de su entre pierna y se incorpora a sus espaldas, vuelve a disparar"

Los perdigones apenas rayaban la superficie metálica de la armadura, Iron Will se giró asía la yegua, apuntaba y su ningún giraba y dispararía de no ser por un golpe que recibió en la espalda, un golpe que apenas escucho pero lo había cautivado, al regresarle la espalda a Applejack vio a Rarity con su látigo en la mano, seria ella la primera en ser masacrada

Rarity: "traga saliva, invoca un campo de fuerza donde se encierra, las balas no pasaban"

Iron will: "fastidiado del ataque fallido, arroja su arma a un costado y utilizando todo su peso, dejo caer sus brazos sobre el campo de fuerza, destrozándolo y dejando a la unicornio muy débil"

Por estar distraído con Rarity, se tardó en darse cuenta cuando el lazo de Applejack se enredó en uno de sus cuernos, tomo el lazo con una mano y tiro de el, sacando a Applejack de equilibrio y arrastrándola en un semicírculo alrededor del minotauro

Iron Will: - Iron Will te convertirá en alimento

Entre Applejack y el toro aterriza un dragón violetamente, tiene la respiración agitada por el constante movimiento de la lucha

Iron Will: - Iron Will no tiene tiempo para esto

Spike: "levanta su mano derecha, mostrando su dedo medio"

Iron Will: "levanta su minigun y apunta" - ¡ASTA NUNCA! ¡LAGARTIJA!

Una delgada pero constante llama se hace presente, envolviendo el arma de Iron Will y desapareciéndola ante sus ojos, tal era la distracción del minotauro que se percató muy tarde de como Spike había llegado hasta el en carreras y aprovechando el impulso le propino un recio topetazo con el puño cerrado directo en la rendija de su casco

Spike se detuvo un metro más adelante, levantado tierra y dándose cuenta de algo que lo dejo más que pasmado, Iron Will no se movió ni un centímetro, solo giro la cabeza con el golpe

Ambos se vieron directamente, la rendija del casco estaba un poco abollada, el rostro de Spike describía miedo, se había malacostumbrado a ser el más fuerte, pero unos segundos después, un pensamiento lo lleno de cierta felicidad cínica

Spike: "sonríe" – al fin, alguien con quien no me tengo que contener

Iron Will: - ¡¿querías contenerte?! ¡VEN POR IRON WILL!

La lucha titánica comenzó, Iron Will embistió con su cornamenta a Spike, el dragón tomo al toro por los cuernos (literalmente) forcejeando por mantenerlo a raya, las pesuñas del minotauro se clavaban a la tierra al igual que las garras de las patas de Spike, una ves mas la diferencia de fuerza se notaba, quien retrocedía era Spike, aunque no moviera las patas, la tierra en sus garras cedía dejando un rastro por donde pasaban

Applejack y Rarity no sabían cómo apoyar, sus armas eran inútiles y en menos de lo que creían, había más cabras sobre ellas

Al no tener las manos ocupadas, Iron Will las aprovecho para soltar un puñetazo al estómago, solo hiso falta un golpe para sofocarlo, Spike soltó los cuernos y con un movimiento de cuello y cabeza por parte del toro, uno de los cuernos abofeteo la cara de Spike

Una vez en el suelo, lo tomo de la cola y girando sobre sí mismo, lo azoto contra la misma tienda donde momentos antes se escondía Applejack, el cuerpo de Spike atravesó la madera a la vez que era liberado de las manos del minotauro, pero no tardo en ponerse de pie, un poco adolorido, pero lleno de adrenalina

Gracias al espacio que ahora había entre el y su rival, el dragon corrió usando tanto patas, manos y alas, embisto a Iron Will, tomándolo de los hombros con ambas garras y levantándolo un par de metros en el aire y dejándose caer un poco más adelante, combinando el golpe por la caída con el aplastante peso de un dragón

La llamarada salió de su boca, directo a la cabeza del minotauro

Una mano de iron Will lo tomo de la quijada y la levanto, desviando el ataque, con un movimiento trato de voltearse y dejar a Spike debajo, pero Spike no dejaría que tal cosa pasara, haciendo uso de sus alas, intento volar

Iron Will lo tomo de la cola, dejándolo en el suelo de un solo tirón, justo como quería, la forma perfecta de darle su "merecida paliza"

Pinkie Pie: - ¡FUEGO!

La bala de cañón le dio al toro en el pecho, empujándolo un par de metros y maltratando su armadura

Pinkie Pie: - ¡les dije que necesitaríamos a este pequeño! ¡Se los dije! ¿No es asi fluffle?

Fluffle puff: "asiente de manera agitada con la cabeza"

Pinkie Pie y Spike intercambian miradas, en los ojos del dragón se nota gratitud

Pinkie Pie: - ve por él, grandote

Spike: - ¿Cómo dices?

Pinkie Pie: "señala detrás de spike"

Iron Will está huyendo, se metió al mismo lugar de donde saco la minigun

Spike: - pero que cobarde – "corre detrás de él"

En la sala de "incubadoras"

Las chicas encontraron el sitio, era un cuarto grande y oscuro, con jaulas colgando por todas partes, sobre sus cabezas, Treefruit se quedó en la puerta vigilando

Scootaloo: "vuela y ve dentro de una de las jaulas" - ¿hola?

Nery Punch: "se pega agresiva a las rejas" - ¡¿TIENES PONCHE?! – "le da un tic en el ojo y sonríe de manera grotesca"

Scootaloo: "se fue para atrás de la impresión, choco con otra jaula"

Eso causo en efecto domino, en el que todas las jaulas se tocaron en algún momento, causando un escandalo

Twilight: - ¡Scootaloo! ¡Scootaloo! ¡Por aquí!

Scootaloo: - "se acerca volando" - ¡Twilight! ¡Chicas! ¡la encontré!

Twilight: - ¡Scoot!, ¡tienes que sacarme de aquí!, ¡buscan preñarme! – "le explico desesperada"

Scootaloo: "enrojece"- he, eso explica a los ponis que tiene afuera

Twilight: - ¡por favor! ¡no estoy lista para eso!

Scootaloo: - tranquila, solo danos un segundo

Sweetie Belle: "se pone junto a Scootaloo, parece esforzares por no perder el equilibrio"- hola Twilight

Twilight: - ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

Sweetie Belle: - em… pues, es algo chistoso

Apple Bloom: "cargando a Sweetie Belle en sus hombros" – date prisa, no tenemos todo el día

Sweetie Belle: - está bien – "carga magia, sacando la lengua concentrada y lo descarga sobre el candado"

El candado se volvió gris, y se deshizo como tierra, la puerta se abrió y Twilight salió, ya todas estaban en el suelo

Twilight: - tenemos que sacar a estas ponis de aquí

Scootaloo: - eres experta en magia ¿Por qué Sweetie Belle pudo desintegrar un candado que tu no? ¿o no lo intestaste?

Twilight: - ¿ves esta cosa en mi cuerno? – "refiriéndose al anillo metálico"

Scootaloo: - emm… ¿cool?

Apple Bloom: - mmm, si eso llego ahí, tiene que haber una forma de sacarlo

Sweetie Belle: - pero, no veo donde, no tiene cerrojo

Scootaloo: - ¿sigo sin entender? Enserio se ve cool, mejor déjenselo

Treefruit: "cierra la puerta, muy asustada" – tenemos problemas

La puerta era golpeada con rudeza y los balidos de las cabras daban a entender su situación

Sweetie Belle: - ayúdenme a liberar a los ponis, tengo una idea

Afuera

Pinkie Pie: - "disparo su última bala de cañón" - buen trabajo fluffle

Una granada cae junto al cañón, cosa de la que Pinkie Pie no se dio cuenta por estar conversando con su amiga cuadrúpeda

El empuje aventó a Pinkie de su posición y cayo junto a su cañón, quedo inconsciente, sangre brotaba de su cara y una pierna

Rainbow Dash: "estaba volando por la zona, se detuvo al ver a su amiga en el suelo, un a sensación de desesperación e importancia inundan su corazón"- ¡PINKIEE! – "una red le fue disparada, enredo sus alas y cayo golpeándose contra las astillosas tablas de una choza, quedo sofocada, inmóvil, tratando de aguantar el dolor, sintió como alguien la desataba, era Octavia"

Octavia: "se desase de la red, arrojándola con ira"- ¡levántate!

Rainbow Dash: "obedece, tomándose un hombro"- ¿Dónde está Pinkie? Tengo que encontrarla

Octavia: "le señala un punto"

Rainbow Dash: "se va sin dar las gracias"

Octavia: "gira la cabeza, percatándose de un presencia que le puso los novios de punto"

Era un cabra, pero no como las demás, esta tenia los cuernos cortados, lo único que quedaba de ellos era un par de chichones sobre su cabeza, se podría decir que los cortaron con una sierra, parecía tener mejor condición que sus compañeros, estaba rapado y tatuado por completo, llevaba un par de cuchillos en las manos y solo veía a Octavia a los ojos

Octavia: "blande su machete, decidida" - ¡¿te quedaras ahí todo el día?! – "pisa una tabla, la cual rebota y la toma con la mano que tiene libre, sabe que este no es como los demás, él le dará más lucha, pero ella, también lo hará"

El primer golpe fue por parte de Octavia, fallo, aquella cabra era rápida, antes de que se diera cuenta, tenía una cortada en el vientre, el dolor punzante no la dejaba actuar bien, fue suerte cuando pudo golpear a su rival con la tabla, desconcentrándolo y dándole tiempo para quitarle la mano, de un solo golpe

El corte fue limpio, la cabra soltó la navaja que aun podía empuñar, se tomó la muñeca, dejando salir un alarido de dolor ensordecedor

Octavia levanto su machete, pero antes de dejarlo caer sobre el cráneo del animal, la base de su arma fue tomada con la mano que le quedaba y de un empujón ayudado con la mesa que tenía a sus espaldas, la tiro, quedándose el con el machete y aguantando el dolor de manera sobrenatural

Octavia intento incorporarse, mas no se dio cuenta cuando su hombro fue herido de gravedad por la cuchilla del machete, había caído con su propia arma, podía sentir el frio filo en su interior, un poco más de fuerza y su hombro se separaría de su cuerpo, quedo paralizada, se arrodillo rendida, admiro como la hoja salía de si, y regresaba, su machete fue lo último que vio, le dio directo en el ojo izquierdo, su cráneo casi se divide de manera horizontal, un chorro de sangre apareció, dejando una línea pintada en la tierra mientras se desplomaba sobre la misma

Fue entonces cuando Vinyl se dio cuenta, con lágrimas resbalando por detrás de sus gafas y un grito ensordecedor, decidió vengar a su amiga, apunto con su arma y disparo, vio como la sangre salpico a un costado de la cabeza de la cabra clava, soltó su rifle y se recostó sobre aquel tejado, llorando y gritando con la mayor exasperación que ha sentido, ese fuego, esa rabia no se calmaría, no sin actuar, ahora, la bestia había sido desatada

Rainbow Dash había llegado con pinkie Pie, la arrastro hasta esconderla tras unas cajas de madera, fluffle Puff intentaba moverla con sus pesuñas, con una expresión de angustia

Rainbow Dash: "empuja a la pony cuadrupeda"- ¡DEJALA!

Fluffle Puff: "sus ojos se vuelven cristalinos, y se aleja con miedo de Rainbow"

Rainbow Dash: "pone una oreja en el pecho de la pony"- ¡aun late! ¡aun esta viva!

Una ráfaga de balas pasa, y las cajas con las que se cubren sufren el castigo

Rainbow Dash: - ¡por favor Pinkie! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta ya!

No muy lejos de ahí

La puerta fue forzada por un par de cabras, alumbraban el sitio con linternas, no encontraron a nadie, de la oscuridad emergió un grito, una de ellas apunto, pero la otra le movió el arma con su mano, no podían matar a las incubadoras, eso sería la ruina

Del abismo salió un ejército de yeguas, corriendo directo a las cabras, estas no tuvieron opción, arremeterían

Justo cuando comenzaron a disparar, un campo de fuerza verde las rodeo, las balas revotaban en el interior de la esfera y solas se fusilaron, el campo de fuerza desapareció, un par de jaulas encima de las cabras se abrieron, de ahí bajaron las cruzadas, Twilight y Treefruit, fueron rodeadas por las yeguas quienes no paraban de correr como estampida

Scootaloo: "levanto su rifle en señal de victoria" - ¡libreees!

Las 5 ponys vieron como todas esas yeguas semidesnudas se alejaban

Sweetie Belle: - ¿alguien les dijo para donde es la salida?

Apple Bloom y Scootaloo se vieron las caras, la pelirroja se notaba molesta y la Pegaso sonreía avergonzada

Apple Bloom: - ¡Scootaloo!

Scootaloo: - em… creo que ya sabían por dónde ir

Trefruit "le dio un ataque de tos, interrumpiendo el momento, esta vez era demasiado, las ponis se preocuparon, pero antes de que se pudieran hacercar, un monton de sangre salio de su boca en el último tosido"

Las chicas retroceden, incluso Scootaloo apunto a Treefruit, sabiendo lo que pasaba puesto que no era la primera vez que veía en cambio

Treefruit: - ¡argh! grandioso, ahora soy un asqueroso zombi

Los gritos de terror emergieron por el pasillo donde se habían ido las yeguas, regresaban con rostros de pánico, detrás de ellas llegaban los ponyzombis Pegaso

Treefruit: "le da su rifle a Twilight" – espero que te sea útil – "le da la espalada y corre en dirección a las yeguas"

Twilight: "mira a las cruzaders"- ¡adentro! ¡ya! – "ordeno muy convencida"

Las chicas obedecieron inmediatamente y twilight serró la puerta a sus espaldas, tomo el rifle de Treefruit

Para esto, la poni ya había atravesado la multitud de yeguas y se abalanzó contra el primer zombi que vio, zombi el cual le clavo los dedos en su vientre y mordió su cara, Treefruit se dejo llevar, sabiendo que era tarde para ella

Eso sirvió como una pequeña distracción, las yeguas pasaron a Twilight y ella corrió detrás de ellas para luego hacer uso de sus alas y sobrevolarlas

Twilight: - ¡todas las ponys! ¡Síganme!

Adentro, donde estaban las "incubadoras" se quedaron las cruzaders, sin tener idea de que hacer ahora

Apple Bloom: - ¡no podemos quedarnos aquí!

Sweetie Belle: - ¡esas fueron las ordenes de Twilight!

Apple Bloom: - pero no puede luchar como nosotras, ¿Qué no la viste con el ponyzombi? En el bosque, ¡casi se muere y no se le acercó!

Scootaloo: - chicas, hay alguien con nosotras

En otra parte

Spike: "camina por los pasillos de la fortaleza, siguiendo el aroma del Iron Will"

Entre los olores identificaba de todo, criaturas del bosque everefree, cosas que nuca había olido, gemas de todas, incluyendo sus favoritas, pero no podía pensar en comer ahora

Spike: - "(Iron Will esta cerca) olfatea profundo (¡AJA! Esta junto a la… ¿gasolina?)"

La luz se enciende, tiene al minotauro de frente, pero ahora luce otra armadura

Esta seguía teniendo un toque medieval, pero ahora los hombros estaban recubiertos de púas, usaba guantes con nudillos adietados, el casco era el mismo abollado pero lo que mas resaltaba era la máquina que cargaba en la espalda, no entendía muy bien lo que era, hasta que de la maquina comenzó a salir humo

Spike: "estaba estupefacto (¡no! ¡No es posible! ¡Esa cosa no puede volar! Es… es…)" – ¡simplemente ridículo!

Iron Will: - ¡IRON WILL NUNCA SE DEJA PISOTEAR! ¡IRON WILL PISOTEA! ¡TU ERES MI TAPETE!

Spike: - ¡PERDISTE LA CABEZA! – "abre los ojos como plato, Iron Will se acerca y a una velocidad formidable (¡tenía que hacerme el héroe!)"

El minotauro atrapa a Spike entre sus cuernos y ambos atraviesan las cajas que contenían rubíes

Afuera

Rainbow Dash seguía tratando de despertar a Pinkie, su rostro describía desesperación, sentía que perdía a la pony, y el llanto de fluffle solo la ponía peor, escuchaba su respiración cada 5 drgundos, tratando de asegurarse de que Pinkie Pie se quedara en esta vida

Detrás de ella, la cabra calva y tatuada emerge, tenía la mitad de la cara ensangrentada, producto del roce del disparo de vinyl

Rainbow Dash en un reflejo toma con su mano derecha una de sus pistolas he intenta disparar

Sus acciones se vieron frustradas, esa cosa seguía teniendo el machete de Octavia y como si se tratara de un "ojo por ojo" el filo fue directo a la mano de Rainbow Dash

No la rebano, la pegaso tomo su mano soltando un grito desgarrador, serraba los ojos con vigor, soltaba lágrimas de dolor y maldecía al individuo con una pasión digna de discurso

Rainbow Dash: - ¡MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡HIJO DE PUTA!

Fluffle Puff: "en un último intento por ayudar, se arroja contra la cabra"

Ambos se desploman en la tierra, la cabra se quita a la pony cuadrúpeda de enzima y al levantarse, su cabeza explota

Apple Jack: "carga su escopeta humeante" - ¡nadie matara a Rainbow Dash! ¡Nadie! ¡¿ME ESCUCHARON?! ¡MONTON DE IDIOTAS! – "ve mejor el panorama" – hay por todos los cielos, Pinkie

Rainbow Dash: - ¡maldición! ¡Esto duele!

Applejack: - aguanta un poco, estamos ganando esto – "una bala le tumba el sombrero, se agacha con los ojos bien abiertos y las pupilas contraídas" – uff, eso esto muy cerca

Rainbow Dash: "se notaba devil, la cantidad de sangre que perdía era demasiada"- has algo

Applejack: "saca la escopeta sin apuntar y dispara"- ¿Cómo que? No soy enfermera

Rainbow Dash: - llévate a Pinkie, aquí no es seguro – "se recostó en el suelo, al borde del desmayo"

Applejack: - ¿Rainbow? ¡Rainbow Dash! – "es devorada de un bocado por el lobo de bosque llamado astilla"

Sombra: - "baja del lobo y carga a pinkie Pie, la cuelga en el lomo de astilla al igual que a Rainbow, vuelve a montar el lobo y con un ligero golpe en las baras que tiene por costillas, asilla corre para salir por la puerta"

 **que vengan las amenazas de muerte ¡aquí lo dejo! wololololol**

 **Twitter:** **piolloverdades mames**

 **o en el #MLPLODM**


	32. Chapter 32 el rescate (2)

**MLP LA OSCURIDAD DEL MAÑANA**

Querida princesa Celestia, creo que debo dejar de empezar de esa manera, ya es evidente que nunca leerá esto, quien sea que encuentre estos manuscritos, que sea testigo de todo lo ocurrido, que sea quien no deje morir mi historia

Me llamo Twilight Sparkle, hace 5 años que encontré un libro poderoso, hace 5 años que desaparecí y hace menos de un mes que regrese, mi mundo ha desaparecido y en su lugar encontré los restos de una realidad enferma y violenta, aquí la muerte es el pan de cada día, la miseria se respira en el aire y la desesperación es mi compañía por las noches, si es que aún se les pueda llamar noches, he sido secuestrada por un ser que ha encajado perfectamente en la nueva ecuestrita y he sido rescatada por quienes fueron mis amigos en mi vida anterior, pero antes de continuar con mi relato, antes de describirles como son las cosas ahora debo hacerles saber, como es que hace ya dos semanas, vi lo que es vivir en la actualidad, quiero que vean, las verdaderas consecuencias de una guerra

 **Capítulo 29 rescate (parte dos)**

Sombra colocaba una mano sobre la cabeza de la inconsciente Rainbow Dash mientras cabalgaba a Astilla, estaba completamente concentrado en llegar a una zona segura, Fluttershy no tuvo por qué insistirle en ayudar a sus amigas, es más, hace un rato que había dejado de escuchar palabras provenientes de su cabeza, solo un ligero sollozo, ese que aparece cuando la pony ya no puede soportar lo que ve, no es la primera vez que ocurría y estaba seguro de que no sería la ultima

El lobo de bosque para en seco junto a una roca plana, el pony baja y carga a Rainbow Dash para recostarla sobre la roca, lo mismo con Punkie Pie, astilla regurgita a una yegua junto con una caja azul con una cruz color azul cielo

Applejack: "se nota asustada, sentimiento que se convirtió en enfado al ver a sombra tomando la caja y abriéndola, sacude un poco las manos para tratar de retirar la baba de astilla y se levanta" – a la próxima puedes avisarme

Sombra: "abre la caja recubierta con un líquido transparente, viscoso y oloroso, mete la mano aguantada y saca un cúter, aguja e hilo como las que usan los médicos"

Applejack: "se revisa la cabeza, palpándola y dándose cuenta de que perdió su sombrero (debió ser cuando por poco me disparan) dedujo en sus adentros" - ¿puedo servir en algo?

Sombra: "toma la mano de Rainbow sintiendo mucho miedo" – hay no

Esa cosa no parecía una mano, era como si la hubiera separado de manera vertical, lo único que aun permanecía conectado a la muñeca en un 100% eran en índice y el pulgar, el resto colgaba como un trozo de carne ensangrentado

Sombra: "crea un torniquete con una tela blanca que se teñía de rojo" – si no hago algo pronto, perderá la mano – "le arrija una toalla a Applejack" – límpiate y revisa a Pinkie pie

Applejack: "atrapa la toalla con su mano izquierda" – estoy acostumbrada a la suciedad

Sombra: - infectaras a la pony, solo limpia tus manos, esa cosa es absorbente y la saliva de astilla se llevara todas las bacterias de tus manos, pero infectaran el torrente sanguíneo de esa yegua si están en contacto con una herida grave, asi que mejor lava tus manos y usa esos guantes que están en el botiquín

Applejack: "al escuchar la explicación inmediatamente se limpia la saliva de las manos y brazos, un poco del cabello para que no cherre, se coloca los guantes y se acerca a Pinkie revisando sus heridas"

La pierna derecha de Pinkie tenía enterradas piedras y trozos de madera (astillas), la sangre que brotaba de su cara parecía venir de su ojo izquierdo, daba la sensación de que sus lágrimas eran de sangre

Applejack: - emm…Fluttershy ¿Qué debo hacer?

Sombra: "estaba a punto de reclamarle por llamarlo Fluttershy, pero se tragó sus palabras para evitar la cada vez más posible muerte de alguna de las yeguas" – despójala de todo cuerpo ajeno

Applejack: "molestándose un poco" - ¡¿qué?!

Sombra: - ¡con un demonio! ¡Cualquier cosa que no tenga que estar ahí! ¡Residuos de munición, tierra! ¡Sácalas de su cuerpo! Y limpia las heridas con alcohol, está en el botiquín

Applejack: "obedece siendo muy cuidadosa, los gritos y disparos que se escuchaban de fondo solo la estresaban más, quería ir a ayudar a su pueblo, pero también cuidar de su amiga"- ¿haces esto a menudo?

Sombra: - no, pero Fluttershy si, ella me dirá que hacer

Applejack: - y… ¿Cómo esta ella?

Sombra: - ¿de verdad te interesa?

Applejack: - no sé cuántas veces lo tenga que repetir, pero no soy su enemiga – "saca un trozo largo de madera de la pierna y la sangre sale con más precio" - ¡ahora que he hecho!

Sombra: - guarda la calma, es una vena importante la que se dañó, solo tienes que serrarla

Applejack: - ¡¿cómo?!

Sombra: "suspira con fastidio" – creí que tendrás más experiencia con esto

Applejack: - ¡NO TIENES POR QUE SER UNIMBECIL AHORA!

 **Sala de incubadoras**

esas ponis se encontraban adentro, escondidas, con miedo, no sabían que debían de hacer, Twilight les indico que se escondieran y ellas accedieron como si no hubieran enfrentado a esas criaturas antes, la muerte de Treefruit de verdad les afecto, al punto que se sentían como esas niñas inocentes nuevamente

Apple Bloom: - no podemos quedarnos aquí todo el día

Sweetie Belle: - ¿Qué planeas? ¿Salir y que nos coman? ¡Tú viste a Treefruit! ¡La habían mordido y ni cuenta nos dimos!

Apple Bloom: - ¡si nos quedamos las cabras nos encontraran! ¡Somos guerreras! ¡Podemos con un montón de ponys sin vida!

Sweetie Belle: - ¡no disfruto de luchar contra esas cosas!

Apple Bloom: - ¡nadie lo hace!

Sweetie Belle: - ¿¡por qué hacerlo entonces!?

Apple Bloom: - ¡por que nos necesitan! ¡Nuestras hermanas están ahí afuera y parece que quieres que les pase lo mismo que a Treefruit!

Sweetie Belle: - ¡tú no sabes que es lo que quiero! ¡Nunca le desearía algo como eso a Rarity!

Scootaloo: "se tapa los oídos apretando parpados y dientes" – ya dejen de discutir – "susurra"

Apple Bloom: - ¡se que es lo que quieres! ¡Quieres quedarte con mi Spike!

Sweetie Belle: - ¡¿QUE?! ¡Hay no MAMES! ¡¿Ahora me sales con esa ESTUPIDEZ?¡- "se tapa la boca con ambas manos apenada" – dije algo indecente

Scootaloo: - chicas

Apple Bloom: - ¡no he olvidado lo de ayer! ¡Pudiste decirme que hablaste con el! ¿Por qué ocultármelo todo? ¿Por qué no puedes confiar en que puedo soportarlo?

Sweetie Belle: - ¡QUE ME GUSTAN LOS POTROS! ¡TU ERES LA UNICA ENFERMA QUE BABEA POR UN DRAGON!

Apple Bloom: "muy molesta"- ¡¿COMO ME LLAMASTE?!

Sweetie Belle: - ¡ENFERMA! ¡DESVIADA! ¡TARADA!

Apple Bloom: - ¡YO SE QUE NO ES NORMAL! ¡CALLATE DE UNA VEZ! – "entristece y baja su tono" - ¿crees que no me doy cuenta? ¿Piensas no sé qué lo que más quiero es imposible?

Sweetie Belle: "se apena"- hay amiga, lo siento mucho, no era mi intención – "intenta posar una mono sobre su hombro"

Apple Bloom: "se retira unos centimetros"- ¡no me toques! ¡aún estoy molesta contigo!

Sweetie Belle: - ¡pues perdón por querer apoyarte! me arrepiento de lo que dije, ¡SI ERES UNA TARADA!

Scootaloo: - ¡CALLENSE USTEDES DOS! ¡¿no lo ven?! Estamos en medio de una situación de vida o muerte y ustedes solo se ponen a gritarse, y es por algo que no tiene nada que ver con esto. Apple Bloom, tu amas a Spike y nada puede cambiar eso, nadie te culpa y nosotras no tenemos por qué juzgar eso ¿escuchaste Sweetie Belle? Pero tampoco puedes estar por ahí acusando a cualquiera de quererte quitar a alguien que no te pertenece

Ese momento se convertirá en un silencio incomodo de no ser por las explosiones de fondo

Scootaloo: - ahora, dejaremos esta discusión para después y ayudaremos a estos ponys. Somos jóvenes y muchos creerían que no tenemos por qué estar aquí, pero si hay algo que se nos ha dado bien desde el inicio de la guerra, es matar zombis – "coloca una mano frente a ella"

Apple Bloom: "mira la mano de su amiga y coloca la suya sobre la misma" – estoy contigo

Sweetie Belle: - pues ya que – "se les une poniendo su mano sobre la de Apple Bloom" – matemos a un par de cadáveres

Scootaloo: - pero no con estas armas, nunca aprendí a disparar correctamente

Sweetie Belle: - jeje… yo tampoco

Apple Bloom: - ¿soy la única?

Sus amigas la miran con incredulidad

Apple Bloom: - je, solo bromeaba, yo tampoco se usarla bien, por suerte tengo esto- "descuelga de su mochila su hacha"

Scootaloo: "toma su bate" – ustedes saben que llevo esto a todos lados

Sweetie Belle: "levita un par de cuchillos"- bueno… estos tampoco me quitan mucho espacio

La puerta se habrá de golpe y las tres chicas salen llenad de optimismo y ganas de luchar

Apple Bloom: "apunta a donde se fue Twilight con las yeguas"- por haya

En medio del pasillo, se encontraba una ponyzombi unicornio, devorando lo que parecía ser una de las "incubadoras" cuando la criatura vio a las cruzaders, su vista fue segada por un cuchillo rodeado por un aura mágica que le fue directo a la cara

En otro lado

Una pared cedía y de entre los escombros emergía Iron Will siendo impulsado por el propulsor de su espalda, con Spike tomándolo con su mano derecha de un cuerno y la cola enredada en su brazo izquierdo

El dragón escupía fuego sobre la nuca del toro y este trataba de alcanzarlo, girando sobre si mismo y avanzando de manera horizontal

Con la fuerza que avanzaban rompieron la tabla roca con la que estaba construida la división entre esa habitación y la siguiente (un almacén de armas contundentes)

Se separaron por el impacto y de manera autómata se levantaron para verse nuevamente frete a frete

Iron Will: "tira de su propio brazo, destorciendo su hombro" - ¡IRON WILL PUEDE ESTAR ASI TODO EL DIA!

Spike: "se pone de pia, agitado, sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la garaganta" – tu – "intenta recuperar el aliento" – tu, deberías dejar de decir tu nombre… o ¿Qué pasara? ¿tan idiota eres que lo olvidaras?

Iron Will: "toma una masa con púas y se la arroja al dragón"

Spike: "lanza una llama por la boca, desapareciendo el arma y apareciéndola un metro sobre la cabeza del toro"

La masa le cayó en el casco, aturdiéndolo por el sonido dentro del casco, antes de que se diera cuenta, Spike estaba frente a el, usando su cola le barre los pies y una vez en el suelo, con una sola mano toma lo que parece un mazo medieval y castiga al minotauro con la misma, golpeándolo repetidas veces en el suelo

Iron Will: "Debido a su resistente armadura, no resultaba herido de gravedad, activa su propulsor y sale disparado por la puerta, tumbando a spike, rompiendo con las hombreras parte de la base de la puerta"

Spike: "deja el maso en el suelo y se recarga en el muro respirando hondo, sintiendo el sudor y su agitación" – estoy del asco – "se dijo a si mismo tratando de levantarse el ánimo con un poco de humor"

 **Afuera**

Rarity: "se había quedado sola, con su latigo distraía a las cabras mientras con su magia las enredaba en listones" – ¡sé que este color no te sienta, pero no me dejaste opción! – "le reprochó a una que tenía como escudo contra el resto de las cabras" – ¡no me veas así!

Derpy: - Rarity

Rarity: - ¡Derpy! ¡¿Por qué no estás en tu posición?!

Derpy: - quería avisarte algo, em… tenemos problemas

Rarity: - ¡¿tú crees?! – "dijo en tono sarcástico"

Depy: - ya perdimos a la mitad de nosotros, si no acaba pronoto… pues…

Unos metros detrás de Derpy un pony cae por un disparo en el hombro

Derpy: - si… eso

Rarity: "viendo eso, se cubre a ella junto con Derpy y el pony herido en un campo de fuerza"- ¿Dónde está Applejack?

Derpy: - se la comió el lobo de bosque

Rarity: "hace pucheros y le da un tic en el ojo"- ¿quieres repetir eso querida?

Derpy: - tranquila, esta bien, vi como la devolvió

Rarty: "se tapa la boca apunto de vomitar de tan solo imaginar algo como eso, se toma la frente con la misma mano que se cubrió la boca y cierra los ojos sintiéndose mareada"- por favor, no sigas

Derpy: - perdón

Rarity: - pero, dime ¿Qué es eso tan importante? Date prisa, no puedo mantener esto para siempre

Derpy: - hay un par de ponys enjaulados por haya

Rarity: - bien, liberémoslos

Derpy: - ese es el problema… ellos… están desnudos

Rarity: "se ruboriza" - ¿enserio? – "agita su cabeza tratando de sacar ciertos pensamientos" – pero que indecente me he vuelto, no importa, hay que liberarlos aun así ¿Dónde están?

 **No muy lejos de ahí**

Tres ponys corrían por los pasillos cerrados y asfixiantes de la zona

Scootaloo: - ¿alguien recuerda el camino de regreso?

Sweetie Belle: - yo no regresaría

Detrás de ellas se escuchaban los horribles chillidos de los ponyzombis siguiéndolas, combinado con un par de gritos de terror

Sweetie Belle: - ¡veo la salida! ¡veo la salida!

En el fondo, la luz del sol iluminaba el pasillo, la puerta estaba cerca, pero la luz se vio cada vez más apagada cuando un grupo pequeño de zombis entraba por la puerta, las cruzaders se vieron las caras y asintieron con la cabeza

Empezó la carrera a la salida, primero sweetie Belle, con ambos cuchillos sobre su cabeza los manipula dirigiéndolos a los ojos del primer zombi, al caer el cuerpo sin vida es saltado por Apple Bloom, con el vuelo que llevaba y el salto giro la mitad de su cuerpo con el haca en manos, clavándosela en el cuello del segundo, por un costado Scootaloo paso dando una vuelta sobre si misma antes de pegarle a tercero en el cráneo

Ya habían salido, viendo el caos de la guerra, las cabras parecían estar emprendiendo una retirada puesto que el número de las mismas bajo drásticamente, a pesar de ser más que los ponys, no tenían mucha oportunidad contra quienes les disparaban desde el cielo

Sweetie Belle: "levita a un pony herido colocándolo donde se pudiera cubrir" - ¡tenemos que sacar a estos ponys de aquí!

Scootaloo: - ¡¿Qué hay de los zombis?!

Se giraron viendo la puerta y a los zombis cada vez más cerca

Sweetie Belle: "sierra la puerta y sin soltar la perilla descarga toda la magia que puede sobre la misma, quedando agotada"

Apple Bloom: "la sostiene para que no se golpee contra el suelo" - ¡Scootaloo! ¡¿puedes ver a alguien?!

Scootaloo: - ¡no volare! ¡seré blanco fácil!

A unos metros de ahí, algo exploto, o por lo menos esa fue la impresión que dio con todo el humo que emergió, segundos más tarde se dieron cuenta, esa cosa no era humo, era tierra y escombro, se había demolido parte del techo del coliseo

Iron Will tomaba a Spike del cuello mientras salía de la nube de escombros volando directo al cielo como un cierre espacial, dejando una nube negra que se elevaba tan alto como el

Apple Bloom: - "grita al notar a quien se lleva el minotauro" - ¡SPIKE! – "suelta a Sweetie Belle (quien se dio un buen trastazo en la cabeza contra la pared) corre enérgica a la nube de escombro como si pudiera hacer alguna decencia, se detiene en un punto donde aun puede ver como su amado dragón se aleja cada vez mas" - ¡SPIKE!

Scootaloo: "queda congelada ante tal imagen, luego recuerda a Sweetie belle y la voltea a ver"

Sweetie Belle: "estaba tendida en el suelo, tenía unas "X" en los ojos y sacaba la lengua"

Spike: "escupía fuego en la cara del minotauro, mientras trataba de zafarse de sus fuertes manos con sus garras"

su propio fuego le nublaba la visión, por lo que no puedo ver cuando el minotauro lo jalo hacia el golpeándolo con la parte mas dura de su cráneo, aquella que se encuentra entre ambos cuernos

el cabezazo los separo, Spike vio primero esa nube negra acercándose para dar fin al día, su visión se modificaba para ver tanto el sol como la luna bien instalados en el cielo, unidos como las dos hermanas que ahora ya no están, de pronto veía a la lejanía de Ecuestria, notando su belleza colorida a pesar de los altibajos del pasado, de vuelta al coliseo, donde no podía distinguir a los ponys de abajo

había dado una vuelta completa en el aire, semiconsciente, relajado, mientras caía recobro la conciencia y abrió las alas, freno la caída y luego se impulsó hacia el toro con propulsor, con habas manos enfrente, tensando sus fuertes garras, la pupila de sus ojos se afilaba y apretaba los dientes

iron Will: "lo esperaba suspendido en el aire, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, levanto habas puños" - ¡DALE A IRON WILL TODO LO QUE TIENES!

El encontronazo hiso que amos giraran sobre si mismos, Spike tomando de los hombros a Iron Will

Iron Will uso las pesuñas de sus pies para separar al dragón de el con una parada doble, pronto era atacado por la llamarada proveniente del hocico de su rival, mas gracias a su armadura no le pasaría nada, se abalanzo contra el, golpeándolo en la cara y dejándolo claramente confundido, lo tomo por las alas y torció una como si tratara de arrancársela

Spike gritaba del dolor y perdería el ala de no ser por la presencia de la princesa

Twilight: - ¡SUELTALO!

Iron Will "deja de castigar al dragón, lo suelta para poner total atención en Twilight"

Spike: "cae sin poder detenerse muy bien, pues el ala en verdad le duele, solo puede ir frenando un poco la caída para que el golpe no le sea muy duro, intento usar sus partas para amortiguar la caída, pero con la fuerza que llevaba de poco le sirvieron"

Twilight: "aleteando para mantenerse en el aire, frente a iron will" – se acabó Iron Will, has sido derrotado

Iron Will: - ¿Quién te ha quitado el anillo para cuerno?

Twilight: -tuve un poco de ayuda

Bon bon había buscado la "llave de los anillos mientras las ponys escapaban de los zombis" hace unos minutos que libero a Twilight de tan extraordinario aparato

Twilight: "se aclara la garganta" – POR EL PODER QUE LA MISMA PRINCESA CELESTIA ME HA OTORGADO, QUEDAS DETENIDO POR TODAS TUS OFENZAS HACIA LA ESPECIE PONY, TU CENTENCIA SERA DE 1000 NUVES NEGRAS SI NO PONES RESISTENCIA ALGUNA

Iron Will: "ríe burlona y descortés mente"- Iron Will se pregunta, ¿Qué hará la pony? ¿ir a llorar con su princesa?

Twilight: "su cerno y manos brillan"- no dudare en ponerme firme contigo

Iron Will: - Iron Will quiere ver eso

Twilight: - se porque estas confiado, es tu armadura ¿cierto? Es inmune a mi magia, No sé a cuantos ponis tuviste que matar para reunir tantos cuernos de unicornio, pero eso solo es una razón más para no sentirme mal por lo que estoy por hacer

Iron Will: - sin magia eres inútil, solo una incubadora mas, Iron Will te perdonara si te comportas bien a partir de ahora

Twilight: - hay algo que no es inmune a mi magia, te tengo una pregunta ¿sabes cómo se alimentan las águilas?

El propulsor de Iron Will tiembla, se dio cuenta muy tarde, un aura morada rodeaba su mochila cohete y esa no estaba fabricada con cuerno de unicornio

Twilight: - toman a sus presas – "hace un movimiento brusco, separando sus manos" – y las dejan caer

El propulsor se partió por la mitad, Iron Will termino por caer a plomo soltando un grito de desesperación, atravesó el techo de las gradas, la fuerza de caída fue suficiente para hacer que el anillo que hacia sombra se viniera abajo por completo, llenado el lugar de una nube de escombros

Todos quedaron segados por varios minutos, el silencio fue interrumpido cuando una pony pelirroja gritaba el nombre de su amado dragón, corriéndolo en dirección a donde lo había visto caer

Apple Bloom: - ¡SPIKE! ¡SPIKE!

Lo encontró, boca habajo he inmóvil, pensó lo peor, se dirigió presurosa hacia el he intento reanimarlo, tocándolo en el brazo, moviendo su cabeza

Apple Bloom: "su voz se volvió quebrada y las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos" – spike por favor, háblame

Detrás de Apple Bloom se encontraba Scootaloo, cargando en su hombro el brazo de Sweetie Belle, quien trataba de mantenerse de pie por ella misma, las ponys vieron la escena preocupadas

Apple Bloom: -spike, te lo suplico, no me dejes

Spike: "toce un par de veces" – de todas maneras no puedo irme, no me puedo mover, me duele todo

Apple Bloom: "se llena de felicidad y se recarga sobre él, abrazando su brazo"

Tanto Sweetie Belle como Scootaloo dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio

Spike: - hey, no era broma cuando dije que me duele todo

Apple Bloom: "lo suelta y se quita de encima apenada" – upz, perdón

Scootaloo: - jeje, eres un maldito tanque si sobreviviste a esa caída

Apple Bloom: "gira la cabeza viendo a sus amgas" – em… ¿desde cuándo están ahí?

Scootaloo: - atuvimos detrás de ti todo el tiempo

Sweetie Belle: - y me dejaste ahí tirada por un chico

Apple Bloom: - ups, perdón

Sweetie Belle: - jeje, ya no importa, estoy bien, no te preocupes tanto – "dijo con un aire de sarcasmo"

Twilight: "aterrizando" – me da gusto escuchar eso – "suspira" – que locura ¿no creen?

Rarity: "sale de entre la nube de tierra que impedía la visión" - más loco que darle dulces a Pinkie pie, Sweetie Belle ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que tenías que quedarte fuera de los disparos

Sweetie Belle: - creí que te pasaría algo

Rarity: - tu Herman sabe cuidarse mejor de lo que piensas

De entre el humo emerge el lobo de bosque con sobra y Applejack arriba de el, habos bajan

Sombra: - menos mal que no hay más muertos – "ve a Spike" – creo

Spike: "un poco enfadado"- eso pasa cuando dejas al asistente solo con el villano ¡muchas gracias!

Applejack: - ¿estás bien hermanita? ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

Apple Bloom: "se limpia las lágrimas de su mejilla derecha con su puño" – no es nada, estoy bien

Spike: - yo no – "se quejó"

Sombra: - no seas llorón

Spike: - creo que no he escuchado un, gracias Spike por entretener a esa cosa

scootaloo: - gracias por servir como saco de boxeo

Spike: "molesto"- ja, ja

Twilight: "su tono se vuelve de preocupación"- ¿Dónde están Rainbow y Pinkie?

Applejack: - ha salvo pero inconsciente

Sombra: - todo gracias a esta yegua, de no ser por ella creo que no habría salvado a ambas

Twilight: - entonces, ¿trabajaron juntos?

Applejack: - sip

Rarity: - todo sea por salvar a una amiga, querida

Twilight: "sonríe"- así es como siempre debieron ser las cosas, estuviera yo o no, su amistad no tenía por qué morir

Applejack: - yo no lo llamaría amistad del todo

Sombra: - no arruines el momento

Apple Bloom: - muy tarde – "bromeo"

Derpy: - mmm… ¿interrumpo?

Todos miran a Derpy

Twilight: - ¿Qué tienes en la espalda?

Derpy: "notoriamente nerviosa"- les juro que lo encontré así, no toque nada

 **ya esta por terminar, el próximo capitulo en el ultimo**

 **perdón** **por la demora, escribí y reescribí este como tres veces, dejen sus rewiews que siempre animan y fenix dorado me la sigue pelando, digo, lo quiero musho XD, recuerden que después de el capitulo final actualizare la historia con un ultimo "tras bambalinas" donde explicare un par de cosas y respondere las preguntas y rewiews del ultimo capitulo nos vemos pronto mis seguidores de mente enferma ¡A CHINGAR A SU MADRE!**


	33. Chapter 33 fin

**lo se, dije que el sábado, pero muero de ganas, ¡YOLO!**

 **MLP LA OSCURIDAD DEL MAÑANA**

 **Capitulo 30 fin**

Quiera dejar en claro que yo nunca desee esto para Equestrita, siempre quise ser una buena princesa, ser un ejemplo pero esas circunstancias no me dejaron pensar con claridad, hoy en día me doy cuenta de lo mal que me vi al llorar, haciendo la más grande rabieta de mi vida pero ¿Quién puede culparme? Hice lo posible por mantenerme cuerda, intente con todas las ganas de las que soy capaz de tener, intente no tirarme al suelo y gritar pero aun así lo hice, me siento muy tonta.

Derpy escondía tras su espalda el cofre, ese maldito cofre, el muy inútil estaba abierto y peor, sin el libro, solo estaba mi corona ¿Cómo es que llego ahí?

Un recuerdo como Applejack volteo a ver a Spike, interrogándolo de donde estaba pero el lucia tan confundido como ella, ¿de verdad hemos estado luchando por una absurda corona? ¿de verdad fuimos engañados por el destino? Poniendo a mis amigas una contra la otra solo por un pedazo de basura que no significa nada ya, perdonen mi comportamiento pero enserio estoy muy molesta y me odio infinitamente por querer aprender más, me había emocionado demasiado al pensar en tener información clasificada, mi pasión por el descubrimiento hiso que todos termináramos aquí, lo siento, pero ya no aguanto, llevo dos semanas buscando alguna respuesta, he leído y leído sin parar, buscando algo que me ayude con esto

Ahora me encuentro en mi castillo, tolo lo que veo es mi vida anterior, la extraño muchísimo, los problemas del pasado se limitaban a un par de palabras descorteces o si las cosas se ponían mal con una criatura antigua y poderosa, solo hacía falta, tomarse de las manos y todo se solucionaba

Me tranquilizare un poco para decirlo como son las cosas ahora, ahora todos vivimos en Ponyville, lo reconstruimos, entre todos algo bueno teniendo en cuenta que mis amigas aún no se llevan bien del todo, noto algunas miradas inquietantes pero no pasa de eso, evitan tener contacto pero eso no me gusta, creí que éramos un equipo inseparable, parece que solo hace falta un poco de caos para acabar con eso, que Celestia me ayude, incluso extraño a Discord

Pinkie Pie despertó de una siesta de 4 días después de su accidente, perdió la visibilidad de su ojo izquierdo, ahora usa un parche, camina cojeando pero los médicos dices que muy pronto caminara normal, aun así me da mucho gusto tenerla cerca, aun es esa pony alegre y fuera de este mundo y es la única que ha logrado tener una buena relación con todas además de mi

Rarity se la pasa en lo que antes era su butic, habla con su hermana en ocasiones y con Pinkie, conmigo y con Applejack, pero no muestra interés en Rainbow y Fluttershy, le gusta crear vestidos con lo poco que tiene, dice que es un reto que le ayuda a pasar los malos ratos y en parte la entiendo

Rainbow Dash tampoco salió ilesa de la lucha, perdió la mitad de la mano, solo se quedó con su pulgar e índice, quise buscar algún hechizo para sanarla pero no existe o por lo menos no lo tengo al alcance, entre Rarity, el doctor whooves y yo le construimos una mano artificial que remplazara los dedos que perdió, no todo es tan malo si lo pienso bien, es divertido ver como parece que en ocasiones no le importa o como lo dice ella "me veo asombrosa con esta mano"

Fluttershy es tan dulce y amable como siempre, aunque en ocasiones se puede volver un poco tétrica hablando de como la muerte se justifica en ocasiones, sombra no ha vuelto a salir y tampoco le podemos preguntar sobre él, eso la pone muy mal

Applejack, ella, no es la villana de la que Rainbow me hablo

Platico mucho con ella, es quien pudo levantarme el ánimo al ver el cofre, tomo mi corona, me la coloco y se arrodillo dando inicio a una reverencia por parte de todos los que podían hacerlo, me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas y de que Rainbow tiende a exagerar un poco cuando se trata del pasado, parece ser que Applejack nunca le dio un sermón de como la amistad ya no es algo de importancia, no piensa eso si no lo contrario, no les habla a Rainbow a fluttershy pero tampoco parece buscar problemas con ellas, me cedió el puesto de la gobernante del pueblo, según ella yo estoy más preparada para eso y si en ocasiones lo dudo ella me levanta el ánimo, soy muy afortunada de tenerla como amiga

Derpy parece muy callada, solo vigila junto a Vinyl y solo ella sabe que le pasa a esa pony, no es la misma desde que vio morir a su amiga, nunca sonríe y rara vez parase voltear a ver a alguien

No he podido tener mucho contacto con esas niñas, debo dejar de llamarlas niñas, parecen más maduras que yo, no se cómo van las cosas con ellas pero en un par de ocasiones las he visto trabando en el muro o simplemente caminando por el pueblo, las admiro, se notan unidas a diferencia de mis amigas

Mi asistente número uno rara vez me deja sola, le asigne un día de descanso por que se que tanto estrés le afecta incluso más que a mí, sé que en ese día de descanso tiende a acompañar a sus amigas y hacen alguna travesura, no me molesta, sus juegos son inocentes

El se despierta cuando yo me despierto, el desvela cuando yo lo hago y ahora mismo lo está haciendo, sé que finge dormir para hacerme sentir mejor, no es la primera vez que le ordeno que valla a su cama, el solo se recuesta en una esquina de mi habitación y cierra los ojos, pero yo sé que está despierto pero no aguantara tanto como yo, no puedo dormir con este pueblo a mi cargo, con una docena de yeguas embarazadas, eso me recuerda a Bon Bon, sin duda alguna me ayuda mucho cuando me tenían secuestrada

Aun recuerdo como se reencontraron ella y lyra, se abrazaron y Lyra olfateo las manos de su amiga, fue muy extraño pero agradable, parece que están muy contentas de criar una niña juntas como una pareja de dos madres

Perdimos a muchas de esas yeguas, incluyendo a Cheerilee, nadie sabe dónde está o si sigue convida

Big Mac falleció hace unas semanas, no se recupérelo de su herida, Applejack me dijo entre lágrimas que estaba convencida de que la bala no fue lo que lo mato, me dijo que hablo con él y que se sentía terrible por perder a su amada, suena de cierto modo lógico que haya querido ir a buscarla al más allá

En pocas palabras, no todo es malo pero si tomamos en cuenta el resto, son más cosas malas que buenas, sé que Spike leerá esto cuando yo caiga dormida así que le pediré desde aquí, que envíe esto a la princesa Celestia, si, ya se que no está convida, pero quiero que lo aga, se cómo funciona su flama y sonara absurdo creer que podrá atravesar las barreras de la vida y la muerte, pero por favor Spike, hazlo por mi

Spike: "dejo la hoja en la mesa sintiendo un escalofrió, giro la cabeza asía Twilight, estaba en una silla, dormida por completo, soltó un suspiro sintiéndose impresionado por la capacidad de predicción de Twilight ¿era tan fácil saber que estaba fingiendo?, tomo a la pony y la cargo como toda una princesa, la llevo a su cama, movió las sabanas con su cola, la recostó y le coloca las saben en sima delicadamente, acaricio con suavidad el pelo de Twilight mientras pensaba en lo que acaba de leer" – de verdad esto es demasiado para ti – "reflexiono en voz alta sin querer, vio devuelta a la meza, donde dejo la hoja, se acercó y la tomo, parecería una tontería, el obedecer esa nota en la carta, pero sentía cierta melancolía, le recordaba a "esa parte de su vida donde el no tenía que recibir los golpes" rio un poco al pensar eso, así que se dejó llevar, tomo aire serrando los ojos, sintiéndose como un niño nuevamente, soplo una débil pero constante llama que envolvió lentamente la carta, esfumándola letra por letra, un ves termino admiro como el humo salía por la ventana, imaginando si sería posible que esa carta le llegara a Celestia, donde sea que se encuentre"

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Twilight: "con un tono vigoroso" - ¡LEVÁNTATE SPIKE! ¡LEVÁNTATE!

Spike: "había dormido junto a la cama de Twilight, levanto la cabeza un poco aturdido por el sueño, tanto era su cansancio que no vio venir el casco de la pierna derecha de Twilight pisarle la cara para impulsarse lejos de su cama" - ¡ouch!

Twilight: "casi pierde el equilibro al llegar al suelo, agitaba los brazos mientras se balanceaba, no tardo en enderezarse correctamente, se notaba muy feliz" - ¡tenemos mucho que hacer Spike! ¡busca a las chicas! ¡Diles que vengan! No, no, ¡aún mejor! ¡Toma este día para descansar! ¡lo are yo misma! – "toma de entre los libros de la mesa un pergamino, se tele transporta fuera del castillo"

Spike: "se rasco la cabeza (¿Qué bicho le pico ahora? ¿Tan bien le sentó el mandar esa carta a quien sabe dónde?) Pensó mientras se levantaba (¿de qué te quejas Spike, día libre?) una excusa para continuar durmiendo ahora en su corto el cual Twilight le acomodo debido a que ya no cabía en la sesta donde dormía

Twilight sin duda había tenido una muy buena noche de sueño, corría por Ponyville saludando a todos los ponys que se encontraba, se tele transportaba para evitar choques y tropiezos, sus objetivos eran claros, buscaba a sus amigas

Mientras tanto, Spike se recostó sobre su cama boca abajo, una echa especialmente para el, se jiro un poco para dormir de lado, se sentía aliviado de por fin ver a Twilight de buen humor, como si todos sus malestares hubieren desaparecido con la carta, respiro profundo y escucho unos pasas acercarse a su habitación, olfateo y se dio cuenta, no tenía por qué asustarse, siguió en la misma posición, con los ojos serrados y la respiración calmada

Por la puerta se asomó una pony pelirroja, se notaba nerviosa

Apple Bloom: - ¿Spike? ¿Estas despierto? – "pregunto tímidamente"

Spike: "se hiso el dormido, quería darle un pequeño susto, sentí que quizás así le levantaría el ánimo, puesto que esos días había estado muy triste por el fallecimiento de su hermano"

Apple Bloom: "se acercó lentamente a la cama y se sentó en la misma tratando de no despertarlo"

Spike: "estaba impaciente por tocarle el hombro con su cola y ver su reacción, pero noto en ligero sollozo por parte de su amiga, eso lo hiso plantearse bien si sería buena idea"

Apple Bloom: - yo, lo siento Spike, sé que no he sido yo misma estos días

Spike: "volvió a sentirse culpable, eso pudo haber acabado realmente mal"

Apple Bloom: - intente superarlo y… finja que ya no estaba triste… extraño a mi hermano y… sé que tú y el tuvieron sus problemas, quiero que sepas que te había perdonado

Spike: "¿Qué debía de hacer? Dejar de fingir ¿y si a ella no le gusta que la haya escuchado? ¿y si se está desahogando porque siente que nadie la va a juzgar?(ahora si metiste la pata Spike)"

Apple Bloom: - no me gustaría… perder a nadie más, mucho menos a ti, aun si eso significa que tenga que guardar mis sentimientos… no me importa ser solo tu amiga – "se calló al sentir como la coa de Spike la rodeaba por la cintura y la acomodaba junto a él, dándole la espalda"

El brazo de Spike la rodea a la vez que la soltaba su cola

Spike: - lo siento, he estado despierto todo este tiempo

Apple Bloom: "se gira para verlo y lo abraza"

Spike: "se congela, no se esperaba eso"

Apple Bloom: - esperaba que fuera así

Spike: - em… ¿tienes… algo más que decir?

Apple Bloom: - solo que nunca dejare de amarte, pero no te molestare con eso si así me dejas estar junto a ti

Spike: "deja salir un leve suspiro" - ¿Qué debo hacer contigo? – "no puede evitar acariciar el cabello de la pony con ternura, piensa un momento lo que está por hacer, se arma de valor se lanza a un terreno que quería evitar desde que intentaba olvidar a Rarity" – perdón

Apple Bloom: "se separa un poco para verlo a la cara con intriga"

Spike: - te mentí Apple Bloom, muchas veces, es… es solo que cuando estoy contigo… es como si pudiera escuchar a un par de locos con ideas contrarias, luchando por lo que creen correcto

Apple Bloom: "reflexiona lo que escucho"- no te entiendo, pero tampoco me importa, no tienes que decirme la verdad ahora

Spike: - déjame terminar por favor – "le pidió con amabilidad"

Apple Bloom: "se queda callada, escuchando con atención"

Spike: - creo que… creo que, le he hecho caso al equivocado – "cuando volvió a ver a Apple Bloom noto que la tenía muy cerca, frente a su cara, lo intimido un poco" – sabes, haces más difícil decir esto

Apple Bloom: "baja la mirada apenada"- no se en que estaba pensando

Spike: "no soportaba esa imagen, sin duda era una chica linda, coloco su mano detrás de la cabeza de la pony y le da un pequeño beso"

Fue muy corto, algo nervioso y quizás hasta se le podría comparar al que daría un niño inocente que se siente atraído por una niña por primera vez

Spike esperaba la reacción de Apple Bloom, muy preocupado, en su interior una voz le decía que acababa de comentar el peor error de su vida

Apple Bloom: "se ruborizo, sus ojos brillaron llenos de ilusión mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro"

Spike: "estaba a punto de calabazar por los nervios" – em… veras, cuando – "se aclara la garganta" – cuando paso lo del granero yo…

Fue callado abruptamente cuando Apple Bloom le planto un beso, no como el que él le dio, si no uno más intenso y apasionado, la chica tenía los ojos serrados y tomaba al dragon de la cabeza con habas manos

Spike tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, su primer pensamiento fue apartarla de inmediato, entro en el pánico absoluto cuando sintió la lengua de la pony resbalar hasta entrar a su boca… aunque… parresia gustarle la sensación, serró los ojos y abrazo a Apple Bloom para que quedara más pegada a él, le respondió ese beso, ya no importaba si estaba mal, no quería que terminara el cálido rose de sus bocas

Después de unos segundos se separaron, los dos sonrojados pero sonrientes

Apple Bloom: - te amo

Spike: -em… me… me gustaría decir lo mismo, pero… Bueno… tú me gustas desde hace un par de años, la verdad empezaba a sentirme un poco celoso cuando hablabas del chico de la que estabas enamorada – "explico muy intranquilo y sin estar seguro de lo que hacía y sintiéndose el ser más patético de Equestria"

Apple Bloom: - pero… ¿Por qué no decírmelo?

Spike: "queda mudo"

Apple Bloom: "lo besa con ternura y abraza, coloca su cabeza en el pecho de Spike y se queda ahí acurrucada"- ya no importa mi amor, cada vez estoy más cerca de ganarme tu corazón

Spike: "respira profundo"- Apple Bloom

Apple Bloom: - ¿si?

Spike: - tu sabes que no creo en la esclavitud, pero… ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

Apple Bloom "muy contenta"-¡claro que si mi amor!

Spike: "se quedó callado un segundo, pensando en si hacia lo correcto ¿Cómo podrá acabar una relación con Apple Bloom? Había muchas cosas de que preocuparse ¡demasiadas! Pero… el verla ahí, sonriéndole con los ojos llenos de vida, le hacía pensar (esto, vale la pena) su oído y olfato captan algo, sonríe ante tal situación, pero se aprovecharía un poco de eso"- Apple Bloom

Apple Bloom: - ¿Qué sucede?

Spike: - me muero por tus huesitos

Las risas de Scootaloo se escuchan desde la puerta

Scootaloo: "sentada a la orilla de la puerta"- ¡jajajajaja! ¡Huesitos! – "se toma la barriga y tira al suelo" - ¡¿a quién se le ocurre eso?! ¡jajajaja!

Sweetie Belle: "sentada en la orilla contraria a su amiga" – oye, yo le dije que esas eran las palabras que tenía que usar

Scootaloo: - ¡con razón! ¡jajajaja!

Apple Bloom: - ignora a esas tontas mi amor, nada arruinara nuestro momento

Sweetie Belle: "un poco molesta"- bien hecho Scootaloo, nos delataste – "se cruza de brazos frunciendo el ceño"

Scootaloo: "no para de reír" - ¡sus huesitos! ¡jajaja ! ¡Huesitos! !¿de qué huesitos habla?¡ ¡jajajaja!

Sweetie Belle: - ¿te das cuenta de lo que pasara ahora que Spike a Apple Bloom son novios?

Scootaloo: "ya mas calmada"- jeje… ¿huesitos?

Sweetie Belle: - no… ellos serán… unos tortolos

Spike: - ¿saben que las escuchamos?

Apple Bloom: - vallase a otro lado, pesadas

Scootaloo: - si Sweetie Belle, mejor dejemos a el par de tortolos solos para que puedan darse sus besitos, además, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede…?

Sweetie Belle: "se abalanza contra Scootaloo tapándole la boca con ambas manos"- ¡no lo digas!

 **En sweet Apple acres**

La puerta era tocada enérgicamente

Applejack: "se estaba tomando un pequeño descanso, ya no era quien tenía que poner el orden en el pueblo y era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se relajaba, se encontraba en pijama, desarreglada por completo. ¿Quién podrá ser? Se preguntó, solo una pony podía tocar con tanta intensidad" – Pinkie pie

Antes de que abrirá la puerta, Twilight apareció detrás de ella, Applejack dio un brinco del susto

Twilight: - hola amiga, disculpa la entrada, tengo un poco de prisa

Applejack: - ¿Qué esta ocurriendo aqui?

La puerta se abrió abruptamente

Pinkie Pie: - ¡lo mismo me pregunto! ¡pero el no saberlo es lo emocionante de la sorpresa!

Rarity: - no grites querida, algunos acabamos de despertar

Rainbow Dash: - y que lo digas

Applejack vio atentamente a Rainbow y Fluttershy

Rainbow Dash: - créeme, no fue mi idea

Fluttershy: - espero no seamos una molestia – "comento tímidamente"

Applejack: - no… ustedes, pueden pasar – "cierra la puerta una vez todas entran"

Twilight: - ¿PUEDO USAR LA MESA DE TU COSINA? – "pregunto mientras el resto entraban a la cocina"

Applejack: - si, claro, pero alguna pony podrá decir ¿Qué establos está pasando aquí?

Twilight: "pone un pergamino sobre la mesa"- como sabrán, he estado un poco ocupada buscando alguna solución a nuestros problemas y creo que la encontré – "abre el pergamino mostrándoselo a todas sus amigas" – este es mi plan

Rainbow Dash: - ¿un mapa?

Fluttershy: - ¿ahora que pasa?

Rarity: - creo que la verdadera cuestión es ¿Por qué sales tan desarreglada querida? Déjame ayudarte con eso – "levita un cepillo para arreglar el cabello de Twilight"

Pinkie Pie: - ¡¿nos estamos reuniendo?! ¡¿Seremos un club?! ¡¿tengo algo en los dientes?! ¡¿Seremos un club?! ¡¿Una hermandad secreta?! ¡Dinos Twilight! ¡Dinos! – "le suplicaba a la princesa mientras se arrodillaba ante ella dramatizando un poco"

Twilight: - tranquilas, tranquilas, es un plan un poco difícil, pero funcionara

Rarity: - no te muevas querida, estoy en mi zona – "le ordeno mientras continuaba peinándola"

Pinkie Pie: - ¡no nos dejes en suspenso! – "dramatizaba sufriendo un poco"

Twilight: - me lo dijo luna, nos ayudara mucho

Rarity: "deja de cepillar a Twilight y se acerca a Applejack disimuladamente para susurrarle" – creo que el estar tan estresada le está afectando

Applejack: - no es por insultar tu inteligencia twi, pero… creo que tengo una idea de lo que piensas hacer, lo que no entiendo es ¿Qué te hace pensar que funcionara?

Todas vieron a Twilight con misterio

Twilight: - funcionara, porque estamos unidas

 **Las grandes historias comienzan cuando decides dar un paso**

 **Muchas gracias por dar este primer pasó conmigo :)**


	34. Chapter 34 ¿fin?

**MLP LA OSCURIDAD DEL… OK debo dejar de empezar así XD, se suponía que esto era para el sábado, pero como les comente, soy un ser impaciente**

Hola hermanos y hermanas amantes de la violencia y el salseo, hoy no les escribo como el personaje conocido como piolloverdades mames, hoy me quiero dirigir a ustedes como quien en verdad soy

Mi nombre es Edgar, soy un joven de 17 años bastante friki, no me considero un enfermo mental, solo tengo gustos un poco distintos a las personas que me rodean (soy un brony solitario), la verdad soy una persona que prefiere un día calmado en casa que una aventura en cualquier lado, estoy cómodo viviendo cientos de vidas a través de libros y películas

Pero me estoy desviando del tema, sé que hay quienes se quedaron con esta cara "O.o" cuando terminarlo de leer este fic y no los culpo por tener ganas de mas (lo digo desde la posición más humilde) esto es debido a que aún hay muchas preguntas por responder y siendo sincero hay un par de esas preguntas que ni yo podrá responder de momento

La cosa es la siguiente, "La oscuridad del mañana" ya termino, entonces ¿fin?

¿De verdad esto es todo lo que mostraras?

¿Aras algún otro fic?

¿Por qué no escribes un capitulo con sexo? (ok, olviden esa pregunta XD)

Les contare una historia sobre el origen de esta historia, yo leí el fic "cutie mark cruzaders operación que gane la mejor" supongo que algunos lo conocen por ser tan famoso

Bueno, continuo, esa fue la primera vez que lei por gusto, desde ese momento me entro el gusto por este mundo conocido como fanfictions e incluso ya me compre un libro el cual esto leyendo por segunda vez actualmente

La falta de lectura en mi vida hasta el momento tiene como consecuencia mis constantes faltas de ortógrafa XD, no es algo de lo que me enorgullezca, pero también me lo tomo con humor, mi intención es dejar de escribir de esta manera para que en futuros proyectos no tengan que darse palmadas en la cara cuando leen un reinbowdash XD o cualquier otro fallo que detacten

¡pero ya me desvié de nuevo! Al grano, desde el momento en el que "termine" (por que no está finalizado y lo saben) de leer el fic anteriormente mencionado, supe que es lo quería hacer, escribir una historia ¿y qué mejor forma de empezar que con un fic?

Los que leyeron "CMC OQGLM" habrán notado similitudes o referencias, quienes hayan visto el programa doblado al latino habrán entendido el chiste echo en el capítulo 14 (es gracioso, ya no hablas como mujer) así esta historia está plagada de chistes que solo los fans más empapados podrán entender

 **Incoherencias con la serie de hasbro**

Como explique en el primer capítulo "es un realidad alterna" por eso hay cosas que no encajan pero ¿Por qué desarrollarlo en una realidad alterna?

Como me dijo un hombre sabio un día de Octubre "por mis huevos" no, no es un insulto, significa que fue porque me dio la gana, al tener la idea inicial me vi en dos opciones (ponis o humanos)

Con los ponis podía aprovechar el factor magia y con los humanos la ciencia así que ¿Por qué no los dos?

El mundo que describo es una fusión, no solo por los personajes antropomórficos, si no por todo, esa equestria no es como la de la serie, tiene ciudades gigantescas, vehículos e incluso llego a tener teléfonos celulares, pero también hay magia, el tema cutie marck es algo más íntimo (por eso nunca me refiero al trio de ahora yeguas como las cutie marck cruzaders, solo como cruzadres, la falta de cutiemarck no fue lo que las unió, si no su espíritu de aventura)

Pero ¿por qué? Darles toda esta información, no es necesaria ¿o si?

 **¿fin?**

Los más listos se harán dado cuenta del mensaje que deje al final, "las grandes historias comienzan cuando decides dar un primer paso" no quiero sonar como vendedor charlatán, pero mi intención es que esta historia sirva como prologo

Es una muestra de lo que viene, no es el fin, es el comienzo, la primera parte de una trilogía

Esto ya se lo había comentado a 4 personas entre ustedes y se lo insinué a unas cuantas más, si para este punto no te lo esperabas, entonces eres aún más despistado que yo

Les seré honesto, no tengo título para la secuela, pero si muchas ideas y situaciones que muero por escribir, me encanta hacer esto y solo la muerte podría impedir que termine esta historia como se debe, con un principio, un desarrollo y un final, tengan por seguro que tendrán su "secuela" no será pronto pero tampoco tardará, quiero escribirla toda (o por lómenos la base) antes de publicar el primer capítulo (como hice con esta) la primera parte la termine en un mes y medio (no tengo vida, así que tengo mucho tiempo libre XD)

Pero como les comente, no estará para mañana, antes de comenzar quiero tomarme un "descanso" pero no parare de escribir, descansare del fic, pero no es lo único en lo que trabajo, tengo muchas historias que quiero compartir antes de irme de este mundo y me aria muy feliz si tú y yo vamos de la mano en ese transcurso

Para estar al tanto de esta historia y una que otra que vendrá en el futuro, visita mis redes, ahí halamos un poco y por ahí avisare el progreso del fic

Así que me despediré por un tiempo ni muy largo ni muy corto, con una pregunta para ti y quiero que la contestes ahora que es cuando mejor puedo adaptar sus ideas, ayúdame a crear una historia digna de leer

¿Qué te gustaría ver en la secuela?


End file.
